


In The Shadows

by xyvesoulx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hyejoo Is amazing in this story btw, Jinsoul is an agent that falls for her, Sooyoung is an assassin, The story is a little graphic so beware, Violence, Yvesoul - Freeform, assassinau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 93,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyvesoulx/pseuds/xyvesoulx
Summary: Sooyoung is a cunning, funny, charismatic, and slightly loving assassin under the organization B8-16, ran by Wong Kahei, who mainly goes by Vivi. She comes across Jinsoul one day who was working on a crime scene caused personally by Sooyoung, and that is when her obsession began.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be very violent, with a lot of gore.. so just a heads up to anyone who doesn’t like stuff like that or gets a little squeamish. A lot of people do die but just remember this is FICTION. None of it is real and most of these ids are sweethearts. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy 😊

Ha Sooyoung was her name. She went by Yves.

She stood there, a smug grin on her face as her mugshot was taken.

Brown hair.

Brown Eyes.

164 cm.

Put in prison for armed robbery. Or so that’s what it said on her documents. She was led to her cell, hands cuffed behind her back, eyeing each inmate as she walked by them. The mission was simple.

Get in, kill the target, get out.

The only question was how was she supposed to kill the person? She had no weapon, and she obviously couldn’t sneak one in.

She had to complete the mission within 3 days. But she confidently told her boss that she didn’t need 3 days.

Her door was shut and she was stuck in a confined room for a few hours. She didn’t know what to do with all this alone time. So she paced the room, doing jumping jacks and then push ups.

The slit in her door was open, a tray being pushed into the room. “Lunch.” The guard said nonchalantly. Sooyoung walked over to it. Nearly gagging at the slop on the tray.

“I’d rather starve.” She said dramatically, seeing the guard shrug.

“Fine with me.” He snatched the tray back, closing the slit. Sooyoung’s eyes widened and she banged on the door.

“Hey! Come back here!” She shouted, but it was pointless. She sighed deeply.

“Just can’t keep your damn mouth shut.” She muttered. It was true. Sooyoung was very blunt. She ever hardly held back on what she wanted to say or what she was feeling. It got her into a lot of trouble at times. But she always managed to get out of it.

Every. Single. Time.

She didn’t even know what time it was. Just sitting in this death box. She lied on the bed, falling asleep and waking up to the sound of banging on her door. She opened her eyes, looking towards it.

When her door was opened she hopped up. “Get up— you’re doing laundry today.” The guard said, eyeing her.

Sooyoung scoffed. “What am I some fucking maid?” She asked as she walked by, receiving a hit from the baton on her back. She fell to the ground groaning at the pain that shot up her spine.

“Yes.” The guard said, gripping her up and pushing her along. Sooyoung aggressively shrugged her off, fixing the orange jumpsuit she wore. When she got into the laundry room, the guard showed her what she had to do. At least she could fold clean things. She heard a few other people entering the room, chatting it up.

She turned around, her heart pumping at what she saw.

The target.

She quickly turned back around, not wanting the girl to recognize her face. She had dirty blondish hair. Definitely different from the last time Sooyoung saw her. She avoided all eye contact, purposely turning away whenever the girl got within her vicinity.

She started doing her work, Sooyoung watching from the corner of her eye and doing the same. Almost 30 minutes had passed before the girl announced she was heading to the bathroom.

“Finally.” Sooyoung thought to herself, waiting for the girl to walk a little further before she began trailing behind. She skillfully blended in with the small amount of people out in the halls. Some being led by guards and others walking about.

She waited for the girl to enter the bathroom, waiting a few moments before going into it herself. When she went inside, she could hear a lock clicking. Good, now she could walk freely. She checked every stall, making sure they were alone. She knew she didn’t have much time to complete the mission, she had to be quick.

She went into the stall beside the girl, thanking the heavens that she was able to pee after all that water she drank. It would make things less obvious.

The toilet flushed and the girl stepped out, walking up to the sink. Sooyoung watched from the slit in the stall door, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She opened the stall door, seeing the girl immediately looked up, seeing the reflection of her old “co-worker”.

“We can do this the easy way.. or the hard way.” Sooyoung warned, watching the hesitation in the girl’s eyes.

The girl punched Sooyoung directly in the face, splitting her lip in the process. The hit knocked Sooyoung back a bit, laughing at the girl mockingly.

“So the hard way.”

She grabbed the girl by the hair, hitting her head against the mirror over and over again before she drew some blood. The girl tried her hardest to fight back but it was useless. She felt light headed after her head had practically been smashed into a mirror. Sooyoung pushed her into the stall, forcing her head down towards the toilet. The girl placed her hands on it, trying to keep herself from being pushed into the toilet.

The girl hadn’t flushed the toilet either. “Hey.. I gave you an option.” Sooyoung laughed, putting all her strength into forcing the girl into the toilet. She held her face there, hearing the girl gurgling and her hands still trying to grip onto something.

She struggled against Sooyoung, feeling herself suffocating. It took a few more seconds before the girl finally stopped moving, her body going limp. Sooyoung panted heavily, looking down at the girl who was no longer living. “Sorry— no loose ends.” She said, walking over to the sink and cleaning her hands.

She grabbed a paper towel, dabbing at her bleeding lip. “Besides— I never liked you.” She added, looking at the dead girl slumped over from the reflection in the mirror. When she stepped out she quickly went back to the laundry room, finishing her chores before they were all sent back to their cell. She had to look somewhat normal.

It didn’t take long for the officers to put the prison on lockdown, forcing people back into their cells and making others lie on the ground. Sooyoung was one of them, placing her hands behind her head. They were eventually led back to their cells.

She couldn’t sleep that night. Pacing back and forth, slamming her hands onto the door every now and then. She just wanted to get out of this hell hole already.

Her door was opened, no knock or anything. She was grabbed out of her bed harshly, cuffs being placed on her wrists.

“Hey! Can’t a girl get some sleep around here?” She whined, feeling the officer roughly push her forward.

“Stop talking.”

Sooyoung rolled her eyes, being led away by two guards. The one in front of her was a brunette with her hair in a ponytail, she was a bit shorter than her too. Sooyoung was led to an interrogation room, seeing the light above the table. She was roughly pushed into the seat, sitting across from a man in a suit. She noticed a camera that pointed directly to the table, slowly trailing her eyes back over to the man talking to her.

“So an armed robbery huh?” He questioned.

Sooyoung chuckled. “Sure. Can I get a lawyer now?” She mocked, seeing the irritation growing on the older man’s face.

“No you can’t.”

Sooyoung giggled. “Read me my rights.” She demanded.

“Are you always this obnoxious?” He asked and she smirked.

“You can quit with the little games now. I know who you are.” He said, getting her attention.

She seemed slightly terrified at the slight threat. “Ha Sooyoung.” He stated, seeing the look in her eyes change.

Sooyoung jokingly looked around the room, the cold handcuffs still around her wrist as she rested them on the table. “Me?” She asked and he shook his head.

“Who do you work for?” He asked, wanting answers.

“Now.. why would I tell you that? It just ruins all the fun.” She teased. “Being unknown is pretty cool you should try it.”

“Tell me!” He shouted, slamming his hands onto the table, expecting Sooyoung to flinch. But she didn’t even budge, just staring at him.

“Are you mad? You seem mad..” She laughed.

“I’m going to make sure you rot underneath this prison.” He threatened. There was a knock on the door, and he slowly turned around. “Open it.” He said to the officer in the room, seeing him quickly walk over to it. When he opened the door, he was met with the brunette that escorted Sooyoung with him.

“Sorry to bother— I just need to bring this to someone’s attention.” She said, pretending to be shocked at the information she’d found. He eagerly listened, watching as she pulled out her phone. But instead of a phone, the last thing he saw was a pistol in his face. She pulled the trigger, his body hitting the floor with a loud thud.

The investigator in the room with Sooyoung turned towards the door, hearing the sound. “What’s going on out there?” He asked quietly, turning back to Sooyoung.

“Anyways.. you’re going to tell me who you work for. I promise you that.”

“You’re bad at keeping promises then.” Sooyoung said lowly.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, hearing the door open.

“I think you underestimate me.” She smirked, seeing Yerim pointing the gun at his head from the darker side of the room.

“Now— I advise you take these cuffs off of me before things get a little messy.” She watched as he frantically pulled out a walkie talkie.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

She watched as he hesitated, slowly taking his finger off the button. “My kind friend is standing behind you right now with a gun pointed at your head. If you cooperate, we’ll let you live.”

He slowly turned around, seeing the girl in the police uniform eyeing him.

“Now.. these cuffs?” Sooyoung reminded, raising her hands towards him.

Yerim gripped him up tightly, the sight a little funny to see because she was so tiny next to him. She pushed him out into the hall. “You’re going to get us out of here.” Yerim demanded, seeing the man panic at the sight of his friend dead on the floor, blood pooling around him.

“I’m sure he was a nice guy.” Sooyoung patted his shoulder, following behind with her jumpsuit on.

“You look like an orange.” Yerim pointed out, still holding the gun up but managing to find the time to come at Sooyoung.

“And you look like a pig.” She stuck her tongue out, referring to her police uniform. Sooyoung was sure they were being seen on the cameras in the building, but they were pretty much at the exit now.

“Give me your car keys.” Sooyoung demanded.

“W-What? No!” He shouted, feeling the gun forcefully pressed against his head.

“Don’t make me say it again.” Sooyoung sighed, seeing him fumble around nervously in his pockets.

“T-The porsche. Over there.” He directed, seeing the girls look in that direction.

“Thank you!” Sooyoung smiled, grabbing the gun from Yerim.

“Y-you’re going to kill me?” He asked, his hands shaking horribly.

“Yeah.” She said bluntly.

“B-But I did what you said!” He defended, seeing the girls just staring at him as he cried.

“Should we let the poor guy go?” Yerim asked quietly, seeing Sooyoung cringe at the sound of the man’s sobs.

She sighed loudly, getting his attention. “Fine… I'll let you go.” She nearly threw up in her mouth. He stood up, thanking them profusely and running off towards the building.

Sooyoung brought the gun back up, shooting twice, one bullet hitting his back, the other piercing his neck. He dropped to the floor face first.

“You’re evil.” Yerim laughed, seeing Sooyoung shrug.

“Maybe. We should get out of here. I’ll meet you there.” Sooyoung walked over to the porsche, unlocking the car doors and looking through the glove department.

She found some sunshades, smiling to herself and putting them on.

“How did you let a prisoner escape?!” Haseul shouted, seeing the officers shaking their heads profusely.

“And my best man is dead!” She said angrily, stepping over the man in the courtyards body. Jinsoul just stood there, looking down at him and shaking her head.

“Do we know anything? About the escaped convict?”

Haseul didn’t even look at the blonde as she walked forward. “No— someone got into our security cameras. Shut them off.” She sighed.

“I’m going to need some better security.”

“There’s been 3 casualties in less than 3 days. An inmate was found drowned in the bathroom stall.”

Jinsoul cringed at that new information. “Where do we go from here?”

“I don’t know yet. Nobody heard gunshots so we’re assuming it was someone who got onto the premises with a silenced weapon.” Jinsoul nodded, writing everything down on her notepad.

Sooyoung was home, an apartment, a flat all the way on the top floor. She had her tv on, the news blaring throughout the apartment. She clicked the button on her wall, watching as the shelf that held her guns quickly folded inward, revealing a fireplace in its spot. She caught a glimpse of the tv, doing a double take when she saw a pretty face. She smiled, walking towards the tv.

The girl was previously in the background, but now she was being interviewed on screen. Sooyoung tilted her head, eyeing the blonde on the screen. Her name below her face as she spoke.

Agent Jung.

“So far we don’t have a suspect—“ She spoke, Sooyoung immediately becoming entranced by her low deep voice. Eyeing every small detail of hers. She reached a hand up, running a finger down the girls cheek through the tv.

“Agent Jung..” Sooyoung repeated, turning away and pulling out her phone.

“Hey— yeah Hyejoo, could you run a background check on someone.” She waited patiently for the girl to reply.

“I only know her by Agent Jung..” She added, still looking at the girl on screen. “Yeah.. oh she isn’t a natural blonde?”

“Okay.. well. Let me know what turns up.” She smiled, hanging up the call.

Jinsoul was at home, looking over the case notes from another investigation. Her head was pounding as she tried to piece together the clues. She got frustrated after about 30 minutes, deciding to just go to the bar and get a drink or two. She kept on her suit, making sure to have her badge in her pocket.

She drove to the bar, her fingers rubbing at her temple to soothe the headache she was getting. It was a little packed in there tonight. It was a Friday night after all. She sat at the bar, ordering something light to start.

Sooyoung was asleep on her couch when her phone rang. “Hyejoo?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Your token blonde is 4 blocks away from you. I have a signal from her cellphone. Looks like she is at the bar you go to sometimes.” She informed, looking at the red dot flashing on her screen. That information woke Sooyoung right up.

“Hyejoo. You’re a genius.” She hung up, going to her room to change into something nicer. She put in a black tailored suit, adjusting the black tie around her neck. She sprayed herself with perfume and put on a watch that she had stolen. It was worth 85k.

When she got downstairs to the lobby she was greeted by the man who was coming in for his shift. “Yves.”

“Sir.” She replied, smiling at him as she walked by.

She jumped into the porsche she had stolen, getting the tags and license plate changed earlier in the day. When she arrived, she parked across the street from the place. She removed the pistol from her holster and placed it into the glove compartment.

The moment she stepped inside she scanned the area, bumping anyone that got in her way. When she saw the blonde hair from across the room she smiled to herself, making a beeline straight to the girl. Jinsoul had her head down when she heard a voice coming from beside her, ordering a drink.

She lifted her head, her heart doing a leap at how attractive the girl was. Sooyoung could feel the girl’s eyes on her, and she internally chuckled. Jinsoul could hardly turn away from the girl, but she did everything in her power to do so, asking for another drink.

Sooyoung took a seat, easily downing the drink in the glass.

“Whoa— you’re used to that huh?” She asked, looking at Sooyoung. The taller girl took in how sexy Jinsoul sounded in person. She already sounds so good on tv, but hearing that voice in person was just next level.

“Somewhat.” She lied, trying to hide the fact that her throat was on fire. She turned the other way, her eyes watering and trying to clear her throat. She blinked a few times before turning back to the girl.

“I like your hair.” Sooyoung pointed out, seeing the blonde immediately run a hand through it.

“Thanks.. I have to dye it again.” Sooyoung laughed. It still looked good to her. She couldn’t take her eyes off the girl, taking a sip of her now refilled glass. She eyed Jinsoul, taking in the suit she also wore. “What’s your name?”

“Who's asking?” She asked teasingly.

“Just a girl who wants to put a name to a pretty face.” Sooyoung replied smoothly, seeing her become a little flustered by her bluntness.

“Um.. Jinsoul.”

Jinsoul. A pretty name for an even prettier face.

“Yves.” She replied, smiling at the girl.

“You look pretty professional in that suit.” Jinsoul pointed out.

“So do you.”

“Well.. I am an agent.” Jinsoul revealed, seeing Sooyoung looking surprised.

She already knew that.

“An agent? In a bar? I think I'll have to talk to your boss.” Sooyoung playfully said.

Jinsoul laughed, and Sooyoung swore it was the sweetest thing she ever heard. She actually felt some sort of warmth in her cold heart. “Don’t worry— I don’t plan on getting drunk tonight.” She assured, finishing her glass.

“Same here. It takes a while to get me drunk anyway. We’d be here all night.”

Jinsoul smiled at that. “I’m a lightweight unfortunately. I’m already a little tipsy from just those two glasses.” Sooyoung found it cute though.

Jinsoul seemed like a rambler. Sooyoung didn’t mind though, and she usually hated talkers. “You shouldn’t be driving with alcohol in your system.” Sooyoung mentioned.

“And that is why i’ll be drinking these before I leave.” She smiled, grabbing the two water bottles placed in front of her.

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Maybe.. but I don’t plan on staying the night here either so it’ll have to do.” Sooyoung watched as she started drinking, watching as a single droplet of water missed the girl’s lips and slowly rolled down the corner of her lip.

Sooyoung immediately moved closer, running her thumb gently at the corner of her lips. Jinsoul stopped drinking, instead turning to see Sooyoung looking directly at her lips.

Without even a second to register what was happening, Jinsoul grabbed Sooyoung’s wrist, twisting her arm behind her back and holding her head directly onto the counter. The bartender just looked at her and she smiled cheekily.

“Don’t worry— this always happens.” She quickly reversed the situation, placing Jinsoul up against the counter.

“Should I call the police?” He asked.

“She is the police!”  
They said in unison.  
“I am the police!”

Jinsoul looked behind her from the position she was in, feeling Sooyoung pull her up and lead her to the bathroom. She pushed Jinsoul inside, locking the door behind her. “If you wanted sex you could have just asked.” Sooyoung simply said, placing her lips directly onto the blonde’s.

The corner of her lip was bleeding slightly from the impact on the counter previously. Jinsoul relaxed into the kiss, although it was aggressive she couldn’t ignore how soft Sooyoung’s lips were. Her hands rested on her hips, while Sooyoung’s held her face, kissing her roughly despite the stinging sensation she felt on her lip.

Jinsoul couldn’t even think when she felt Sooyoung’s hand traveling down her pants, slowly rubbing over her clothed center. “Don’t worry.. I'll make you feel really good.” Sooyoung announced, making Jinsoul throb even more.

She placed kisses onto her neck, licking all the way from her jawline and up to her ear, slowly nibbling at the lobe. Jinsoul moaned, trying to concentrate on Sooyoung’s fingers and not her warm tongue on her skin. She didn’t know what got into her.

This had to be unprofessional on so many levels.

Jinsoul came hard, embarassed by how easy it was to give her an orgasm. Even while fully clothed.

“Cute.” Sooyoung whispered sexily, smiling at the moans that passed Jinsoul’s lips. Sooyoung reached down to her boot, pulling her pocket knife from it. “Now.. don’t get scared. I’m just trying to spice this up a little.”

Jinsoul opened her eyes, seeing Sooyoung twirling the knife between her fingers. Her heart raced at the sight. “Relax— if I wanted to kill you, I would have already.” She winked.

“You know you shouldn’t say things like that to an officer…” Jinsoul trailed off, watching as Sooyoung used the blade to pop the buttons of her shirt.

“You’re not an officer right now. You’re mine.” Sooyoung said firmly, bending down to remove Jinsoul’s pants, her panties following immediately after. She wrapped a leg around Sooyoung’s waist, wrapping her arms around the girl’s neck.

Sooyoung didn’t have the patience for any foreplay, so she got straight to the point. Jinsoul moaned loudly when she felt Sooyoung’s fingers inside of her. “Shit..” She moaned out, her arms wrapped tightly around Sooyoung.

Sooyoung smiled at how submissive Jinsoul was, hardly questioning anything she was doing. Even when she placed the cold blade against her neck, Jinsoul felt ashamed at the moan she let out.

Sooyoung’s fingers were still going in and out of her, and she could feel the blade pressing against her skin just enough to feel a stinging sensation. But it turned her on, making every nerve in her body set on fire.

She was sure she was about to come when she felt Sooyoung pushing her fingers hard and deep, curling them whenever she pushed them further in. “Fuck Yves!” Jinsoul moaned, the blade still up against her neck while the girl in front of her fucked her with a bright smile on her face.

Sooyoung’s eyes were dark, seeing a tiny droplet of blood dripping down the girl’s neck. “You’re so dirty Agent Jung…” Sooyoung teased, picking up the pace so the girl could come.

“I-I..” She stumbled, losing her train of thought as she felt those fingers moving inside of her. “I’m coming!” She moaned, her leg twitching and her heart pounding against her chest. That headache that she had before was long gone.

Sooyoung moved the blade from her neck, eyeing the line that was made there. She smirked, putting the blade between her fingers and cleaning it with her thumb and pointer finger. “It was nice meeting you Jinsoul.”

Jinsoul watched as the girl started walking away. “W-Wait.. can I have your number or something?” She asked, quickly putting her things back on, nearly tripping so she could keep up with the girl.

“You don’t need my number. Trust me. We’ll see each other again.” She caressed the girl’s cheek, placing a kiss on her forehead. Jinsoul was confused by that, but she didn’t question it either.

Sooyoung stepped out of the bathroom, walking towards the bar and fixing her tie. She dropped the money on the counter. “The rest of her drinks are on me. Anything leftover you can have it.. consider it a tip.” She smiled, walking away. When Jinsoul returned to the bar she went to pull out her wallet, seeing the man putting out a hand to stop her.

“Don’t worry. The lady paid for all of your drinks.” He informed, seeing Jinsoul’s eyes light up. She smiled, thinking of the taller girl who literally took her breath away moments ago. She was holding a napkin up to her neck, smiling as she walked away. It stopped bleeding once she got home, examining the cut and cleaning it so it wouldn’t get infected.

She really couldn’t wrap her head around what happened. Sooyoung was so mysterious to her.

Sooyoung was off the map for the next week or so, and Jinsoul found herself thinking of the other girl more than she’d like to admit.

“We’ll see each other again.”

How was she so sure of that? Jinsoul was arriving to a crime scene, Haseul already present there, speaking to another officer. She hopped out of the car, walking over to the woman.

“Agent Jung.” The man shook her hand, stepping aside.

“May I go in?” She asked, the man nodding. Haseul followed behind, seeing different people walking around gathering clues and taking pictures.

“Looks like this person put up a fight.” Jinsoul pointed out, seeing all of the vases and images broken on the ground.

“Or so it seems. We talked to the neighbors. They said she lived with her husband, but we can’t get in contact with him.” The shorter girl informed.

“He’s definitely a suspect then huh?” Haseul nodded, walking into the room where the body was. She was on the floor of the living room, her body on top of a broken table. “Blunt force trauma.” Chaewon informed, seeing Jinsoul looking over the body.

“It seems she fell from up there.” She pointed up, showing the upstairs floor where a banister was.

“Or was pushed.” Jinsoul pointed out, looking up still. “And there’s no sign of the husband?”

“None.”

But what they didn’t know was that the man was in the middle of an abandoned warehouse, Sooyoung in front of him. He had tape over his mouth, his hands tied behind his back.

“Now— are you going to talk to me? Or do I have to force it out of you?” She asked, circling around him. He just stared at her, struggling against the chains that were on his wrist.

She walked over to the table that held all of the different tools. Mostly an array of knives and a pair of pliers.

“Well— that’ll make it more fun.” She said, picking up the pliers and walking over to him. She snatched the tape from his mouth, forcing his mouth open. He yelled loudly, trying to move away as much as he could, the handcuffs sinking into his skin.

She clamped the pliers down onto his tooth, ripping it straight from his mouth and examining it as he cried out.

“You need to floss more.” She chuckled, his mouth bleeding profusely.

“Now.. who do you work for?”

“As if I'd tell you.” He spat, eyeing her.

“If? But you will..” She said, walking over to the table again and grabbing a knife. He jerked frantically in his seat, trying to move away. She swiftly cut through his finger, hearing him scream in pain. Sweat falling from his forehead.

He still didn’t speak.

So she cut off another one. “You’re stubborn.” Sooyoung sighed. “Now I'm actually getting irritated.”

She grabbed a bigger knife, completely chopping off his wrist. He wailed, his cries bouncing off the walls and the blood pooling onto the ground below him.

“I-I work for I916!” He cried, his eyes shut tightly and the blood splattered onto his pants.

“Thank you. Sorry you had to lose a wrist.” Sooyoung smiled.

“Fuck you!” He shouted.

“Hey I'm being nice.”

“You cut off my wrist you stupid bitch!” He shouted, still sweating like a pig.

“Oh yeah— maybe if you get to the hospital in time you can get it sewn back on.” She laughed, throwing the knife onto the table. She pulled out her phone, calling the blonde. She put the tape back over the mans mouth.

Jinsoul was still at the scene when she saw the blocked number pop up on her phone. She picked up, listening to the eerie silence.

“Jinsoul?”

“Oh! Yves.. Hi.” She said, walking away from the group she was in smiling to herself.

“Hey— are you free tomorrow night?” She asked, eyeing the man that withered in the seat.

“Uh… I'm not sure honestly. I could let you know though.” She assured, seeing Haseul beckoning back over. “I have to go though.”

The man tried to scream, shaking in his seat like a rabid animal, the tape muffling him. “Is everything okay?” Jinsoul asked, frowning at the sounds.

“Yeah! Everything is fine.” She smiled, watching as the man bled out.

“O-Okay. Bye Yves.” She said cutely, hanging up.

“Alright buddy. Thanks for the information.” She pulled out her gun, putting a bullet right between his eyes. She put her gun away, frowning. “I’m kind of hungry.” She muttered to herself.

She texted her boss. Vivi.

“All done… Lunch?” Her stomach growling as she spoke.

“Sure. Meet me at burger king. I’ll send the address.” Vivi replied, her assistant handing her the car keys.

“Burger king?” Sooyoung muttered, hanging up the call. “What a cheap ass..”

When she arrived at the burger king, they sat in a corner booth speaking lowly. It wasn’t too crowded in here but they didn’t need eavesdroppers.

“What’d you do with him?”

“He’s rotting in some warehouse— said he’s apart of I916.”

“I916? That’s an american organization. What is he doing in Korea?” She asked, pushing her food aside.

“You should’ve told me to ask that before I put a bullet in his head.” Sooyoung scoffed.

“I’m sure there’s more of them. I’ll get Hyejoo to look into it.”

“Yeah— then maybe I can do some interrogating.”

“We don’t want to kill them.” Vivi reminded, seeing Sooyoung roll her eyes.

“Boringgggg.” She sighed deeply, pouting her lips.

“We need answers. Can’t get them if you’re off on a killing spree.” She firmly replied, standing up. “I’ll get Hyejoo to find the agents in I916. Then I'll send you the information.”

“Okay boss.” Sooyoung mockingly said, receiving a smack upside the head.

“Don’t be a child.” Vivi said as she walked off. Sooyoung mimicked her words, watching as she walked off. She watched as Vivi stepped into the back of a black vehicle.

When Vivi reached the building, she walked past the desk and went into the elevator.

She pressed a button, the console switching out its original buttons and replacing them with buttons for the secret underground area. “1st floor.” She said aloud, her guard right beside her.

The elevator repeated her words back to her, going down immediately after. When she got to her designated floor, the console switched itself back to normal.

The hall had plenty of rooms, but she specifically went to Hyejoo’s, seeing all of the gear in the room. She was playing a game when Vivi stepped inside.

“Dang it!” Hyejoo yelled, slamming her fist down onto the table.

“Gaming on the job?” Hyejoo jumped up immediately hearing Vivi’s voice.

“N-No. Sorry. She immediately turned off the game, turning back to Vivi.

“Hm.” She shut the door behind her. “I need you to look up I916. See who’s in it and give me the person in charge.”

“On it.” Hyejoo simply said, rolling her chair over to the other side of her workstation. She immediately started typing. Vivi sitting onto the available space on her desk.

“What game were you playing by the way?” Vivi asked.

“Uh.. Call of Duty.” Hyejoo said, clicking her mouse a few times. “Here.” She pointed to the screen.

“You did that pretty fast.” Vivi complimented.

“I’m pretty good at my job.” Hyejoo boasted, moving aside a little.

“Ah.. this was the agent Sooyoung had today.” Vivi pointed. “Choi Hoseok..”

“28. Just joined 3 years ago.”

“So he must’ve gotten trained at around 22.” The shorter girl added.

“Alright.. find me their boss.”

Hyejoo nodded, it took nearly 10 minutes before she found the person. “There!” She pointed, seeing Vivi instantly hop up.

“Kim Doyeon. She’s been in control of the organization since her father died. 8 years ago.”

“Any way of tracking her?”

“She’s nearly a ghost. It’ll take some time. I’ll have to have to get someone to keep an eye out on her whereabouts.” Hyejoo informed. “I’ll keep you updated.

“Thank you Hyejoo. Good work as always.”

“Anything for you boss.” She gave a tightlipped smile. Waiting for Vivi to step out and shut the door, watching as she walked away.

She fist pumped and slid back over to the other side, turning the screen back on and playing.

“Kicked for inactivity! Ugh..” She groaned.

Vivi immediately called Sooyoung, who was on her way to see Jinsoul. “Kim Doyeon. She runs I916. Hyejoo is going to have someone keep an eye on her.”

“Great. Is she hot?” Sooyoung asked, knowing that Vivi rolled her eyes at the question.

“Focus Sooyoung. Besides— don’t you have a blonde to be obsessing over?”

“How’d you know about that?” Sooyoung questioned, turning into the parking lot.

“I think you’re forgetting who I am Sooyoung.” She hung up the call. Sooyoung taking the phone from her ear and eyeing.

“I think you’re forgetting who I am Sooyoung.” She mocked, putting it away. She got out of the car, a black shirt on with some jeans.

“A pizza place?” Sooyoung questioned when she saw the girl.

“You start to miss basic things like this when you can hardly eat meals.” Jinsoul pouted. “We can go somewhere else though if you’d like…”

“No it’s fine. Pizza is pretty basic.” The taller girl said bluntly. “Mainly because i’ve found something much more appetizing.” She eyed the girl in front of her, seeing Jinsoul become a flustered mess.

“So cheese pizza?” She quickly asked, walking off to go order. Sooyoung laughed at how flustered she made the other girl, sitting down in the seat. A kid at the table to her right kept eyeing her from his high chair, and she turned to him sticking her tongue out at him.

He did the same, and she frowned, doing it again and again until his parents eventually noticed what he was doing.

“Sorry.” She apologized, waving them off. Jinsoul returned, sitting down slowly. She wore blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

“I don’t know what you like so I just got something basic..” Jinsoul said. Sooyoung smiled at her thoughtfulness. A category she lacked terribly in.

“Cheese is cool.” She reassured.

“So where are you from?” Jinsoul asked.

“Korea.” Sooyoung answered simply, making Jinsoul laugh.

“I know that but.. what part?”

“Seoul.” She lied. She was actually from Busan.

“Ah really? Me too.. weird we’ve never came across each other.” Jinsoul pointed out.

“Well— it is a big place.”

“True..” The pizza was brought over, distracting Jinsoul momentarily.

“It must be fun being an investigator chick.” Sooyoung pointed out, biting into a pizza slice.

Jinsoul chuckled. “Investigator chick?” This girl was adorable. “I’m an agent.”

“So an investigator?”

“Sure. If that’s what you want to call it.” Jinsoul laughed again. Sooyoung loved that laugh of hers. “Where do you work?” She asked, seeing Sooyoung take a moment to finish chewing.

“I’m a waste collector.” Sooyoung answered smoothly. “I get rid of all the trash.” She winked.

“For some reason I didn’t see you as someone who would do that..”

“Well— I'm full of surprises.”

And Jinsoul wanted to know them all. Something about the other girl was just extremely intriguing. She wanted to know everything about her. Her favorite color. Her favorite foods, her favorite snacks and drinks. Her favorite thing to do in her free time..

They had finished their food about 30 minutes ago but they still sat in their booth, just talking and laughing. Jinsoul’s laugh was becoming Sooyoung’s favorite thing. The way she actually felt her heart pound in her chest was a new feeling for her.

“Well.. I should probably get going. I have to go in early tomorrow.” Jinsoul announced sadly.

“That’s okay. We’ll see each other again.” The taller girl reminded her. Sooyoung stood up, putting a hand out for Jinsoul, who was now fully taking in Sooyoung’s outfit. She saw it before but damn, did she look even sexier now.

“How are you always so sure?” Jinsoul asked her, holding Sooyoung’s soft hand.

“I like to think I'm always right.” Sooyoung said truthfully. “So I want to be right about the fact that I'll see you again.”

She felt gross saying something all mushy like that but it seemed to make Jinsoul stuck from the kind words.

“T-That’s really sweet actually.” Jinsoul watched as Sooyoung opened her car door for her. Still holding her hand until she got inside.

“Drive safely.” Sooyoung smiled, seeing Jinsoul start up the car.

“Always.” She put her seatbelt on. “Still not at the having each others number level?”

“Not yet.” Sooyoung laughed.

“That’s okay.. I think.” Sooyoung giggled at the girl cutely tilting her head when she said that. “Bye Yves.”

“Bye Jinsoul.” Sooyoung placed a kiss on her cheek and backed away.

She watched as the girl backed out of her parking spot, driving out of the lot and onto the road.

She missed her already.

A few days later, Hyejoo let Vivi know that she had some sort of information on Doyeon’s whereabouts. “We have an agent following her now. She just left a coffee shop.”

“A coffee shop? Really?” Sooyoung questioned, talking through the bluetooth in her car.

“Hey nothing wrong with a little coffee run.” Hyejoo defended.

“Yeah but I’m sure she has people who can do it for her.”

“Will you two stop bickering over this stupid shit?” Vivi spoke up. “What’s happening now?”

Hyejoo turned to her computer, pressing a button and speaking into her headset. “Anything yet?” She asked.

“Nothing yet. I’m following her as we speak.” Mark replied, watching the red convertible riding in front of him.

“Try to stay back a little. Don’t want her getting suspicious.” Vivi demanded. Mark listened to her orders, slowing his pace and letting two cars get in front of him. After 15 minutes of nothing, he finally came back.

“She just turned off onto a dirt road, i’m staying back for now. Just going to watch. Seems to be a building a little farther back.” He grabbed the binoculars from his back seat.

“We’re tracking the location now.” Hyejoo said, clicking on the red dot from his cell phone signal and tracing the line.

“A warehouse it seems. Just outside of Bucheon.” Hyejoo announced. “I’m sending you the coordinates. They should pop up on your gps in 3 seconds.”

Sooyoung kept driving, listening for the sound of her gps turning on and putting in the location for her. “Alright i’m on my way.” She informed the girls.

Mark was looking, seeing Doyeon get out of her car and throw the keys to someone. He drove his car forward, keeping a decent amount of distance between him and the building, not wanting to be seen.

He got out, seeing the guards close the doors to the building. “Shit.” He said to himself.

“Hyejoo.” She heard Mark calling.

“What’s up?”

“You think you can see if there’s another entrance for me? Front doors have been shut I don’t know how else to get in.”

She immediately pulled up her map again, pressing onto the screen where the warehouse was located. She pressed a button on her keyboard that projected a holographic map of the area. She turned, standing up and examining it.

“Any day now..” He said impatiently.

“Ah!” She said, spinning the warehouse hologram and stopping it. “Seems to be an open window on the top floor, a ladder leads to the roof where it’s located.”

“You’re awesome Hyejoo.” He smiled, walking across the grassy area.

“So I've been told.” She minimized the hologram and sat back down.

Sooyoung was trying to get there as fast as she could, but there was only so much she could do. She wasn’t some superhero with a car that could fly, although she hoped her company would somehow get the technology to make cars that could.

“Hey.” Sooyoung said, hearing Hyejoo through the bluetooth. “What’s up Sooyoung?”

“You think you could make me a flying car?”

Hyejoo rolled her eyes. “You’re an assassin.” She couldn’t believe how childish this girl was.

“So? Flying cars are cool as shit.”

Vivi shook her head. “Dense. So dense.” She placed a hand on her head and sighed.

“Focus.” Hyejoo said. “Mark is entering the building.”

The moment he hopped inside he could see people in casual clothing walking the floors of the warehouse. As he made his way down to the first floor, he could hear a man crying for help from one of the rooms.

“Boss has been really annoying lately huh?” He heard a man say, immediately backing up against the wall.

“You know how girls are. Probably got her period.” Both of the men laughed, making Mark roll his eyes.

“I’m in.” He whispered.

“What do you see?” Vivi asked.

“Men… lots of them. Seems they have a lot of weapon crates here too.” He peaked around the corner, seeing the two men split up. One of them was coming his way.

Suddenly Mark’s phone went off, playing the theme song to a cooking game on his phone. He quickly grabbed it, trying to turn it off. His luck was the worst. “Damn it.” He whispered.

“Who’s there?” The man asked, his voice booming down the hall. Mark prayed that a single soul hadn’t heard. He waited patiently for the man to walk his way, punching him in the jaw and watching him lose his footing.

“Hey!” He shouted, Mark not stopping his attacks on the man until he was unconscious. He dragged him back into the shadows, grabbing his assault rifle and moving down the hall. The man he heard screaming from before was speaking again, this time begging for his life.

Mark peeked into the room, seeing the gun pointed at him one second, and his head being split open the next. He grimaced, immediately ducking his head down. He had to keep moving.

“This traffic is ridiculous!” Sooyoung shouted, beeping her horn.

“I have another route you can take once you make that right.” Hyejoo informed. “Less traffic but the roads are really shitty.” Vivi added.

“Better than this bullshit.”

There was a man walking above him, his heavy boots hitting the metal walkway. “Where the fuck is Sooyoung?” Mark whispered, barging through a door and making his way up the stairs.

“She’s trying to get there. Just stay focused Mark.” He sighed, eyeing the man and studying his pattern. He walked forward, stopped, turned around and repeated.

Easy enough. If he could get past him, he could probably get into that room.

Mark waited for the perfect opportunity, walking slowly behind him and snapping his neck. Grabbing his body and nearly falling over with him just so nobody would hear the loud thud. He lied him down gently, turning to the door of the room. There were two men, Mark stepped inside quietly.

“Boss wants that shit deleted now. We’re moving location within a few days.” He heard one of them say, pulling out his silenced pistol and shooting the man in the head. The other one jumped up, putting his hands up and shaking his head over and over again.

“I-I have kids.”

“Sure you do.” Mark said, pointing the gun at him. He handed him a flash drive, forcing him to sit down. “Download all of that onto that flash drive and I won’t blow your head off.”

“Anything yet?”

“Working on it.” Mark replied. He didn’t notice the man press the emergency button underneath the desk.

“I don’t have all day.” Mark said, pushing the gun up to his head, the man trembled profusely. Doing as he was told. The download was at 95% when Mark heard a gun cocking behind his head.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” He heard a woman’s voice say.

“Ya know.. just getting some information and I'll be out of your hair.” Doyeon laughed.

“Unfortunately.. I can’t allow that.” He heard the gun click again, this time taking the opportunity to fight back. He swiftly turned around, smacking the gun from her grip and watching it slide across the floor.

“I don’t want to hit you.” Mark put his hands up, seeing Doyeon smile.

“Good. Then you won't cause me any trouble.” She punched him directly in the face, tripping him and hearing him gasp as his back slammed onto the ground.

“Get out of here.” She said to the guy, terrified on the other aide of the room.

She felt a kick directly at her jaw, knocking her to the ground. “Sorry.” Mark apologized, jumping over her and grabbing the gun. He shot the man as he tried to run off, getting immediately tackled into the monitors beside him.

99%.

Doyeon eyed him angrily. “What? I said I was sorry.” He smiled, getting picked up again and thrown like a ragdoll.

“Holy shit this girl is crazy..” He said to himself, rolling over just in time to dodge the monitor she was trying to throw onto his head. He hopped up.

“Look— I said I didn’t want to hit you. But I think I'm going to—“

She threw a monitor at him, making his nose bleed in the process. “Alright. Now i’m not holding back.” She charged at him and he dodged, seeing her crash into the desk.

File completed. 100%.

He dodged her again, pushing her back into one of the desks. She charged at him again and he ran towards her, getting leverage from the desk and hopping over her head. Throwing a random book at her when he landed on his feet.

“Almost there. Almost there.” Sooyoung muttered.

While Doyeon was recuperating, Mark grabbed the flash drive almost putting it in his pocket but getting hit over the head with something hard, making the flash drive slide behind the desk. It knocked him down for a few moments, before he was back up, blocking and dodging the swings.

He picked up the girl, slamming her to the ground and seeing her gasp for air. “Just give up already.” He panted heavily.

“No. I think you should.” She smiled, Mark hearing the guns clicking behind him.

“Shit..” He groaned, the men grabbing him.

“5 minutes.” Sooyoung announced.

“Good— you need to hurry. Mark stopped responding to us.” Hyejoo informed, making Sooyoung panic slightly.

She stepped onto the gas, trying to go as fast as she could.

“Now— who are you?” Doyeon asked the boy who was tied to a chair, shirtless, with electrodes stuck to his chest.

“My name is Larry.”

That instantly got the poor boy shocked, his body jolting and his teeth clenched tightly. His yells filling the warehouse. “I don’t have time for your games.” Doyeon spat.

“I’m not playing any games. I’m strapped to a chair.” He said sarcastically, the voltage getting upped.

The pain shooting through his body, screaming out in pain again. “Mark!” He answered. “M-Mark Lee.”

Doyeon eyed him. “Who do you work for? Why the fuck are you here?” She questioned. She could have his name all she wanted, but that was all she was getting out of him.

The electricity only worked a little, still not enough to make him crack. They couldn’t up the voltage anymore because it would kill him. They needed answers. So instead, they took off the electrodes, resorting to physically beating the life out of him.

He was bloodied up at this point, a few teeth knocked out and his face bruised, his hair soaked from how much he was sweating. He got punched again, snapping his head in the opposite direction and spitting out yet another tooth. “Where the fuck are you Sooyoung?” He thought to himself, feeling another forceful punch to his gut.

Sooyoung had pulled up, driving past Mark’s car. “Anything yet?”

“Nothing.” Hyejoo responded. Sooyoung took her gun out. “You can go through the same way as him. There’s a ladder behind the building leading to the second floor window.”

Sooyoung followed the directions, quickly climbing the ladder and hopping through the window. Making sure to stay silent. As she walked forward she nearly tripped over something, looking down to see it was a body. She checked his pulse.

“Rest in shit buddy.” She muttered, stepping over him. She carefully scanned the halls, not hearing much. She walked by a dark room, eyeing it carefully before moving on. But suddenly she was being attacked, the taller man charging at her. She dodged him, kicking him in the back towards the wall.

“Hey have you seen my friend? Kinda tall, black hair.” She explained, a fist coming directly at her. She dodged it, giving the guy a stiff uppercut. She pulled her gun from behind her and shot him straight in the chest, watching him fall back.

“I’d fight but I'm kind of in a hurry.” She said, watching as he slowly took his last breaths. She stepped over him, making her way through. She found some stairs, walking up them to maybe get a better view of the area below.

“I’m in..” Sooyoung announced.

“Find Mark.” Vivi simply said.

Sooyoung was on it.

“Keep beating this asshole until he wants to speak.” Doyeon said. “I got a feeling he has friends.” She walked off, hearing Mark groan as he got punched for the 50th time. Sooyoung made her way through the warehouse from the top floor.

Hearing groaning noises coming from a little further down. She followed it, eventually standing above her poor friend. “Found him..” She whispered.

“Can you get to him?”

“He’s got a bunch of guys around him. I’ll make it work.” Sooyoung said, standing back up. She heard someone turning the corner, immediately standing up against the wall. The moment he walked by she put her gun up to his head.

“Don’t make a fucking sound or i’ll blow your head off.”

He gulped loudly. Sooyoung tied a rope around the man’s neck. “I’m gonna use you for a second. You might survive this.” He wouldn’t.

She tied the rope around her waist and used it to jump down to the floor, kicking off the column of the building. The lower she got the higher it raised him, choking him in the process. Her weight was keeping him in the air but the moment she touched the ground she let go, hearing his yells until he hit the ground.

That stopped everyone in the room. “What the fuck?” One of the guys said, walking over to the dead guy, and then back up. “Where the fuck did he come from?”

While they investigated, Sooyoung picked them off one by one. Mark could hardly register what was going on around him, but he could see the bodies dropping. There were two guys left in the room. She shot one of them and then snapped the neck of the other guy, letting his body hit the floor.

“Hey mark. I came to save your ass.” Sooyoung announced, cutting the straps off of him and doing her best to hold him up.

“U-Upstairs… there’s a flash drive. It fell but it's up there in the room somewhere.. it has some information Hyejoo could probably use.” He coughed, blood falling from his mouth.

“Okay. I need to get you out of here first.” She said, and he shook his head.

“Do it now. There won’t be any time to come back in.”

“There will be, come on.” She demanded, dragging him out to the car. She pushed him inside, shutting the door. “Lay low. I’ll be back. I promise.”

“Yerim.” Vivi called.

“Already on it.” She responded, pressing her foot on the gas and swerving around a corner.

“Sooyoung what’s going on?” Hyejoo asked, seeing the red dot go back inside the warehouse.

“Mark was hurt I had to get him out of here.” She replied, making her way up the stairs.

“What are you doing now?”

“Getting a flash drive. Mark said there was some useful information on it for Hyejoo.” She barged into the room, stepping over the dead bodies and scanning the area.

“What a shit show…” She muttered, searching drawers and files. She eventually spotted it on the ground peeking from underneath a desk. “Bingo.” She smiled, quickly walking over to it and putting it into her pocket.

She could hear footsteps and she immediately brought up her gun, aiming back at the person that aimed down at her. “Well if it isn’t Kim Doyeon..” Sooyoung mocked, looking her up and down.

“You’re a lot taller in person… and hotter.” Sooyoung said, still holding the gun up.

“You’re not as tall as I thought you’d be.. at least you’re pretty.” She replied, seeing Sooyoung frown.

“No height jokes.” She demanded.

“Fine. I’ll stop if you hand over that flashdrive and tell me what the fuck you want.”

“Can’t do that.. sorry.” Sooyoung smirked.

“I hope you like roses.” Doyeon said.

“Why?”

“Because I'm bringing them to your funeral.”

Sooyoung laughed, nearly falling over from how hard she was laughing. “Wait, wait. You think— you’re going to kill me? I hope you don’t think it’s that easy.”

“It is. I’ll just pull the trigger.”

Sooyoung looked around, placing her gun down for a second, giving Doyeon the perfect opportunity to shoot her in the back. “I’m sorry. Are we forgetting I have a gun here too?”

“Are you always this annoying?”

“I think so.” Sooyoung replied. “How about we put the guns down and fight like real women.”

“Real women huh?”

Sooyoung shrugged. “Look— I'll even start.” She slowly placed the gun down, taking off the leather jacket she wore and tossing it somewhere in the room. She wore a long sleeved shirt and some black pants, her gun holster on display. Doyeon laughed, tossing her gun to the side and taking off her suit jacket.

“Alright..” She got into a fighting stance.

“Swing.”

“No you.”

“You first.” Sooyoung demanded.

“Nah.”

Sooyoung shrugged, connecting her fist with the girl’s jaw knocking her back. Doyeon immediately got up, swinging her fist and missing horribly.

She swung again, Sooyoung crouched underneath it, swinging her fist up. “Ya know— for someone with such long limbs you kind of suck at hitting people.” She mocked.

Doyeon laughed, grabbing something and throwing it directly at Sooyoung. It threw her off, so it gave Doyeon a chance to get some hits in. She punched at the girl’s stomach and then her face, knocking Sooyoung to the ground.

Doyeon tried to slam a chair down onto her and she rolled underneath the desk, getting from under it and knocking it over towards Doyeon.

“Childish.” She scoffed.

“Eh.” The shorter girl replied. They swung back and forth, dodging each other’s attempts at hitting the other. Doyeon kicked Sooyoung in the leg, hearing her groan. She took the opportunity to punch her, seeing her nose immediately start leaking. She lifted her leg and kicked Sooyoung with full force, knocking her through the glass of the control room and onto the metal walkway.

“Ouch.” Sooyoung groaned.

“I’m here.” Yerim said, pulling her tie off and throwing it in the back seat. She went to her trunk, the guns sitting in place. She grabbed the assault rifle and put the strap across her chest, grabbing the pistol too and making her way to the warehouse.

While Sooyoung and Doyeon were still going at it, they heard gunshots rang throughout the building. Doyeon grabbed her and threw her back into the room, jumping inside of it as Sooyoung rolled onto the broken glass.

She managed to grab a gun from one of the dead bodies in the room. Her face was scratched up from being thrown through glass, as well as her arm. The glass had ripped her shirt up slightly. She turned around, pointing the gun at the taller girl and standing up.

“I’m sorry it has to end this way.” Sooyoung shrugged. Doyeon held her hands up, pretending to surrender.

“No— I'm sorry.” Doyeon replied, nodding her head to the person behind Sooyoung. When she turned around she saw a guy pointing a rifle at her. “Oh shit.” She said, jumping over the desk as he let loose.

The shots rang everywhere, and Yerim heard it, knocking the guy unconscious with the butt of her gun.

She quickly made her way to the sound, shooting anyone that got in her way.

The guy on Sooyoung was still letting loose, only taking a few seconds to reload his gun and release another round. Doyeon had already jumped out, leaving the girl in the room with this maniac. She crawled away slowly, moving from desk to desk.

“Come out little one!” He shouted, laughing and shooting again. Sooyoung covered her head with her arms as things went flying, glass breaking and parts of the desk flying everywhere. He turned away, moving in the other direction and she hopped up. He turned around and she slid across the desk, pulling the trigger and hitting him directly in the neck.

His hand was still on the trigger so one of the bullets hit Sooyoung’s arm, making her cry out and fall to the floor. He bled out, holding his hand on his neck as blood squirted from the wound. She held her arm, feeling the entire thing burning.

Sooyoung crawled towards the door, lifting herself up with one arm and groaning. “This was fun while it lasted Sooyoung.” She heard Doyeon say, a gun pointed directly at her. She braced herself for what was to come, hearing a gunshot rang through her ears. She had her eyes shut but when she heard a body hit the ground she opened them. And god was she so fucking happy to see Yerim.

“Why am I always saving your ass?” She asked lifting up the girl.

“Can you still shoot?” Yerim asked and Sooyoung nodded, trying to ignore the unbearable pain. She handed Sooyoung a pistol, holding her close as they moved about. “Good— because I think I pissed off this entire building.”

The second they stepped out, Yerim pushed Sooyoung to the side taking her rifle off her back and letting loose on everyone in there. Sooyoung took out a few people too, her arm stinging horribly. She was sweaty, her skin glistening and blood leaking from her nose and the numerous cuts she had on her face.

Sooyoung stayed close to Yerim, shooting anyone that was on a blind side for her while she shot anyone that got in there way. Mark was still in the car, breathing heavily and holding his stomach. He definitely had a broken rib or two.

Once Yerim ran out of bullets in her rifle she ducked down, bringing Sooyoung with her. “I’m out of bullets.” She said to the taller girl.

“W-What? There’s like 4 bullets left in this fucking gun.” Sooyoung complained, realizing they were in some deep shit now.

“We’ll be okay. We’re right there.” Yerim reassured. “Besides. I think you forgot how prepared I always am.” She winked, standing up and shooting with two pistols in her hands. She didn’t miss a single bullet, Sooyoung following behind and only using her gun if she had to. They made it out, Sooyoung running to her car and Yerim running to hers.

Yerim hopped in, pulling off only after making sure Sooyoung got in safely. “Hyejoo put Mark’s car into auto drive.” She said, starting up the car and groaning at the use of her wounded arm. Mark’s car started up, only driving once Sooyoung did.

She could feel the warm blood dripping down her arm. “Hang in there.” She said to the boy in the passenger seat.

She pressed a few buttons on her touch pad, setting the car into auto drive. “Follow Yerim.” She directed, moving her seat back further and pulling out the box of knives hidden in her “tool box”.

She cut her shirt sleeve off, using it to wrap her wound for a little. It would have to do until she got back to the headquarters. The moment she did that she heard bullets hitting the car. They bounced off though since her car was bulletproof.. for the most part.

“Your bulletproof shield around your vehicle is being knocked down. You won’t be able to take much more damage.” Hyejoo warned, seeing the cars damage rising.

“Damn it.” Sooyoung said angrily. Her seat turned around, and she pressed a button that lifted a machine gun from the floor, opening the sunroof above her. She stood up, ducking when the bullets hit too close to her. And then she controlled the machine gun, shooting until the car literally exploded.

“Wooo!” Yerim shouted excitedly, seeing the car go up in flames. Sooyoung got back inside her car, pressing the button and seeing the gun go back into its original place.

When they got back to the headquarters, they entered through the back. She used all the strength she had to help Mark inside, going through the double doors and waiting to get her identification scanned.

Once the system recognized her it opened the doors, she dragged Mark down that long cold hallway before they were inside.

“They need medical attention.” Yerim said immediately, watching as the guards called for some medical staff.

Vivi came running to them. “Well?”

“Kim Doyeon is done. She’s no longer a threat to our security.” Yerim informed.

“Great work Yerim.”

“You should be saying that to those two..” She replied, smiling at her friends.

Once Sooyoung got herself fixed up, she invited Jinsoul over to her hotel room that she decided to stay the night in. Jinsoul noticed the cuts on her face, asking Sooyoung about them.

“My cat scratched me up. You know how they get sometimes when you get in their personal space.” She laughed, seeing Jinsoul laugh too even though she was worried.

They ordered tons of room service and when they were done, Sooyoung decided to shower. When she pulled her shirt over her head Jinsoul was literally drooling. Sooyoung had a tattoo on her side of a dragon of some sort. It was only shaded in, no colors in it.

She felt herself drooling as she watched, so distracted by her abs and toned arm she didn’t notice the bandage wrapped around her other one. It was only when Sooyoung turned around fully did she notice. “W-What happened?” She asked, immediately standing up.

Sooyoung looked down at her arm. “Oh! It’s nothing. Got snagged at work today. Nothing major.” She explained, reassuring the girl and ignoring the pain that shot up her arm when she lifted it.

“I’m going to shower now. Don’t miss me too much.” Sooyoung kissed her lips gently, walking off into the bathroom.

Jinsoul smiled to herself. She really would miss her.

Which is why the second she returned she was all over her. Discovering that tattoo just made Sooyoung 1000x’s more attractive than she already was. She straddled Sooyoung, their tongues battling for dominance and her clothed pussy grinding down against the taller girl. She moaned against her lips, backing away and removing her shirt.

Her bra was a laced white color, and she had panties to match. “Dressed for the occasion?” Sooyoung teased.

“Always.” The blonde winked.

She didn’t know why she was so lost in Sooyoung the way she was, so easily giving herself up for her. But she remembered why when she felt soft lips sucking at her needy clit, and a hand gripping at her thighs as she did so.

“Fuck..” She moaned, making Sooyoung smile against her. She loved how low Jinsoul’s moans were. Especially when she was close to coming, because she became so whiny, and they became higher and higher as she got pushed over the edge. Letting herself come onto Sooyoung’s warm skillful tongue.

If she wasn’t whiny before, she was definitely whiny now. Her moans getting so loud, she was glad these hotel room walls were soundproof.

Her fingers were hitting Jinsoul’s g-spot over and over again. She had never felt anything like it. The pressure building up stronger than it ever had before in her life. Not to mention the tongue swirling around her sensitive nipples and her free hand running up and down Jinsoul’s perfect body.

“Oh god… Yves— i’m going to come!” Jinsoul warned, feeling her body betraying her as she rode Sooyoung’s fingers, desperate to get her release.

And when she did, her moans bounced off the walls of the hotel room, her hips having a mind of its own and still rocking against the stationary fingers inside of her tight pussy. “Fuckkkk” She moaned, her legs shutting tightly on their own. It made Sooyoung giggle seeing how worked up she got the beautiful blonde beneath her. Placing kisses on her abs, and using the other hand to grip her boob tightly.

She made her way down, licking at the girl’s clit and moving her fingers again. Jinsoul was sensitive.. so fucking sensitive to Sooyoung’s touch. She didn’t know what to do. All she could do was lay there and experience that mind blowing pleasure she was receiving. “Fuck… you’re so good.” She moaned, her hand threading through Sooyoung’s dark silky hair.

Sooyoung moaned against her, loving the taste of her and loving how slick her fingers were getting because of Jinsoul. “Right there—“ Jinsoul moaned softly, hearing the sounds of her wetness as Sooyoung picked up the pace of her thrust.

“Shit!” Jinsoul cursed again, feeling her body freeze at how powerful her orgasm was. She nearly suffocated the poor girl in between her legs because of how tightly she closed them around her head. Her moans were so sexy to Sooyoung.

It seemed she had been doing it so much that her throat became dry, resulting in those sexy raspy moans. Sooyoung sucked her fingers clean, seeing Jinsoul moan even at that. It made the taller girl laugh, leaving Jinsoul a blushing mess.

She lay there for a few minutes before deciding to finally get up. “I’m going to shower.” She announced.

Sooyoung tried her hardest to stay awake until the girl returned from her shower. She had such a long day and her body slightly ached from the beatings she took today.

She was dozing off again when she felt hands running over her exposed shoulders. “Come to bed.” Jinsoul said closely to her ear, placing a kiss against her soft cheek. Sooyoung turned to her, kissing her pretty lips and following her to the bed. She lay on her back, drifting off to sleep and her eyes snapped open when she felt Jinsoul move closer, resting her head on her chest.

The blonde was snuggling up to her and she didn’t know how to react. This was new for her. But she liked it for some reason, awkwardly laying there and not doing anything. Jinsoul didn’t mind though, it didn’t matter either because she fell asleep so quickly. Sooyoung was so warm and smelled amazing, immediately knocking her out as she listened to her heartbeat.

Sooyoung fell asleep too, waking up to Jinsoul quickly packing up her things. “Okay. I’ll be there give me like 30 minutes.” She heard Jinsoul say.

She sat up, watching as the girl changed out of her clothes and put on something a bit more professional.

She looked so sexy to Sooyoung. When she turned around she noticed the girl watching her. “Oh Yves— you’re awake. It’s so early you should rest.” She insisted.

“I’ll rest better if you get back in bed with me.” She pouted, making Jinsoul pout as well.

“I would but— duty calls.” She said, showing her badge.

“See you soon.” Jinsoul said, placing a kiss on her lips. Sooyoung watched as the girl quickly made her way to the door, hearing it shut. She picked up the room service menu and smiled.

Once Jinsoul got around to the scene, she gasped when she saw a burnt car, police officers swarming it. She pulled onto the dirt road, stepping out and walking over to Haseul.

She followed her inside, cringing at the amount of bodies sprawled out everywhere. It was a literal bloodbath here. “My god…” Jinsoul gasped, her shoes making a gross squelching noise from the puddles of blood.

She followed Haseul upstairs, leading her to a room where Chaewon was looking around, taking pictures of the crime scene.

“This place got fucked up..” Jinsoul pointed out, looking around at the flipped desks, broken monitors and broken glass everywhere. The papers all over the place.

“Yeah.” Haseul replied, walking over to the girl’s body. “Kim Doyeon. She was the leader of I916. An organization with highly trained assassins.” She informed.

“Do you think she’s connected with the prison escape?” Jinsoul asked, and Haseul shook her head.

“Doubt it.”

“What makes you so sure?” The blonde asked.

“Because the witness that came forward said that our suspect was a little shorter than this girl.”

“We have a suspect now?”

“Somewhat— small tiny pieces that could fit the description of anyone.” Haseul sighed.

“Well— whoever killed her and caused this mess must be a rival org.” Jinsoul theorized. “Is it a good thing that she was taken out?”

“Cut off one head of a snake and another will grow in its place.” Haseul said. “We’re just scratching the service. This is only the beginning.” Haseul patted her shoulder walking out.

“What does she mean by that?” She asked Chaewon.

“What?”

“Just scratching the surface?”

“This is only one of thousands of Assassination organizations. And that’s just in Korea. There are many orgs, but there are some that are just more powerful than others.” She explained. “I916 is one of the powerful ones. Which means another powerful org came and took them out.”

Jinsoul nodded, turning back to the body on the floor. “Just scratching the surface..” Jinsoul said.

“Just scratching the surface.” Chaewon repeated.

Sooyoung was sitting in the back of a black truck with Vivi.

“Your next target.” She simply said, handing Sooyoung a tan folder. She slowly opened it, pulling out the image.

A pretty brunette. She was shorter than Sooyoung. “She’s been snooping around. Releasing information on us to other orgs.” Vivi informed.

“Is she in an org?”

“She was apart of I916. But she wasn’t at the warehouse at the time of your.. cleaning.”

“Where was she?” Sooyoung asked, still looking at the image.

“Hyejoo dug deep and found out she was meeting with someone. We’re not sure who he is. But Hyejoo has been trying to image search him. He’s practically a ghost too. She was much easier to find.”

Sooyoung nodded. “I’ll make sure to go there tomorrow.”

Sooyoung’s next target, Kim Jungeun.


	2. 2

Kim Jungeun. 

That was Sooyoung’s next target, once Hyejoo got enough information on her whereabouts. 

But right now she was sitting in her car outside of a bakery. Vivi gave the task, and Sooyoung never asked questions. Only doing as she was told. She enjoyed it anyway. She sat there for about 15 minutes before she finally saw the bald fuck stepping out. “Fucking finally.” Sooyoung groaned, waiting for him to pull off.

She gave him a few seconds, making sure she wasn’t too suspicious. He wasn’t paying attention anyway, too occupied by the donuts he had just bought. She followed him for nearly 20 minutes before he pulled into the parking lot of a clothing store. She parked a little further down from him, using her mirror to watch what building he was entering. 

She stepped out of the car, pulling her cap down a little further to the point you could barely see her eyes. When she stepped inside she spotted a woman doing someone’s measurements. 

The bald guy looking at some of the suits on the wall. Sooyoung carefully followed, eyeing the ties on the table in front of her. She groaned loudly when he took his fucking time. But she felt her excitement rising when he headed towards the dressing rooms. They were a little further back in the store, away from the clothing racks. He walked down the aisle beside her. She eyed him carefully, tucking the tie she grabbed into her pocket.

She waited for him to enter a stall before going in behind him and taking the stall beside him. She sat down, waiting as patiently as she could manage, listening to the sound of the lock unclicking.

She watched from the crack of the stall, smiling as he adjusted his tie. She opened the stall, seeing the man look into the mirror and give her a friendly smile. 

“What do you think?” He asked, standing up straight. 

“Perfect.” She lied, eyeing the hideous tie he wore. It had a polka dot design on it. 

He gave her another smile, Sooyoung watching as he walked by her. She swiftly moved behind him, slipping her knife from her sleeve and slitting his throat. She heard him gasp for air, holding his neck and falling against the wall. His eyes wide as he stared at Sooyoung. 

She crouched down, watching as he took his last breaths. “That tie is fucking hideous.” She said to him, watching as his body went limp. The blood from his neck still flowing from the opening. 

She walked back towards the front, smiling at the woman as she walked out. She quickly walked to her car, pulling out of the lot and going to her headquarters. 

“Found something else.” Hyejoo said, Sooyoung stepping into the room the moment she spoke. 

“Whatcha got?” Sooyoung hovered over her, seeing the brunette on the screen. 

“On Kim Jungeun— the only assassin left of I916. She wasn’t there when you cleaned house.” Hyejoo informed. “So you know what you have to do..” 

“Where can I find her?” 

“She’s currently working at a warehouse that packages things. She’s been trying to lay low.” She stood up. 

“I’ll have a badge made for you so you can get around without anyone being too suspicious.” She walked over to the board in her room, tapping it and making it turn on. 

Sooyoung never failed to be in awe at the technology their company had. She looked as the screen was filled with security cameras. Hyejoo tapped onto one, using two hands to expand it. 

“There’s your target. She’s almost always in this section.” Hyejoo informed, swiping the video to the left and moving to her desk to press something on her keyboard. Sooyoung backed away when she saw the hologram that formed. 

“This is the warehouse entrance.” She pointed out, highlighting it with her finger. “You’ll use your badge to get in.. and then make your way here.” She dragged her finger across, creating a red line to give Sooyoung a rundown of where she needed to go. She tapped the spot where Jungeun would be, creating a red dot. 

“Easy enough.” Sooyoung chuckled. 

“Don’t mess it up.” Hyejoo rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on— when do I ever?” 

Hyejoo shook her head. “It needs to be done quietly. We don’t need another fiasco like the last time.” 

Sooyoung saluted her jokingly, removing her hat and sitting beside the other girl. “I’ll send the address and you can head there tomorrow around 3pm.” 

“Got it.” 

Haseul kicked a chair over, making Jinsoul flinch at the loud sound. “We can’t get one clue.. one fucking clue on the person doing these killings.” She said, running her hands through her hair as she let out a frustrated sigh.

“A man was murdered in a clothing store and nobody fucking noticed or heard anything.” She kicked another chair.

“Stop it.” Jinsoul walked over to the shorter girl, sitting her down. 

“We’ll figure it out okay? They’ll get sloppy eventually.” The blonde tried reassuring her, but nothing would calm her down right now. 

“Well they need to hurry up so we can throw their ass in jail.” She said angrily, bumping into Jinsoul as she walked out of the office. 

Around 3pm the next day, Sooyoung was preparing to drive to the warehouse. Yerim tagged along this time. 

“I’ll be here when you’re done.” She said, climbing over into the driver's seat. 

Sooyoung nodded, walking to the trunk and opening a suitcase. She attached the suppressor to the gun, placing it in her jeans. Yerim watched as Sooyoung walked to the front entrance, scanning her fake badge and getting inside.

“Yes!” She said excitedly to herself. 

Sooyoung wore an earpiece, listening to anything Hyejoo had to say. “I don’t have any eyes on her yet.” She informed, watching Sooyoung on the monitor in front of her. 

Sooyoung walked by the workers, giving a charming smile to anyone that made eye contact with her. The warehouse was huge, so Hyejoo had to have multiple cams up at once, scanning her eyes over each one. 

“Any day now kid..” Sooyoung muttered, walking and looking around as she passed the aisles full of boxes. 

“I don’t see her yet.. be patient. Look useful or something.” Hyejoo told her, seeing the girl roll her eyes from one of the cameras. She picked up a random box, carrying it to some random aisle with a guy in it. She placed it down, getting his attention. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. “Put it up on the shelf.” 

She did as she was told, huffing and puffing the entire time. Hyejoo watched, confused as to why she wasn’t seeing Jungeun anywhere. And Sooyoung was quickly losing her patience, not just with Jungeun but with the asshole that was ordering her around. 

She dropped a box, attempting to get Hyejoo’s attention. “I’ve been here for nearly 30 minutes, I might as well fucking work here.” 

“Patience Sooyoung.” Hyejoo said gently, hearing the girl sigh loudly.

“Are you new here or something?” She heard the annoying man ask, standing up straight. “What’s taking you so damn long—“ 

He was shut up when Sooyoung turned around with a gun in his face. “Where the fuck is Kim Jungeun?” She asked, seeing his hands shaking as he pointed up. 

“Upstairs?” He nodded quickly, his hands still up above his head.

“Thanks.” She shot him twice directly in the chest, watching his body fall backwards. “Hyejoo how do I get upstairs?” 

The girl heard Sooyoung ask, but she was already on it. “Keep heading straight and turn down that corridor, it may be hard to get past the guard there.” 

Sooyoung walked up to the man, seeing him place his hands out in front of her. She quickly shot him before he could even speak, continuing down the hall. Her patience was long gone. 

She made her way up the stairs, gun still in hand as she walked down the hall. “Ma’am you shouldn’t be here.” A man said, and Jungeun could hear his body hit the ground as soon as he said those words. Sooyoung stepped over his body, walking towards the closed door at the end of the hall. Jungeun stood up against the wall behind the door, her heart beating in her chest when she heard the knob being turned. 

Sooyoung stepped in, gun in hand ready to shoot. But when she stepped inside the room was… empty. Or so she thought. She felt a hard object hit the back of her head, knocking her forward. The gun fell from her hand, sliding underneath the desk. Jungeun kicked her in the side, and then punched her across the face. Sooyoung spat, looking down at the blood that dripped from her face.

Jungeun was not letting up. She charged at the girl the moment she got to her feet, but Sooyoung blocked every hit she threw, ducking when Jungeun managed to grab a vase and throw it towards her. She rolled over the desk, pushing the chair at the brunette. Jungeun groaned when she felt it hit her knees, but she stayed sharp on her feet.

“You’re making this very hard for me.” Sooyoung said, eyeing the brunette.

“I hope you didn’t think it would be that easy.” Jungeun mocked, not taking her eyes off of the taller girl for a second. 

“I didn’t. But I was hoping you’d be a little nice to me.” She winked, throwing a punch and catching Jungeun off guard. She picked her up, slamming her down onto the desk and wrapping her hands around the girl’s neck. She watched as Jungeun struggled to remove her hands. The brunette’s face turned red, her hands trying to pry Sooyoung off of her. But it was no use.

She felt lightheaded. She couldn’t breathe. She used her nails to scratch at Sooyoung’s face, kneeing her in the stomach and pushing her off. She fell to the ground, watching as Jungeun tried to catch her breath. 

Sooyoung grabbed the gun, gripping Jungeun by the neck again, and pointing it at her temple. 

“Wait!” Jungeun shouted. “I can explain..” She said, seeing the glare in Sooyoung’s eyes grow even more intense. 

“I don’t have time for explanations.” Sooyoung pressed the gun to her head harder, seeing Jungeun wincing from the pressure on her temple. 

“Jiwoo.” Jungeun simply said, seeing Sooyoung’s glare immediately soften. “J-Jiwoo. I was getting information for her. She asked me to.. because you guys were looking for it.” Sooyoung slowly released her grip on Jungeun, still aiming the gun at her.

She saw the bright red hand mark around her neck and Jungeun rubbed at it. “Why does Jiwoo want anything to do with someone from I916?” 

“That’s the point.” She coughed. “She wanted inside information on them but they’re already underground now, so what’s the point?” 

“I’m confused.” Sooyoung said, pointing the gun at her still. 

“I was undercover in I916. I’m not officially apart of them, which is why I knew to not be at the warehouse the day you wiped everyone out.” She explained. “Jiwoo told me. I’m the reason you were able to find Kim Doyeon. If you didn’t spot her at that cafe, you would’ve never found her.” 

Sooyoung backed away from the girl. “So you set her up?” 

“Yeah..” Jungeun trailed off. “I was there inside of that cafe with her before she had to go and tend to some business.” 

Sooyoung slowly put her gun down. “Well that’s no fun… she was pretty hot too.” The taller girl pouted. 

Jungeun just glared at her. “What? I know an attractive girl when I see one.” Sooyoung defended. 

Suddenly they heard an alarm blaring, both of them looking at each other. “Oh— they must’ve found the guy I shot… or the other one.” Sooyoung said, scratching at her head with the gun. 

“You killed two people?!” Jungeun shouted. 

“What? They were in the way. Don’t act like you’ve never killed anyone before.” 

“I haven’t.” Jungeun simply said. “We need to get out of here.” 

“Is there any other exit we can take?” Sooyoung asked, watching the girl brainstorm. 

“Yeah! There’s an emergency exit for the roof.” 

“The roof? The fuck are we going to do from up there?” 

“Just go— we don’t have any other options.” Jungeun sighed, pushing Sooyoung aside. The taller girl followed closely, going up another flight of stairs and going onto the roof. They could hear sirens in the distance. “Oh shit.” Sooyoung cursed, the wind blowing their hair. 

“It’s a bit of a jump— but I think we’ll be okay if we jump into that dumpster.” She informed.

“And if we miss the dumpster?” 

“You’ll just break a bone or two. Don’t be such a pussy.” She mocked, jumping down and landing perfectly. Jungeun watched as Sooyoung looked down at her. 

“Yerim. I need you to come around to the back exit.” Yerim quickly started the car, making her way around the outside of the warehouse. Sooyoung breathed in and out, running to the ledge and jumping down. Jungeun could hardly see because the sun was blinding her, but when she felt a body on top of hers she cried out. 

Yerim swerved around the corner, jumping out and seeing the two of them. “Okay really?” Yerim questioned, running over to them.

“And why isn’t she dead?!” 

“I’ll explain in the car.” Sooyoung said, helping Jungeun up and into it. 

She groaned in pain, rolling up her sleeve and seeing her bone poking at her skin slightly. “You broke my arm you idiot!” Jungeun shouted, seeing Yerim looking into the mirror at her. 

“Should’ve found a different way then! Not the suicide jump.” Sooyoung defended, the car moving faster as Yerim pressed harder onto the gas. 

“So anyone going to explain what’s going on here?” The pink haired girl asked, focusing on the road. 

“I work for you.. well technically Jiwoo.” Yerim raised an eyebrow.

“She’s a professional snitch.” Sooyoung laughed.

“Am not!” Jungeun defended. “Well.. sort of. But only for you guys.” 

Yerim needed a breather. This was a little too much to take in. She made her way to the headquarters, taking the back entrance. Sooyoung helped Jungeun inside.

“She broke her arm.” Sooyoung explained, handing Jungeun over to Jiwoo.

“You broke my arm.” Jungeun corrected, seeing Jiwoo’s eyes become glossy at the sight of Jungeun hurt. 

“This will hurt a bit.” She warned. Sooyoung took that as her cue to go, Jungeun’s screams filling the room she was in the moment she stepped out. She walked over to Hyejoo’s room, seeing the girl doing some research. 

“Do you ever get bored of just… sitting there? Watching from the sidelines?” Sooyoung asked, seeing Hyejoo smirking.

“No. I enjoy watching you be an idiot.” She laughed. “I also like the whole behind the scenes aspect of it all. It’s pretty cool right?”

“I suppose.” 

Shortly after, Jungeun joined them in the room, her arm in a sling. Sooyoung laughed the second she saw her. 

“What happened to you?” Hyejoo asked, hearing Sooyoung laugh even harder.

“Fat ass over here jumped off a roof and landed on me.” The shorter girl complained, seeing Sooyoung literally in tears from how hard she was laughing. “Not funny..” 

“It was pretty funny.” Sooyoung replied, standing up. “I’ll catch you losers later— I have a hot girl to show attention to.” 

“So a girlfriend?” Jungeun asked, seeing Sooyoung shake her head. 

“Have fun!” Sooyoung said to them, smiling and leaving. 

Jinsoul was at home in her office when she got a phone call. The number was unfamiliar but the voice on the other end wasn’t. “Hi Sooyoung.” She smiled, listening to the other girl’s voice. 

“Hey cutie.. are you hungry? I just got off of work.” She said, one hand on the steering wheel as she drove. Jinsoul’s smooth voice booming through the speakers of the car. 

“Oh— yeah I could eat something.. I've been stuck in my apartment all day.” She pouted. Sooyoung didn’t even have to see Jinsoul’s face to know she was pouting like a baby. 

“Okay— just text me the address and I'll be there in a bit.” She turned into the lot of her apartment, quickly going inside and packing a few things. She knew she’d be staying the night over the blonde girl’s place.. if she allowed her to of course.

So she made sure to be prepared. She wore a black mesh top with a black bra, and some leather pants. She threw her bags into the backseat, letting Jinsoul know she was on her way over. 

Jinsoul got ready, changing from out of her pajamas and into some blue jeans and a simple white t-shirt. She didn’t wear any makeup, praying Sooyoung would still find her somewhat attractive. There was a knock at the door and she quickly ran to it, opening it and feeling her jaw literally drop at the sight. 

Sooyoung looked good… too good. She could see the outline of Sooyoung’s tattoo on her side. The sight of it setting something off in her. The taller girl smiled at Jinsoul, handing her a bouquet of roses. 

“Cliche.. I know.” Sooyoung smiled. “But I wanted to get you something.. and I don’t know much about you to get a proper gift.” 

“Are we exchanging gifts now?” Jinsoul smiled shyly, grabbing the roses from the girl in front of her.

“No— you don’t have to buy me anything.” Sooyoung assured. “Ready to go?” 

Sooyoung looked the girl in front of her up and down, taking in the way the jeans accentuated her curves. Yeah, she couldn’t wait for tonight. Jinsoul nodded, walking beside the girl and locking her apartment. “Any suggestions?” 

“Ramen!” 

The inside of Sooyoung’s car wasn’t like anything she’d ever seen. It was obviously a very expensive car, but the inside looked like she’d break something if she touched it. 

The place they ate at was really nice. The food was also amazing. 

“Wow! Now I'm all full.” Jinsoul said, patting her stomach. That was.. cute. Sooyoung just gave her a small smile before getting into the car and driving them back to the girl’s apartment. They took the elevator up to the 4th floor and when they got inside Jinsoul went to shower.

While she did that, Sooyoung got prepared, undressing herself completely. The scar from her previous bullet wound on showcase. It was healing slowly. She eyed the chair in front of her vanity, moving it into the middle of the room. Sooyoung adjusted the straps around her waist, holding the gun on her waist and waiting patiently for the shower water to stop running. 

It took Jinsoul less than 6 minutes to get dressed and step back out into her room, seeing the girl aiming a gun at her the second she looked up. 

Sooyoung smirked, seeing the color drain from Jinsoul’s face. “Do you trust me Jinsoul?” 

She stood still, frozen in her spot. 

She nodded. 

“Use your words.” Sooyoung demanded.

“Y-Yes.” She said, Sooyoung getting turned on by the shakiness in her voice. 

Sooyoung chuckled. She shouldn’t trust her. 

“I hope you have a permit for that..” The blonde said shakily. Sooyoung laughed, waving the gun in front of herself.

“Come over here.” The taller girl demanded. Jinsoul didn’t know whether to be terrified or turned on by the situation. She followed Sooyoung’s directions, standing in front of the girl with timid eyes. 

“Strip for me.” Sooyoung flashed that charming smile, and Jinsoul’s legs went weak. She did as she was told, pulling her shirt over her head. Sooyoung stared unabashedly at her breasts, making Jinsoul shudder where she stood. She went to remove her pants, quickly taking them off and kicking them to the side. 

Sooyoung felt her excitement growing as she eyed the girl’s lower half, the panties she wore exposing her v-line. 

She went to reach for the hem of her panties, about to pull them off, until she heard Sooyoung’s voice again.

“Slowly...” She demanded, watching the sexy blonde’s every move. 

Jinsoul slowly pulled the white panties down, making Sooyoung literally squirm at the sight. The straps of her panties slowly moving past her thighs. Sooyoung felt like she was in heaven. 

Jinsoul felt embarrassed from the way her wetness was visible on her inner thighs. But Sooyoung loved it, every second of it. 

“Now.. what do you want first?” Sooyoung asked, seeing Jinsoul’s big adorable eyes staring back at her. “My tongue.. my fingers.. or the strap?” She gave her the option. Whatever she wanted, she would get it. 

“Your tongue..” Jinsoul answered immediately, the red shade appearing on her cute cheeks. Sooyoung smirked. “Okay.” She simply said, throwing the gun onto the bed and lifting Jinsoul up with ease. Jinsoul gasped at the sudden action, feeling her back hit the bed, and Sooyoung diving in without giving her a second to even adjust. 

She held Jinsoul’s legs apart, pressing her tongue flat against the girl’s pussy. Jinsoul moaned, feeling Sooyoung’s warm tongue engulfing her entirely. She could feel Sooyoung’s soft lips providing suction as moved her tongue slightly against the blonde’s clit. Jinsoul quite literally fell apart, losing control immediately. She couldn’t stop the moans that fell from her lips. 

Not with the way Sooyoung was eating her out right now. Her nails clawed at the sheets, her back arching as Sooyoung pushed her tongue deep into the girl. “Fuck Yves—“ Jinsoul moaned, the name slightly unfamiliar to the taller girl. She had forgotten Jinsoul didn’t know her actual name. But hearing the way she said Yves was good enough, especially with how low her voice was. 

Jinsoul was close, so close, and all she could hear was the sounds of Sooyoung sucking at her pussy, enjoying every last drop of her. “Fuck I—“ Jinsoul muttered, her hand reaching up to run through Sooyoung’s hair. “I’m going to come.. fuck.” Jinsoul warned, her legs shaking a little. Sooyoung gripped tighter, applying more pressure to the girl’s clit by flicking her tongue harder against it. 

Jinsoul’s mind went blank, her back arching, and a grip of Sooyoung’s hair in her hand. Sooyoung groaned at the feeling, but she honestly liked it, still flicking her tongue against Jinsoul. 

It felt so good, but Jinsoul didn’t think she could handle it. She was very sensitive when it came to sex. Her body couldn’t take much. She could be so turned on and sensitive, to the point that it was painful at times. Her body shook slightly, loving the feeling of Sooyoung’s warm hands caressing her hips. 

Sooyoung didn’t even warn her, pushing two fingers into the girl and sucking on her clit hard. “Oh fuck. Fuck!” Jinsoul shouted, her hips moving against the fingers inside of her. She didn’t know what to focus on. The warm tongue hitting her clit over and over again, or the fingers moving in and out of her quickly.

It was pointless to even try to concentrate on one of the sensations, because it was all happening at once, and Jinsoul had never felt so good in her life. “Baby— oh my god.” Jinsoul moaned, hearing Sooyoung moan too. 

Jinsoul was sexy. Too sexy. Her moans just amplified that though, making it difficult for Sooyoung to focus. How could she? When you had someone as sexy as Jinsoul literally losing her mind because of how good you’re making her feel. And she wasn’t exaggerating when she said Jinsoul was losing it.

She could hardly keep still, rocking her hips forward, listening to the sound of Sooyoung’s tongue in between her legs. Her fingers becoming slicker the more she thrust in and out. “Oh my fucking god..” Jinsoul screamed, coming hard. She felt her toes cramp up from how hard they curled, her body writhing against the bed. 

Sooyoung quickly removed her fingers, hearing the blonde whimper at the loss of contact. She quickly flipped Jinsoul over, the girl instantly getting on all fours without having to be told. 

Sooyoung liked that. 

She grabbed the gun, using her other hand to push the strap into the girl. She pushed it in as far as it could, hearing Jinsoul’s drawn out moan as the toy pushed deep into her. She definitely wasn’t going to last long. Sooyoung began thrusting, eyeing how perfect Jinsoul looked even from this position. She couldn’t even see her face and the girl was stunning. She yanked Jinsoul back by the hair, the girl whimpering from the aggressiveness. 

She felt the gun pressed up to her temple, not even caring because of how hard Sooyoung was thrusting up into her. She felt ashamed at how she felt literal tingles going off in her body at the gun pressed against her temple. Her moans bounced off the walls, and she felt herself being pressed face down onto the bed. 

“Oh fuck!” She moaned, feeling Sooyoung hitting much deeper in this position. Sooyoung smirked as the girl moaned, holding the gun at the back of Jinsoul’s head while she thrust her hips aggressively. The sound of skin slapping, the sound of Jinsoul’s moans, and the sight of her pussy wrapped around the strap was far too much. 

Jinsoul had a handful of the sheets in her hands, feeling her body jerk forward every time Sooyoung thrust into her. The pleasure was too much, and she was pretty sure Sooyoung was hitting her g-spot.

Her clit throbbed painfully as she was stretched from the toy. She couldn’t believe she was turned on by getting fucked with a loaded gun literally pointed at her head. 

Sooyoung was crazy. Very different from any of the other girls she’d ever been with. But she loved every second of it. Anticipating her next move.

She heard a clicking noise from the gun, and Sooyoung picking up the pace. Jinsoul felt her wetness dripping down her inner thighs.

How embarrassing.

But she didn’t care in that moment. All that mattered was how hard Sooyoung was pounding into her and how hard she was going to come any second now. 

“Fuck Yves— right there baby… oh fuck.” She moaned, moving her own hips back against the power thrust into her. That made the pleasure even better, sending shockwaves through the girl’s body. She felt something in her snap, her body freezing, coming hard onto the strap. It felt so good coming when she felt so full. 

She didn’t even think she’d be able to hand this size.. but she did, gracefully. Sooyoung took the strap out, thrusting her fingers into the girl and throwing her off guard. She was so sensitive, her body literally twitched. 

When Sooyoung removed her fingers, she could see the clear substance on her fingers, slowly rubbing it on the tip of the gun. Jinsoul watched closely as the girl sucked her wetness off of the gun. She crossed her legs, feeling herself throb at the sight of that.

It was strange. And she didn’t think she’d ever see something like that in her life… but here she was, watching Sooyoung lick the tip of her gun clean and place a kiss on it when she finished, eyeing Jinsoul. 

The gaze was so intense Jinsoul had to look away. Sooyoung smiled at the effect she had on the other girl. She placed the gun onto the side of the bed, positioning herself onto her back. 

“Now come and ride me.” The darker haired girl said, smiling the entire time as Jinsoul positioned herself on top. She sat down, not moving back up into the entire thing was inside. She moaned, her hands on Sooyoung’s stomach, her nails scratching lightly at the girl’s tan skin. 

She moved up and down slowly, her eyes closed as she took in every bit of pleasure that coursed through her body. Sooyoung couldn’t help but moan at the raspy moan that Jinsoul let out. It was so sexy, and the way she was riding her right now was such an unbelievable sight. 

“Fuck Yves.. it feels so good.” She moaned, her pace picking up every passing second. “I-I won’t last much longer…” She warned, feeling her orgasm already approaching. 

“Good. I want you to come for me.” Sooyoung encouraged, her hands on the girl’s waist, guiding her movements. Jinsoul flipped her hair to one side, riding Sooyoung faster, her nails digging into the poor girl’s skin. But Sooyoung loved it. Probably a little too much. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…” Jinsoul mumbled, her moans becoming whinier the more she moved up and down. She was close, and Sooyoung could tell by the way she gripped at her so tightly and her lips parting. She slammed her hips down one last time, her body tensing up, and releasing a shaky moan. 

“Fuck!” She shouted, falling over onto the girl below her, her hips still moving to ride out the orgasm. Sooyoung stroked her hair gently, her hand resting on her lower back.

She could tell Jinsoul was tired. But she wasn’t done just yet. 

She moved the girl off of her, pulling her to the edge of the bed and helping her stand. “Do you think you can handle this last round?” Sooyoung teased, watching as Jinsoul rolled her eyes.

“Yes.. I can.” She said sexily, bending over for the girl. Sooyoung didn’t even have to tell her to do it, or guide her. She smiled at the sight, Jinsoul arching her back slightly, giving Sooyoung a perfect view of her pussy. She positioned the strap at her entrance, pushing it in slowly and watching as the girl’s folds spread. 

Jinsoul let out a low moan, loving how full she felt once again. Sooyoung eyed the girl’s perfect back, her heart beating even faster after discovering Jinsoul’s back dimples. “Oh fuck..” She muttered, picking up her pace already. 

Jinsoul was caught off guard by that, but she wasn’t complaining. She could feel Sooyoung’s thumbs pressing into her back as she gripped her waist tightly. Sooyoung was really fascinated by her recent discovery, amplifying the sexual attraction you already felt towards the blonde.

She watched as Jinsoul’s body jerked forward with each thrust, her moans becoming louder the faster she moved. She leaned forward, pushing two fingers into the girl’s mouth. Jinsoul moaned at that, her pussy getting absolutely demolished while she sucked on Sooyoung’s fingers.

When Sooyoung felt Jinsoul bite down on them, she moaned, even shocking herself when she did so. Jinsoul swirled her tongue around the digits, reaching a hand behind her and placing it on her ass. She gripped it tightly, making the view for Sooyoung even clearer than it already was. Now she was spread completely for Sooyoung, moaning so much she was afraid she’d wake up with her voice gone tomorrow. 

“Oh fuck Yves… baby please.. don’t stop.” She begged. Everything was just too much for her. Sooyoung’s fingers were no longer in her mouth but instead holding her hair, gripping it tightly as she moved the strap in and out of the girl who was literally dripping at this point.

“Are you going to come for me? I know you want to..” Sooyoung teased, hearing Jinsoul moan even louder at her dirty talk. 

“You’re literally dripping baby.. do I turn you on that much?” She said, thrusting even harder now. She was sure her hips would break at this point. 

Jinsoul couldn’t even answer. The pleasure was just too much, she couldn’t even function right now. “I knew I was good but you’re making me feel like a superstar here.” 

“Shut the fuck up and make me come— oh fuck!” Jinsoul demanded, shocking Sooyoung. She listened to her demand, fucking the girl hard and fast. Jinsoul felt a hand slap her ass and she was really starting to wonder what became of her lately.. because the way she moaned was so needy.

She was actually blushing in the middle of getting fucked. “Right there—“ She shouted, moving her hips back against the strap, making even Sooyoung moan.

The pressure from Jinsoul pushing back against her was making her feel really good. She was pretty sure she was going to come but she tried to fight it a little longer, wanting the blonde to come first. Sooyoung did one last thrust, making the girl fall apart, actually getting weak in the knees. 

She was embarrassed at the slickness on her thighs, her face red from how much she was blushing. Her body still shook from her orgasm. She really needed a moment to comprehend what just happened. She watched as Sooyoung removed the strap, seeing her body glistening from the sweat that formed, accentuating the tattoo on her side. 

Sooyoung stood her up, helping her into the bed. Jinsoul watched as Sooyoung got dressed, the blanket pulled up to her chest. “W-What are you doing?” She asked, watching as Sooyoung put on her shoes.

“Leaving..” Sooyoung said sadly. 

“W-What? Why? You can just stay here.” Jinsoul insisted. Sooyoung smiled to herself hearing those words. She turned to Jinsoul, still sporting her sad puppy eyes.

“No it’s okay.. I don’t want to be a bother.” 

Jinsoul shook her head. “You won’t be. I promise. Please stay.” She pleaded, eyeing Sooyoung. She smiled at the blonde, slowly removing the shoes she wore and changing into a long t-shirt. She got into bed, watching Jinsoul step out of the bathroom. “All good?” Sooyoung asked.

“Yes.” She got into bed, laying beside the girl. 

“How was your day?” Sooyoung turned to her, laying on the pillow and anticipating her answer.

“Oh.. it was pretty boring and stressful. Just been working on some case.” Jinsoul answered truthfully. “What about you?” 

“My day was interesting.. I'm tired now.” She tried her hardest to keep her eyes open. 

Jinsoul gave a soft smile, turning the lamp on her nightstand off. “We can sleep then… goodnight Yves.” 

“Goodnight sexy blonde girl named Jinsoul.” She rolled her eyes at that, closing her own eyes and drifting off to sleep. It didn’t take long, because she was already tired to begin with. Sooyoung also fell asleep, waking up just two hours after. She checked her phone, it was 3am. She looked over to the girl sleeping, a peaceful look on her face. Even now she looked ethereal. 

Sooyoung slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty. She searched in her bag for something, smiling when she found it. She checked on Jinsoul again, the girl hadn’t budged. So Sooyoung stepped out of the room, slowly shutting the door as quietly as she could. She went down the hall to the girl’s office, opening the door and shutting it quietly. 

She walked over to her computer, seeing that she needed a password to get in. “Shit…” She whispered. She quietly went back to the room, peeking over at the girl as she grabbed her phone and slowly went back out. Jinsoul must be a deep sleeper. She called Hyejoo, making sure to keep her voice down.

Hyejoo woke up, picking up the phone immediately. “Hyejoo?” She heard Sooyoung whisper.

“Sooyoung? It’s 3 in the morning…” She groaned, closing her eyes again.

“Yeah.. I know. Sorry— I need you to get me into Jinsoul’s computer.. I don’t know the password.” She explained, Hyejoo sighed, grabbing her laptop from beside her. 

“Give me a second.” Hyejoo said. Sooyoung watched as the pointer on the screen moved by itself. Hyejoo was controlling it now, hacking into Jinsoul’s computer and typing in the password. When it unlocked Sooyoung had to keep herself from clapping. 

“Hyejoo— you’re fucking awesome.” Sooyoung whisper shouted.

“Yeah, yeah. Goodnight Sooyoung.” She hung up the call, going back to sleep. 

Sooyoung searched Jinsoul’s computer, clicking on the most recent folder in her documents that read “Case File: Random Killings”. 

She watched as a few links popped up, links to articles about the killings she did. She giggled when she saw the headlines and the murder scenes. “You’re on to me Jung Jinsoul.” Sooyoung muttered, looking at the crime scene photos and the police reports. “But you’re going to have to work a little harder then that..” 

She downloaded it all onto a flashdrive and wiped it clean from Jinsoul’s flash drive. She waited a few moments until it completed. Once it was done she closed all of the tabs and removing the flashdrive from the computer. She opened the door, slowly closing it. She heard another door in the apartment close, making her quickly turn around. 

She put the flash drive into her underwear, since she wasn’t wearing any shorts. She stayed quiet, creeping towards the living room area. She went to the front door, checking the peephole, she didn’t see anyone. When she looked down she noticed the door was unlocked. She opened it, stepping out and looking down each end of the hallway. 

Nothing.

She scoffed, turning back around and suddenly feeling arms around her neck. Whoever had her closed the door, hearing her struggle against the hold on her. The person was a little taller than her. She elbowed the person, and then used her foot to kick their knee, making them release her. She gasped for air once she got away, turning around to see the person.

It was a man, wearing a black t-shirt and some black pants. He punched her in the face, but she immediately dodged the next swing, kicking him towards the wall. He groaned when his back hit the wall, looking up and seeing Sooyoung moving towards him. 

“Who the fuck are you?” She questioned, gripping him up by his neck. He pulled a knife from his pocket, swinging it at the girl. But she was quicker, dodging it and smacking it from his hand. 

She released an unrelenting amount of punches on any spot she could find, ending it with a punch to the face. He fell to the ground, blood trailing from the corner of his lips. The knife fell from his hand, and she walked over to him. But he was faster, kicking her in the knee and making her yelp in pain, and then he grabbed the knife turning around quickly and stabbing her in the stomach with it. 

She looked at him, her eyes wide, holding his hand where the knife was. He pushed it in deeper, making her nearly cry from the pain. And then he pulled it out, kicking her to the floor and walking off. She lay there with her hand on her stomach, watching as he walked off. 

“Get up Sooyoung.”

Her conscious told her. 

“He’s a threat.” 

She slowly got up, groaning from the pain that shot through her body. She could never catch a fucking break. She leaned up against the wall, leaving a bloody handprint. She limped towards the stairwell, nearly falling over on the way there. She could feel the warm blood oozing from her stab wound. The second she opened the door to the stairs, she was punched, falling to the ground.

“Boss told me you’d be a tough one.” He smiled, pulling out a gun. “Shame we had to meet this way.” She heard the gun click.

“He’s a threat.” 

Those words rang in her mind. She caught him off guard, quickly running to him, his shot missing as she pushed him over the railing. His body ricocheted to the bottom, hearing his body hit the bottom floor. She fell to the ground, breathing heavily and gritting her teeth. “Fuck.” Her eyes watered, but she didn’t have time to sit here and cry. Nor did she plan to. 

She was sure that caused a ruckus. She had to be quick. She moved to the stairs, holding onto the banister and walking slowly down. Every step was painful. She honestly had to clench her jaw so she wouldn’t scream every time she took a step. When she got to the last flight, she stepped once and went tumbling, landing next to the boy’s body. 

She was sweating profusely, crawling over to him and checking his pockets. He didn’t have anything on him. Obviously.

But whoever he was he was sent to kill her. She used whatever strength she had left to drag him outside through the back exit. She pushed him down the steps towards the lot, the rain falling down on them and soaking her.

She grunted as she dragged him to her car, nearly screaming in pain when she had to lift his dead weight into her trunk. “Shit.” She whimpered, mustering up some strength to stand up again, closing the trunk. She stayed close to the car, using it as a crutch, and getting inside. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” She panted, her hair and clothes were soaked. She started the car, swerving out of the parking lot and using one hand to press down onto her wound. 

“Fuck!” She yelled out, nearly passing out at the wheel. 

She dialed the first number she could remember in her current state of mind.

“Hello?” She heard a light voice say.

“J-Jiwoo.. I need you to— go to the headquarters.” 

Jiwoo sat up in bed. “What? Why?”

“Just fucking do it!” She shouted involuntarily, a pain shooting up her side. She felt like she was going to faint. “A-And meet me at the back entrance.” She hung up, swerving down the streets. When she pulled up to the headquarters, Jiwoo was already there, sitting in her car waiting for the girl.

When she saw Sooyoung’s car she waited, seeing the girl open the door and immediately fall out onto the ground. 

“Shit.” She quickly opened the door, running over to her. Sooyoung was wheezing, her eyes wide. “Hey— you’re okay. Come on!” Jiwoo helped her up, throwing her arm around her shoulders.

“C-Call Heejin.” Sooyoung said, trying to keep her eyes open. 

Jiwoo got Sooyoung inside and immediately began working on her, cleaning the wound and stitching her up. Sooyoung had lost a good amount of blood, the shirt she wore bloodied up and soaked from the rain. 

Heejin got there within 30 minutes. “It’s nearly 5 in the morning this better be good.” Was the first thing she said. 

Sooyoung didn’t have enough strength to walk out there, so Jiwoo tagged along. “My trunk.. just look in there.” 

Heejin and Jiwoo looked at each other and shrugged. But Heejin understood once she opened the trunk, seeing a dead body in there. “Oh boy.” She muttered. 

“I need to know who he is.. he came to Jinsoul’s place.” 

Heejin gave a look.

“Jinsoul is Sooyoung’s girlfriend.” Jiwoo informed, earning a shove. 

“She isn’t my girlfriend, we’re just.. talking sort of. Anyway— he came to where she lived and got in there somehow. Either way I don’t want any of this bullshit around Jinsoul.” She said, feeling her anger rising. “So find out who he is, and who sent him, so I can kill every single one of them.” 

She went to stand up, immediately falling over and knocking the tray down in the process.

Heejin quickly helped the girl up off of the floor, seeing Jiwoo giggling. “You’re going to need about a week to not be an idiot.” She smiled. “Can you do that?” 

“We’ll see.” 

Sooyoung lifted her shirt, looking at the bruised area that had been stitched up. “Where are your pants?...” Heejin asked.

“It was a popup visit. Didn’t exactly have any time to get dressed.” The taller girl scoffed.

“Right.. well, I'll try and figure out who this guy is. Should have it done within 3 days or less. When I find out who he is, have Hyejoo run a background check.” 

Heejin left the room, going down to the morgue. “Thanks Jiwoo.” Sooyoung said sincerely.

“It’s no problem. I’m serious though..” Sooyoung looked at her. “About not being an idiot for a few days. Or else i’ll have to restitch it and it’ll take longer to heal.” She explained. 

“I’ll try my best. Go get some rest. I’ll see you in a few hours.” Sooyoung lay on the stretcher, sitting in place and lifting up her shirt again. She looked at the stitches, gritting her teeth at the slight movement. And then she turned to the tattoo, eyeing the dragon tattoo. She remembered getting it. It was her first tattoo and she was practically forced to get it.

But at least girls liked it. She could tell Jinsoul really did. Jinsoul woke up that morning, realizing Sooyoung wasn’t in bed. Her things were still here, but she wasn’t present. 

“Yves!” Jinsoul called, but no reply. She could probably just be in the kitchen or something. The blonde got out of bed, checking the apartment and realizing it was empty. Sooyoung’s keys were gone. And so she checked the door, realizing it was unlocked.

“I could’ve sworn I locked this last night..” She raised an eyebrow, opening the door and gasping at the blood smeared onto the wall. 

She immediately called it in, the police arrived moments later. “And your girlfriend is missing?” Haseul asked.

“F-Friend.. not girlfriend.” Jinsoul blushed, seeing Haseul cringe at her obvious flustered state. 

“What’s her name?”?

“Yves.”

“Yves….?” Haseul looked at her, waiting to write down the name.

“Just Yves.” The taller girl replied.

“Okay.. so she doesn’t have a last name.” 

“I don’t know. I only know her as Yves.” 

“And she’s sleeping in your house?!” Haseul shouted, moving away the hand Jinsoul placed on her mouth. “Big red flag!” Haseul pointed out. 

“Look i’ll talk to her okay?” 

Haseul just sighed. 

Jinsoul called the girl, asking if they could meet at a restaurant. Of course Sooyoung didn’t decline. She tried to hide the pain she was in, but Jinsoul could see it all over her face. “What happened last night?” 

“Nothing happened.” Sooyoung simply answered. 

“Then why did I wake up to you gone? And blood in my apartment buildings hallway?” 

“Maybe someone had a paintball fight.” She smiled. 

“I’m not here to play games Yves.” 

“Fine— i’ll tell the truth.” She sighed. Jinsoul waited patiently for her to continue talking. “Someone broke into your apartment, I heard him and chased him out and he stabbed me..” She lifted her shirt, gritting her teeth at the pain. 

“Even got the wound to prove it.” She slowly put her shirt back down. “I left because I tried to chase him.. but he got away. I didn’t see his face. I drove myself to the hospital and got stitched up.” That was… sort of true.

“A burglar? God..” Jinsoul was shocked. She’d never dealt with something like that before. “I’ll have to get some more locks on my door or something.” 

Sooyoung exhaled deeply. She was happy her lie worked. “I gotta get down to the station… make sure you keep that wound clean.” Jinsoul said sternly, kissing Sooyoung on the cheek before leaving. 

Sooyoung just watched her drive off from her spot near the window. She slowly got up from her seat, putting on her hat and leaving the restaurant. She walked to her car, painfully slowly. “Yo can you hurry the fuck up?” He asked, waiting for her to get to her car and pull out of the crowded parking lot.

“Fuck off asshole. I just got here.” She said angrily, using her car to walk properly. 

She pulled out, the guy so eager to take her spot he scratched the side of her black car. She could hear the metal scraping against each other. “Are you fucking kidding me?” She angrily said, driving forward and then swerving to make her way back around. The guy had gotten out of his car, looking at the black paint that on his car now. Sooyoung rolled her window down.

“If you would’ve just—“ And she pulled the trigger twice, watching his body hit the ground.

She really wasn’t in the mood today. “Bastard.” She muttered, pulling off and peeling her tires, leaving skid marks on the ground. She stayed at home for the next 2 days, relaxing and letting herself heal. If she was outside of her apartment she was bound to end up killing someone that pissed her off. 

She drove to the headquarters, Heejin having traced some DNA on the guy. “Jeong Hoseok. 27 years old.” She informed. 

“Hyejoo can you search for a Jeong Hoseok?” She said, the younger girl sighing deeply and pausing her game of mario kart. She turned to the other side of her desk, typing up the name quickly.

“Got something.” Hyejoo said through the bluetooth. 

“Alright— I'm heading back to Hyejoo. If you find anything else let me know.” Sooyoung said to Heejin and Jiwoo.

When she got inside Hyejoo was already waiting for her. “Jeong Hoseok.. he was apart of TID. Just joined two years ago.” 

“No wonder the idiot was so sloppy.” Sooyoung scoffed. “Amateurs.” She added. 

Hyejoo kept scrolling down going through the names of the others. “Find their leader.” Sooyoung said. She waited for 10 minutes when Hyejoo finally saw something. 

“Son Yujin.” The girl said. “She’s pretty easy to find. This group isn’t too big. Seems like they were just formed 3 years ago.” 

“And she’s already messing with the big dogs?” Sooyoung laughed. “I’ll show her.” 

Hyejoo rolled her eyes. “I tapped into her cell phone so I can look at her text messages. Seems she’s going to the movie theater tonight at 9pm with a friend or two.” 

Sooyoung nodded. “Well— looks like i’m having a movie night. Let me know if anything pops up.” She saluted the girl as always, leaving and going home. Hyejoo turned back to her game smiling. 

Sooyoung bought her ticket online, waiting for the right moment to go inside. She wore a baseball cap and a simple black t-shirt with jeans.

“She’s checking in.” Hyejoo informed through Sooyoung’s bluetooth. She turned off her car, waiting a few minutes before going inside. 

“Theater 18.” The man said, pointing in the direction. Sooyoung walked there, seeing Yujin go inside of the theater. She picked up her pace, lowering her hat a little more so her face wouldn’t be seen. 

She was getting bored after they were in the movie for an hour. “This girl doesn’t fucking move.” Sooyoung complained, hearing Hyejoo laugh at her. 

“Be patient.” 

The moment Hyejoo said that the girl stood up, walking down the stairs. “She’s moving.” Sooyoung informed, following her, but trailing behind just enough. She watched as the girl went into the bathroom. Sooyoung looked, nobody was around at the moment. She walked quickly to the bathroom, going into the stall and forcing herself to pee. 

The girl beside her flushed the toilet, walking up to the sink. She watched the taller girl’s feet from the mirror, washing her hands still. But the second Sooyoung stepped out she pulled out a blade from her pocket, beaming it towards Sooyoung. She dodged to her right, looking at the knife as it stuck into the wall. 

“Fuck—“ The girl kicked her in the stomach, hitting her directly where her stitches were. She fell back onto the toilet, ignoring the pain for a moment to block the fists that came her way. He grabbed the girl’s fist, squeezing her knuckles and hearing the bones popping. She twisted her arm pushing her away, and getting off of the toilet. 

She grabbed the girl by her hair and slammed her face against the sink. She elbowed Sooyoung, making her fall to her knees, smacking her across the face. 

Sooyoung spat, seeing the red color. She quickly jumped up, fighting through the pain that made her want to sit down and just cry. She was sure her stitches had reopened at this point, the blood seeping through her dark shirt. Her hat had fallen onto the ground, the girl got one more good punch on Sooyoung.

She was sure Sooyoung was done, seeing her slide across the floor. She wasn’t done, she was just in unbearable pain. 

“This is too easy.” The girl mocked, pulling Sooyoung off the ground. 

“No.. not at all.” Sooyoung replied. Because what she didn’t know was that Sooyoung took off the metal chain that hung from her jean loop. She punched the girl in the face, quickly going behind her and looping the chain on her neck. They were back to back. 

Sooyoung pulled the chain against the girl’s neck, feeling her feet kicking as she was lifted off the ground from how hard Sooyoung was pulling. She could hear the bones snapping, and the girl desperately gasping for air. She put up a fight, but eventually she was choked to death, losing the air that needed to flow through her. Sooyoung let her go, her body falling to the ground and landing on her face. 

She bent over, hands on her knees panting heavily. She lifted her shirt, looking into the mirror at the wound that reopened. “Jiwoo is not going to be happy about this…” She pointed out, wincing in pain when she pulled her shirt back down. She picked up her hat, putting it on and lowering it. 

“Next time you try to kill me.. send someone who knows what they’re doing.” 

She went back to the theater, wanting to at least finish the movie she paid for. Eventually someone found the girl’s body, calling the police. Sooyoung left through the emergency exit inside of the theater, trying to quickly get to her car. When she did, she took a moment to catch her breath. 

She got back to the headquarters and Jiwoo of course scolded her. But she explained that it had to be done. 

Jinsoul was home when she got an email from Haseul, the email “subject: Case Files Random Killings Update”. She quickly went to her office, looking over the new crime scene photos. The girl in the photos had a ring around her neck. 

Strangulation. 

She went to add the files to her documents but she realized it wasn’t there. She searched everywhere, trying to find the information she desperately needed. 

“Fuck!” She shouted angrily. “Where the fuck is it?” 

She kept searching, and still nothing.

“Fuck— Haseul is going to kill me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow managed to do a second chapter for this with a fried brain.
> 
> I also like did not proofread this at all... i’m sorry :c . I hope you all enjoyed though ❤️


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** TW:///// Abuse, Gore, Violence ** 
> 
> ** Flashback will be in italics!!! **

“They don’t really have anything on you. It’s just a mystery at this point.” Hyejoo informed, looking over the files on the flash drive. “Unless you get sloppy.”

Sooyoung moved from the desk, smirking. “I’m never sloppy.” 

Hyejoo rolled her eyes, handing her the flash drive back. She held it in her hand, looking at it and smiling. “I’ll be back.” She said to Hyejoo, grabbing her jacket.

“What? Where are you going?” 

Sooyoung just smiled at her, closing the door. She held her jacket over her shoulder, leaving the building and going to her car. She drove over to Jinsoul’s place, seeing that her car wasn’t in the parking lot. “Great.” 

She stepped outside of the car, going up to the building.

“I’ll figure something out.” Jinsoul sighed deeply. “Trust me.” She left the station, going to her car so she could go home. 

Sooyoung picked the lock successfully, laughing when she got in. “Yeah, you’re definitely going to need a better security system babe.” She shut the door behind her, going to the office. She put the flash drive in, downloading the files back onto Jinsoul’s computer. She walked out of the office, going back into the living room. She picked up the picture frame on Jinsoul’s coffee table. 

She eyed it, seeing her smiling beside a shorter haired girl. She rolled her eyes, placing it back down and going over to another frame. This one was Jinsoul with some friends it seemed, she looked like she was having a good time. She wished she could make Jinsoul smile like that. She felt a little jealous. 

The files had downloaded back onto the computer so she removed the flash drive, and she was stepping out when she heard the front door unlocking. 

She placed the flash drive into her back pocket, walking away from the office. When Jinsoul opened the door she literally almost fell out. “Holy shit!” Jinsoul shouted, clutching at her chest.

“Surprise.” Sooyoung laughed, looking the girl up and down and taking in the outfit she wore. 

“H-How’d you get in here?” 

“Your door was unlocked.” She lied. “And I came to get my things.” Referring to the bags she had brought over the other night. 

Jinsoul tilted her head, taking off her jacket and putting it on the hook. “You’re sketchy did you know that?” She asked, pulling her hair from its ponytail. Sooyoung was very odd. Jinsoul wasn’t sure what to think anymore. Especially after.. that night. She felt ashamed at how much she enjoyed it. Every second of it. 

She thought about it for hours the next day, desperately wishing her brain would stop making her think of the other girl. “I’m not sketchy. I’m just different.” Sooyoung moved closer to her.

“Who exactly are you?” Jinsoul asked, seeing if the look on Sooyoung’s face would change. But she was unfazed.

“I’m Yves… Did you miss me?” She put her hand on the girl’s ass, squeezing it tightly. Jinsoul had to hide how flustered she was, avoiding the eyes staring at her. 

“I-I did.” She replied, feeling Sooyoung’s lips on her neck. It took everything in her to put a stop to it. “Hey… we don’t have to have sex all of the time, we can— go on a date.” The blonde suggested, seeing the confusion in Sooyoung’s eyes. 

“A-A date?” She questioned seeing Jinsoul nod with a soft smile.

“We can.. go get something to eat, maybe go to an arcade or something.” Sooyoung nodded in response, seeing Jinsoul trying to find her brown eyes. “Have you ever been on a date?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“What? Me.. of course! Plenty.” 

Lie. 

“Oh okay. Where do you suggest we go?” 

Sooyoung panicked for a moment. “Gun range!” 

“Gun range? For a date? How about something.. else.” The blonde suggested, laughing a little. 

Sooyoung thought a little longer, trying to wrack her brain to find a date idea. This wasn’t something she usually did, and she didn’t think she’d ever be doing it either. She got an idea suddenly, smiling at the girl in front of her. 

“Let’s go skydiving.” The taller girl suggested, seeing the pure horror in the other girls eyes. “Come on, it’ll be fun.” 

“S-Skydiving?” Jinsoul repeated, Sooyoung nodded, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. 

The drive there was horrible for Jinsoul. She was extremely anxious. This wasn’t something she had done before. She never thought she would be doing it either, but here she was. Going skydiving with her nonexclusive girlfriend. 

The moment they pulled up to the place, Jinsoul had to muster up enough strength to even step out of the car. But Sooyoung waited patiently. 

“Scaredy cat.” 

“I’m not.” Jinsoul whined.

“Then why are you still sitting there?” 

Jinsoul didn’t say anything else, sighing deeply and stepping out. “I’m not scared.” She tried to sound brave, but Sooyoung could see right through her. The moment they got inside, the nerves really started setting in. Especially when the gear started being put on her. 

She could hardly hear the instructions she was given because it was all white noise to her. She anxiously shifted on her feet, looking everywhere but at the plane beside them. They both tied their hair into a ponytail. 

Sooyoung listened carefully, adjusting the straps on her. “Good?” She asked Jinsoul, bringing the girl back down to earth. 

Jinsoul couldn’t speak. She was afraid if she did her voice would come out shaky, so she just nodded. They followed the guy to the plane, he let the two girls on first. “After you.” Sooyoung winked, letting the blonde go in first. There was another guy there, ready to assist them back down. 

They sat beside each other, listening to the guy speaking.

“First time?” He asked them. 

“Yeah, both of ours.” Sooyoung answered, squeezing Jinsoul’s thigh. The other girl was still nervous, even more so now that they were going up in the air. Her foot tapped on the ground, and her hands held her knees tightly, looking everywhere but at the girl beside her. 

“Alright.” He handed them some goggles. “It’s time ladies. Which of you are going first?” 

Sooyoung pointed to Jinsoul, slightly bumping her to snap her out of her daze. “Huh? Oh yeah..” She stood up, holding the goggles. The moment he opened that door the fear came back to her, and she panicked. Sooyoung saw it immediately, not knowing what to do. Not even the guy could help calm her down. 

Sooyoung quickly stood up, pulling her into a hug. Jinsoul tensed up at that. Sooyoung had never given her a hug honestly. But the taller girl honestly didn’t know what else to do. “Um.. you’ll be okay. It’s fun.” Sooyoung tried to reassure her. She awkwardly placed her hands on the girl’s cheeks, caressing her face and making Jinsoul look at her. 

“Sooyoung I can’t.” She panicked, on the verge of crying.

“You can. You’ll be okay.” She gave her a kiss on the forehead, still awkwardly cupping her face. “Look, i’ll go first. And i’ll be down there waiting for you okay?” She tried to reassure her.

“I promise.”

Jinsoul immediately looked at her with teary eyes, taking in the chocolate colored eyes that stared back at her with so much emotion. 

She nodded, looking back at the guy. “It’ll be okay!” Sooyoung shouted to her, seeing the guy properly adjust the buckles and straps. “Ready?” He asked and she gave a thumbs up, seeing Sooyoung smile at her before they jumped out. Jinsoul closed her eyes tightly, looking at the guy from across her. 

“We’re next.” He reminded and she shyly nodded.

Once he found out Sooyoung and the instructor made it down safely, it was her turn now. He did the same thing that the other guy did for Sooyoung, adjusting the straps and buckles properly and making sure she was ready. 

She nervously gave a thumbs up and he did a countdown before jumping out.

She felt the wind blowing against her face. It took her a moment to realize the feeling wasn’t too bad. Although it was still scary because she was practically falling from the sky.

She opened her eyes, seeing the clouds around them. It looked unreal. They were within reach it seemed. She felt like she was floating. The same feeling she got whenever Sooyoung’s lips were on hers. And the adrenaline she felt coursing through her veins right now was the same high she got whenever she was with Sooyoung. 

Her mind was racing with a million thoughts right now. But none of it mattered, because she remembered Sooyoung would be down there waiting for her. 

So she just took in the view, seeing the ground becoming a little clearer to see. She was starting to enjoy it a lot more, falling freely through the sky. And when they landed, Sooyoung was waiting for her just like she said she would. The parachute flattened to the ground, and she removed the buckle on her and ran over to the girl. 

Sooyoung didn’t even know how to react, slowly putting her arms around the girl. “I told you, you’d be fine.” Sooyoung smiled, patting the back of her head. 

They were helped out of the gear, and Jinsoul thanked the instructors numerous times. Sooyoung watched as Jinsoul took her hair out of it’s ponytail, running a hand through it. She couldn’t take her eyes off of the sight of it, no matter how hard she tried. 

Jinsoul giggled a little when she saw the girl staring her down. “You like what you see?”

“Always.” The taller girl answered truthfully. Jinsoul blushed at her bluntness. Sooyoung’s confidence always threw her off, but it turned her on as well. She was so sure of herself and everything else for the most part. She was so strange, but Jinsoul loved that. She was different from anyone she’d ever been with.. or slept with. The sex she had with Sooyoung was actually out of this world. She’d never experienced anything like it. 

She was pinned up against Sooyoung’s car, hands on her waist and lips on hers. The sky was a little gloomy, Jinsoul was sure it would rain. “Hey..” She managed to say, slowly breaking the kiss that she never wanted to end. “Let’s get something to eat… like a real date.” The blonde suggested, seeing Sooyoung pout.

“Is skydiving not a date?” She asked, feeling a little upset.

“No— no it is. But there can be numerous parts to a date.. so I want to get dinner with you.” Jinsoul said shyly, seeing Sooyoung immediately relax. 

“Okay— wherever you want to go then.” She got into the car, waiting for Jinsoul to suggest a place. 

“How about some seafood?” 

“Not a big fan actually.” Sooyoung said, and Jinsoul nodded. “How about some nice steak?” 

“That sounds really good actually.” 

“I know.” 

Even after they had eaten dinner, the sky was still gloomy. “Looks like it’s going to rain..” Jinsoul pointed out, sticking close to Sooyoung’s side. It was definitely going to rain, and she hated it. “Yeah..” Sooyoung muttered, driving the girl home.

“I suppose I'll see you soon?” Sooyoung asked, watching as Jinsoul’s head whipped in her direction. 

“Stay..” She simply said, and that was enough for Sooyoung to do so. She followed the girl inside, jumping at the feeling of Jinsoul holding her hand firmly. 

This was new to her. 

But she didn’t pull away, she just simply followed her into the apartment building, eyeing their intertwined hands. She could see the tiny droplets from the rain on the window, and she got lost in the way they slowly slid down. Jinsoul had to literally snap at the girl to bring her out of her trance. 

“You okay?” She asked, and Sooyoung blinked a few times before nodding. “Alright.. I'm going to go and shower okay? You can go in after me.” 

“Can’t I just join? It saves water..” She teased and Jinsoul showcased that adorable shy smile of hers. 

“If you join we’ll be wasting water because we won’t be using it.” She kissed Sooyoung on the cheek. “I’ll be quick.” 

Jinsoul tried her best to shower quickly so she wouldn’t leave Sooyoung waiting for so long. But while she showered, Sooyoung tried to keep herself occupied. She found a photobook on Jinsoul’s shelf, and she flipped through the pages, eyeing the girl. She had black hair at one point.

Damn.. she looked sexy even then. The blonde definitely added a little something to her though. She seemed to be having a lot of fun in these photos. She wondered if she made Jinsoul have this much fun today. She placed her finger over the girl’s face, smiling to herself as she thought about her. 

How perfect she was. How stunning she was. How naive… 

Cute.

She placed it back, going to the kitchen and rummaging through the cabinets. It was just a bunch of healthy shit. “Seriously Jinsoul…” Sooyoung sighed, closing it back. She heard the bathroom door open, and Jinsoul stepped out, her hair still wet as she tried to somewhat dry it with a towel.

She was wearing a really long shirt, so Sooyoung couldn’t tell if she was wearing any shorts underneath it. Either way, she couldn’t take her eyes off of the girl’s thighs, unconsciously biting down on her bottom lip. 

“Sexy.” Sooyoung complimented. Jinsoul didn’t even know what to say to her blunt comment. “I’ll go shower now.” She smiled, brushing past the cute girl. Jinsoul slowly turned around, watching as Sooyoung removed her shirt, her toned back flexing with each movement. She quickly looked away, hearing the bathroom door shut. Sooyoung started the shower water, and went back to the mirror, eyeing her wound on her stomach. 

She winced slightly when she even touched a tiny area around it. “Shit..” She whined, peeling the bandage back and examining the stitches there. It was slowly healing. She just had to be patient.

Which was very hard for her as you could see. She undressed fully now, stepping into the warm water. Jinsoul sat in the living room, looking over some case files on her laptop. She’d sent them over to her email, checking them as Sooyoung showered. None of the murders made sense. They were just.. all so different. If this killer was linked to all of these they sure knew how to not make it obvious.

There was no flow in them. No pattern. The only clue was that it was someone taking out the head of each assassin group one by one. But Jinsoul didn’t understand why. She grimaced at the crime scene photo she came across, the red marks around the girls neck from the strangulation. 

She went to a somewhat older case. Kim Doyeon. 

She was the head of this org, and she was taken out as well as most of her crew. Who had the power to do all of this? She quickly closed her laptop when she heard the bathroom door open. 

“Oh— hey!” She said, standing up. Her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets at what she saw. Sooyoung only had a towel wrapped around her lower half, and her arm was across breasts trying to cover them somewhat. The water from the shower trickling down her beautiful skin, and her wet hair slightly sticking to her skin. She just wanted a taste of the other girl. Especially with that sexy tattoo glimmering as if she had oil rubbed all over her body.

“Hey.. could you bandage this up for me?” She gestured to her stitches and Jinsoul took a moment to get herself together. Sooyoung just looked at her, waiting for a response. 

“Um yeah, yeah I can.” She finally managed to say, walking into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Sooyoung watched the other girl the entire time while she bandaged her up. Jinsoul didn’t even have to see her to know she was looking at her. And no matter how hard she tried, she didn’t think she’d ever get used to Sooyoung’s intense stare. 

Not the way those brown eyes looked at her so innocently at times. But Sooyoung was far from innocent. Which is why she intrigued Jinsoul so much. Her eyes showed a million emotions at times, but she was always on top of her game. The only words leaving her mouth were ones filled with pure confidence. 

“There.” She said, finishing up and closing the kit. 

“Thanks lovebug.” Sooyoung teased, standing up and grimacing slightly. “I’m going to go and change into some actual clothes.”

“I’ll be there in a moment.” She assured, receiving a kiss on the lips. When she was sure Sooyoung was in the room, she quickly opened her laptop again, closing all the tabs and putting them in a folder. But the folder was put somewhere where nobody could find it or even look it over. 

The second Sooyoung’s head hit the pillow she knocked out, her head against the pillow and her legs stretched awkwardly. When Jinsoul came into the room her heart warmed at the sight of Sooyoung. She looked adorable. The rain was coming down a little harder now, so Jinsoul decided to snuggle up next to the girl and sleep. 

It was peaceful to her for the most part. The rain. But Sooyoung was the complete opposite. Jinsoul had an arm around Sooyoung’s waist, sleeping soundly. She was still asleep but she could feel Sooyoung twitching every so often. 

All it took was one sound of lightning crashing to nearly leave her paralyzed in her spot. She gripped at the bed tightly, her brain going a million miles per second. She held so tightly her knuckles turned white, and her jaw clenched painfully. 

She tried to wake herself from the inevitable, but the rolling thunder sent her under again. 

_And here she was, back outside in the pouring rain being dragged by 2 men, the other aiming a gun at her as she struggled against them._

_“Let me go!” She shouted, struggling against their strength. They dragged her over to a hole, and begged them to let her go. But it was useless, they tossed her inside, closing the gated top over it. She had to be at least 6 feet in the ground, and the rain wasn’t stopping any time soon. The hole had already been slightly filled with water, and it wouldn’t take long for it to fill. She tried jumping up the sides, but it was pointless. She didn’t give up though._

_She didn’t want to die here. “Help!” She shouted, her voice going nowhere, being covered by the horrible storm. Her body shook at the sound of the lightning crashing, and the thunder rolling loudly. The water slowly filling the hole because of the shitty rainstorm. She was sure that had to be one of the worst storms that year._

_The water was up to her knees now, and she felt her heart pumping. She needed to get out of here. But it was so dark, she couldn’t see anything. It was terrifying._

_She paced back and forth, feeling the weight of the water slowing down her movements the higher it got. She was getting tired already, but she couldn’t. She’d die if she didn’t keep herself up._

_It was at her waist now._

_“Fuck.” She panicked, still screaming for help that wouldn’t come._

_Her stomach._

_She clawed at the walls, the water pressed up against her. She tried putting her back against the wall, and her legs on the other end to move up but it was too slippery. Making her fall underneath the water. She panicked._

_She swung her arms underwater before coming to her senses._

_Don’t panic Sooyoung._

_She rose above the water, gasping loudly and feeling it moving up to her chest now._

_I’m going to die._

_That’s all she kept thinking._

_But she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t._

_“It’s simple. Kill them!” The man shouted at her, making her flinch._

_“I can’t! They’re my parents.”_

_He stared at her, slowly standing up straight and adjusting his tie. “You can’t? Or you don’t want to?”_

_“Both..” She said. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to. It’s that she could never bring herself to do it. Sure they were shitty parents, but they were still her parents._

_“Okay.” He simply said, tilting his head toward the girl. The two men from behind her gripped her up tightly. “Then you’ll go into the hole until you make a decision. The right and only decision.” He pointed to the door, and they started dragging her outside._

_Now here she was, her head barely above the water. She knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere. Apart of her just wanted to give up already._

_The water was at her neck now, the pressure against her chest making it hard to breathe. She took in a deep breath, holding it as the water finally submerged her. The water had made her rise to the top, so her fingers held tightly onto the gated lid as she held her breath for as long as possible. She pushed against it, but it didn’t budge._

_She held her breath for over a minute. But she was sure she wouldn’t last much longer. Her head felt light, her chest felt heavy and constricted. This was the end for her. She could still hear the lightning crashing around her, waking her from her sleep in a panic. She hopped out of bed abruptly, scaring Jinsoul awake as well._

“Yves?” She called out, seeing the girl fall to the floor in the ball against the wall. 

She immediately got up and went over to her, trying to calm the girl down as she rocked back and forth. The sound of the lightning sending her into a spiral again, putting her arms over her head to shield herself. Jinsoul didn’t know what to do, so she just held her.. 

_“Go check on her.” The man said, sending his men back out to the girl. They saw it was submerged with water and looked at each other. They lifted the lid, seeing the girl unresponsive. They immediately pulled her out, performing CPR._

_She coughed and sputtered, gasping loudly as she took a sharp inhale._

_She cried to herself, the two guys looking at each other, not sure what to do. They lifted her, taking her back to the cabin they resided in. They threw her to the floor, going back to guarding the door. The man just eyed her, watching as she breathed heavily, her lungs still burning from the water intake. She was drenched, and cold._

_“So what is your decision?” She asked, eyeing her carefully._

_She pondered on it for a moment before her eyes changed before the man's own eyes. “I’ll do it.”_

_He pulled out a knife from his drawer, telling her to stand up and placing it in her hand. “You will use this.” He demanded, and she looked down at the small knife in her hand._

_“Y-You want me to stab them?” She questioned, seeing his stern face staring back at her._

_“Yes. I’m sure you can do it Sooyoung.” He said, her head snapping up at the mention of her real name._

_He threw a pair of keys at her. “And if you try to run— we will find you.” He threatened. “We know where you are.. at all times.” She shuddered at that, slowly standing with the knife still in her hand._

_“You’re only 22 Sooyoung. But by the age of 25 you will be one of the best. Don’t disappoint me.” He sat down, turning away from her. She walked out, stepping into the car and losing her footing from the mud in front of the stairs. She opened the door, getting inside and crying to herself._

_She couldn’t believe she had to do this. There was no getting out of it. They knew where she was, at all times._

_Her hand reached up to the back of her neck, rubbing at the sensitive spot. She started the car and pulled off, taking her nearly 4 hours to reach her destination. She was oddly.. fully awake by the time she got there. It was 6 in the morning, her mother was usually on her way to work around this time._

_So when she pulled up, she wasn’t surprised to see her car gone. She eyed the house before stepping out, slipping the knife into her back pocket._

_She walked up to the door, knocking softly. Her father opened it, giving a weak smile when he saw her. “Sooyoung? I assume you’re finished with school?” He pulled her into a hug, that she didn’t fully reciprocate._

_“Just a break.” She lied. She wasn’t in school. She was in something much worse._

_“Mom is at work?” She asked, hearing the door close behind her._

_“She just left not too long ago. Coffee?” He asked, and she nodded, following him to the kitchen. He started brewing coffee, turning back to her as she nervously fidgeted around. He noticed of course._

_“So what is it you’re studying again?”_

_“Law.” She replied quickly. Another lie._

_“Hm.” He turned back away from her, grabbing 2 mugs from the cabinet. He could feel her staring at him. He could also tell she was nervous about something. He poured the coffee into the mugs and brought it over to Sooyoung. “Here ya go.”_

_“Thanks..” She softly said, eyeing the clock on the wall. “What have you been up to?”_

_“Same old, same old.” He smiled before taking a sip._

_“You know.. since a young age you were always an odd little girl.” He started speaking. “The things you did were just… so strange— the whole.. bringing a dead squirrel into the house thing.”_

_She didn’t even flinch at that. But only at the way he was criticizing her right now. “That was… strange. But it really worried me when you brought in the neighbors dead cat… always.. so odd.” He was staring at nothing in particular as he spoke, holding the mug in his hand._

_“I know.. your type Sooyoung— want to know why?”_

_Her type? What did he mean?_

_“What do you mean? My type?” Her palms getting sweaty. He chuckled, standing up and finishing his coffee like it was nothing._

_He eyed the cup before throwing it at Sooyoung, hitting her directly on the head. She fell backwards, her father coming over and putting his hands around her neck._

_“You think I don’t know you?” He shouted, tightening his hands around her neck. “I am you!”_

_She whimpered at that, trying to get him off of her. She tried to wiggle from his grasp, but his weight was on top of her. She had to think fast, because she was quickly losing oxygen. She looked to her side, seeing the mug he used on her. She grabbed it and smashed it against his head, breaking it into pieces. He fell over, watching as she quickly got up, gasping for air and moving down the hall._

_He got up, side of his head bleeding and all, and grabbed her as she tried to make a run for it. He slammed her onto the coffee table in the living room, breaking it with the weight of her body and the force behind his slam. She groaned, hearing the anger in his voice rising. “Your mother is not going to be happy about that one.” He said to her._

_When was she ever happy anyway?_

_She got onto one knee, slowly trying to get up. “Sooyoung— you’re looking in a mirror sweetheart. I too, was an assassin… but unlike you, I ran the damn thing. So yes— I know you.. more than you’ll ever know yourself.”_

_He went to throw a punch at her that was blocked, the blood from both of their head injuries leaking as they fought. She blocked every punch and kick he threw at her, tiring her out quickly. She wasn’t used to this. He smacked her across the face, making her nearly fall back and lose her balance. But he ran up to her and she wasted no time pulling out the knife and stabbing him in the stomach with it._

_She heard his loud gasp as she pushed it in deeper, eyeing him as she did so. “I am not you!” She shouted, his body falling to the floor with her still pushing the knife in._

_“I.”_

_Stab._

_“Am.”_

_Stab._

_“Better.”_

_Stab._

_She kept stabbing until her face was literally covered in blood and her hands shook violently as she looked at what she had done. Her eyes were wide, and she dropped the knife, bringing her shaky hands up to see the blood covering them. She still shook, quickly crawling away from his dead body as his blood began soaking the carpet._

_She sat on the couch, turning on the tv and placing the knife onto the table. And now she waited for her mother._

_She thought back to the time when she was in the 5th grade, how she would always have different types of bugs as her friends. Her mother called her weird. “Why can’t I have a normal child?” She remembers her angrily saying._

_So Sooyoung tried to make actual friends._

_She went to the park one day after school, watching as the girls on the swing went forward and back. It bored her, even when she attempted talking to them. They didn’t seem too interested._

_Well, she tried._

_That following week, she found herself becoming more agitated with people at school, losing her patience and temper over small things. Like someone accidentally hitting her desk, or someone borrowing a pencil and not giving it back. She also couldn’t take the jokes anymore that the boys kept making about her._

_She wore glasses at the time._

_“4 eyes.”_

_“Nerd.” And she was far from one._

_She was sitting alone in her own world when the boy in her class decided to put on a little show for his friends. She was already on edge from the smack across the face she had gotten from her mother that morning. She accidentally dropped the plate of breakfast her mother made for her._

_So she wasn’t in the mood._

_“Whatcha doing 4 eyes?” She heard the boy ask, not looking up from her paper that she was drawing on. He got annoyed at her not responding, so he looked back to his friends and gave them a “watch this” face._

_He grabbed one of her colored pencils and drew all over it, putting the pencil down into the paper so hard that it ripped. She grabbed a pencil, stood up angrily and jammed it straight into his eye. He fell to the floor, screaming and crying in agony and she just smiled at him withering on the floor. Crying like a big fucking baby._

_“Boohoo.” She taunted, her arm being gripped by the teacher. She quickly called the schools nurse down to them. Sooyoung was expelled from school._

_The beating she got that day had actually crippled her for 2 weeks. She fucking hated it here._

_They moved from Busan to Daejeon._

_And even there Sooyoung just didn’t fit in. She was a troublemaker. She was in 6th grade now, and kids didn’t want to be apart of her bullshit. They were all for it until she suggested skipping school so they could go into the woods and play with the gun she took from her dad’s closet._

_“You have issues. Why can’t you just play like normal kids?” One of the girls asked._

_“Because I don’t want to be normal. Don’t be a pussy.” She said, making the girl nearly cry from the harsh words._

_“Taeyong. You wanna come?” He looked at his friends, seeing what they’d say. Nobody said a word._

_“Yeah. I’ll come.” She smiled. “Yujin.” She gestured to the girl, who shyly shook her head._

_“Yeojin.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Come on— you know you want to.”_

_“Hell yeah!” She said, stepping over to the side where Sooyoung stood._

_They went into the woods, following the trail down to the river. “I could use this gun to get a fish.” Sooyoung bragged, although she’d never used a gun in her entire life._

_“I bet you don’t even know how to aim that thing.” Yeojin tested._

_“I do.” Sooyoung said, shooting at the ground right by Yeojin’s feet without even looking at her. Yeojin jumped back, the gunshot rang throughout the woods, making the birds in the trees flock away._

_“What do we even need fish for?” Taeyong questioned._

_“A gift for our parents.” She smiled, aiming at the water. She shot and missed, the shot ringing throughout the woods again._

_“I think we should go.” Taeyong suggested, looking behind them._

_“Alright— I didn’t know you were a bitch boy too.” She said, and he frowned._

_“N-No… I just think someone heard the shots.” He warned._

_“Then we wait and see idiot.” She turned back to the water, shooting again and actually getting one. She jumped into the river, grabbing it out._

_“Dinner is on me!” She shouted, hearing the police sirens close by. “Oh shit…” She said, quickly jumping out of the water._

_“Run!” She said, hearing the police officer call out to them. They quickly ran, the fish still in her hand as well as the gun. The officer was onto them, nearly making them split up at one point. But Sooyoung turned around, firing the gun at him and hitting his leg. He cried out, falling to the ground. She kept running, catching up to her friends._

_“Go home! Or back to school I don’t know. Just get the fuck out of here.” She demanded, seeing the two run totally different ways. She couldn’t go home right away, afraid her father would be there. He’d question why she was home so early. So she roamed the streets with her backpack, the gun in her waistband._

_She shot a fucking officer.. and it felt kind of cool. When she got home later that day, she placed the fish onto the counter. “Dinner.” She smiled at her mom._

_“Where’d you get this?” She asked._

_“Farmers market.” Sooyoung lied, walking out of the kitchen. Her mother picked up the fish, seeing a hole going through it. She quickly went upstairs, putting her father's gun back where it was and creeping back to her room. She hoped Taeyong and Yeojin got home safely._

_On the news that night, she saw how police were looking for about 3 kids they saw down by the river earlier today. She smiled at the screen as they mentioned the officer who had been injured. But he would be okay._

_“Kids these days. Always up to something.” Her mother muttered, making Sooyoung smile even harder._

_“I know right.. ridiculous.” She walked off, going to her room._

_She thought about the countless beatings she had gotten as a kid, sometimes so bad she couldn’t even go to school. Something was seriously wrong with her family, and as a kid she was starting to think that she truly fit in with them._

_She ran her hand across the blade continuously, the blood from it painting itself onto her fingers as she watched tv, waiting for her mother to come home. When she heard the car pull up into the driveway, she smiled, her eyes still wide as she stared at the screen. The door unlocked, and she heard her mother’s voice._

_That voice that she hadn’t heard in so long._

_“Honey!” She shouted out, Sooyoung hearing her keys as she locked the door. She stepped towards the living room, expecting to see her husband on the couch watching tv. But instead she saw her daughter there, and her husband dead on the floor. She dropped everything she was holding, and almost let out a scream until she heard Sooyoung speak._

_“Mom.. let's talk.” Sooyoung said, her voice scarily monotoned. She patted the spot beside her, turning back to the tv. The woman hesitated; but Sooyoung looked at her again._

_“If I have to get up, it won't be pretty.” She warned, and the woman slowly walked over to her, anxiously sitting beside the girl. She saw the blood that stained her face, and the way she ran her fingers unconsciously against the knife._

_“How was work?” Sooyoung asked, and her mother looked at her with a horrified expression. How was she so casual about this? Her father was dead.. on the floor in front of her._

_“Oh come on.. I know you missed me.” She said, laughing at the horrified look on her mother’s face._

_The woman still didn’t speak, irritating Sooyoung. She quickly forced the knife into the woman’s chest, seeing her gasp for air. “Look— I tried to make your last moments peaceful now look.. you’re gasping for air.” Sooyoung mocked._

_She left the knife there, standing up straight and staring down into her mother’s wide eyes. “To be fair— he attacked me first.” She informed, her mother’s eyes traveling down to the body on the floor and then back up. Wheezing for air._

_“You did this to me!” She shouted. “You did!”_

_“Weird kid this, weird child that. God does nobody have any fucking sympathy around here?” She shouted angrily, and then slowly changed her mood to a calmer one._

_“I’m sorry it had to be this way… I was forced truly.” She said truthfully. “But damn did it feel good to murder that piece of shit!” She laughed, her mom reaching up to try and remove the knife, but it was useless. She was going to die any second now._

_“I’m sorry mom.. sorry it had to be this way. But trust me— I'm not weird, you people are.” She pulled the knife from her chest and shoved it back into a different spot. Her body slumping over at that. Sooyoung just watched, removing the knife. She looked down at her body, and then down at her father. She sighed, walking over to the living room entrance. “I-I’m really sorry.” She said, as she walked away. She went down into the basement and grabbed the gasoline, pouring it everywhere, but especially in the living room._

_She used a match to start a fire, tossing it onto the gasoline and watching as it slowly started up, and then she left. Pulling off into the night as her home burned down. ___

__Jinsoul watched as Sooyoung stared at nothing with wide eyes, trembling every now and then. “Yves?” Jinsoul called gently, trying to snap the girl out of whatever it was she was in._ _

__“Hey.. I'm right here okay? Just listen to my voice.” Jinsoul pleaded, trying to bring Sooyoung back to her. This was terrifying, it was like she was looking at a shell._ _

__Sooyoung’s eyes slowly moved to look at the girl in front of her. “Yes.. yes. Just look at me— I'm right here.. I promise. You’re okay. Everything is okay.” She reassured, holding her and speaking sweetly into her ear. Sooyoung wasn’t sure what she was feeling but it was very… overwhelming._ _

__This simple storm triggering such horrifying events for her. “Everything is okay.” Jinsoul repeated, her soothing voice making Sooyoung’s heart warm. Which was very, very rare._ _

__She cupped Sooyoung’s face, slowly backing away to look into teary eyes. She’d never seen Sooyoung so scared. The taller girl leaned in, placing her lips on Jinsoul’s._ _

__Jinsoul loved it, but she didn’t think it was the right time. “Yves.. wait.. you’re upset.”_ _

__“Please… just let me—“ She begged. This was the only way she knew how to really express herself. Jinsoul could hear the pure sadness in her voice and she frowned._ _

__“I… I need it. I need you.” Sooyoung confessed, making Jinsoul’s heart skip a beat._ _

__Sooyoung needed her?_ _

__So when Sooyoung kissed her again she didn’t stop it, instead slowly leading her back to the bed without breaking the kiss. The storm was still causing trouble outside, but Jinsoul’s soft lips and warm hands were distracting Sooyoung as much as possible. She had totally forgotten about that horrible storm because she was being hit with something much bigger now, something she couldn’t explain. But it was always there in Jinsoul’s eyes when she looked._ _

__A feeling that she couldn’t quite get a grasp on yet._ _

__She placed soft kisses along Jinsoul’s collarbone, slowly moving down her body and admiring every inch of skin there. It was insane how perfect this girl was. From head to toe. There wasn’t a single flaw._ _

__Not one._ _

__Jinsoul’s body was on fire but Sooyoung’s lips cooled her off for a second every time she felt them against her chest and on her stomach. Sooyoung’s hands gripped tightly at the girl’s thighs, as she nibbled at her neck, hearing her favorite noises come from the blonde._ _

__She helped remove her shirt and Jinsoul helped Sooyoung remove her clothes. And then she straddled her gently, the taller girl’s thigh in between her wet center. She bent down, connecting their lips as she grinded down onto Sooyoung’s thigh. She let out a satisfied sigh at the feeling of her clit rubbing against it. Sooyoung was being so gentle with her._ _

__Running her hands down her back and then gripping her ass, all while kissing her slowly, passionately. It was driving Jinsoul crazy. Her wetness was spread all over Sooyoung’s thigh, and she knew she wouldn’t last much longer, especially with Sooyoung’s tongue against hers, and her strong hands gripping at every part of her body that they could. She moaned out softly, drowning out the sound of the thunder._ _

__Sooyoung watched as Jinsoul pressed her hands against the girl’s chest, grinding her hips down harder as she came. “Yves.. fuck.” She moaned softly. It was honestly kind of cute. Sooyoung leaned up, kissing her again and flipping them over. She tried to ignore the pain that shot up her side, instead focusing on the girl below her. She found herself in between Jinsoul’s legs, wanting to clean up the come that just came from her._ _

__The second Jinsoul spread her legs, Sooyoung felt her mouth water. Her come still slowly leaking from out of her, making Sooyoung smirk at the sight. “You’re beautiful… I'm serious.” Sooyoung complimented, making Jinsoul blush a little._ _

__She immediately pushed her tongue inside of the girl, collecting anything left over from her and watching as her favorite person’s head fell back in complete bliss. Jinsoul could feel Sooyoung tense up when she heard the loud lightning, so she ran her hands through her hair, gripping tightly to distract her._ _

__Sooyoung moaned at that, completely forgetting about what nearly set her off seconds ago. She was enjoying the sweet taste of Jinsoul, that never changed for her. She was always so sweet, she always smelled so nice. Sooyoung was a little obsessed._ _

__Jinsoul tried her hardest to keep Sooyoung distracted from the storm that was causing havoc around them, but she could hardly even move with Sooyoung’s skilled tongue licking at every inch of her. Her eyes actually rolled back, and her heels dug into the bed as she rolled her hips forward._ _

__“Yves…” She moaned, gripping her hair tightly. “Oh fuck— it feels so good.”_ _

__Sooyoung looked up at the girl, seeing her chest rising and falling, and her other hand gripping desperately at the sheets. It was a beautiful sight to Sooyoung. Jinsoul was sexy. Too sexy._ _

__“I’m coming.” She moaned out, her body tensing up as she had her release. Sooyoung kept swirling her tongue around the girl’s clit, helping her ride out the orgasm._ _

__She kissed up the girl’s body, sucking at the pulse on her neck before kissing her again. Sooyoung couldn’t help but compliment her again when she saw those bright eyes staring at her, and her pretty blonde hair on the pillow. Jinsoul was almost like a painting._ _

__A real life one._ _

__She swirled her fingers around Jinsoul’s clit before moving them between her folds and pushing them inside. Jinsoul held eye contact up until that moment. “Oh fuck—“ Her nails immediately dug into Sooyoung’s shoulders, her pace slow but making Jinsoul feel so many things._ _

__Sooyoung continued placing kisses on the girl’s face, still moving her fingers in and out of the girl’s pussy. “Mmm.” Jinsoul moaned. She needed more._ _

__She needed so much more. “F-Fuck me.” She shyly said, seeing Sooyoung slowly back away to look at her. She blushed even more at that, feeling a little embarrassed by her neediness. But god, she just wanted her so badly, as much as she hated to admit it. She did need her._ _

__Sooyoung picked up her pace, leaning her forehead against Jinsoul’s as she fucked her. “Yves!” Jinsoul shouted, feeling the palm of her hand hitting her clit as she rammed her fingers into her. Her legs shook at the orgasm that was building up, making her feel embarrassed because of how sensitive she was._ _

__When the lightning lit up the entire room, Jinsoul held her tighter, placing kisses along her jawline as Sooyoung finger fucked her. It took so much energy to do that when she was feeling this damn good. But she wanted to make sure Sooyoung was okay._ _

__“Yves— fuck baby… right there.” She moaned. Her moans were so sexy to Sooyoung. She wished she could just record it and listen to it whenever she wanted._ _

__“Oh fuck! Y-You’re hitting my g-spot.” She warned, holding tightly onto her as she tried to rock her hips against those thrust inside of her._ _

__“You want to come for me?” Sooyoung teased sexily, whispering directly into the blonde’s ear as she pounded into her harder and faster. “You like when I fuck you this hard huh? You’re so dirty.. you know that?” She teased even more, making Jinsoul’s moans get even louder as her orgasm approached._ _

__“Oh shit! Right there—“ She whined, Sooyoung quickly wrapped her lips around her perky nipple and sucked at it._ _

__This was all too much for Jinsoul, and she came hard at the feeling of not only her fingers, but the palm hitting her clit roughly, and Sooyoung’s hot mouth on her chest. She twitched and shook so much she was actually embarrassed._ _

__But Sooyoung loved it._ _

__She gently kissed the girl, loving how soft her skin felt against her eager lips. She rested beside the girl, closing her eyes. Sooyoung honestly didn’t know how to react when she felt Jinsoul’s shaky hand in between her legs. She usually never allowed this, but for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to make the girl stop._ _

__Especially when she felt her shy fingers rubbing her clit in circles. She pulled Jinsoul close, kissing her soft lips that were quickly becoming her favorite. The kiss became sloppier the longer Jinsoul rubbed, feeling Sooyoung slowly moving her hips up and down. She was impatient. Very impatient._ _

__Jinsoul felt her heart leap when she heard Sooyoung’s soft moan against her lips. “Yes..” She exhaled, holding Jinsoul. She squeezed even tighter when she heard the heavy thunder that made an appearance once again. But Jinsoul stayed close, reminding Sooyoung that she was right there, and she wasn’t going anywhere._ _

__“You’re beautiful too Sooyoung..” Jinsoul said. And it was genuine, and so adorable coming from the blonde. Sooyoung had never really heard anyone call her beautiful before._ _

__Sexy. Hot. Pretty. But never beautiful, until just now._ _

__She lost it, coming quickly from Jinsoul’s fingers. The blonde placed kisses down her chest, gently kissing around Sooyoung’s wound. She thought it was a myth when someone kissed whatever part of you was aching, it would slowly feel better. But she swore her pain disappeared when Jinsoul’s sweet lips kissed her there._ _

__Jinsoul could never get tired of seeing that tattoo on Sooyoung. It was so sexy to her._ _

__She kept going down, and Sooyoung didn’t stop her. She usually would have stopped someone. Hell she would’ve stopped it the moment she felt a hand there. But with Jinsoul, she just couldn’t._ _

__She couldn’t._ _

__Jinsoul swiped her tongue through the girl’s folds, loving the taste of Sooyoung. She wasn’t very sweet, but just sweet enough to make Jinsoul want more and more. She rolled her tongue against the girl’s clit, hearing her sharp inhale and a hand slowly make its way through her soft hair. “God Jinsoul…” Sooyoung moaned, and Jinsoul swore her name never sounded sexier than it did when Sooyoung moaned it._ _

__She pushed a finger into the girl, catching her off guard and hearing a cute whimper escape from her lips. Her tongue still moving against her pussy, her saliva and Sooyoung’s wetness mixing together as it dripped down onto the finger that pushed in and out of her._ _

__Sooyoung had never felt this good. She was sure of it. She had totally forgotten about the storm when Jinsoul started flicking her tongue against her clit even faster, following the pace of her finger. Jinsoul was enjoying this a little too much. But could you blame her?_ _

__Especially when you had someone as sexy as Yves moaning your name with that soothing voice of hers. She was going crazy. “Jinsoul.. oh my god—“_ _

__“Yves… come for me baby.” Jinsoul demanded, returning back to her clit, wrapping her warm lips around it and sucking roughly._ _

__“Oh fuck!” Sooyoung moaned, her head thrashing left and right as she took in the feel of not only Jinsoul’s tongue but her finger pushing into her walls at such a quick pace. “I’m coming! Fuck i’m coming!” She yelled, her back arching off the bed and come quickly flowing out of her onto Jinsoul’s finger and eager tongue._ _

__She lapped at the juices, even as Sooyoung was twitching from that mindblowing orgasm. “G-God..” She said, still shaking and closing her eyes every now and then. Jinsoul cleaned her up as best as she could before moving beside her again, kissing her softly along her jawline. Sooyoung needed a moment after that one._ _

__She felt Sooyoung’s finger tracing her jawline, her hooded eyes taking in the beauty beside her. “You’re stunning..” She said tiredly, her eyes closing again. The storm was still going, but Sooyoung was so infatuated with the girl beside her that she completely tuned it out._ _

__“You’re stunning..” She repeated to the girl who had fallen asleep beside her. She woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, and she groaned, turning to the nightstand. She looked at it, seeing Yerim’s name._ _

__“Sooyoung?” She called, her voice loud enough to wake the girl beside her through the phone._ _

__“Will you be quiet?” She asked quietly, slowly removing herself from the bed, forgetting she was completely naked. She stepped out into the living room._ _

__“Sorry— we need you to come down to the headquarters.”_ _

__“What for?” Sooyoung sighed._ _

__“Important stuff. Come on— you’re never grumpy when it comes to this stuff. You love this stuff.” Yerim reminded her._ _

__“Yeah.. when it’s not 6 in the morning.” She looked down, realizing she was naked. “I’ll be there soon.” She hung up, going back to the room and getting dressed. Jinsoul woke up to the girl putting on her shirt._ _

__“Where are you going?” Jinsoul spoke, with her cute raspy morning voice._ _

__“Have to go to work.” She pouted. “Dinner later?”_ _

__“I’d love that.” She smiled, laying her head back down. The bed was so cold without Sooyoung in it with her._ _

__“Get some rest. You had a long night.” Sooyoung winked, kissing her cheek and leaving. She got herself some coffee on the way there, afraid she’d fall asleep otherwise._ _

__When she got to the headquarters Yerim was waiting for her. “Coffee?” She questioned._ _

__“Long night.” Sooyoung followed her into the building, taking the elevator and watching as the button console flipped out. Yerim pressed the button for the bottom floor and it went back to normal when they stepped out. When they got into the room, they found Hyejoo asleep at her desk, a message on her monitor saying kicked for inactivity._ _

__“This kid…” Sooyoung muttered, placing her coffee down and clapping her hands loudly._ _

__Hyejoo jumped awake, falling out of her seat and onto the floor. “Why?” She groaned, rubbing at her eyes._ _

__Sooyoung laughed. “Come on— we have work to do.” She announced._ _

__They walked over to the other side of the room, standing around the projector._ _

__Yerim pressed a button on her phone, watching as hologram came up. “Oops.” She swiped the farm simulator game tab out of the way._ _

__“Alright. Kim Hoseok. He’s being sworn in as the mayor at 3pm today.” She informed, the hologram showing a video of him doing a speech._ _

__“After lots of digging, we found that Kim Hoseok is the leader of one of the assassinations orgs. Commando 4 is what they go by. Why? I don’t know.”_ _

__“That name sucks.” Hyejoo added._ _

__“Yeah I know.” Yerim agreed. “As Mayor he’d have the tools to make the org bigger than it needs to be, putting the people of Korea in serious danger. We can’t have the leader of an org in charge of the people..” She explained._ _

__“Why? What could he possibly do?” Sooyoung asked._ _

__“Recruit more people. Hide his crimes with his money. The government is already corrupt, we don’t need to be giving them more things to do it with.” The younger girl said, Yerim agreeing._ _

__“We do the same.” Sooyoung added._ _

__“We’re not politicians.” Yerim reminded, patting her shoulder._ _

__“Why are you even trying to go against us on this?” Hyejoo asked, standing up as Yerim closed the hologram._ _

__“I’m not… I’m going to kill the guy either way. I just like picking at your brains.” Sooyoung teased, walking away from them._ _

__“A child. An actual child.” Hyejoo scoffed, following her._ _

__“Alright, so what’s the plan?” Sooyoung asked, Yerim immediately handing her a long case. Hyejoo pulled up a map, pressing a button and making it into a hologram to show Sooyoung the plan better._ _

__“You’ll be here.” She pressed a part, highlighting it a burgundy color. “You’ll remain hidden on this roof.” She explained, and then moved around to the opposite side. “This.” She pointed, highlighting it blue. “Is your target.”_ _

__Yerim nodded, watching as Hyejoo demonstrated. “One shot. One kill. And then you leave through this building from the rooftop. You’ll easily blend in with the abundance of people.”_ _

__Sooyoung gave a thumbs up, holding the heavy case in her hand up. “This is going to be fun.” She smiled brightly._ _

__“Yerim will be out there with a getaway car. If you don’t mess up— everything should be fine.”_ _

__“I never mess up.” There she was, being cocky as always. Yerim took her to the location, carrying the case into the alleyway and climbing up the ladder to the rooftop. When she looked down, there were tons of people, as well as police down there. Sooyoung got extremely excited._ _

__She began setting up, opening the case and seeing the parts to a sniper rifle. She took it out, quickly setting it up._ _

__“3 minutes.” Hyejoo warned. As she was setting up, her phone rang. She quickly answered it through bluetooth._ _

__“Hey Yves.” She heard Jinsoul’s voice say. Right now?_ _

__“Hey beautiful..” She was concentrating on putting this gun together, swiftly adding the scope._ _

__“What are you up to?” Jinsoul asked, smiling as her and her coworkers watched the news. They were watching the mayor getting sworn in._ _

__“Enjoying some fresh air.” She responded, looking through the scope and watching as the crowd got bigger._ _

__“I can tell. It’s a little windy in your background.” She chuckled, staying in a corner so nobody overheard her or saw her smiling so brightly._ _

__“A little.” Sooyoung said, hearing Hyejoo warn her again. “Hey I have to go— but dinner still right?” She asked, smiling brightly when Jinsoul said yes._ _

__“Good. See you then.”_ _

__“Bye Yves.”_ _

__The moment she hung up, Jinsoul held her phone close to her chest, smiling to herself. “Come on Jinsoul! It’s starting.” Chaewon patted the spot beside her. Jinsoul plopped down there, watching as the new mayor walked out and waved at everyone._ _

__“Give it a minute..” Hyejoo warned, watching him get sworn in live as well._ _

__He started speaking and Sooyoung nearly fell asleep. “Seriously? People elected this boring fuck? They’d be better off electing me.” She complained._ _

__“Focus Sooyoung.” She heard Hyejoo say. “30 seconds.”_ _

__Sooyoung’s finger rested slowly on the trigger, waiting for the moment to press harder._ _

__“15.”_ _

__She looked through the scope, watching as he spoke with a bright smile on his face. “Fake bastard.” She muttered._ _

__“5.”_ _

__Sooyoung aimed the red dot directly on his head, smiling when she heard the words, “Kill him.”_ _

__She pulled the trigger, and she swore everything moved in slow motion as the bullet ripped through the air and hit him directly in the head. His blood splattering everywhere, she giggled at the people running off and the officers rushing over to him._ _

__“Time to elect someone else folks.” She said, quickly packing up and making her way down the stairs from the roof’s exit._ _

__Jinsoul stood up in shock at what had just happened. The cameras moving away from the scene immediately._ _

__“Kim Hoseok has just been shot!” The reporter said on the screen. Her hands covered her mouth as she tried to process what they’d just witnessed. Chaewon was bewildered as well, shaking in her spot. Sooyoung made her way past all the panicking people, pushing them out of her way if she had to. An officer saw her walking out with a case in her hand._ _

__“We have a suspect leaving the premises across the street from the mayor’s building.” He said on his walkie talkie, following the girl outside._ _

__“Hey!” He shouted, pulling out his gun. “Put your hands where I can see them! And drop the suitcase!”_ _

__Sooyoung dropped it, slowly turning around with a smirk on her face. “You look good in red sir.”_ _

__He eyed her, still holding his gun up. “What?”_ _

__And he was shot, directly in the head._ _

__“Bingo!” Hyunjin shouted. His blood splattered onto the girl’s face and she sighed, picking up the case and stepping into the car._ _

__“There’s some wet wipes in there.” Yerim instructed, pulling off immediately. Sooyoung grabbed one and cleaned off her face._ _

__“Alright Hyunjin— get out of there now.”_ _

__“Already on it.” She said, making her way down the stairs of the abandoned building._ _

__Police officers rushed to the scene, as well as ambulances. It was a mess. “We were told there was a suspect leaving this building. Can you go and check?” Haseul said to Chaewon, walking up the stairs to where the body was being shielded from cameras._ _

__Chaewon made her way to the next building, watching as everyone panicked around her. She ran past them all, bumping into them and immediately calling for some backup when she saw another dead body on the ground. She looked around._ _

__“Get this area locked down now. We have another body.” She called in._ _

__Sooyoung was laughing at how the video went viral already. “Oh man— people are pretty sick ya know?”_ _

__Yerim side eyed her. “So you?”_ _

__“Hey— I'm just doing my job.” Sooyoung defended. They picked up Hyunjin a little further away from the area of the shooting, she hopped into the backseat._ _

__“Good shot back there.” Sooyoung high fived her._ _

__“Well— I am a trained sniper.” She reminded the taller girl._ _

__“Oh yeah… right.” Sooyoung turned back around. “I need to go and get cleaned up. I have a date later I think.”_ _

__“A date? Is that even safe?” Hyunjin questioned._ _

__“It’s not. But Sooyoung will be Sooyoung.” Yerim said, pressing her foot on the gas harder. She thankfully avoided traffic, getting out of the area as fast as she could._ _

__Sooyoung showered as soon as she arrived at the headquarters, changing into a t-shirt and some jeans._ _

__“Did that guy even get to describe me?” Sooyoung asked, referring to the officer that had caught her._ _

__“No thankfully. I already got into the cameras and shut them off so there won't even be any footage of you there.” Hyejoo confirmed, earning a pat on the back._ _

__“See Hyejoo— this is what i’m talking about. You’re a genius… when you’re not frying your brain on those games.”_ _

__“I don’t fry my brain okay.” She defended._ _

__“Good job today guys. Now we just wait for another asshole to run for mayor.” They heard Vivi say. She walked up to Sooyoung, caressing her face and staring into her eyes._ _

__“I’m proud of you.”_ _

__Sooyoung felt those words hit her right in the heart. She’d never heard them before. “Thank you.” She said quietly._ _

__“Hyunjin— you’re officially on the team.” Vivi announced._ _

__“Aw yeah!” She high fived Hyejoo and Yerim._ _

__“Told you she wouldn’t let us down.” Yerim smiled brightly. Vivi smiled and turned back away._ _

__Sooyoung checked her watch. “I need to go now. Bye everyone.” She said, leaving quickly._ _

__Jinsoul had gotten home, scrubbing until her skin turned red as she showered. Today was stressful, too stressful. She just wanted to be with Sooyoung already. She quickly got dressed, wearing something a little casual. A simple white dress that hung below her shoulders._ _

__There was a knock at the door and when she opened it she saw Sooyoung wearing a black suit with a bow tie. “Wow— you look stunning.” She complimented, taking in how gorgeous Jinsoul looked in that suit._ _

__“You too.” She said shyly, feeling small under Sooyoung’s stare._ _

__“This is casual enough right?” Sooyoung joked, making Jinsoul laugh too._ _

__“Yeah. We’re pretty casual.” She played along._ _

__“Next time we dress fancy okay?” Sooyoung helped her into the car. “We’ll wear jeans and matching t-shirts.” She joked._ _

__“You’re something else.” Jinsoul laughed, putting on her seatbelt. When they arrived, Sooyoung already reserved them a table._ _

__“Wow… this food is expensive.” Jinsoul pointed out. Sooyoung looked up from her menu._ _

__“Don’t look at the prices.. just look at what you want and if you like it i’m getting you it.” Jinsoul nodded weakly. She didn’t want Sooyoung spending so much money on a simple dish. She hoped it was extremely good if the prices were going to be this high._ _

__“Can I start you ladies with a drink?” The waiter asked, holding up a notepad and pen._ _

__“Oh uh— I'll take water.” Sooyoung smiled._ _

__“Me too actually.” Jinsoul added. She watched as he wrote it down._ _

__“Are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?” He asked._ _

__“A few.” Jinsoul gave him a smile and he said he’d be back with their water._ _

__“I’m craving seafood…” Jinsoul said, eyeing the menu carefully._ _

__“Aren’t you always?” Sooyoung teased. Looking at the menu again. She wasn’t really sure what she was in the mood for. She was about to just settle on some pasta. She looked up, catching a glimpse of the blonde again. She was adorable, concentrating so hard on that menu. Not only was she adorable but she was absolutely stunning in that white dress._ _

__Jinsoul had to be an angel, there was just no other explanation for how beautiful and dreamy she was. Sooyoung was so focused on her that she didn’t even realize the restaurant was being ambushed until she heard someone scream. She looked over, seeing 3 men pointing a gun at her. She quickly ran over to Jinsoul, pulling her down to the floor. She flipped the table over, using it to block the girl._ _

__“Shit..” She muttered, seeing the girl beside her not speaking. When she looked she saw Jinsoul holding her stomach, her hand pressed against her side._ _

__When she moved it Sooyoung saw the blood seeping through her white dress. Sooyoung pulled out two guns from her inner suit pockets and shot back at the guys, hitting one in the shoulder and the other in the head._ _

__Jinsoul was on the floor, a tear falling from the corner of her eye. She was sure she had went into shock because she couldn’t feel a thing right now. Everything was blurry, she could barely keep her eyes open. But she saw Sooyoung crawl over to her. “Hey.. hey baby— you gotta keep your eyes open okay?” She tried to comfort her, a bullet breaking the glass on the table beside them and shattering onto Sooyoung._ _

__“I’m going to get you out of here.” She said, seeing the blood trickle from Jinsoul’s pretty lips. She lifted her head slightly to see if there was anyone else aiming their way. And she saw a taller girl with catlike eyes scanning the room, her hair in a ponytail. Sooyoung had no idea how she was getting out of here, but she had to think of something quick._ _

__Jinsoul was losing blood, and these people were closing in on her. She grabbed a metal tray from off the table and shot the two men that were trailing on each side of her. She shot back, realizing she was the only one._ _

__Sooyoung stood up, firing again and grazing her with a bullet. She hissed at that, turning to hide behind a table. Sooyoung quickly picked Jinsoul up, finding a way out through the back._ _

__“I got you— just stay awake for me please.” She begged, running towards her car that was parked on the side street. She put Jinsoul in the backseat, running to the drivers side of the car and starting it. They started shooting at the car as she drove off, speeding to an emergency room._ _

__She kept her hand on Jinsoul, shaking her every now and then and talking to her to keep her awake. “We’re almost there okay? Just hang in there for me.” She kept saying, checking her rear-view mirror._ _

__Jinsoul was really trying hard to, but she couldn’t control it. She just wanted to close her eyes. “I-It hurts.” She managed to say, coughing more blood up._ _

__“I know baby. Just hang on.” She swerved into the parking lot of the hospital, picking her up from the backseat and running through the emergency doors. “She was shot!” Sooyoung announced, seeing the doctors run over to the girl._ _

__“Get a stretcher!” One of them yelled, Sooyoung still holding her close. She kept her head against the other girl’s waiting for them to pull up a stretcher. The second they did she placed her down gently, watching as they immediately went to work._ _

__Sooyoung ran her hands over face, grunting loudly and kicking a trash can that was in the hallway. She immediately called Yerim._ _

__“I was attacked. Jinsoul got shot.” She said quickly, not even making sense to the pink haired girl._ _

__“Whoa wait— Jinsoul got shot?”_ _

__“Yeah— these fucking people came into the restaurant we were in and they wanted me but they hit her and god—“ She almost wanted to cry. She hated these emotions she was feeling. Could she just go back to not caring about things?_ _

__“Sooyoung calm down—“ Yerim sat up. “I’m tracking your location now i’ll be there okay. I need you to stay calm.”_ _

__Sooyoung started taking deep breaths._ _

__In and out._ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__Sooyoung paced the halls until she was told it was okay to see Jinsoul. But that wouldn’t be for another hour or two._ _

__Yerim arrived wearing a hoodie and some pajama pants. “Explain everything to me. Faces, location, everything.”_ _

__Sooyoung told her everything, Yerim listened carefully seeing the hurt in her friend’s eyes. That was never good. That was one of the main rules of this job. No attachments. No feelings. Then you can’t get hurt._ _

__“I’ll let Hyejoo know. See if she can pull someone up with the description. I need you to calm down.” Yerim said, watching the girl pace back and forth anxiously._ _

__Sooyoung wouldn’t be calm until she saw that Jinsoul was okay. When Yerim left, Sooyoung stayed beside the girl’s bedside as she slept. She rested her own head onto the bed, falling asleep. Jinsoul woke up, instantly feeling the pain in her stomach. She turned, seeing Sooyoung beside her._ _

__“Y-Yves?” She called out softly, her voice raspy from not using it much._ _

__Sooyoung woke up immediately, jumping when she saw the girl awake. “Hey— how are you feeling? Are you in pain?” She asked, bombarding the girl with questions._ _

__“I-I’m… what happened?” She asked, looking down at the cords hooked up to her._ _

__“The restaurant we were at got ambushed..” She explained._ _

__“A-Am I the only one who got hit?” She questioned._ _

__Sooyoung looked at her sadly. Truthfully, the only person that mattered was Jinsoul. But they were nothing alike. “You and I are the only ones who survived.” She told her bluntly. She wasn’t really sure how to drop that bomb on someone easily…_ _

__Jinsoul teared up at that, leaning her head back. She was an officer and she did nothing to help those poor people._ _

__“I’m sorry.” Sooyoung said._ _

__Not for those people. For putting you in danger._ _

__“I didn’t know that was going to happen.”_ _

__Even if she didn’t know, she was warned. No family. No attachments. No feelings._ _

__But it was hard. For the first time in forever it was hard for her to not feel something for someone else._ _

__“Why are you apologizing? It isn’t your fault.” Jinsoul reassured her, looking at her with those puppy eyes of hers. She gave a weak smile, trying to fight through the pain she felt._ _

__It is her fault._ _

__She stayed by Jinsoul’s side all night, into the early morning. Haseul arrived, taking Sooyoung’s place for her._ _

__“I’ll be back soon.” Sooyoung assured the blonde, placing a soft lingering kiss against her forehead._ _

__She left before Haseul could enter the room, completely avoiding the hallway she’d be coming down. “Got anything?” She asked immediately when she called Hyejoo._ _

__“I’ve pulled up about 4 people. Just need you to come and verify which one you saw.”_ _

__“I’m on my way.” Sooyoung zoomed to the headquarters, her anger still built up in her as she stormed to Hyejoo’s office. Yerim was already there, waiting. Hyejoo looked at her screen, telling Sooyoung to come over._ _

__She eyed the photos, immediately knowing which one it was._ _

__“Her.” Sooyoung pointed to the 3rd girl._ _

__Hyejoo clicked on her._ _

__“Hwang Yeji. Leader of IZYT. Rival with the org Commando 4.”_ _

__“Horrible name.” Yerim interrupted, and Sooyoung agreed._ _

__“She’s been in this org since her father’s assasination 2 years ago.” Hyejoo informed, and Sooyoung could hardly hide her anger._ _

__“Well— looks like the org is getting passed down again.” She said, putting on her hat. Nobody was allowed to hurt Jinsoul. She hated herself right now for putting her in danger. She was so damn stubborn._ _

__“Find her. Now.” Sooyoung said, slamming the door behind her as she left._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, as you can see I love writing this story. I’m sorry i’m a mess, I shouldn’t write two things at once but... how can i not? :p 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW:// Major character Death :(( . It’s not THE death, but the character is still important to the story and whatnot. So just a warning incase people are sensitive about that stuff. ❤️
> 
> \- Violence  
> \- GORE  
> \- Also, knife play.. so if you’re not comfortable with that then yeah, just a warning that is in this chapter.
> 
> * Flashbacks in italics *

“Remember the plan?” Hyejoo asked, watching the inside of the building through the security cameras. 

Sooyoung remembered the plan. It was pretty simple to be fair. She wore all black, her hair in a ponytail and a black mask covering her mouth and nose. “Yeah. I remember.” She said nonchalantly, walking straight towards the building. 

She was seething.

It had taken them over a week to track down Hwang Yeji. Sooyoung was restless. She could hardly sleep, visiting the gun range nearly every day to keep her mind occupied. At night, she’d visit Jinsoul in the hospital, staying on her bedside as she slept, and then gone before she opened her eyes. 

Her emotions were getting the best of her these days. She was beyond angry, and she was making things personal. Jinsoul had gotten hurt because of her and she didn’t think she’d ever forgive herself for it. 

Jiwoo assured her that Jinsoul would be fine, and she would get her payback on the taller girl. She smiled brightly as she said that. 

When Sooyoung stepped inside, she was expecting to be ambushed, but instead she walked in and was stared down by an abundance of people. Her gun in hand, pointing it directly at the woman that looked down at her from the top of the stairs of the building. 

“What a pleasant surprise.” She heard Yeji’s voice say. “Don’t you think it’s a little unfair to bring a gun to a sword fight?” She smirked, seeing Sooyoung still gripping the pistol tightly. Sooyoung eyed her surroundings, seeing the men and women around her gripping their swords tightly. She slowly lowered her gun, placing it into the holster.

“That’s her.” Hyejoo said, watching as Sooyoung stared up at the girl.

“I’ll give you a show before you take your last breath.” Sooyoung pulled the two swords that were in an X form from her back, seeing the people closing in on her slowly. 

She could hear Hyejoo speaking to her, as well as Yerim. “You’re outnumbered here..” She warned.

She quickly turned around, running to get some sort of leverage. She used the column to backflip over the small group of people, stabbing one in the back and decapitating the one beside her. 

Yeji watched as her people were quickly taken down effortlessly by the girl. Sooyoung pushed the blade into the guy’s stomach, pushing him back into his friend until they hit a wall. The blood spilling from their mouth as she pulled it from them, and their bodies hit the floor. Yeji could hear the sound of swords hitting against each other, watching as her highly trained men struggled against Sooyoung.

She heard someone charging at her from behind, yelling loudly as he held his sword out to attack. Sooyoung ran, sliding below him and cutting him right at the knees. He fell to the floor screaming as he bled out. 

Now two women were fighting her, using both swords to block their attacks, they sliced her arm, hearing the girl hiss in pain as she stumbled away for a moment. 

“Damn it— I really liked this outfit.” Sooyoung said, spinning in a circle quickly and decapitating them both at the same time. 

“Bitch!” She heard a man from behind her scream, and she turned around, using her swords to stop him from cutting her right down the middle. She kicked him in the stomach, and then punched him hard across the jaw making the boy hit the wall behind him. He yelled out in pain as a sword penetrated him, keeping him against the wall as Sooyoung fought his friend. 

He was aggressive, using two swords as well, blocking anything she threw his way.

Without another moment wasted she ran past him, cutting his side and watching as he stumbled slightly. When he charged her again she cut his sword in half with hers, placing her own on her back again and kicking him in the stomach hard. 

“Night night.” She said, dragging him over to his friend and bashing his skull up against the boy’s, hearing the bones cracking every time she hit their heads together. He dropped to the floor when she released him, snatching his sword back and watching the other boy’s body fell limp. When she turned around she realized there were more people. 

Yeji watched as Sooyoung took down every single one of them, walking off. Sooyoung noticed her leaving, placing the sword on her back and just taking her gun out. She shot each of them in the head or chest. 

She kept hearing Hyejoo and Yerim talking to her through her earpiece, her irritation growing. She snatched it out with an annoyed expression. 

She stopped her shooting when she saw a younger kid, shaking in her spot. She kept the gun raised up at her, eyeing the people that groaned around them. It was a bloodbath here.

“What’s your name?” Sooyoung asked, seeing the girl swallow hard.

“Yerim. K-Kim Yerim.” She spoke, her voice shaking in fear as the assassin aimed at her. 

“You shouldn’t be here kid.” Sooyoung said to her. Yerim got the idea, quickly running from the warehouse. But the moment she was out she spoke into her earpiece. 

“Doing it now boss.” 

Sooyoung ran up the stairs after the girl, the second she burst through the doors Yeji stood still, looking out the windows of the warehouse.

“If I knew shooting your little girlfriend would bring you to me quicker I would’ve put a bullet in her head.” Yeji mocked, riling Sooyoung up even more. 

Sooyoung aimed down at the girl who didn’t even bat an eye at her. “See Sooyoung.. the thing about that is— you shouldn’t allow anyone to see your weak spots. And I found one.” She still didn’t turn around.

“You shouldn’t trust anyone.” The words rang in Sooyoung’s head, trying to seem unfazed by her words. 

Jungeun was sitting across from Jiwoo as she listened in on the conversation between Sooyoung and Yeji. “This business welcomes nobody, everyone turns on each other eventually.” She laughed, knowing she was getting in Sooyoung’s head.

“It’s just us.” Yeji took out her earpiece. Sooyoung slowly removed hers, still holding the gun up.

“You’re so dense.” Yeji laughed.

Jungeun pulled out her gun just as quickly as Yeji quickly turned around, throwing a knife directly at Sooyoung that she dodged. Yeji smacked the gun from her hand and punched her.

“You’re not going to get away with what you did.” Sooyoung said angrily, holding her sore jaw. 

“I know— I'm just here to distract you.” She tried to throw another punch that Sooyoung blocked, twisting her arm and throwing her to the ground.

Distract her? From what?

Yeji kicked her knee, watching as she crouched to the ground, taking her chance to roundhouse kick the girl. 

Sooyoung spat, the blood dripping from her mouth as she got back up angrily. She wouldn’t lose this fight. 

Yeji grabbed her, tossing her over the desk in the room. Sooyoung thought fast, grabbing her knife from her boot and stabbing the girl the moment she picked her up. 

The cameras went black. “What’s going on? I can’t see anything.” Yerim pointed out.

“I know! The cameras are offline.” Hyejoo said, quickly trying to bring them back up.

“Well hurry up—“ Yerim panicked. 

Yeji grabbed at her hand, forcefully kicking her away and snatching the knife from her stomach. She grunted loudly, holding at her stomach. 

Sooyoung took her chance, punching her over and over again. “I have no weak spots.” Sooyoung growled, kicking her to the window and shattering the glass. She caught Yeji by the wrist, holding the girl as she looked down below her.

“W-Wait!” Yeji shouted, gripping tightly onto Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung rolled her eyes, slowly releasing her grasp on the girl. “Jungeun isn’t who you think she is!” Yeji warned. 

“She works for the government.. and she’s with your friend Jiwoo right now.” Yeji said, still holding tightly.

Hyejoo finally found a cam but it was outside of the perimeter.

“Shit..” She said, seeing the police cars driving quickly towards the building.

“Sooyoung you need to get out of there. Now!” Yerim shouted, but it was useless, because Sooyoung didn’t have her earpiece. 

“Why isn’t she responding?” The girl asked, and Hyejoo shrugged.

“The camera wires must’ve been completely cut, I can’t get back into the warehouse cams.” Hyejoo said, causing Yerim to panic even more. 

“Screw it, I’m going there.” Yerim grabbed her jacket, making Hyejoo stand up quickly.

“What? You can’t, we have no clue what’s going on there.” She warned.

“Exactly.” Yerim said. “Try and get another view on the building, Sooyoung is definitely still there.” 

Jiwoo eyed the gun that was pointed at her, her palms sweating. “Why are you doing this?” 

Jungeun laughed. “Your friend.. is one of the most wanted people in the world. Why do you think i’m doing this?” She asked, not taking her eyes off of the girl for a second.

“You’re too easy.. I just snaked right in here and you didn’t even bat an eye.” 

“I trusted you.” Jiwoo said, on the verge of crying.

Jungeun didn’t even seem fazed by it. “Well— isn’t that one of your rules? Trust no one?” 

Jiwoo eyed the gun waiting for the perfect moment to strike. “It is.. but I thought you were different.” 

Jungeun shook her head, and the second she even so much as blinked Jiwoo took advantage. She tried to grab the gun out from the girl’s grasp, aiming it away from her face and seeing Jungeun struggle against her. 

Hyejoo was trying to stay in contact with Yerim when she heard a gunshot go off in the building, and shortly after another. She jumped up, running from her room.

“Hyejoo?” Yerim called, but the girl had left her desk. 

Sooyoung could hear the sirens in the distance, and she looked at the girl who still held onto her. “I will find everyone you know and love, and I will kill them.” She threatened, kicking Yeji from off of her and watching as she fell and hit the ground. She had to leave.

Now.

She couldn’t get into her car because the cops were outside of the building. So she exited through the back, knocking the girl out that tried to hop onto the motorcycle. “Sorry kid.” Sooyoung said, grabbing the helmet and putting it on her head.

She revved it up, driving off quickly, the dust making the girl on the ground cough. “She’s around the back!” One of the officers yelled, running to their car so they could catch up. Sooyoung weaved in and out of the cars. 

Hyejoo got to the room where the gunshots rang out, seeing Jiwoo on the ground bleeding from her mouth. She weakly reached a hand out to Hyejoo. “Jiwoo!” Hyejoo shouted, running over to her. The girl gripped her hand tightly, and Hyejoo looked over her body in pure horror. Her shirt was soaked from blood at her lower stomach. 

“Who did this?” 

“J-Jungeun.” She struggled to speak, the pain in her lower stomach hard to ignore. “S-she… works—“ Jiwoo closed her eyes slowly and Hyejoo quickly woke her up, gripping her face tightly.

“She works where?” 

“Government.. she works for the— government.” Jiwoo said, her vision slowly fading.

“Hey Jiwoo— you can’t die come on.” Hyejoo begged, seeing the girl’s eyes flutter open again. “I’ll get some help.” Hyejoo assured her, but Jiwoo already knew it was too late for her. 

“N-No.. don’t. I’m okay.” She assured, coughing and the blood falling from her mouth again. “I promise.. I love you Hyejoo.” 

“I love you too just hang on.” Hyejoo pleaded, her eyes watering. 

“T-Tell the others I love them. And I'm sorry…” She trailed off, her eyes closing. Hyejoo shook her, yelling at her to wake up but Jiwoo was gone. She held her close, resting her forehead onto hers. 

Sooyoung was still driving through the streets, the police finally catching up to her, sirens flashing and traffic in the way. 

“Pull over now!” She heard the officer say through a megaphone of some sort. She looked back and saw that they were catching up to her, and when she turned around she saw a tractor trailer blocking the road. But she was going too fast to stop.

“God I hope this works.” She muttered, picking up the speed and skidding her bike underneath the space between the ground and the bottom of trailer. The police car tried to swerve but they were too late, crashing straight into it. Sooyoung looked back, seeing the collision that was caused. 

Yerim kept following her dot on the gps. “Come on come on.” She said, beeping her horn at the cars that blocked her way. Sooyoung stopped the bike near an alley, jumping off and throwing the helmet down. She ran through the alley, hearing the sirens getting close again. She had to ditch this area, quickly. 

It was really hard to hide in plain sight with swords on her back. She pushed anyone that got in her way, knocking someone into a news stand. Yerim swerved around the corner, pushing the door open. Sooyoung jumped in and they sped off. 

Hyejoo still held Jiwoo tightly, her tears completely dried up and her sadness replaced with pure anger. The girls arrived, running directly towards the room Hyejoo sat in. Sooyoung saw a body and Hyejoo facing away from them, and when she walked over she saw Jiwoo. 

Sooyoung never cried, not once, but in this moment she wanted to scream. 

Seeing Jiwoo like that had to be the worst thing she had ever seen in her life. Yerim had a hand over her mouth, tears slowly falling from her eyes. 

“She told me Jungeun did it.” Hyejoo spoke, her voice shaky. “She works for the government…” 

Sooyoung angrily punched the wall, her fist going through it. Yerim jumped at the sound, slowly helping Hyejoo up. The girl seemed numb at this point, following Yerim as she guided her from the room. 

Sooyoung watched as the girl’s body was taken away in a white van. Yerim and Hyejoo couldn’t watch any longer, but Sooyoung watched until the van was no longer in sight. Vivi placed a hand on her shoulder, and she shrugged it off. 

Sooyoung turned around, walking into the building. She knew Hyejoo wouldn’t be up to it, so she had to give her time. Sooyoung bounced back rather quickly, but that’s because her mind literally didn’t allow her to process grief. All she felt was anger, pure anger. And when she was angry for something, or at someone, she kills people. 

She watched the news as a blurred photo of her was plastered everywhere. You could hardly make out who it was, but it was a start for the police. She especially avoided Jinsoul that week. She needed some time alone, but truthfully she just sat in her apartment, drinking every night that she got home from the shooting range. 

_“Hey don’t worry— we’re here to help you.” Jiwoo said, reaching a hand out to the timid girl. Sooyoung hesitated, but Jiwoo understood, retracting her hand._

_“You’re scared.” She pointed out, seeing Sooyoung balled up in the corner, shackles around her ankles. “I understand.” Jiwoo said softly, moving forward to unlock the heavy shackles from her ankles. She figured if she showed that she was here to help rather than just said it, it’d make Sooyoung feel a little more comfortable._

_Jiwoo could tell the girl was cold. She held herself tightly and trembled every now and then. So she removed her own jacket, ignoring the cold and wrapping it around Sooyoung._

_“Jiwoo.” She introduced, smiling softly._

_“Yves.” The girl lied._

_“Nice to meet you Yves.” Although Jiwoo knew that wasn’t her real name. She still didn’t have her trust.. but it was a start._

__Sooyoung threw her glass into the wall, watching as it shattered as she thought of the girl’s soft smile. She felt angry, stupid. Why the fuck did she trust Jungeun?_ _

__She gripped at her hair tightly, screaming at nobody in particular._ _

__Just alone._ _

__With her thoughts._ _

__She had been played like a fiddle. Jungeun snuck right in, listened in on their plans and relayed it to the government._ _

__She had to find Jungeun before she gave away her identity. It wouldn’t be hard to, seeing as though she was around Sooyoung a lot when they had brought her in._ _

__She regretted that._ _

__She had to do something._ _

__When she got to Hyejoo’s office, the girl had been gone. “Hasn’t been here for the past week.” Yerim informed. Vivi tried to talk to her, but she’s shutting us out. Sooyoung sighed deeply._ _

__“Well can you call her and tell her to come down here. We have some work to do.” Yerim shook her head._ _

__“She’s grieving.”_ _

__Sooyoung slammed her hand down onto the desk. “We don’t have time to grieve! Jiwoo is gone!” She said harshly._ _

__“And we don’t have much time to get the asshole that took her from us.”_ _

__Yerim stood up. “Not everyone is like you Sooyoung. Like us.”_ _

__“There is no us.” Sooyoung snarled, sitting down. Yerim couldn’t deny it, that hurt. “You have emotions. You cry, you show emotion, you feel…things.”_ _

__“I feel nothing. I can’t cry. I can’t feel.. anything.”_ _

__Except when she’s with Jinsoul._ _

__“All I feel is anger. Death. Destruction.” She added, shaking her head. “I want to cry for Jiwoo. But I can’t— I’m angry for her because I know she wouldn’t be if she was still here. I’m pissed.” She said angrily, staring at the ground._ _

__“I want to make Jungeun pay. I want to make everyone associated with Hwang Yeji to pay. I want to make the government.. pay. But I can’t do that— because the person I need is grieving.”_ _

__Yerim just stared with teary eyes. “All I know is death.. Hyejoo is structured. You are structured.” Her voice slightly wavered, and she cleared her throat._ _

__“I’m a mess— and I'm aware of it.” She chuckled. “So… while you all grieve how you grieve, i’m going to grieve how I grieve.” Yerim watched as Sooyoung stood up and walked out._ _

__Jinsoul missed her terribly. Their phone calls were always short. She avoided meeting up with her, regardless of terribly she missed Jinsoul too. But it wasn’t safe to see her right now._ _

__She wasn’t in a good place. Not that she ever was, but now it was worse._ _

___“This is how you disembowel someone.” The man said, tearing the knife through the skin. Sooyoung watched eagerly as the organs spilled from out of the man. She didn’t even flinch, and that scared her a little._ _ _

___But she shouldn’t have been so surprised. ____ _

____She paced back and forth, calling all of her close contacts to see if someone could help track down Jungeun. But no one was as good as Hyejoo. They didn’t have the technology like she did. She slammed her phone to the ground, stomping on it angrily when she heard a knock on the door._ _ _ _

____She couldn’t describe the happiness she felt when she saw Hyejoo standing there. She walked past the girl, not even greeting her. Sooyoung followed her into the living room, watching as she pulled something from her pocket._ _ _ _

____It was a square shaped object, almost like a rubix cube. Hyejoo tossed it onto the coffee table, watching as a hologram of Jungeun came up. “Kim Jungeun. 24 years old. Secret agent working undercover for a detective who goes by the name Jo Haseul.”_ _ _ _

____Sooyoung eyed the hologram, seething at the sight of Jungeun. “Thankfully I wiped her phone clean— so she has no evidence of you.” Hyejoo informed, swiping her hand right. A photo was displayed and Hyejoo enlarged it, flipping the photo so Sooyoung could see it._ _ _ _

____“She’s been hiding for the past week.. even went as far as to dye her hair blonde.” Sooyoung scoffed at that._ _ _ _

____“I’m going to kill her.”_ _ _ _

____“I know— but this time leave your earpiece in you idiot.” Hyejoo said angrily, she used her fingers to pluck at the hologram, watching as it flew off the grid. She picked up the cube, placing it in her pocket and sitting beside the other girl. Sooyoung leaned her forehead against her closed fist._ _ _ _

____“I just can’t help but feel like it’s my fault..” Sooyoung confessed. Hyejoo immediately turned to see the side of the girl’s face as her eyebrows furrowed._ _ _ _

____“It isn’t your fault.”_ _ _ _

____“I broke the rule. I fucking broke it. I didn’t even bat an eye at it.” She said, the frustration evident in her voice. Hyejoo didn’t know what to say or how to comfort her. She wasn’t even sure if Sooyoung wanted to be comforted._ _ _ _

____“Um.. Jiwoo said she loves you.” She said suddenly, getting Sooyoung’s attention._ _ _ _

____“What?” She looked at Hyejoo softly. Love? That was weird._ _ _ _

____“B-Before she um…” She trailed off. “She told me to tell you so.”_ _ _ _

____Sooyoung smiled softly. Even in her final moments she was thinking of other people. Sooyoung didn’t exactly know what to say to that. Nobody had ever told her that they loved her._ _ _ _

____She’d never heard that word directed at her. There was another knock on the door, and the girls immediately looked at each other. She held her gun up, seeing it was Jinsoul and quickly throwing it across the room somewhere._ _ _ _

____“Jinsoul.” She smiled as she opened the door, seeing her favorite smile._ _ _ _

____“Yves..” She smiled shyly. “I bought groceries.” She informed, wiggling the brown bag in her arms._ _ _ _

____“Oh uh— you can just take it to the kitchen.” She pointed, seeing Hyejoo on the couch._ _ _ _

____“Oh!” She said nervously. “I didn’t know you had company.” The blonde said, seeing Hyejoo stand up and walk over to them._ _ _ _

____“I was just leaving actually.” She eyed the taller girl behind her. “Olivia.” She introduced._ _ _ _

____“Jinsoul.”_ _ _ _

____“Ahhh so you’re the girl Yves won’t shut up about?” She purposely teased, wanting to see how Sooyoung would react._ _ _ _

____“What? She won’t shut up about me?” Jinsoul was flattered by this news. Sooyoung made a cut throat gesture at Hyejoo as she smiled brightly in front of Jinsoul._ _ _ _

____“Well.. it was nice to finally meet you. I’ll see you again soon.” Hyejoo smiled, walking to the front door. “Be good Yves.” She teased._ _ _ _

____Sooyoung heard the door close and she could finally breathe again. Jinsoul was still stuck on what Hyejoo said to her. Was Sooyoung really into Jinsoul as much as she was into her?_ _ _ _

____God she hoped so._ _ _ _

____She was about to cook for this girl. “I bought salmon and rice, and some vegetables.” Jinsoul informed, taking everything from the bag. Sooyoung just watched her, feeling her heart beating rapidly against her chest._ _ _ _

____The only time she felt this way when she was killing someone or with Jinsoul. Not a good combination, but it was true._ _ _ _

____She loved work, she… liked Jinsoul. A lot more than she would like to admit. She listened to Jinsoul rambling on about something but she was barely listening. Just focusing on her pretty lips and the way she used her hands to emphasize something. Her voice calmed Sooyoung’s heart, instead of it’s rapid pace before, it has slowed. Instead, relaxing just from Jinsoul’s sweet, soothing voice._ _ _ _

____She felt frustrated suddenly. She had too many emotions going on._ _ _ _

____She was starting to think that Yeji was right. She did have a weak spot. It was Jinsoul. As much as she hated admitting it, it was just too obvious to ignore. The way she felt with Jinsoul was different from anything she had ever felt before._ _ _ _

____She wanted to protect her, hold her, kiss her, make her moan. She wanted her, all of the fucking time. It frustrated her to no end. She hated this neediness. Jinsoul was like a drug and Sooyoung was already hooked._ _ _ _

____She was sure it’d kill her eventually._ _ _ _

____Jinsoul noticed the girl staring at her for awhile now. She tried her best to ignore it but after nearly 10 minutes of silence she couldn’t hide how flustered she was. Her cheeks bright red and her hands anxiously moving about._ _ _ _

____“Why are you staring?” She asked, seeing Sooyoung snap out of her daze._ _ _ _

____“Because you’re um… you’re beautiful Jinsoul.” She admitted, eyeing the girl and taking in her pretty face and curves._ _ _ _

____Jinsoul didn’t know how to respond, smiling so hard she thought her cheeks would fall off._ _ _ _

____“Is that so?” Jinsoul questioned, turning away from the girl. She went to cut the salmon she bought._ _ _ _

____“Yeah.” Sooyoung simply said. She shifted in her seat, looking at the blonde hair that fell down Jinsoul’s back. She abruptly stood up, walking over to the girl. Jinsoul turned around when she noticed Sooyoung coming towards her._ _ _ _

____The girl stared for a moment and then she went in for a hug. A really tight one._ _ _ _

____Jinsoul wasn’t expecting that, her hands hovering for a bit before she held the girl. Sooyoung relaxed into the hug, feeling like all of her broken pieces were mended together just from it. Sooyoung’s hands were at her lower back and her head rested against her shoulder._ _ _ _

____She watched as Sooyoung slowly removed herself from the hug._ _ _ _

____“I love you.” Jinsoul heard Sooyoung say. She immediately tensed up._ _ _ _

____Love? So soon? Well, Jinsoul had some strong feelings for Sooyoung too but she didn’t think it was necessarily love just yet. She dreamed for it to be true one day._ _ _ _

____“Do you even know what love is?” Jinsoul asked gently, not wanting to sound rude._ _ _ _

____Sooyoung looked confused. “Yes..”_ _ _ _

____“Are you sure?”_ _ _ _

____“I am sure that I love you.”_ _ _ _

____Jinsoul didn’t even know what to say. She didn’t want to exactly say it back because she didn’t want to lie to the other girl. “I have very strong feelings for you too.” She settled on that, and Sooyoung accepted it._ _ _ _

____“What have you been up to this week?” Jinsoul asked, curious as to what the other girl was up to. Sooyoung didn’t even know what to say. It’s been a long week or two. She just wanted to forget about it._ _ _ _

____“Nothing much actually.” She said truthfully. Other than going to the shooting range, she was pretty much stuck at home. Not even because she wanted to be home, but because she was afraid if she stayed outside longer than 2 hours she’d murder someone._ _ _ _

____Her anger hadn’t dissipated. Only for a moment, and that’s when she looked into Jinsoul’s warm eyes._ _ _ _

____Jinsoul got a phone call and she excused herself. Sooyoung smiled as she walked off, eyeing the way she swayed her hips elegantly. Jinsoul stepped down the hall, checking to make sure she wasn’t followed._ _ _ _

____“Anything?” She said quietly. Sooyoung leaned against the wall, listening in on the conversation as much as she could._ _ _ _

____“I’m meeting up with Haseul in about an hour. Told me she had a better photo of our suspect.” Jungeun spoke, walking to her car._ _ _ _

____“Okay good.. good. A clearer image? Could you send it after?” Jinsoul asked, just before Jungeun hung up._ _ _ _

____Sooyoung slowly crept away from the wall, pretending to be occupied with something else when Jinsoul returned with a bright smile. “Everything okay?” The taller girl asked and Jinsoul nodded._ _ _ _

____“Now— back to preparing dinner.” She said, noticing Sooyoung blatantly checking her out. She gave a weak smile before pulling out her phone and messaging Hyejoo._ _ _ _

____Hyejoo checked the text, immediately video calling Yerim. “Sooyoung said the plan is in motion now. Are you set up?”_ _ _ _

____Yerim placed her case down, a black suit and gloves on. “Just about.” She replied, the wind blowing her hair in the night sky._ _ _ _

____Haseul went to check her phone but it was frozen. “Damn it.” She groaned. Her phone had turned into a complete brick. She kept pressing the home button, but it was useless._ _ _ _

____“I sent the text to Jungeun so she should be there within an hour. Don’t get too comfy.” Hyejoo informed as Yerim put the gun together._ _ _ _

____“Oh trust me— I’m not getting comfy.” She said, a hint of anger in her voice. She was hurt badly by Jiwoo’s death, as much as she tried to not be. She wanted nothing but revenge for her friend._ _ _ _

____An hour had passed now, and Jinsoul and Sooyoung had just finished up their dinner, sitting beside each other on the sofa. Sooyoung had her arm wrapped around Jinsoul’s shoulders as they tuned into a cop show. “So this is what you do?” Sooyoung asked._ _ _ _

____“Not… necessarily.” Jinsoul giggled as they watched a man get chased down by a K9. Sooyoung’s phone vibrated and she checked it quickly, her brightness low._ _ _ _

____The message from Hyejoo said: “She’s here.”_ _ _ _

____“Give me one reason as to why I shouldn’t put a bullet in her right now.” Yerim said angrily._ _ _ _

____“Wait— give it a second.” Jungeun pulled out her phone, attempting to call Haseul. She looked around, trying to see if she spotted her car anywhere. Haseul’s phone rang but she couldn’t answer it._ _ _ _

____“Shit.” She said, still tapping at the screen. It was useless._ _ _ _

____When she didn’t pick up Jungeun turned back to the store. Hyejoo was sitting inside on her laptop when Jungeun spotted her. She smiled brightly, waving at her and Jungeun’s heart dropped. She dropped her phone, attempting to run when a bullet was put in her back. She fell to the ground instantly, and Yerim stood up. Everyone in the vicinity began running, and screaming, stepping over her body._ _ _ _

____“Good work Yerim.” Hyejoo said simply, closing her laptop and moving with the crowd that tried to escape the store. Yerim faintly smiled, packing up and leaving to her car. She pulled up around the block and Hyejoo hopped in, texting Sooyoung immediately._ _ _ _

____Done._ _ _ _

____Sooyoung smiled at that, snuggling up next to the girl beside her even more. Jinsoul hadn’t heard the news until she woke up the next morning. She immediately threw a hand over her mouth, tears falling from her eyes. She looked over and Sooyoung wasn’t in bed._ _ _ _

____The taller girl was whistling as she went up the elevator to her apartment. Jinsoul went out into the living room, and Sooyoung wasn’t there either, so she just sat on the sofa. An article from Haseul was sent to her and she opened it up._ _ _ _

____The headline reading: **Government Agent found dead outside of Cafe**_ _ _ _

____Sooyoung unlocked the door, still whistling as she opened it. Jinsoul jumped up immediately, running over to her and hugging her tightly._ _ _ _

____“Whoa—“ Sooyoung was taken aback by the sudden act of affection._ _ _ _

____She gently pushed her away, trying to see what was wrong, although she knew exactly what was wrong._ _ _ _

____“M-My friend.. Jungeun was killed last night.” She announced, tears streaming down her face._ _ _ _

____Sooyoung just stared at her. “Hey do you wanna be my girlfriend?” She asked, seeing Jinsoul’s eyes widen._ _ _ _

____“W-what?” The blonde asked and Sooyoung just smiled brightly._ _ _ _

____“Do you? Want to be my girlfriend?”_ _ _ _

____Jinsoul rubbed at her temples, and Sooyoung lifted up the clear bag with the blue cotton candy in it, smiling brightly._ _ _ _

____“Uh… yeah. Yeah I do.” She answered._ _ _ _

____“Look— cotton candy.” Sooyoung said excitedly, and Jinsoul looked at her like she was crazy._ _ _ _

____“Sorry about your friend.” Sooyoung frowned, showing fake sympathy. “But I got you cotton candy.” She smiled again, pushing it into the stunned girl’s hand._ _ _ _

____Jinsoul just eyed the girl as she went over to the sofa and turned on the tv. She had stopped crying because she was honestly just confused at this point._ _ _ _

____Something was very off about Sooyoung._ _ _ _

____“So you’re my girlfriend now?” The taller girl asked. Jinsoul snapped from her daze and joined the girl over on the couch._ _ _ _

____“Y-Yeah I am.” She gave a weak smile. She was happy to be Sooyoung’s girlfriend, it was just so random and poorly timed._ _ _ _

____Sooyoung didn’t understand how this whole relationship thing worked, all she knew was that she wanted Jinsoul all to herself. She felt bad for the girl obviously, but Jungeun wasn’t someone she was fond of after recent events._ _ _ _

____“Can I ask you something?”_ _ _ _

____Sooyoung nodded._ _ _ _

____“And you have to be completely honest with me.. you promise?”_ _ _ _

____She nodded again._ _ _ _

____“Where are you from?”_ _ _ _

____“Busan.”_ _ _ _

____Truth._ _ _ _

____“Do you have any siblings?”_ _ _ _

____“Not that I know of.” That was also the truth. If she did have any siblings out there, she never met them or even heard of them. “Do you?” Sooyoung flipped the question to distract her._ _ _ _

____“Uh.. yeah I do.” She answered._ _ _ _

____Sooyoung gestured for her to go on. “1 brother and 2 sisters.” She informed, seeing Sooyoung smile at the new information._ _ _ _

____Her phone vibrated and she checked it. “I… have to go.” She said, standing up. Jinsoul was confused now._ _ _ _

____“Where are you going?”_ _ _ _

____“My friend Olivia wants me to help her pick out a gaming chair.” She lied easily, and Jinsoul believed her._ _ _ _

____“Oh— I'll be here then.” She smiled, feeling soft lips on hers, a little too short for her likings honestly. She watched as the girl walked to the door, leaving immediately._ _ _ _

____“What do you have?” Sooyoung asked, pressing the down button on the elevator._ _ _ _

____“Sending you coordinates.” Hyejoo responded, immediately sending them to Sooyoung’s gps. She found herself at an abandoned shipyard. She could see Mark’s car parked on the dock. He stood at the entrance of one of the ships, taking his sunshades off once he spotted Sooyoung._ _ _ _

____“It’s been a while.” He smiled._ _ _ _

____“Yeah— next time don’t get your ass kicked.” She said as she walked by him. He rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind them. Sooyoung immediately rested her eyes on someone who resembled Yeji._ _ _ _

____A man._ _ _ _

____Her father._ _ _ _

____“Well well well, if it isn’t the famous Ha Sooyoung.” He laughed._ _ _ _

____“Don’t call me by my name. You don’t know me.” She snapped._ _ _ _

____“I know that you’re the piece of shit that killed my daughter.” He said angrily, trying to move his wrists from the constraints._ _ _ _

____“She started it. I simply finished it.” Sooyoung smiled, cleaning a blade with a handkerchief. “Do you know what I told her?”_ _ _ _

____He just stared, but she spoke anyway. “That I was going to find everyone she knows, and kill them.. starting with you.” She walked over to him, kissing the sharp knife and placing it onto his cheek. “But we’re going to have a little fun..” She smirked._ _ _ _

____Mark just stood in the corner with his arms crossed. “Well— I am anyway.” She laughed, cutting off his pointer finger. He screamed loudly, trying to free himself from the belt that strapped him to the chair._ _ _ _

____She smiled at his helpless screams, feeling the adrenaline in her veins. She missed this so much. The helpless cries as her victim was completely vulnerable to her._ _ _ _

____She grabbed his face, squeezing it tightly. “Awww— don’t cry.” She mocked, seeing a tear drop from his eye._ _ _ _

____Without even warning him she grabbed his hand, cutting another one off, smiling as his screams filled her ears. She wondered if Jinsoul would find this as fun as she did._ _ _ _

____Nah._ _ _ _

____She’d probably think she was some psychopath. Right?_ _ _ _

____She laughed at his pain, seeing his face turn red and the blood drip down the seat. “You sick fuck!” He shouted, trying to get out of the chair. “You’re fucking sick!” He cried, and she shrugged._ _ _ _

____“Hey Mark.. you want in on this?” She asked, handing him the bloody knife._ _ _ _

____“N-No, i’m good.” He smiled weakly, gesturing for her to continue._ _ _ _

____“Heads or tails?” She asked the man, pulling a coin from her pocket._ _ _ _

____“W-What?” His voice was trembling, he didn’t know if he was dying or if his body was just going into shock._ _ _ _

____“Heads or tails?” She asked again._ _ _ _

____“Tails.” He answered, watching her flip the coin. He didn’t even know why she was asking. But he should’ve known it was nothing good when it came to this monster in front of him._ _ _ _

____She made a face. “Oh man..” She frowned, looking at him sadly. “I was hoping to go easy on you and just shove this knife directly into your knees.” He tensed up at that._ _ _ _

____“But now— I have to chop your arm off.” She tilted her head, and he immediately started shaking in his seat, trying to get away from her. He knew it was no point but he couldn’t stop himself from panicking._ _ _ _

____“No— don’t worry. It’ll hurt like a bitch, but it’ll be quick.” She put on some goggles and walked back from the table with a chainsaw._ _ _ _

____“What the fuck?!” He shouted. “Help me! Please sir— please get me away from this bitch!” He pleaded._ _ _ _

____Mark shrugged. “Sorry man. You pissed her off.. can’t do anything about it now.” He could hear the chainsaw starting up and now he really went into panic._ _ _ _

____Sooyoung walked over to him, using the chainsaw to completely dismember his arm. He screamed as she slowly cut through his arm and the blood splattered everywhere making her an excited mess. She laughed like a maniac as he screamed for help._ _ _ _

____She dropped the chainsaw and removed her goggles. “Woo! That was fun huh?” She asked, tossing the goggles onto the table. She looked down at her blood stained clothes, and at the spot where his arm used to be. She picked it up, smacking him across the face with his 3 fingered hand._ _ _ _

____“Why are you smacking yourself?” She mocked. “Why are you smacking yourself?” Her giggles rang in his ears. He was losing so much blood at this point, he knew the end was near. She threw the arm into his lap._ _ _ _

____“Wanna see a trick?” She asked the man, his head lifting up slowly. It took so much energy to keep his eyes open._ _ _ _

____“Good. Watch this.” She smiled, twirling the gun in her hand and flipping it as if she was some cowboy._ _ _ _

____She twirled it one last time and then he was staring right down the barrel of a gun._ _ _ _

____The gunshot rang out in the tiny area, the bullet hitting him directly in the head. The blood splattering onto her face, making her shiver in excitement. Mark covered his ears from the gunshot in such close proximity. “Tada!” She smiled brightly, putting the gun back in the holster._ _ _ _

____“Pretty cool right?” She asked him, but he was dead. “Tough crowd..” She sighed._ _ _ _

____She turned to Mark. “You got any paper by any chance?”_ _ _ _

____“In my truck.” He gestured with his thumb, and she went to it, grabbing a piece of paper from the trunk and a marker. She had a devilish smirk on her face as she wrote on the white paper. When she got back, Mark was untying the man from the chair. She had an idea._ _ _ _

____“I wanna do something.” She said, and the boy looked at her in pure horror. He knew it wasn’t anything good._ _ _ _

____And his assumptions were correct when he was outside of the boat, placing the man onto a hook. She taped the paper to his chest, holding the knife between her pretty lips. She walked over to the lever, twisting it and watching as his body went up the pole. She didn’t stop until he was high enough, his body dangling up there._ _ _ _

____Mark couldn’t believe his eyes. Sooyoung was… really losing it. More than she already had before._ _ _ _

____She looked at him once it was done. “Well— gotta get back home to my lady.” She smiled, patting his shoulder._ _ _ _

____“I’ll clean up.” He informed, already knowing what his job was. “You should probably do the same.” He pointed out, the blood still on her clothes and face._ _ _ _

____“Of course.” She smiled, getting into the car. She literally peeled tires out of the lot, and he waited till she was gone to look up at the body. “My god..” He said, even he was disturbed by the sight. But he stuck to his task, packing up everything and putting it into his truck._ _ _ _

____He called the police from a burner phone._ _ _ _

____“Hey!” He immediately jumped into character. “I-I came down to the shipyard to look for some parts, and I see a body here.” He said, pretending to be out of breath. “I-I think he’s dead. He isn’t responding to me.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay. Thank you so much. Yes— the one by the casino.” He explained, before ending the call. He slammed the phone into the ground, watching as it shattered into pieces. He picked up the larger parts and placed them in a baggie._ _ _ _

____“All good.” Mark informed, pulling out of the lot as well. The police would be there any minute now._ _ _ _

____Jinsoul was starting to worry when she hadn’t heard from Sooyoung the rest of the day. But the excitement in her awakened when she heard the front door opening._ _ _ _

____It was Sooyoung and she held her arms out so the girl could run into them as she smiled. Jinsoul felt so safe in her arms. “Where were you?” Jinsoul questioned, noticing the girl had a completely different outfit change as well._ _ _ _

____“Went out to eat, went shopping for Hyejoo and her nerdy game chair.. and we stopped by her family's house for a bit.” She said a quick lie, walking over to the sofa. “Why? Did you miss me?” She winked, and Jinsoul exhaled louder than she would’ve liked. Sooyoung patted her thigh, gesturing for Jinsoul to sit there._ _ _ _

____She got an odd feeling of satisfaction feeling the warmth and weight of her now girlfriend. “I did..” Jinsoul admitted, feeling Sooyoung’s head resting against her chest._ _ _ _

____She squeezed at the girl’s thighs, feeling Jinsoul flinch at the sudden grip on her. “I missed you too.” She felt lips against her neck, and a hand teasingly rubbing at her clothed center._ _ _ _

____“Is this okay?” Sooyoung asked quietly, still peppering light kisses along her jawline. Jinsoul simply nodded, wanting nothing more than for her to continue. Sooyoung helped her undress, even taking off her own things. The TV in the background on mute._ _ _ _

____“Sit here— and face that way.” Sooyoung demanded, and Jinsoul listened, pressing her back against the girl’s chest. Sooyoung gave a satisfied moan at the feeling of Jinsoul’s ass against her center. She groped the girl’s breast, harshly squeezing them and driving the girl crazy._ _ _ _

____She didn’t understand why she was always so turned on by Sooyoung’s aggressive behavior. But feeling her soft hands squeezing at her boobs roughly, and twisting her nipple every now and then was doing something to her. She was actually going to lose it. Sooyoung smiled as she heard Jinsoul trying to fight back her moans, only making her grab tighter._ _ _ _

____“I want to hear you.” She said, and Jinsoul whimpered at the harsh fingers that pinched at her nipples. She could feel herself getting soaked already, it was embarrassing. But she tried to remind herself how happy it would make Sooyoung to see how wet she was for her._ _ _ _

____She kissed at the girl’s soft shoulder, running a hand down her flat stomach and in between her legs. Jinsoul moaned before Sooyoung was even able to run her fingers through her folds, making her immediately blush. “That’s cute.” Sooyoung said, before biting down on the skin and rubbing at Jinsoul’s soaked center._ _ _ _

____She really did miss this. She rarely ever had time to satisfy her own needs, always busy with work or family. The blonde above her was in her own little world, loving the way Sooyoung’s fingers hit her clit and pushed her folds apart. She could feel how slick her fingers had become from her wetness, moaning even louder at the realization._ _ _ _

____That familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach slowly building up as Sooyoung quickly rubbed at her pussy. “Fuck…” She moaned, leaning her head back against Sooyoung’s shoulder. Sooyoung smiled at that, still sucking at the girl’s skin as she eyed the tv screen._ _ _ _

____She bit down even harder when she saw the news on, reporting the murder she had committed earlier in the day. Jinsoul wasn’t paying attention, only moaning loudly at the teeth sinking into her skin and the fingers rubbing at her clit. It was like music to her girlfriend’s ears, hearing those whiny moans from her girlfriend._ _ _ _

____She moved her fingers faster, feeling Jinsoul buck her hips forward and nearly scream from how good the orgasm was. “Fuck!” She moaned, her legs twitching and Sooyoung sucking her fingers clean. Sooyoung pushed her to the side, spreading her legs and eating her out._ _ _ _

____Just feeling Sooyoung’s warm tongue running through her folds made her forget what planet shs was even on. But she really almost passed out when she saw the girl rubbing at her own clit as she eagerly licked at Jinsoul’s sensitive center._ _ _ _

____She smirked when she noticed Jinsoul was eyeing her hand. Sooyoung had a little more self control than Jinsoul did obviously. Although touching herself really did make her want to moan, she could control it, no matter how hard people would try to make her._ _ _ _

____She was usually quiet, small moans here and there when she hit her clit a certain way. Uncontained moans whenever she saw Jinsoul falling apart. She couldn’t help it. Her girlfriend was just too sexy to put into words._ _ _ _

____Everything about her. Her voice that made Sooyoung’s heart race, those lips that melted against hers whenever they kissed, or the way they fell apart whenever she was making Jinsoul feel on top of the world._ _ _ _

____Her brown eyes that oozed confidence, reassurance, and constant love. The eyes that made you feel so welcome no matter who you are, or where you’re from._ _ _ _

____She pushed a finger inside of herself, moaning against the girl’s pussy and hearing Jinsoul moan even louder at that. She kept her moans low, pushing her finger in and out of herself as she sucked at Jinsoul’s clit. She was close, and so was Sooyoung._ _ _ _

____“Oh my god baby…” Jinsoul moaned, her hand running through Sooyoung’s hair, holding it from out of her face. She could see Sooyoung’s eyes perfectly now, and she was looking right up at her. Winking just before making the girl come on her tongue. She finished as well, her body shaking and her eyes closed. She gave herself a moment before removing her finger and lifting it up to her lips. Jinsoul watched as the girl cleaned her own come from her fingers, immediately pulling her into a kiss once she finished._ _ _ _

____She could taste her when she pushed her tongue into her mouth, moaning at the sweet taste of not only hers, but Sooyoung’s come too._ _ _ _

____She wanted more. She needed more. She held Sooyoung’s face so tightly as their tongues battled for dominance, the kiss getting sloppy, just how Sooyoung liked it. She gasped when she felt Jinsoul sucking on her lower lip, biting down on it._ _ _ _

____Sooyoung just looked at her, panting, disheveled hair, a hickey in almost every visible spot on her neck. Almost as if Sooyoung wanted people to know she was taken already. Taken by someone that nobody could compete with. She followed Sooyoung to the room, watching as she walked over to Jinsoul’s duffel bag. She pulled out the cuffs and held them up to the girl._ _ _ _

____“I want you to try something..” Sooyoung said, handing the cuffs to a confused Jinsoul. She went over to her drawer, grabbing a knife from her drawer._ _ _ _

____She got onto the bed. “I have a toy under the bed that you can use on me…” She guided the girl, seeing how shy she was. How could she not be? That fucking tattoo just taunted her, it didn’t help that Sooyoung was always literally glowing, making it pop even more. She also had abs to accommodate it. She felt like she couldn’t breathe whenever Sooyoung was shirtless, let alone naked. When she pulled out the box from under the bed, opening it, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Sooyoung really was into some kinky shit._ _ _ _

____But she grabbed the strap, standing up and eyeing Sooyoung for confirmation. “Yeah— put it on.” She said, eyeing the girl as she shyly put it on._ _ _ _

____Sooyoung waited patiently as Jinsoul got onto the bed. “Cuff me to the headboard.” She demanded, and Jinsoul didn’t hesitate._ _ _ _

____“And do whatever you want to me.” She explained. “But I have one rule…”_ _ _ _

____Jinsoul stopped moving for a second as she watched Sooyoung twirl the knife in her hand. “When I’m about to come— take this knife from in between my lips and cut me… here.” She pointed to the spot just below her boob._ _ _ _

____“W-what?” Jinsoul asked. Was this girl crazy?_ _ _ _

____“Don’t question it.. I'll be okay.” Sooyoung placed the knife in between her teeth and put her hand back up, watching as Jinsoul cuffed it to the metal headboard._ _ _ _

____Sooyoung hardly ever let anyone touch her, let alone someone as clueless as Jinsoul. She seemed to like all of Sooyoung’s weird kinks so far.. this shouldn’t be any different. “I’m already wet so just fuck me.” She managed to say, the blade hitting the corners of her lips._ _ _ _

____Jinsoul shuddered at the harsh tone, and that was because she knew she was going to be a dripping mess in a minute or so. Sooyoung closed her eyes when she felt the strap enter her, biting down onto the knife at Jinsoul’s awkward yet satisfying pace._ _ _ _

____She gave her some time to find her rhythm, and when she did the taller girl was seeing stars. Jinsoul hoped she was doing this right, but it was confirmed when Sooyoung moaned slightly and her hands pulled at the cuffs, nearly forgetting they were there._ _ _ _

____She opened her eyes and looked up at her hands, seeing the marks forming on her wrist already. Jinsoul spread her legs a little wider, wanting to see the strap going in and out of Sooyoung. It was an amazing sight, and she could feel her warm wetness slowly seeping out from her._ _ _ _

____Embarrassing._ _ _ _

____“Fuck holding in my moans.” Sooyoung thought to herself, feeling the strap hitting her g-spot. She had never felt that before, not from anyone that wasn’t herself. She got louder and louder and Jinsoul finally made eye contact with her, seeing something sinister in her eyes. She nodded briefly, watching as the blonde kept her rhythm going as she leaned forward and took the knife._ _ _ _

____Just as Sooyoung told her to. Now her moans were clearer, and she bit down on her bottom lip as she watched Jinsoul fucking her. “Jinsoul!” She moaned, balling up her fists and feeling her nails digging into her palms._ _ _ _

____Jinsoul moaned at the sound of her name falling from Sooyoung’s lips. She did as she was told, placing the knife onto the girl’s smooth skin and pressing down. That set Sooyoung off, the pain and pleasure mixing and building up her already approaching orgasm._ _ _ _

____She pulled harshly at the constraints, her head thrashing left and right. She had never felt this good in her life. “Oh god—“ She whined, coming hard, eyes shut and body shaking. Jinsoul panted heavily as she dropped the knife onto the bed, swallowing hard._ _ _ _

____She hated how much that turned her on. She was ashamed, and for some reason that made her want to just give in to Sooyoung. Just let her have her way with her. Sooyoung finally managed to open her eyes, her body glistening from the sweat that formed there. She smiled at Jinsoul’s cute face, some of her hair sticking there from the sweat on her forehead._ _ _ _

____Jinsoul removed herself from the girl, watching as she quickly closed her eyes at the lost feeling of being full. She missed it already. She watched as Jinsoul gently removed the cuffs, tossing them back into her bag and returning back to Sooyoung. She held her wrist gently, placing kisses on the marks that formed there._ _ _ _

____Sooyoung couldn’t tell if she liked the warm feeling that rushed through her at that simple gesture._ _ _ _

_____“You shouldn’t allow anyone to see your weak spots. And I found one.”_ _ _ _ _

______She pulled Jinsoul in, kissing her softly. “Did you like it?” She asked, smiling at the girl._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jinsoul’s cheeks were still flushed. “U-Uh yeah… I did actually.” She said softly, feeling Sooyoung’s hand caressing her cheek._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good.” Sooyoung got up, rubbing at her wrist and finding something to wear. Jinsoul took off the strap, walking over to Sooyoung and holding her from behind._ _ _ _ _ _

______Skin to skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sooyoung felt.. warm. She was feeling.. that word, again. Love?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Is this what love feels like? She wouldn’t know.._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jinsoul rested her head against the girl’s back as she searched the drawer for some clothes. Jinsoul moved back over to the bed, changing into some clothes as well. Sooyoung swore that was the best sleep she’d ever gotten that night._ _ _ _ _ _

______She kissed Jinsoul on the cheek before she left, wearing her signature black suit. It was exactly 6:03am._ _ _ _ _ _

______When she arrived at the headquarters, Yerim and Hyunjin were already there waiting. As well as Mark._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh Sehun.” Vivi relayed, showing them a slideshow. “Son of the notorious Shin Kai.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Also my brother..” Mark added, seeing Sooyoung look directly at him for a brief moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Also Mark’s brother.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re not going to turn against us or some shit right?” Sooyoung questioned, and he immediately shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’re not exactly… on good terms.” He explained. “So no— I'm 100% on your side.” He reassured, and Sooyoung believed it. He never gave her a reason to not believe him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shin Kai was murdered by the government 4 years ago, after they found out he was only working with them to leak information to his group.” She explained._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What a two timing bitch.” Sooyoung laughed, earning a shove from Yerim._ _ _ _ _ _

______“His son— who was still in college at the time for business… eventually built the group back up from the ground. Completely changing the name and the people who worked there, except for a few original people.” Vivi added, moving onto the next slide._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sooyoung tensed up at the face that appeared on the screen._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hwang Yeji.” She announced. “She was apart of the government workers who were sent to assassinate Shin Kai.” She looked away from the girl who had fire in her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kim Jungeun.” She added, and Sooyoung had to look away. “She was only 21 when she participated in the assassination of Sehun’s father.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So what is our purpose here?” Yerim asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Vivi turned off the projector, turning back to Hyejoo who waited at her desk._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh Sehun is a loose end. We do not like loose ends. We cannot accept loose ends, especially ones who were involved in the government.” She explained._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hyejoo stood up, making the others follow. She made an enlarging motion with her hands, a hologram popping up. That was always so cool to Sooyoung. She was like a kid in a candy store._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Usually we don’t care— but he had direct contact with Hwang Yeji before you were setup.” She pulled up a photo of them seen together in a restaurant, and then leaving shortly after. Sehun wearing a hat and Yeji wearing a hoodie and mask._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait— so you mean to tell me this guy’s father was murdered by these people. The government. And he’s still on their side?” Sooyoung asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well… he was leaking information. Wasn’t anyone’s fault but his own technically.” Yerim explained._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Technically.” Hyunjin added._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Couldn’t be me.” Sooyoung scoffed, crossing her arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Because you hold grudges.” Hyejoo pointed out, swiping the photo to the right._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I hold grudges against people who have wronged me or my friends.” Sooyoung defended, glaring at the other girl._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hyejoo purposely ignored the stare from her. “His headquarters have tough security.. so to get you through there i’ve created fake badges for you all.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And disguises.” Vivi added._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes.. but only Sooyoung because he knows she had something to do with her death.” Hyejoo pointed out. “So you’ll be wearing a red wig, your choice of straight or wavy.” She smiled._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wavy would look good on you.” Yerim suggested, and Vivi agreed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay.. but straight. The power you would have.” Hyunjin tried to convince._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Just because your hair is straight and boring doesn’t mean Sooyoung needs to do it too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shut up.” Hyunjin said, the two bickering ever since she got here._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sooyoung just laughed. “Straight will be fine.” She smiled, winking at Hyunjin._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright.” Hyejoo handed out the badges to them all._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mark will keep a lookout. He can’t go inside because they’ll recognize him immediately. But he’s your backup if it comes down to it.” Vivi explained the plan more for them._ _ _ _ _ _

______They all held their badges, except for Sooyoung, who had to go and put on her disguise._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was storming all day, leaving Sooyoung’s apartment cold. Jinsoul searched for the thermostat, but it was a little too complicated for her. So she resorted to the fireplace. But even that was difficult to figure out. “How do you turn this thing on?” She asked out loud. She would light the fire but there was a glass protector over it. She sat back up, eyeing the buttons on the wall beside it._ _ _ _ _ _

______She tilted her head, pressing random buttons. “Screw it.” She said, before she heard a noise from behind her. She watched as the fireplace slowly transformed into Sooyoung’s gun rack. Showcasing her assault rifles, and different variations of pistols._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What the… hell?” She said, her eyebrows furrowed as she stepped forward to get a closer look. “Shit…” She went to close it back, pressing anything and hoping the luck she got from opening it would be the same for closing it. She had to keep her mouth shut about this for now._ _ _ _ _ _

______When she saw it closing she let out a relieved sigh. She had to get down to the police station. She quickly ran to the room, packing her things. “A trashman..” Jinsoul repeated to herself._ _ _ _ _ _

______What garbage truck worker had a stash of weapons like that in their home?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sooyoung drove with Hyunjin, Yerim and Mark driving together. “We’re almost there.” Sooyoung announced. They parked outside of the area, wanting to avoid alerting security. “Me and Hyunjin will get up onto the roof, get in through the vents… you distract the guards.” Sooyoung said to Yerim._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mark.. just let us know if anything weird starts happening out here.” He nodded, getting into the driver's seat. Hyunjin had a backpack on and a baseball cap._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You look like a typical douchebag hacker in a movie.” Sooyoung pointed out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shut up little red riding hood.” She snapped back, and Sooyoung stuck her tongue out at her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Stop acting like children— focus.” Yerim said, patting their backs before making her way forward. Sooyoung and Hyunjin wrapped around the building, as Yerim walked straight to it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Whoa— ma’am you’re not allowed to be here.” The man warned, aiming his gun at her. She immediately put up her hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Look— I was told to come this way to get to the mall.” She lied, looking at both of them with a confused face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What? No.. no. To get to the mall, you have to go down that street right there.” He lowered his gun to point at it, and she nodded her head as if she was listening._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks..” She smiled brightly. “You’re just as dumb as I thought you’d be.” She said, just before smacking his gun away as he tried to lift it again. Hitting him with it and kicking the other guy as he tried to charge at her. He hit the gate hard, knocking him out. She aimed the gun onto the guy who was still awake, his mouth bleeding from when she hit him with the butt of the gun._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Give me your badge.” She said, getting irritated by his slow pace. “Now!” She shouted, pointing the gun closer. He immediately picked up his pace, handing her the badge. She threw the gun down at him, just before reaching for her own and putting a bullet in his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______She walked up to the entrance, getting in by using the man’s badge. “I’m in.” She said, purposely avoiding the room that had a large amount of people in it. She walked down the halls, checking her surroundings._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good— we’ll be in soon. Try to not be too obvious.” Sooyoung said, lifting her sunglasses from her face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What’s up with the sunglasses?” Hyunjin pointed out, doing something with the wires to shut down the security system for the building._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s apart of my disguise.” Sooyoung smiled. “You like it?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hyunjin turned away. “No. It’s hideous actually.” She suddenly got excited. “Got it!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Security systems are down.” Hyejoo confirmed. Hyunjin swiftly opened the door that led into the building’s maintenance room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hyunjin placed her backpack down, removing her hat and fixing her hair. Sooyoung fixed her tie for her. “All good?” She asked and Sooyoung nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“All good.” She assured._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Clear out here guys.” Mark informed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sooyoung walked over to the door that led into the buildings hallways. “Everyone ready?” She asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hyunjin nodded. “Always.” Yerim said quietly, walking by someone in the hall and giving a fake smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright— time to find this asshole.” Sooyoung said, opening the door. The second they stepped out they went separate ways. Sooyoung went right, Hyunjin went left. “Good luck girls.” Mark said._ _ _ _ _ _

______As Jinsoul was arriving at the police station, Haseul had just gotten home from the crime scene of Hwang Yeji’s father. She couldn’t shake the image of him hanging on that pole with a paper that said “I’m a loser” on it, taped to his chest. It had to be foul play or something. Or someone trying to play tricks on her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jinsoul immediately ran to Chaewon’s office. “Whoa— hi.” She said, seeing the girl shut the door and lock it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I need your help with something.. but you can’t say a word to anyone.” She pleaded and Chaewon nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course. What is it?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I need you to look up a name. See if you can find any information on them. Their background, if they’ve been in jail.. just anything really.” Chaewon nodded, pulling up the database._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What’s their name?” She asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jinsoul answered quickly. “Yves.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chaewon looked at her and she looked back. “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Last name?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oh. “T-That’s all I know.” Jinsoul said truthfully. She just now realized she didn’t even know the girl’s last name… what kind of girlfriend was she? And why didn’t she ever bother to ask?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well.. that just makes it a little harder. But I'll do my best.” Chaewon typed it in, 5 names coming up. Jinsoul eyed the screen, trying to find Sooyoung’s face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Her!” She said, pointing at Yves’ photo on the screen. Chaewon clicked on it, showing Yves’ “information”._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let’s see what you’ve been up to Yves.” Jinsoul muttered to herself._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the pacing for this story is okay?? I’m not really sure, but you all can let me know or something. But I hope you enjoyed as usual and I appreciate the constant love and support 🥺.
> 
> I also didn’t really proofread this so sorry for any grammar errors and all that lmao.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW://  
> \- mentions of abuse  
> \- minor character death
> 
> * Flashbacks in _italics*_
> 
> Enjoy 😊

Yerim walked swiftly down the hallway, purposely avoiding eye contact with anyone that passed her. She made sure to keep her face friendly, not wanting to seem too suspicious. She got stopped when she was making her way through the stairwell. “Whoa— I need to see some ID..” The man said sternly, his gun in hand as he waited for the girl to pull it out. She slowly reached into her back pocket, removing her wallet slowly. He noticed how slow she was moving, and the moment he went to oblige she smacked his gun from his hand. 

He swung forward, his fist floating through the air as Yerim swiftly dodged it, bringing her shoulder up and hitting his elbow. She could hear the bone cracking, and she flipped his arm over her shoulder before kicking him straight in the face. She watched as his tumbled down the stairs, and the sound of his head smacking the ground didn’t even make her flinch. “There’s always one asshole…” She scoffed, fixing her tie. 

“I got a man down in the stairwell. We gotta start moving, someone’s going to find him soon.” 

“Hide him.” Sooyoung said, fixing her glasses and looking behind herself.

“I can’t move him.” She heard through her bluetooth. “If I do, I'll get spotted immediately, it’s better I just left him there.” 

“Is he dead at least?” She heard Mark ask.

“Think so. If not— he’ll be out for a while.” She reassured, stepping back into the hallway after reaching the next floor. Sooyoung honestly felt like she was going in circles at this point, but she finally caught a break when she saw a group of guards walking a little further ahead. 

She was slightly confused at first, but her thoughts were confirmed when she saw the taller man, his hair slicked back and his defined features. “Target spotted.” She said.

“Keep your distance.” Hyunjin said, just as she released a guard from a chokehold, his grip on her faltering as she choked him out. When his body dropped, she grabbed his weapon. “I’m making my way to you.” 

“We don’t have all day.” Sooyoung groaned.

“Patience Sooyoung.” Hyejoo warned. “I was able to get a tracker on one of the guards phones, thanks to Yerim.” The girl smiled to herself as she made her way to the top floor. “You have 10 minutes exactly to get the job done and get out before backup shows up. It seems they were expecting company.” 

“Is that so?” Sooyoung chuckled. “What’s the plan?”

_9 minutes._

“Hyunjin where are you?” Yerim asked, the darker haired girl as she climbed into a vent. 

“Making my way to his office from a higher point.” 

Yerim’s face frowned up. “A higher point?” 

Hyunjin laughed to herself. “You’ll see.” She quickly climbed through the vents. 

8 minutes. 

“It’s time to get risky huh?” Sooyoung asked, making her way in the direction she last saw the target. There were two guards blocking the entrance of the door. Typical. 

“Sooyoung follow the plan.” Hyejoo said sternly.

There was no longer a plan in Sooyoung’s mind. Only improvisation. Without even another thought she pulled out her silenced pistol, shooting one of the guards twice in the chest. His friend instantly aimed in the direction it came from, but Sooyoung was attacking him before he could even pull the trigger.

6 minutes. 

She elbowed him directly in the stomach twice, before throwing her head back to hit his. He bounced back quickly though, smacking her across the face and breaking her glasses. She scowled at him. “Those were an 800 dollar pair of gucci glasses.” She snarled, standing up and just as he reached for his pistol in his holster, she was completely taking the gun apart. It almost seemed like she was moving in slow motion, quickly taking the gun apart in the blink of an eye.

When the clip fell from the gun, she grabbed it, hitting it against the guy’s head until he fell to his knees. His scalp bleeding profusely just before his neck was snapped. 

5 minutes. 

The moment she pushed the door open, she was face to face with Oh Sehun, and she could hear the guns clicking around her. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you.” He said, his hands clasped together as he leaned back in his chair. He eyed her carefully. “I’m digging the hairstyle. Did you do that all for me?” He teased.

“Never in a million years.”

“I suppose a man can dream.” 

“I’m not here for small talk. You tried to get me killed.”

“You’re an assassin. I’m surprised they haven’t caught you and hung you yet.” He said nonchalantly. 

“As are you.” 

He laughed. “I’m not an assassin. I am just the leader… behind the scenes. You do the killing. You have blood on your hands.” 

“I thoroughly enjoy it.” She smiled. 

3 minutes.

“Your father would be disappointed in you… what kind of assassin are you? Falling in love with a _cop._ ” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” She defended. And him being disappointed in her isn’t something exactly foreign to her.

“Hm— it was nice talking to you Sooyoung. I’ll sleep better tonight knowing that you’ll be dead after today.” 

“I don’t think that’ll be happening.” She said, just as the vent above him was opened and Hyunjin jumped down from it. As if on queue, she disarmed both men beside her, the other 4 men in the room aiming at her and at Sooyoung. Hyunjin placed her gun directly to his head and Sehun sat in his seat terrified. 

“I think you should tell your backup there’s no need for them to show up.” Hyunjin said, eyeing all of them. “And I’m not a very patient person. So I suggest you get on it before this entire room is painted red.” 

The man slowly lowered his gun, speaking into his walkie talkie and telling his friends not to come. They weren’t needed. “Thank you.” Hyunjin smiled.

Hyunjin wasn’t unaware that Sehun hit a panic button underneath his desk, forcing backup to arrive. “Stand up.” She ordered, still aiming the gun at him. 

“Tell your assistant to erase anything they have on us.” She demanded, pressing the gun harder against his temple. He just eyes the woman and she knew what to do. 

“I must say.. this office is pretty nice. I didn’t think men could decorate… or do anything actually.” Sooyoung pointed out. 

“Not my doings..” Sehun admitted.

“Ah. Sounds about right.” The woman did as she was told, not knowing backup would be there within minutes. Sehun just eyed her, feeling the cold gun pressed up against his head. 

“The day you’re hung I’ll celebrate.” He spat, getting the butt of the gun hit directly onto his face. He growled, eyeing the girl in front of him as she didn’t say a word. The moment the completion of the files erased hit 100%, the alarms blared throughout the building.

She looked up, seeing the room go dark. She was hit in the back of the head by something hard, and she could hear rustling somewhere else in the room. Sehun quickly tripped up Hyunjin, shooting her directly in the stomach once her back hit the floor. Since it was dark, he blindly shot somewhere at her. Hoping it’d kill her. Sooyoung covered her ears at the gunshot, her ears ringing slightly from the shot in close proximity.

When Sooyoung heard one of the men close by, she tripped him up, kicking him directly in the face before wrapping her hands around his neck and squeezing tightly.

Yerim hid behind a wall as she heard the group running down the halls with assault rifles. “You need to get out of there. _Now_.” Yerim warned, whispering into her bluetooth. The room was empty as Sehun and the rest of his men left. The coward running off to safety. The lights flickered back on, and Sooyoung could see Hyunjin’s legs peeking from behind the desk. 

“No. No… no.” She chanted, quickly getting up and stumbling over to her. Not again. She couldn’t handle another person close to her dying. She would lose all self control. But thankfully, Hyunjin wasn’t dead. She was pressing down onto her wound when Sooyoung got over to her, blood trickling from the corner of her lips.

“I-I’m sorry boss… I let him get away.” She apologized, nearly laughing but instead groaning in pain. Sooyoung cringed at the sight. 

“Come on. We gotta get out of here.” 

That was until she heard doors being kicked down throughout the hallway. She nearly panicked for a second, not because she was scared, but because she couldn’t do much with Hyunjin injured right now. She was bleeding out, and Sooyoung couldn’t put her in any more danger. 

“W-we have to hide.” Sooyoung warned, looking around the room for a place to stay for a moment. She spotted a cabinet of some sort, and helped Hyunjin up, throwing her arm over her shoulder. “I know it hurts like hell— but you gotta stand for me okay. And try to not make any noise.” Hyunjin nodded understandingly, with the help of Sooyoung she hid in the closet. 

Sooyoung grabbed the night vision goggles that the man had, putting them on and pulling out her pistol. Taking his assault rifle and pulling the strap of it across her chest. The sound of doors being kicked down got closer, and she could hear their voices clearer. The moment her door was kicked down, she turned in the direction, shooting the man straight in the head.

“She’s in here!” One of them yelled, seeing their partner drop down to the floor. They blindly shot into the room, lighting up the desk air as she hid further in a corner. One of them flicked on the lights and aimed around the room. The moment they spotted her, they were already dead. The next man saw her, shooting at her as she jumped behind the desk.

Hyunjin couldn’t just leave her alone, so she gritted her teeth as she moved slightly, pulling out her gun and kicking the closet door open. She shot one of the men in the leg just before shooting the lights out on the ceiling. Sooyoung ducked defensively. Putting the goggles back on and finishing them off. But there was still one man, blindly shooting and Sooyoung realized she was out of ammo now. The assault rifle she had previously on the floor inches in front of her.

She thought it was over for her when she heard heavy boots coming closer, but when his body dropped in front of her she was confused. She slowly raised her head up, spotting Hyunjin on the floor with gun in hand. “Oh fuck…” Sooyoung gasped out, feeling like she could finally breathe. She ran over to Hyunjin, helping her up. “We need to go”. 

“Sooyoung— what’s going on?” Hyejoo asked her, not getting any response from anyone else.

“Hyunjin’s been hit. I don’t know how we’re going to get out of here.” Sooyoung said, actually feeling lost for once. She knew for sure it was her state of panic doing this to her. Afraid to lose yet another friend. 

“There’s an exit to your far left. You can get out of there from the back. You have about 5 minutes before authorities show up.” She warned, and Sooyoung immediately jumped on it. 

“Any word on Yerim?” 

“Nothing.” Hyejoo replied.

“Then fucking get something.” Sooyoung said, rushing down the hall and dragging Hyunjin along. She was in pain but there was no time to complain about it, so she tried to tough it out. Only expressing her discomfort once they were out of the building. 

“I’ve spotted Sehun leaving in a truck. I’m on it.” Mark announced, putting the car into drive and speeding off after them. 

“Mark wait— it’s dangerous!” 

“There’s no time. He knows you’re after him, he knows what you look like. He’ll turn you in if I don’t catch him.” 

“Mark!” Sooyoung shouted at him. “I’m serious! Just— just wait a minute alright?” And for once he actually could hear a hint of worry in her tone, and that scared him. 

“I can’t. I have to Sooyoung.” He said again, despite the ache he felt in his heart. “I love you Sooyoung.” He said, before removing his bluetooth and stepping on the gas.

“Mark!” She shouted pointlessly. “Fuck!” She said angrily, kicking at the rocks on the ground. 

“S-Sooyoung— I… feel a little lightheaded..” Hyunjin mentioned, her head falling over slightly.

“Oh no, not you too. Come on.” She picked her up, dragging her to the car and into the backseat. “Just— keep your eyes open okay.” Sooyoung begged. She wanted to stay, and make sure Yerim was okay, but Hyunjin was in need of medical attention. She had to leave. She drove away, looking back at the building that was swarming with authorities now. 

“Please tell me you got the fuck out of there Yerim.” She said to herself.

As Sooyoung rushed back to the headquarters, Mark was dealing with Sehun. The car being shot at by men in suits. Hyejoo was worried as she watched Mark’s car protection slowly declining. “Mark you have to back off of that. Your shield is being shot down.” 

“Don’t worry Hyejoo.” He responded. “I just have to stay close enough for the tracker to sync to him.” 

“Tracker?”

“Hyunjin placed a tracker on him when she held him back at the building. You’ll be able to listen in on all his conversations in real time. Wherever he is.” He informed, and for a second Hyejoo was relieved by that. 

He pressed a button on his keypad, the roof opening and a machine gun shooting at the car in front of him. For a second, it was throwing them off. “Fucking get rid of this guy!” Sehun ordered, and his men nodded. They looked into the backseat, opening a case and pulling out a rocket launcher. “Got it!” Mark exclaimed happily. “The tracker synced.” 

Sehun was still focused on the view in front of him. And only realized what was happening before it was too late. Mark didn’t realize either, until his sensors went off, alarming him that a missile was approaching. He looked up, seeing his life literally flash before his eyes and the car was up in flames. Sehun looked into the rearview mirror, his mouth dropping in shock. 

“That was my brother! I didn’t say to fucking kill him!” He said angrily. Hyejoo was confused when the monitor for Mark’s car completely shut down. “Mark?” She called out, trying to bring the screen back up. 

She heard the doors down the hall bust open as Hyunjin was strolled past her room on a stretcher, with a panicked Heejin beside it. Sooyoung just stood there, blood on her hands and clothes. She pulled the wig off, running a hand through her hair despite the blood that was there. Seconds after, she was in Hyejoo’s office, breathing heavily. “Track Yerim. Do whatever the fuck you have to. Figure out where she is. And I will be here, first thing tomorrow morning, and you better have a damn plan ready.” She said angrily, leaving and slamming the door shut.

The next day, her friend Chaewon was at her place, watching as she catered to the wounds on her body. 

“Don’t be so dramatic… she doesn’t know anything.” Sooyoung assured the blonde.

“Yeah but she’s damn close to finding out. Luckily Hyejoo cleared your name before Jinsoul could get ahold of any information.” Chaewon said angrily. “You’re getting too careless.” 

Sooyoung rolled her eyes, twirling the gun in her hand and eyeing it carefully. She didn’t think she was being careless. She knew that she was covered at all times. Hyejoo always had her back, as well as her friends back at the HQ. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll handle it.” The taller girl assured, twirling the gun one last time before stopping and putting it into the holster.

Chaewon pushed her hand away when she teasingly ruffled her hair, watching as the taller girl left her apartment. She really did worry for the other girl. Her safety more than anything. Chaewon was only about 19 when she was taken under her father’s wing. His involvement with the assassin group slowly traveling down to her.

She always found it strange how it came full circle. She was undercover for the assassin group, giving them inside information on the cases that could potentially harm the organization. It wasn’t hard to play both sides for Chaewon. Until she met Sooyoung. She found herself caring more about the organization when she came around. Despite Sooyoung’s cold demeanor, she was always there for Chaewon.

When she felt alone, oddly Sooyoung helped her feel better again. Things didn’t seem too scary anymore when she had her around. It was almost as if Sooyoung was the sister she never had. 

“Congrats. You’re Park Sooyoung now.” Hyejoo said, handing her a fake ID. “Not too obvious. That’ll hopefully keep her off your heels for a while… not sure how you’ll explain the guns though.” She added, reminding the other girl. 

“What would I do without you?” Sooyoung smiled and Hyejoo scoffed, turning back to her desk.

“Honestly? You’d probably be dead.” 

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself.” Sooyoung warned. “Any whereabouts on Yerim?” She asked immediately, and Hyejoo was hesitant to tell her. 

“She um… the government has a hold on her…” She explained, and Sooyoung immediately sat down. “I have a plan but… it’s a loud one. It’ll potentially expose us and we will no longer be an underground agency. Making it harder for you to stay undercover.” She informed.

“I don’t care. Whatever it takes to get Yerim back.” Suddenly the door was opened, and an injured Hyunjin strolled in with a wheelchair. “And figure out where the fuck Mark is too.” 

“Also what are you doing? Get back to bed.” Sooyoung said, standing up to push the girl back to her room. But Hyunjin stopped her, giving her a stern look. 

“By the looks on your faces. One of our people has been caught. Which means we have to get this done fast, before she’s killed.” 

“They wouldn’t kill her.”

“But they’d beat her senseless. We don’t have much time. So relay the plan to me.” 

Once Hyejoo explained what they would do, Hyunjin got an idea. “But what if we don’t have to show ourselves? We could hire people.” 

Sooyoung looked at her, confused as to where she was going with this idea. “We could send in other assassins that are in our agency. Willing to do this dirty work for us. The branch that deals with the government. It’ll keep us out of the spotlight, because they won’t trace back to us.” 

“You’re a fucking genius!” Sooyoung said, hitting her arm playfully and hearing the girl groan. She forgot she was injured, so she apologized. “So what? What do we do? How do we get to that branch?” 

Hyejoo was silent for a moment as she spoke “Through Vivi.” 

_“I’m not weak.” She mumbled to herself as she endured the punches to her bruised and battered body. Had she not gotten so carried away she wouldn’t be here. She was warned._

_“Don’t try to run. We’ll find you.” The words repeated in her head._

_Sooyoung liked the killing. She did. But she couldn’t see herself doing this. Working for someone else. Doing their dirty work. She saw what happened to those other assassins when they were of no use anymore. Shot dead. She couldn’t handle that pressure. Knowing her time could be up at any moment. She wished she had the power to just slaughter everyone here. But she didn’t._

_As she got hit in her fractured ribs for the 50th time, blood falling from her mouth, she was finally let go. Her broken body thrown to the floor as she gasped for air. “Maybe that’ll teach you that we’re serious about what we say.” The man said, just before punching her in the face and leaving her alone in a dark room. She struggled to breathe that whole night. The room so dark she didn’t even know what time it was._

_She could hardly sit up, so she just lay flat on the cold cement floor. Even when the door was opened, and another girl was thrown into the room she didn’t have the strength or energy to move. Her gaze just averting in the dark. “If you try anything stupid I’ll break your neck.” The girl said from across the room._

_Sooyoung chuckled, even that hurt. “Trust me— I am in no position to do anything.” She assured, still unable to move._

_It was quiet for a few minutes before the girl spoke again, just as Sooyoung was dozing off. “What’s your name?”_

_“Yves.”_

_“I’m Lisa.” She introduced. “Why are you in this hellhole?”_

_“Tried to run off.”_

_“No. I mean this hellhole. This entire place. This entire thing. This…. killing bullshit.”_

_“I belong here..”_

_Lisa sighed. “Is that really what you think? Or did people just do a really good job at convincing you?” Sooyoung didn’t speak another word. That was a hard question for her. She was honestly stuck in the middle. Her entire life she never fit in. Yeah, it is your typical cliche sad story. But fuck, did people really try their hardest to make her an outcast. Not just people, or her “friends.” But her own fucking parents._

_Killing got easier the more she did it. It was the fear of her own life being taken that got to her. That’s why she didn’t want to be here. But it was obvious she was the most valuable person here. They would’ve killed her a long time ago otherwise. It isn’t the first time she attempted a stunt like this. Except this time she escaped for a month. But she was sure they were just toying with her._

_This fucking chip that was put in her neck… they knew where she was the entire time. They just wanted her to think she got away. Fucking evil._

_“I don’t know.” She finally answered. “I really don’t know.”_

Sooyoung was staring into space as Vivi read the names of the people she would be sending on the mission. Snapping out of it once she heard that familiar name. “Lisa.” Sooyoung said aloud, still staring off into space.

“She alright?” Hyunjin asked.

“Don’t worry… she does that often.” Hyejoo assured, placing her hand on Sooyoung’s knee to bring her back down to earth. 

“Oh— where were we?” 

“The people we are sending on this mission will be Kwon Eunbi, Lisa Manoban, Son Jooyeon, Lee Taeyong, Ahn Yujin, Kang Dongho, Park Sooyoung and Kang Seulgi.” She listed, and Sooyoung smiled at the familiar name. Lisa. 

“They’ll be here within 20 minutes. And Hyejoo will go over the plan with them again. Do not fuck this up.” She said, looking directly at Sooyoung. Hyejoo felt bad for her friend. She knew she was reckless, but she couldn’t help it. Sooyoung rolled her eyes. As they waited, she sat with her arms crossed, and when the door opened, she looked in that direction. 

Lisa spotted her first, and she ran over to Sooyoung to hug her. Sooyoung was caught off guard for a moment, but she eventually patted the girl’s back. “It’s been a while.” 

“It has been.” Sooyoung said. Vivi walked back inside after they all entered. 

“Everyone, this is Sooyoung and Hyejoo.” 

Everyone introduced themselves and Hyejoo told them the plan. Once it was set in stone, they geared up, not wanting to leave Yerim in that place any longer. 

Yerim spat as her mouth pooled with blood once again when she was brutally punched in her face. She was tied to a chair, her mouth shut tightly, refusing to speak no matter what. “She’s a tough one.” Haseul said, Sehun standing right beside her.

“You think she’s tough? You should meet the other one…” He warned. “I need better security. They wiped out nearly my entire team. She’s getting far too close.” He said, watching as the girl on the other side of the glass was beaten and yelled at. “And make sure they get my brother out of that… wreck.” 

“I’ll take care of it. You just stay here for the time being. If anything comes up, you know where to find me.” She walked off, taking another glance at the girl. 

Yerim sat still, her body aching, her face bruised, her eye swollen shut. She had nothing to offer, and no matter how hard they tried, she wouldn’t say a word. She silently hoped Sooyoung would come and save her. She knew she would. She knew she was out there… somewhere. Figuring something out, probably losing her mind. She thought it was over, when another hand was raised up at her, but it stopped when she heard gunshots.

Heavy gunshots. Ones of an assault rifle. Or multiple assault rifles. “Don’t fucking move.” He warned her, and if she wasn’t in so much pain she would laugh. Where was she going to go? He grabbed his gun and moved to the hall, his life ending within seconds. The gunshots rang.

_One_

_Two._

And his body hit the floor. The girl stepped inside, gun pointed to make sure the room was clear, black suit and hair in a ponytail. Her sharp eyes glancing over at her. “Glad to see you’re still alive.” She quickly walked over, cutting her loose and holding her when she fell forward. “W-Who are you?” 

“Seulgi.” She answered, throwing Yerim’s arm around her shoulders. The gunfire was still going on, and she heard footsteps running towards them. “Don’t worry— he’s with us.” Seulgi reassured, seeing the panic in her eyes. 

“Come on.. I can carry you out.” The taller man said, slinging his gun over his shoulder. He lifted Yerim easily, Seulgi running in front of him to shoot anyone that got in their way. 

“We got her!” Seulgi yelled, and just as she did she heard more gunshots. But it wasn’t from her, and it all made sense when Dongho stumbled forward. “Are you okay?” Seulgi asked him, and he nodded, gritting his teeth. He pulled out his gun, turning and shooting the guy who hid from them. He fell to his knees, Yerim still in his arms. 

“We have to keep moving.” Seulgi warned, and he groaned out when he lifted himself again. The top floor was cleared once they reached it, the marble floors covered with blood and government agents. 

Taeyong led them to the car, making sure everyone was there before they sped off. The sound of helicopters and sirens in the distance. Eunbi purposely took the back roads, trying to stay out of sight momentarily. But it wasn’t long before a helicopter was right above them. “Shit.” Lisa said. “They’re onto us.” She pointed out.

“Yeah no shit!” Eunbi responded. “Yujin. You know what to do.” 

“On it.” The girl with bangs said, her suit tailored to fit her perfectly. She went to the back of the van, kicking the doors open and climbing on top of it. 

“Is she crazy?!” Yerim asked. 

“Yeah.” Jooyeon simply answered, as if this was a normal thing. She heard the sound of a missile, and then the sound of a helicopter crashing onto the ground. Thankfully they were a little further from civilization. Couldn’t have that blood on their hands. She got back inside, closing the van doors and sitting back in her seat. 

“Hurry up please.” She begged, not wanting to have to do that again. Sooyoung watched the news, smiling knowing the job must’ve gotten done if they hadn’t gotten any suspects yet. It seemed like forever when the crew finally showed up. Dongho still holding Yerim in his arms. 

“She needs… medical attention.” He informed. 

“And so does he.” Eunbi said, walking past him. 

“I-It’s nothing. Bullet just hit me in the shoulder.” 

“Get Heejin.” Sooyoung said to Hyejoo, and she immediately phoned her. 

When Haseul arrived at the scene, she immediately knew who caused this. Or who was behind it. So she called her, and the woman looked down at her phone. “Good work.” She said, before stepping out and answering the call.

“What?” 

“Don’t what me. We had a fucking agreement. You keep your goons away from mine.” Haseul spat angrily. “Now my entire crew has been murdered in cold blood and I have to figure out who did it. Once again.” 

“Look— do you want the person that’s been causing you trouble or not? Don’t call my phone with your stinky attitude. Had your people kept their hands off of mine, we wouldn’t have this issue.” 

Haseul snarled. “You’re repulsive.”

“We’re halfway there. And then the city will be clean and free of corrupt people. Okay? Besides, I’m sure you have enough money to buy some more government kiss-asses.” Vivi said, leaning against the wall. “And then we can publicly come out as the couple who saved the country.” 

“Publicly? You’re brave.” Haseul rolled her eyes. “Remember the deal.” 

“Remember to keep your hands off my people.” And Vivi hung up the call. 

Heejin really wished she hadn’t heard that, and she was afraid if she said anything she’d get killed. She wasn’t really in the position to be getting in between things like that. But she wondered who Vivi was talking to. Even if she did tell them, it would be hard to convince the others that it happened. She had no proof. None.

And Vivi always had a burner phone so she didn’t get tracked. Heejin just patched up the wounds of the guy beside her. “Everything alright?” He asked, seeing the distraught look on her face.

“Y-Yeah I’m fine.” 

“Heejin is it?” 

She nodded.

“I’m Dongho… but my friends call me Baekho.” 

Heejin scoffed. “Friends in this business… that’s a new one.” 

“I heard about what happened to your friend… Jiwoo. I know it’s hard to trust outsiders but— we really are here to help.” Heejin didn’t understand why he was telling her all of this.

She just eyed him. Not saying another word. 

“Okay we got Yerim back. Any whereabouts on Mark?” Sooyoung asked, and Hyejoo avoided eye contact. Not even replying to the girl. Everyone in the room just looked at each other. “So did everyone forget how to fucking speak?” 

“He died Sooyoung. They killed him. Yesterday…” 

“Who killed him?” 

“Government agents.” Baekho answered, stepping into the room with the others. “They blew up his car.” 

Sooyoung stood still for a moment, staring at nothing before she bust out laughing. Everyone looked at each other as she laughed until she actually had tears in her eyes. And then suddenly she was lifting up a chair and throwing it directly at Hyejoo’s monitor setup. “Whoa!” She stood up immediately. “What are you doing?” She held Sooyoung in place so she wouldn’t go attempting to break anything else. 

“I fucking told him! I told him.” She said angrily, shaking her head. “Fuck.” She muttered, pushing everyone out of the way. 

Sooyoung was tired of losing friends. She was so tired of it. She was slowly losing some of the closest people to her. First Jiwoo, now Mark, who was next? She doesn’t think she can even handle losing Yerim or Hyejoo. She nearly lost her mind yesterday just from Yerim being captured. Lisa went to walk and she was stopped by Seulgi. “Leave her.. she deals with it better alone.” 

Lisa almost ignored that, and went after her. But she knew Seulgi was right. Sooyoung could hardly sleep that night. She tossed and turned in bed all night, going crazy as she tried to think of a way she could’ve changed the events of yesterday. She was such an idiot. There were so many things that could’ve gone different if she had just went with the plan. Why did she always feel the need to do things her own way? 

She was stubborn and she knew it. Yet she didn’t want to change it. She never wanted to change her ways. Not for anyone. But Jinsoul. 

The only person who she let even see another side of her. She was never stubborn with her. She gave her all, and she didn’t understand why she was so infatuated by the other girl. She realized she stopped breathing when she got lightheaded. Jinsoul literally took her breath away. She closed her eyes, thinking about being in the blonde’s arms again after 3 days of not speaking. 

Jinsoul would text her but it seems she was too busy to reply at times. Truthfully, Sooyoung just needed a new phone. She had broken the previous one. She figured that’s what she would do tomorrow. She always got her phones from Hyejoo, knowing that the girl designed them specifically for her. “Thanks Hyejoo.” She smiled, kissing her forehead and hearing the younger girl groan in response. 

The moment she left the headquarters she called Jinsoul, missing the sound of her voice. When she picked up, she answered cautiously. “Hello?” She heard that familiar raspy voice once again. 

“Hi… Jinsoul. It’s me— Yves.” She said, not even realizing she was actually smiling like an idiot. “I’m sorry I haven’t called or texted, I had to get a new phone today.” 

“Oh.. okay.” She responded. “Are you doing okay?” 

“Uh.. yeah. I’m okay.” She lied. “Can you come over later? I miss you.” She admitted, and she swore she heard Jinsoul sharply inhale at the question. 

“Um.. yeah I can.. after my shift. I’ll go home and shower and stuff.” She informed, and now Sooyoung had something to look forward to. She showered herself, washing her hair and throwing on a t-shirt and some sweats to cover the bruises there after. She wore a cross necklace around her neck. It once belonged to her mother. 

Sooyoung eagerly watched the news as they spoke about the massacre on the government building recently. When her doorbell rang, she quickly changed the channel, hopping up eagerly and opening the door. Jinsoul was dressed in a flannel with a pair of jeans. She was mesmerized by Yves, her hair in a ponytail. Although she was slightly bruised up underneath her eye. She wondered what exactly this girl got up to.

She remembered Chaewon running a background search and coming up with nothing. Not talking to Yves gave her some time to think. What kind of girlfriend was she? She knew nothing about Yves and she was completely whipped for her. And that was _wrong_. She should know better. So her goal was to learn more about the other girl tonight. 

Sooyoung sat onto the sofa, and Jinsoul sat beside her. She missed her, and she smelled heavenly. Whatever shampoo she used, she needed to use it more often. Sooyoung leaned in to kiss her, and although Jinsoul reciprocated it, something felt off. And within seconds Sooyoung had a gun pointed to her head. She laughed at that, staying still as the girl held the pistol directly to her temple.

“Who are you?” She questioned sternly.

“Yves.”

“Don’t lie to me!” She shouted pressing the gun to her head. 

“You shouldn’t hold that gun up to my head, I’m honestly starting to get a little wet… you know how much I like this baby.” She teased, and Jinsoul felt her cheeks heat up embarrassingly. And just like that the gun was grabbed from her, and instead aimed at her head. 

She gulped loudly, staying in place and looking up at Sooyoung with puppy like eyes. “I just feel like I know nothing about you. I don’t think I should be with you Yves. I know nothing. You could be some serial killer for all I know. You have— guns. _Loads_ of them. Who are you?” 

Sooyoung slowly lowered the gun once she realized how genuine the other girl was being. “You have 5 minutes. 5 questions. That’s it.” Sooyoung said, sitting beside her and placing the gun on the coffee table. “Starting now.” 

“What’s your real name?”

“Sooyoung. Park Sooyoung.” 

“Where are you from?”

“Busan.” 

“What is your job?”

“I work for the trash company. Do you not believe me?” Jinsoul shook her head.

“Why do you have all of those guns?” 

“I like to visit the shooting range often. I have paperwork that says I can legally own those guns if you’d like to see them. It helps me relieve stress.” She answered, somewhat truthfully.

“Why did you say that you love me?” She suddenly asked, and Sooyoung was nearly stunned into silence. 

“Because I do.. I— feel this connection to you. I haven’t felt that in so _long_. And maybe I am being impulsive.. but I can’t help what I feel for you.” She admitted. “You’re… absolutely stunning. You let me hold a gun up to your head during sex for gods sake.” That made Jinsoul laugh, earning a smile from Sooyoung.

“There’s this wall that I have right here.” She gestured in between them. “And for some reason… out of everyone I have ever known, I’m letting you break through it… slowly.” Jinsoul looked away shyly.

“I’m sorry that you feel like you don’t know me. But you won’t be the first person to think that way about me.” 

“Then let me.” Jinsoul said, edging closer to the girl on the sofa. “Let me… I just— I want to know what’s going on in that pretty head of yours. I feel like I know nothing. You’re so hard to read and yet here I am, craving you… wanting you so badly. It’s wrong.”

“Is it?” Sooyoung questioned. “I don’t think that you think it’s wrong. Not with the way you let me fuck you.” She said bluntly, sending Jinsoul into a stunned state as she listened carefully. “If you really thought it was wrong. You would have stopped this. But you want it. Just as badly as I do..” Sooyoung caressed her cheek.

“You want me to let you in? Then prove to me that you won’t leave and turn your back on me like everyone else does.” 

“I won’t.” Jinsoul said pathetically, watching as Sooyoung stood up and eyed her. “I won’t leave you.” She said, feeling Sooyoung’s thumb running across her bottom lip. 

“Good girl.” Sooyoung smiled, pulling her up and into her arms. She kissed her softly at first, her hands running down her back and gripping at her ass. She missed Jinsoul. She was sure she loved her. If that was how you used that word. That was the only thing that made sense when she felt herself getting completely lost in her, with just a simple kiss. 

Every negative thought she had was completely thrown out the window, the only thing on her mind now was Jinsoul. That really was all that mattered. And for a second, Jinsoul could see herself falling for Sooyoung too. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hot tongue running up her neck, and a gentle kiss placed onto her jaw. 

“Now— get undressed for me. I’ll be back, okay princess?” 

Jinsoul swallowed hard, nodding her head eagerly as Sooyoung grabbed her gun and walked off. Jinsoul thought Sooyoung had completely forgotten about her, that is until she returned from her room, completely naked, wearing the leather strap on. Jinsoul hadn’t forgotten about that tattoo of hers, driving her crazy as always. 

Sooyoung was attractive. _Too attractive_. As if her toned body wasn’t enough to make Jinsoul a mess, she had to have a tattoo right where she looks the most. “Sit here.” She ordered, waving the gun freely as she directed her to the chair. The moment Jinsoul sat down she was handcuffed to the chair. 

“No… Sooyoung no…” She begged, and the girl shushed her with her finger. 

“I won't tease you too much.” She winked. “Spread your legs for me baby.” She said softly, completely different from the other times. But Jinsoul did as she was told, regardless of the tone Sooyoung used with her. Sooyoung. A pretty name for an even prettier girl. 

She’d be lying if she said the small cuts on her face didn’t turn her on tremendously. She didn’t know what she did to have gotten such a beautiful girl to come in her life. A bonus is she was completely whipped for Jinsoul, and Jinsoul was completely whipped for her. Sooyoung smirked at the wetness that formed where the girl needed her most. 

Jinsoul tried to hide her excitement when Sooyoung ran a finger up her slit, collecting the wetness there and sucking it from her fingers. “Mmm… I don’t think I can go much longer without tasting you.” She said, nipping at her inner thighs while her hands ran up and down her legs.

“Then don’t.” She heard Jinsoul breathily say, watching as the girl placed wet kisses on her, getting dangerously close to her center. 

“Ah.. but that’s what you want. I can’t give you what you want right?” 

“Please Sooyoung..” She begged, knowing how pathetic it looked, especially with her being tied to a chair and all. “I need you..” 

“Need me?” 

“I need you.” She repeated, and Sooyoung almost smiled at that. She spread Jinsoul’s legs apart, diving in and relishing in her taste immediately. Jinsoul’s head fell back and she tugged as the metal around her wrist hit her skin painfully. 

“Oh god—“ She whispered, watching Sooyoung’s tongue running through her folds shamelessly. She seemed to be enjoying this far too much, her tongue twisting and twirling around her clit and through her soaked folds. She nearly closed her legs around Sooyoung’s head, if it wasn’t for the tight hold on her, keeping them spread open. 

“Fuck Sooyoung. Fuck..” She moaned, wanting to desperately run her hands through the long dark hair that was flipped perfectly to one side of Sooyoung’s head. But she was stuck in this spot, and she didn’t know if that angered her, or sparked something deep within. 

“Hmmm.... I think I like the way you moan Sooyoung already.” She pointed out to the blonde, smirking and returning to her previous task. One last flick against the stiff bundle of nerves and Jinsoul was shaking, her body twitching as she came embarrassingly. Whimpering with her chest rising up and down at an alarming pace. 

She took the handcuffs off the girl momentarily, putting them back on and pushing her forward onto the arm of the chair. She honestly thought Sooyoung was about to ram into her, but she was oddly surprised when she felt a tongue running through her folds once again. The combination of Sooyoung’s warm tongue licking at her sensitive spots, and her hands gripping aggressively at Jinsoul’s ass. It had her coming undone within minutes. 

“Sorry— just can’t get enough of you.” She said cutely, despite the fact that she just ate Jinsoul out like some sort of wild animal. Jinsoul felt powerless, her ass perked up for Sooyoung as she slid the strap inside of her. 

“Oh fuc—“ She moaned, the pace already sending waves of pleasure through her body. “Sooyoung!” She moaned cutely, and for a second Sooyoung almost stopped the relentless slamming into her. 

“You’re taking it really well baby… I missed you so much.” Sooyoung said, watching how it went in and out of her, getting wetter and wetter each time. 

Jinsoul was thankful that she didn’t have to use her legs much, because she was sure she would fall out otherwise. Her legs were literally shaking as Sooyoung drove the strap deep inside of her. “Right there.” Jinsoul moaned, the strap hitting a spot perfectly, building an unrelenting amount of pressure in her lower stomach. 

Her mouth hung open as she came, her mind going blank as she felt a hand coming down onto her ass over and over again. Sooyoung wasn’t satisfied until there were red hand marks covering the area. 

“God you’re so perfect. You could be a model.” Sooyoung complimented, hearing the blonde’s low giggle. She kissed her softly when she turned her, the cuffs looking ridiculously cute on the flushed blonde. 

“You’re adorable. It _almost_ makes me feel bad for fucking you the way that I do.. but then I remember how much you like it.” She teased, pushing Jinsoul onto the couch and making her lay flat as she ran her tongue up her body, all the way to her pink lips. They were so inviting. 

Jinsoul couldn’t think properly, feeling Sooyoung’s warm body against hers and seeing that gold necklace around her neck contrasting perfectly with her tan skin. She just wanted to hold her but she was fucking handcuffed. This was torture. 

She pulled back watching as the blonde chased her lips and pouted when she realized Sooyoung’s lips were out of reach. But she wasn’t disappointed for long, because the feeling of being full was _almost_ enough to distract her. 

Her cuffed hands rested on her chest as Sooyoung thrust gently into her. Her eyes were closed as she took in just how good everything felt. Not just the feeling of her walls being spread perfectly, but the fingers that pinched at her nipples as well, adding to the pleasure. “Keep doing that..” Jinsoul demanded.

“You’re in no position to make demands.” Sooyoung said back, laughing when Jinsoul whined at her words. 

“Sooyoung— please…” She begged.

“Shut up already.” Sooyoung growled, picking up the pace and wrapping her hands around Jinsoul’s neck. She watched as the girl’s cute cheeks turned a rosy color, and her chest did the same. The blonde girl felt like she was on fire. She needed Sooyoung’s wet kisses to cool her down, although that would probably cause an even bigger mess down there. 

As if the sounds of her wetness wasn’t enough to embarrass her, Sooyoung had to point it out too. Smirking as she looked at the results with satisfaction. Jinsoul was very wet, and from the way she was moaning she knew she was close. She made eye contact with the girl briefly, before she threw her head to the side. 

Sooyoung figured she deserved some sort of mercy, so she undid the handcuffs, making sure to keep the key beside them on the coffee table. The second her hands were free, they were on Sooyoung’s back, slowly going to her ass to pull her in closer. Sooyoung honestly couldn’t get any closer at this point, but Jinsoul didn’t care. She was so _close_. She just needed Sooyoung right there with her when she came.

“Sooyoung! Baby— oh fuck…” She moaned, her nails digging into Sooyoung’s tense shoulders. “Don’t stop.” She begged. “Please don’t—“ 

And she was thrown off when Sooyoung pulled her forward, resting her back against the sofa and having Jinsoul straddle her. She didn’t even need to be told what to do, she went to work immediately.

“Fuck you’re so sexy..” Sooyoung whispered. The blonde’s hands gripping tightly at the leather couch as Sooyoung wrapped her soft lips around Jinsoul’s nipple. She nearly fell apart just from that, her warm tongue swirling around it. But she kept it together, grinding her hips up and down the strap as Sooyoung watched eagerly below. 

“I-I’m coming.” Jinsoul warned, her panting getting heavier and her moans getting raspier. 

“That’s my good girl.” Sooyoung said, kissing her chest and guiding her up and down as her hands gripped her ass tightly. She loved the way Jinsoul’s moans sound. She was so damn _needy._

“O-Oh…. S-Sooyoung.” She moaned, her movements getting sloppier as she rocked her hips against the girl. “Fuck!” She shouted, her forehead leaning against Sooyoung’s as she panted heavily, and her body shook. She didn’t even know how to feel. The orgasm was mind blowing, but so was the way Sooyoung softly ran her hands up and down her back. And how she looked up at her softly like she wasn’t just making this girl ride her like some crazy person. 

She kissed her lips gently, and then her nose, pushing her hair from her face. “You look tired… we should go and rest.” The taller girl insisted, and Jinsoul had no energy to decline her offer. The moment she stood up her legs felt like jello. 

“Come.” Sooyoung said, holding her hand tightly and guiding her to the room. She grabbed some of her clothes and gave it to Jinsoul. “A sweater… because it gets cold in this room at night.” 

“Maybe you should consider turning the AC down..” Jinsoul mentioned, and Sooyoung scrunched her face up in disagreement.

“I wish. But I sweat a lot in my sleep so.” Jinsoul actually wasn’t aware of that. She wondered why. Was it a genetic thing? Now that she thought about it. Sooyoung never mentioned her parents. Or anyone in her family really. “Goodnight Jinsoul.” The girl kissed her forehead, snuggling up close to her and smiling softly to herself. 

She doesn’t know what it was that triggered her that night, pinning her against the wall of her room. Knees up to her chest. Her dream was… strange. It started out with flashbacks to her training, and ended with someone stabbing her in the back. Literally. It was strange, and just a reminder of the abuse she withstood sent her into a state of shock. 

And once again Jinsoul was there, coddling her and trying to get her back into bed for the night. The blonde could hardly sleep the rest of that night, afraid Sooyoung would get up and go running into a corner or something again. The entire night the taller girl twisted and turned, and made noises almost as if she were crying… or fighting someone in her sleep. But Jinsoul still held her close. Kissing the side of her head softly. 

Sooyoung was confused when she woke up that morning to an empty bed, but the smell of food made her hop up instantly. Thankfully Jinsoul had just finished making breakfast when Sooyoung arrived in the kitchen. 

“Oh! You’re awake. Good morning sleepy head..” Jinsoul smiled, her voice a little raspy from just waking up not too long ago. “You seemed to have had a long night.. so I thought I’d make you some breakfast. The pancakes have smiley faces on them.” Jinsoul smiled, eyeing the pancakes she made herself.

Sooyoung smiled at the thoughtful gesture. “Thank you so much. I love them.” She began eating while Jinsoul cleaned up. 

“I unfortunately have to go to work soon. I wish I could just stay here and lie with you all day.” 

“I wish that too.” Sooyoung replied.

“Maybe you can hang out with some friends or family for the day. Hm?” She noticed how tensed Sooyoung became.

“I don’t really have much family..” She admitted. 

“Oh I’m sure there’s someone…” She said, although she was just being nice, it was really bothering Sooyoung.

“Nope. Nobody. Just a few work friends and you.” She said truthfully.

“What about your parents?” Jinsoul asked curiously.

“Dead.” The girl said coldly, and Jinsoul was shaken up by the answer.

“D-Dead? God— Sooyoung I am such an idiot. I’m so sorry for your loss.” She genuinely felt bad for prying so damn much. She really needed to learn how to separate her detective work from her relationships. She was sure it had to be overwhelming getting asked so many personal questions. 

“Don’t worry. I didn’t like them much anyway.” She shrugged. And that’s when Jinsoul realized there really was something strange about her girlfriend. “And they surely didn’t like me. So It’s whatever.” 

Jinsoul didn’t even know how to respond. “So how are your parents?” 

“Mine? Oh…. well— the last time I spoke to them, which was like 4 days ago, they seemed fine.” She assured. “Haven’t really heard from them since.” 

“Must be busy.” 

“That’s usually the case.” She admitted. 

Sooyoung didn’t say much after that, instead, finishing her breakfast and taking in the sight of Jinsoul. It wasn’t fair how stunning she was. She wasn’t sure how she got someone as perfect as Jinsoul in her life. It was… strange. She never thought she was deserving of someone like her. Not only was she beautiful, but she was so damn caring. And so understanding. “I have to go now.” Jinsoul said, snapping her from her thoughts and bringing her back to reality. 

“When will you be free again?” Sooyoung asked, following her to the door. “I want to um… take you somewhere or something.” 

“Or something?” Jinsoul laughed cutely at that, her girlfriend staring back at her with wide sparkling eyes. “I’m not sure… I can send you a message or call when I am. I’d love for you to take me out or… something.” She winked. 

“I’ll miss you.” Sooyoung said cutely, kissing her all over her face. 

“You’ll see me soon.” She assured her. “Be good.” 

_Be good._

She waited about an hour to head back down to the HQ. Nearly bumping into the girl that stood in the hall, biting into an apple. “You’re a lot prettier when you’re not so angry.” The girl said, making Sooyoung turn around and eye her. “I don’t think we’ve met properly. “I’m Seulgi.” 

“Sooyoung. And not here for small talk. So yeah, bye.” She said, turning away from the girl and walking down the empty hall. She went down to the emergency wing, where their agents were usually being treated. Hyunjin seemed to be in good hands, when she passed her room and spotted Heejin taking care of her. She smiled to herself, passing by another room before stopping at Yerim’s. 

She was surprisingly sitting down at a desk in the room, despite her injuries. Sooyoung opened the door and walked over to her. “Shouldn’t you be resting?” 

Yerim didn’t even look up at her, instead looked down at the large paper on her desk. “Yes. But hear me out.” She said, moving a little further away from the desk. “Something really fucking sketchy is going on in that government building. The way they interrogated me…” She was silent for a moment, almost as if the memory was painful.

“It’s like they _know_ something. It’s like they were waiting for me to confess to something so they could throw me behind bars for the rest of my life.” She added, moving back to the desk. “So I’ve decided I want to look more into the background— of this agency. See if there’s any holes in the system. Ones that could potentially be connected to the government.” 

“Yerim… you’re losing it. This agency isn’t apart of the government. We’re against them. You saw what happened the other day.”

“Y-Yeah but—“

“Don’t go digging for something that could get you killed. I can’t have that.” 

“B-But don’t you want to know? Don’t you think it’s weird how every attack so far, has been raided with police? There hasn’t been a clean kill in months. It’s always infested with those fucking pigs.” 

Sooyoung’s eyes snapped back at her. “Language little one.” She scolded, and Yerim rolled her eyes. “Stop digging. That isn’t an option. It’s a demand. I’m serious Yerim. We don’t need anymore problems.” She ruffled her hair, before moving from the bed. 

“Get some rest. I expect you to be back in shape soon. I need my partner in crime.” She winked, before leaving the girl in the room alone. When the door shut, Yerim turned and looked back down to her notes that she had been writing and gathering. She sighed to herself. 

Maybe it is best she leaves it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :) I’m not really sure what to say after something like that. But I hope you enjoyed. Don’t be too mad at me, the worst has yet to come really


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Flashbacks in Italics_ *

“I don't think we should be doing this..” Heejin said cautiously, standing beside the girl at Hyejoo’s desk. She didn’t know how she got dragged into this, but she really wished she hadn’t.

“I need to do something… it’ll be quick okay? Please stop panicking so much.” Yerim begged her, pulling up her account on Hyejoo’s software. Heejin nervously looked around. This really wasn’t her place. Her skin had been crawling ever since she overheard a bit of Vivi’s conversation about 2 weeks ago. She felt like she should say something. But she already knew the risks and consequences of such a thing. So she kept her mouth shut.

It wasn’t for her to hear in the first place. “Got it.” Yerim said. “Government building floor plans.” 

“Why do you need this exactly?” Heejin questioned quietly, standing over the younger girl.

“I’m going to be paying them a visit. See if I can get some information on the organizations they’re aware of.” She explained, printing it out just as Hyejoo stepped in the room. Yerim quickly tucked the paper into her pants as the younger of the three rushed over to them angrily. 

“What are you doing?!” She questioned, and Yerim quickly hopped up. “And what is Heejin doing here?” 

“She just came with me. I just needed to find something okay. Don’t be mad.” She pleaded, and Hyejoo eyed the cut above her eyebrow and sighed softly. “I need your help.”

“With what?” 

“I need to get into the government building. But they know what I look like and stuff. I need you to hire someone… get them to do it for me.” She begged. 

“Why do you need to get into the government building? Do you understand how dangerous that is? Especially if you get caught?” Yerim lowered her head in shame, knowing Hyejoo wouldn’t be onboard from the start. Despite the soft spot she had for Yerim. Even _she_ knew how dangerous it was. 

“And you dragged Heejin into this? Whatever it is you’re doing… it’s a hard pass from me.” Hyejoo simply said, standing up. “And don’t touch my computer anymore.” 

Both of them watched as Hyejoo left the room, turning to each other and sighing in defeat. Although Heejin was relieved, she felt bad seeing how down Yerim had seemed. There had to be a reason she was so strongly invested in this right? Had she known something too? 

“Sorry for dragging you into this Heejin.” She apologized, and for a second Heejin almost slipped out the secret she’d been holding in. But she stayed quiet, following the girl out of the room. 

Sooyoung lay peacefully on the couch, Jinsoul laid out on top of her asleep, resting her face against her girlfriend’s chest. She had a long day, and after a much needed bath and some dinner, she knocked out. This was new for not only Sooyoung, but Jinsoul. Not the laying on your girlfriend thing, but laying on Sooyoung this way. 

The girl had seemed to become a bit more affectionate these days. At least… she was trying. Sooyoung seemed to stay home a lot the past week or so. Or if she wasn’t home, she was pestering Jinsoul, asking to take her out or buying her highly expensive gifts. She wasn’t sure how to feel when Sooyoung bought her a $30,000 promise ring, the diamonds in the ring shining so brightly you just knew it wasn’t fake. 

Sooyoung wore hers too, even after completely dismembering a government agent that had been sneaking around in their agency. She was doing what she was told. No questions asked. And not a single suspicion arising. Vivi’s tasks for her lately were quite odd. It always had to do with a mole in their organization. She could feel her trust slowly decreasing. Who else could be a snake? 

She trusted her small group though. They never gave her a reason not to trust them. If anything, they shouldn’t trust her. She never did anything right these days. And yet, she didn’t care. 

“You okay?” Jinsoul questioned, pressing her body against Sooyoung’s as she leaned against the counter. “You seem to be out of it today..” 

“I’m fine.” She smiled, kissing her and pulling her closer. Jinsoul was thrown off by how gentle Sooyoung was being with her. It was a little out of character for her. But she liked it a lot. Especially when Sooyoung gave her an amazing massage after such a long day on her soft bed. Straddling her and rubbing her soft hands all over Jinsoul’s body. 

“Your job seems to be stressing you out lately… I don’t like it.” Sooyoung pointed out, massaging the tense shoulders. 

“I don’t either, but these massages are godly..” Jinsoul smiled, flinching slightly when Sooyoung pressed down a little too hard. The taller girl noticed, and instantly pressed her lips against the sore spot. Hearing Jinsoul sigh from how nice her lips felt against her skin. 

After she seemed satisfied, Sooyoung slowly removed herself from the girl’s body and sat at the edge of the bed. She soon felt arms around her neck and soft kisses against the side of her face. “Thank you baby.” Jinsoul smiled against her, feeling Sooyoung leaning into the feeling of her soft lips. “Your turn now..” 

“No it’s okay.” 

“Please? You deserve a massage too..” Jinsoul pleaded, only wanting to help. Sooyoung eventually gave in, standing up and removing her shirt slowly. Revealing the sports bra she had on, and her back muscles flexing with every movement. Jinsoul thought she couldn’t handle that, but she felt her mouth go uncomfortably dry when she turned. Facing her and tossing her shirt onto the bed.

They had sex often in the past 3 months of their relationship. But she barely saw Sooyoung naked or bare underneath some lights. So she was thrown off by the scars that seemed to be there, her heart stopping when her eyes traveled down and spotted that fucking tattoo. She just had to get it placed there? Right where her abs resided, just a little to the side so you could admire not only her body but the amazing artwork. Jinsoul wanted to kiss every scar that was left on Sooyoung’s body, but she decided against it.

Sooyoung nearly fell asleep at the feeling of Jinsoul’s soft hands running along her back and squeezing at her shoulders. Just the way she folded her arms showed off her muscles and Jinsoul seriously had to look away. Why was her girlfriend so damn attractive? 

“Hey could you get my lower back?” Sooyoung asked sweetly, her eyes closed as she made her request. And Jinsoul did as she was told, ignoring the sound that escaped Sooyoung’s lips when she did. “Feels really good baby.” She said lowly, her low voice sending Jinsoul into a turmoil. 

And Sooyoung smirked to herself, knowing she was getting to Jinsoul. She let out another sound that left Jinsoul red, and when Sooyoung looked at her she quickly turned away. She laughed to herself, slowly flipping herself over so Jinsoul could straddle her properly. “You’re so dirty.” She teased with that cocky smile of hers. 

And Jinsoul looked away ashamed, feeling her cheeks burning hot. She nearly lost all control when Sooyoung thrust her hips up into her center, teasing her even more. “Can’t even give me a simple massage?”

“I-I can!” She defended. “You’re just… very attractive.” She said shyly. 

Sooyoung quirked an eyebrow up at her, gripping her hips tightly to hold her in place. “Is that so? Do you want to do something about it?” 

And Jinsoul nodded a little too quickly, leaving her embarrassed at her willingness. Sooyoung chuckled. “Well— too bad. I have to be up early tomorrow.” She smiled, gently tossing Jinsoul off of her. “I’m going to shower now. And by the looks of it… you’re probably going to need to change your underwear.” She winked, leaving to the bathroom. 

Jinsoul shyly looked down, already feeling that uncomfortable wetness in between her legs. She didn’t know if she was angry or just embarrassed by this situation. Regardless, Sooyoung left her all hot and bothered and she hated how turned on it got her. 

When Sooyoung returned to the room, Jinsoul was laying comfortably in a t-shirt of hers, no bottoms on but her underwear. Sooyoung couldn’t help but run her hands all over the smooth skin as Jinsoul dozed off swiftly. She was already tired, but the combination of Sooyoung’s scent and her soft hands just added onto it. 

She pressed herself up against the girl, sleeping better than ever that week. It was something about falling asleep and waking up in Sooyoung’s arms that really made her heart race. Not to mention Sooyoung’s numerous attempts to cook for her, but failing every time and eventually buying something or having Jinsoul fix her mess. It was cute. She was trying. 

Sooyoung felt a weird emptiness whenever Jinsoul had to go, but she held onto her words each time. “I’ll be back. I promise.” She kissed her, leaving her craving those lips every passing second. 

She needed to get her mind off of it, not having Jinsoul by her side for the first time that week. “Yeah. Just meet me down at the bar later.” She spoke into her phone. “You don’t have to drink.” She assured, just before hanging up.

For now, she’d rest and watch movies. At least she’d have something normal to do for the day. Well, at least that’s what she thought. 

“I’m inside.” Sooyoung said, or as she liked to be called, Joy. She listened carefully to everything Hyejoo said. She’s been a trained assassin for 5 years. She didn’t exactly belong to an organization, but she was the most loyal to them. She did as she was told, get up to the office that they traced back to an officer by the name Jo Haseul. 

She seemed to be a recurring face at the crime scenes that Yerim said was always “infested with pigs.” 

When Joy successfully looked through the documents, she spoke to Yerim. “There’s nothing here Yerim.. whatever they know… It’s definitely not being locked up in these rooms. It’s some information they definitely have locked away somewhere else.” 

“Like where?”

“I don’t know… a restricted database maybe. Their homes. Some underground room that they seem to always have.” She sighed. “But definitely not here.” 

“Dang it…” She sighed, sitting back in her bed. “Just— get out of there.” 

And Joy did just that. She was questioned along the way but she had a way with words, she also used her good looks to get away with things. Yerim sighed, wondering how she would figure out where they were holding this information. It was already hard enough getting in ever since the attack. It was a miracle Joy got in. Without Hyejoo, she was really unsure of how to go about this. But she couldn’t drag anyone else into it. Especially after she’d been warned not to do it. 

Sooyoung walked towards the bar after having to park her car down the street. It seemed to be a busy night, which meant it would be packed inside. The air wasn’t too cold tonight to her surprise, but she was still thrown off when she walked by an alleyway, and an arm was around her throat. 

She quickly removed it, twisting it and pinning the person up against the wall with their arm behind their back. She turned around, throwing Sooyoung’s hands off of her and pushing her square in the chest. Panting heavily as a smile came across her face. “Wasn’t expecting to get beat up on the first day… but here we are.” She smiled, patting Sooyoung on the back.

“Good to see you still got it Grandma.” 

“Good to see you’re still alive Ryujin.” Sooyoung said back, smiling and tugging her closer with an arm over her shoulder. 

_The girl stood in the room as the man stared her down. Young, vulnerable, parentless. She was offered food, a place to sleep, and special benefits. She was young and naive, and desperate. So of course she took the opportunity. Anything had to be better than begging for food, and sleeping in cold alleyways._

_“Your training starts tomorrow.” The man said, cold, hard stare. She was led out and back to her room. A monitored room at that. She was locked in for the night. The bed was slightly comfy at least, a closet for her things, a bathroom, and a small lamp on the desk._

_Training was brutal. She didn’t know exactly what she was training for until she turned 16, her martial arts skills being put aside. And instead, a gun being placing in her hands. It had been about 8 months since she arrived here._

_She was young, she was naive. She often heard shouting from down the hall, just before she put on the headphones to muffle the sound of the gun._

_“Good job.” The man said, seeing the bullet holes that riddled everything but the target. “We’ll continue tomorrow.” And she was sent off._

_Today, they were able to eat outside of their room again. This privilege only being a thing on weekends. Mostly everyone here never really spoke. They were robotic almost. She saw one girl sitting alone at a table outside, a little further from the rest. Despite the scowl on her face, she looked… harmless. Or at least nicer than the other people here. She slowly walked over, swallowing hard and placing her tray down._

_The girl slowly looked up, eye swollen shut and lip slightly swollen._

_“H-Hi..” The girl timidly said, and the other girl just waved. “I’m Ryujin.” She added._

_“Yves.” She replied. “I usually sit by myself.” She explained, as nicely as possible._

_“I-I’m sorry.. I just— you look like the most welcoming person here.” She said, looking around. Sooyoung slowly looked up at her again, studying her features. It was like she was staring at a baby._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“Uh ... eating.”_

_“No like— in this place. You look very young. Do your parents know you’re here?”_

_Ryujin looked down sadly. “My parents are dead.”_

_“Oh..” Sooyoung replied, almost sympathetically. “Mine are too.” She added._

_“What happened to yours?” She asked bluntly._

_“A shooting.”_

_Sooyoung nodded._

_“And yours?”_

_“Murdered.” She said, looking directly at Ryujin. She sighed, sitting back slightly just to relax and enjoy the natural lighting for once. She was sick of either being locked in her room or being thrown into that dark, cold, empty room that she seemed to end up in more than she should have._

_“What are you doing here? You look like you could be my younger sister..”_

_“I have nowhere else to go.”_

_“I’m sure there’s plenty other places you could’ve went instead of this fucking hellhole.” She said bluntly, remembering Lisa’s words to her. “Listen to my advice— when you have a chance. Get the fuck out of here… and don’t look back. How old are you?”_

_“16.”_

_“They chip you at 17. You have a year to run, flee. Before you’re fucking stuck here. This place isn’t some fancy hotel.” She explained._

_“T-They offered me benefits.”_

_“Yeah. The benefit to do their dirty work maybe. You’re young. You have a chance to get your shit together before they ruin you. I’ve been ruined already. You seem fine. Normal. I’m begging you to leave. Before there’s no way out.” She stood up. “And I’m sorry about your parents. I’m sure I’ll be avenging them soon.”_

_And she walked off, leaving the younger girl stunned. What was Yves even talking about? Their dirty work?_

_So young, so naive._

_When they were let out for lunch again the following weekend, Yves wasn’t there. But Ryujin still sat at their table. She was okay eating alone, maybe Yves would show up. But she didn’t. She didn’t see her for another week, and when she did, the girl seemed a little exhausted. At least her eye was healing._

_“Where were you?” She asked, sitting at the table. Yves was biting into an apple when the younger girl sat in front of her. Eyeing her curiously._

_“I had to do something.” She answered vaguely, and she should’ve known the curious teen would question further._

_“What was it?”_

_“Benefits.” She simply said._

_Ryujin looked at her confused. “The benefit of doing their dirty work.” She simply said, biting into her apple again and standing up. And as she walked off, she spun around again. “And just in case you still have no clue what’s going on here…. well— I have some news for you.” She smiled._

_And Ryujin waited patiently for her to continue. “You’re going to become a trained assassin.” She said, and Ryujin felt her body go numb. “Your parents can rest easier now.” She said, referring to the “dirty work” she had to do. And that was when Ryujin finally realized, she had to get the fuck out of here._

“Pink hair? Very lowkey of you..” Sooyoung teased. 

“Well— bright colors aren’t really a problem for me. I tend to do my dirty work quickly and quietly. No mishaps.” She defended, taking a jab at Sooyoung.

“Oh ha ha ha.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s not my fault you people like to be boring.”

“You can have fun without completely ruining the plan Sooyoung.” She mentioned, hearing Sooyoung scoff as she took a sip from her glass. 

“Almost seems impossible.” She smiled, and Ryujin shook her head. While she looked over at Sooyoung, she could see someone eyeing them from the corner of her eye. But when she turned to him, he looked someplace else, pretending to be interested in whatever was going on. It gave her a bad feeling, but she tried her best to not look into too much. Although she kept her guard up. She drank from her water bottle as the guy stood up, slowly walking past the two girls.

She really hoped Sooyoung didn’t plan on getting too drunk. He walked past them again, moving back to his seat across the room. “That guy seems weird…” The pink haired girl said lowly. “I’m gonna spin around once… pretend you’re just… being the idiot that you are.” 

“What the fuck?!” Sooyoung exclaimed, watching as the girl spun her stool in a circle.

And the moment her body was facing forward, Sooyoung did the same, catching a glimpse of the guy Ryujin was talking about. Even he seemed confused by what they were doing. “It’s three of them, from what I could see.” 

“Three?” Ryujin repeated. 

“Three.” Sooyoung confirmed. “But could be more.” She asked for another shot, quickly downing it and removing her hair from its ponytail. 

She eyed Ryujin. “You get my left, I get your right.” She said, and Ryujin nodded. And the moment she did, Sooyoung slowly reached into her jacket pulling out her gun. Ryujin pushed her head down, it almost felt like it was in slow motion when she did it. The bullet ripping through the atmosphere as Sooyoung lifted her arm to shoot the other man. They were caught off guard, the bullet hitting one in the head, the other in the chest. 

The sound of gunshots sent everyone into a panic, people running to leave, tripping over each other and onto the floor. It seemed there were more of the suited men, shooting their guns at the two girls who hopped over the counter. Sooyoung pushed the bartender down. “Don’t move!” She shouted, for his safety. She open the cabinet, pulling out an assault rifle. While Ryujin held them off, she added ammo and leaned her back against the counter. 

“Any day now!” Ryujin shouted, switching from one pistol to another. And just as she ran out, Sooyoung stood up, lighting up every suited person that was still standing. 

“Fucking government agents.” Ryujin cursed, hopping over the counter and onto the broken glass. “Why are they here?”

Sooyoung stood in place, holding the gun in her arms. “For me probably.” She answered truthfully. “Haven’t really been on the greatest terms with them.” 

“Wait they know you? Why haven’t they already killed you?” 

Sooyoung shrugged, bending down and looking at the I.D badge on one of them. “These aren’t normal government agents… more like personal ones…” She explained, snatching the badge from his neck and putting it into her pocket. She’d need that for later. It wasn’t a surprise that someone called the cops, and before they knew it sirens were wailing in the distance. Slowly getting closer.

“So yeah— we need to get out of here. My girlfriend is definitely on her way to see this mess.” 

“You have a girlfriend?!” She asked, as if it was shocking. Well, Sooyoung was very attractive, but the main rule of this all…

“No feelings. No attachments. Blah, blah, blah.” Sooyoung mocked. “Don’t worry about it. What we need to worry about— is hoping nobody saw your fucking telletubbie hair.” 

Ryujin touched her head at Sooyoung’s words. “Right— we should go.” 

Sooyoung nodded, knocking onto the bar. “You’re safe now.” She said to the bartender. “We were never here got it? You know how this goes. I don’t need to explain.” She said, gesturing for Ryujin to follow her through the back door. Thankfully Sooyoung’s car wasn’t in front of the bar, it was further down the street. So she waited for the police cars to pass before they ran from the alleyway and into her car. 

It was Ryujin’s first time at the official headquarters, so she was very surprised by all of the advanced technology they owned. Even when she got into Hyejoo’s office her mouth was wide open as she looked around. The monitors perfectly lined up on the desk and along the wall. 

Hyejoo immediately eyed her. “Stranger alert.” She mumbled.

“Don’t worry. This is Ryujin.” Sooyoung introduced. “Ryujin— Hyejoo. Hyejoo.. Ryujin.” She smiled, throwing the badge onto the desk in front of her. And Hyejoo knew what to do immediately. 

Ryujin walked off, staring at the projector in the middle of the room. Hyejoo could already tell she was going to touch something. And she was right when she heard something fall over. She stood up immediately. “Don’t touch my stuff.” She said sternly, snatching the object from her hands and leaving Ryujin stunned.

Sooyoung sat there, tight lipped. “We’re not that great with strangers as you can see.” She explained, and Ryujin nodded. She watched as Hyejoo typed the name into her computer and the screen lit up with his image and profile attached. 

“Kwon Eunsang.” She read out. “30 year old male. Usually seen escorting high government officials. Even seen with the mayor at one point. Well… the guy who was supposed to be mayor.” She reminded, making Sooyoung chuckle as she remembered that day.

“It says he’s currently been working with a government official who has been completely blocked from the database… can’t seem to pull up anything or trace him back to this person.” She explained to the two girls. “Whoever it is. They know you. And they want you either dead or in government custody.”

“Well we can’t have that right?” Ryujin questioned, standing beside Sooyoung. “So what do we do?”

“More like what will Sooyoung do. You’re treading on thin ice Sooyoung. I hope you know that. I can only keep you safe and hidden for so long. You gotta work with me though.” She said, almost as if she was pleading. “Doesn’t help you have an entire cop up your ass.” 

“I think it’s the other way around.” Sooyoung corrected, earning a glare from Hyejoo.

“What? She isn’t whipped for you?”

“Whipped?” She questioned, and Hyejoo felt she’d die of embarrassment.

“Like ... is she really into you like you’re into her?” 

“Oh! Well— I think she digs me. She has put up with my shit for the past 3 months. I’d hope she does.” Sooyoung smiled. She would mention other things, but she felt it was inappropriate. So she kept it to herself. “Speaking of her. I should probably get back to my apartment before she does. She’s on the clock right now.”

“Ah— the classic cleaning up your mess.” Hyejoo shouted, and Sooyoung shrugged. She looked at the shorter girl.

“Well— I assume you have to stay here for the night. So I’ll call someone down to assist you to a room.” 

Ryujin nodded. “Are you always this nonchalant?”

“Yes.” She answered simply. Ryujin figured she’d leave her alone for now. 

Sooyoung knocked out on the couch that night, her fireplace on and the tv on as well. She was awakened from her sleep at around 3 am, a phone call from her favorite girl. She wanted to come over, she had a “rough night”. Sooyoung wondered why? Ah, right. Her mess. To be fair, she wasn’t even looking to make a mess. They started it. As childish as it made her seem. 

So they slept together that night. Sooyoung hardly ever slept, but she found herself sleeping a lot more whenever she was with Jinsoul. She felt like she could relax… just rest in her arms and feel her soft skin and the heat radiating off of her body. She felt like she could actually close her eyes, and for the most part she’d be safe. She locked the room door at night just to make sure, although the security of her apartment was hard to get through. 

The next morning, Jinsoul was up first, making Sooyoung a nice breakfast. She had to leave at some point that morning, a little towards the afternoon. So she made sure to get up early so she could enjoy breakfast with her girlfriend. She already knew she had a long day ahead of her down at the station. Sooyoung was awakened by soft kisses against her cheeks, and a warm body atop hers. “Wake up… I made you breakfast.” She said cutely, and Sooyoung slowly flipped herself over. 

“It’s so early…” She whined, checking the time on her phone.

“I know.. but I have to be at work soon. I just wanted to spend some time with you.” She pouted and Sooyoung smiled briefly, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

“Fine— I’ll be out in a second.” She said, kissing her forehead and dashing to the bathroom. When Sooyoung got to the kitchen, her eyes lit up at the food on the table. It was a good thing she hadn’t really eaten last night, because now she could stuff herself. 

Jinsoul finished breakfast before Sooyoung. “I’ll be right back okay?” She said, kissing the side of her head before going to the bathroom. She remembered Sooyoung mentioning how sore she was, so she made sure to run her a warm bath, even adding bubbles. Sooyoung was too invested in her food to hear the water in the other room running. It didn’t help that her TV was up so loud because of the surround sound system. 

She finished, drinking her glass of water and waiting patiently for Jinsoul to return. Her heart racing when she heard that voice that she became so addicted to in such a short amount of time. “Come.” She smiled softly, holding Sooyoung’s hand and leading her to the bathroom. 

And Sooyoung followed her, hand in hand as she walked to the bathroom. She opened the door, revealing the bathtub filled with bubbles. Generally, someone would beam excitedly at the sight of that. Or at least… show they appreciated it. But Jinsoul could hardly read Sooyoung’s expression, and that honestly should’ve been the first red flag. “Thank you.” Sooyoung said almost robotically, turning to Jinsoul and smiling. Sooyoung had no shame, and honestly Jinsoul loved it. At times. But not when she just freely undressed herself in front of her.

Kissing her and walking over to the bath and sitting in the warm water. It felt good on her skin, and she rested her arms on both sides of the bath. She smiled awkwardly at Jinsoul. And the girl smiled back, brighter. “I’m going to go and clean the dishes and get ready for work okay? You should be done by then right?” 

Sooyoung nodded, giving a thumbs up. And when Jinsoul left, she felt the panic that she was trying to ignore slowly arising again. Maybe if she just stays calm, she can overcome it. “Breathe Sooyoung…” She said quietly to herself, her eyes staring straight ahead. “Just… breathe.” She repeated, taking a deep breath and relaxing into the tub. She closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the way the water felt against her sore, beaten muscles. 

“Breathe…” 

_She tried to remind herself to do that when she was forcefully pushed towards an open pool._

_“You just never learn… it’s been years now Sooyoung.” He taunted, and she flinched at the sound of her real name being used in this situation. The heavy chains around her ankles. “I suppose— you’ll just have to learn the hard way.” And she was pushed forward.”_

Sinking. Sooyoung could feel herself slowly sinking, and yet, she didn’t stop it. Even when she felt herself losing the last bit of air in her lungs. 

_You should pull her out now.” The brunette said, watching as the girl sank more and more. “I’m sure she has learned her lesson.”_

_The man just looked over, sitting and watching the girl panic underwater. “No— she’ll get it eventually.” He said, waiting for her to calm down instead of panicking and only making the situation worse for herself._

_But that wasn’t working. “Seriously stop— you don’t have another punishment?” She pleaded, and the man shook his head._

_“No. Water is her biggest fear. Storms are her biggest fear. This is her punishment. Maybe it’ll straighten her out one day because she knows she’ll end up right back here.” He said sternly, making the younger girl’s blood run cold._

“Babe! I’m getting ready now!” Jinsoul shouted, removing her clothes and putting on a sweater and some jeans. She pulled her hair from the ponytail she had it in, walking over to the mirror to fix her hair.

_Sooyoung felt her heart slowing down, and her chest burning. Her eyes wide as she realized she was completely at the bottom of this 8 foot pool. “Seriously get her out of there!” The girl shouted._

_“Fine. You want her out? Go get her.” He said, tossing the key into the water. The girl quickly jumped in, grabbing it and swimming down to the girl who rested at the bottom of the pool. When she got to Sooyoung, her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. That wasn’t good. She moved down to her feet, using the key to get the shackles around her ankles off. Gripping her tightly and using all the strength in her body to lift them both up._

_She felt her oxygen slowly running out, but she held on just a little longer. Seeing the surface._

“Babe!” Jinsoul called, putting her ring back on that Sooyoung got her.

No answer. 

Had she fallen asleep? 

“I’m getting ready for work now.” She said, thinking the girl was listening. But still nothing.

“Sooyoung!” She shouted.

No answer.

Once the necklace she had was put on, she walked to the bathroom, opening the door and feeling her heart stop when she didn’t see Sooyoung. “Baby?” She called out again, walking over and seeing the girl completely submerged in the water. 

“Sooyoung!” She shouted, quickly scrambling to pull her out.

_They finally reached the surface, and the girl swam over to the pool stairs, dragging Sooyoung’s body out of the water. She immediately yelled out for someone to help. “Help!” The girl shouted, and the guards quickly came over._

_“Good job Yerim. You successfully saved your friends life.” He said, before walking off as they attempted to get the girl breathing again._

Jinsoul pulled Sooyoung out of the water, nearly slipping with her as the water from the bathtub covered the floor. She lay the girl onto her back, immediately performing Cpr. Jinsoul felt her heart racing too quickly to keep up, almost sending herself into a panic. But she couldn’t allow that. She had to help Sooyoung. She pressed her lips against hers, pinching her nose shut and blowing. 

She pressed against her chest with two hands interlocked. Watching as Sooyoung’s lifeless body moved only from her movements. She went again, and again, until she heard the girl coughing. Quickly leaning over as the water left her body. Jinsoul panted heavily, staying close by the girl as she slowly came back around.

“Holy fuck— fuck…” She said, pulling Sooyoung close to her. The girl’s hair wet and her eyes looking around confused. She didn’t know what just happened, but Jinsoul seemed to be so scared.

“I love you.” She said. “I love you. I love you.” She chanted, kissing Sooyoung all over her head as she held her close. Resting her chin against the crown of her head. “I love you.” She said one last time, holding Sooyoung so tightly she was sure she would break her. She didn’t know what it was. But for a moment she felt like she lost Sooyoung there, and it left such a horrible feeling in her chest. She felt sick, but she had to power through it to save Sooyoung. 

“I love you.” She said again, pressing her lips against Sooyoung’s cold, wet ones. The girl was shivering now, so Jinsoul quickly helped her to her feet, wrapping a towel around her body. She felt so bad leaving Sooyoung in there all alone. What the fuck happened? 

She helped her to the room, drying her body as Sooyoung just stood still. Almost as if she was in some sort of shock. Thankfully Sooyoung snapped out of it, just enough to help dress herself. “I-I’m sorry… I don’t know what happened.” She apologized, and Jinsoul quickly cupped her face in her hands. She was so scared. So fucking scared.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update 😊
> 
> **TW:// slight gore**

“Why are you apologizing? It wasn’t your fault… I should’ve paid attention.” 

“I’m a grown woman Jinsoul. You don’t have to watch over me. It’s my fault seriously.” She said, walking off for a second. Jinsoul stood in place, watching Sooyoung put on a long sleeve. 

“What happened in there Sooyoung?” She asked carefully, and she felt herself freeze when Sooyoung flinched at her question.

“Nothing. Nothing happened.” She lied, leaving the room completely.

Although Jinsoul wanted to stay here and just hold Sooyoung all day. She had a job to attend. She promised she’d try to be back tonight. She kissed her, she told her she loved her, and she was gone for the day. Sooyoung lied on the couch all day, just staring at the tv screen, ignoring her stomach rumbling. 

While Jinsoul was at work, trying her hardest not to think about Sooyoung. She felt like she had to watch over her even more now. She wondered what was the reason for Sooyoung’s breakdowns at times… or how everything just seemed to go wrong when water was involved. Was it PTSD? Had Sooyoung had a traumatic experience in her childhood? Maybe she could suggest therapy? 

“Focus Jinsoul.” Haseul said sternly, calling her out in a room full of others. She cleared her throat and straightened up in her seat, trying her hardest to listen and pay attention. But all she could think about was Sooyoung.

When she got back to Sooyoung’s place, she typed on the keypad, getting into the flat. To her surprise, Sooyoung was still in the same spot as when she left. It concerned her, but she didn’t want to be pushy. She was sure it’d been a tough day for her. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she walked over, seeing Sooyoung’s eyes wide open and looking ahead. She didn’t even flinch. Jinsoul called out to her, and she could see her eyes slowly moving to find her. 

“Come on… we need to get you in bed.” She said, helping the girl up. Sooyoung wasn’t sure what she felt. It seemed her episodes would leave her quite literally paralyzed for awhile. And she just had to wait patiently to snap out of it. Her brain had a mind of its own at times. Some episodes worse than others. 

While Jinsoul showered, Sooyoung lied on her side, waiting patiently for the water to stop running. When Jinsoul entered the room again, Sooyoung sat up and watched her. “Did you mean it?” She asked quietly, almost too quiet.

“Mean what?” Jinsoul asked, holding the towel around her body. 

“What you said… you said that you love me… is it true?” She asked, a hopeful tone in her voice. And Jinsoul chuckled lightly.

“It is true.” And for the first time since the incident, she saw Sooyoung’s smile. It felt like it had been too long since then. She felt all of the energy in her body come back to her when she saw that perfect smile. 

“Well— it’s about time.” She teased. She waited for Jinsoul to get dressed so they could lay together again. And just like every other night, they were asleep together. Holding each other tightly, limbs intertwined, their hearts warming. It was amazing, that feeling of falling asleep beside someone you loved and waking up to them the next day. Sooyoung wasn’t used to this. It was new to her, but she loved every second of it. She loved everything Jinsoul has taught her.

Sooyoung felt like she was in her honeymoon phase. She took Jinsoul out a lot more, the org not needing her as much that month. They’d been together 6 months now, and it’s been 2 months since Sooyoung’s last kill. She felt herself itching for it. But thankfully, she had Jinsoul. So for a while, it was easy to ignore that itch. 

They ate ice cream and held hands as they walked down the boardwalk. Sooyoung got a call that evening. 

“They got Joy..” Hyejoo informed, and Sooyoung sighed. She knew her date with Jinsoul would have to be cut short now, but she had to find a way out. 

“Okay— I’ll be there soon.” She said, hanging up as Jinsoul watched her.

“Who was that?”

“Olivia… family member died yesterday. Wants me to come and comfort her.” She said sadly, and Jinsoul’s eyes softened.

“No. It’s okay baby. We can go out again another time. Maybe we can visit this art museum I’ve been interested in.” She suggested and Sooyoung honestly wasn’t sure what to say, so she just smiled at her. 

“Sure. Let’s get you home okay?” She smiled, pulling her closer as they finished their cones. Once she got Jinsoul home, she walked her up to her apartment to make sure she was safe. “I’ll see you soon okay?” She smiled, kissing Jinsoul softly, almost just allowing herself to give in and follow her inside. 

“Okay. I love you. Stay safe please.” 

“I love you too. And I’m always safe.” She winked, walking off and hearing the door close. Once she got into her car, she quickly pulled off, nearly leaving tire marks on the road. Once she got to the headquarters, she looked at Hyejoo, and then at Yerim who was sitting with watery eyes. 

“What happened?”

“They got Joy. They killed her. But they made sure we knew.” 

“Who made sure we knew?” Sooyoung questioned.

“I don’t know. I can’t trace back these files that were sent to me. It isn’t leading to anyone. But— she’s dead. And they sent this. As if they wanted to send a message to us.” Hyejoo informed, swallowing hard.

She sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. “Why exactly did they want Joy?” She asked, and Hyejoo looked away and over to Yerim, who was quiet since she got here. 

“Yerim? Care to explain?” Sooyoung asked, and the girl looked up, and this time tears really were falling from her eyes.

“I-It had to be because of what we did a few months back…” She cried, and Sooyoung was confused now. They had done a lot of things these past few months.

“What are you talking about?”

“I asked her— to see if she could find anything in the government database, any information she could find to let us know who they’re aware of… it seemed to have went well.” She explained. “I asked her to go to the government building.”

“Fucking hell Yerim!” Sooyoung shouted, slamming her hands down onto a table in the room. Yerim jumped at the sound of her balled up fists colliding with the table. “I fucking told you to leave that shit alone! Yeah they’re sending a fucking message alright. And now I’m sure they know about us. I fucking _warned_ you.” She said angrily.

“Hey no need to be so hard on her alright.. maybe she was just trying to help.” Hyejoo defended.

“Help what? Get us all killed? I’m already in charge of that part. You— just leave that shit to Hyejoo. It isn’t our job to go fucking snooping around in the government database. If they find us, fine. We fight back. But we don’t go looking for fights.” 

“You started this fight when you let your little girlfriend into your life. This started when you decided to have a girlfriend! Because the moment she came here, we were tied into this bullshit!” Yerim shouted at the older girl. “You’re so far up her ass you don’t even realize this started because of her. You got your feelings rattled and went after a government official. Hwang Yeji. Remember?” 

“Shut up Yerim. This isn’t my fault. So don’t flip the blame on me. You had no business sending Joy off to that fucking place. Especially after what we did to it prior to this little fucking conspiracy theory you have going on these days.” Sooyoung said angrily, glaring at the younger girl. 

“It isn’t a conspiracy theory. I know what I’m talking about.” 

“Really? Do you have concrete proof? Or did they beat you so hard in there it knocked a few screws loose?” 

“You’re an asshole. Seriously— and you’re the _last_ person who should be talking about screws being loose.” 

“Guys…” Hyejoo spoke.

“This isn’t about me. I already know I’m pretty batshit. But you’re clearly losing your mind. Stop fucking around with this government shit. This is an order. I’m not _asking_ , I’m telling you.” 

“I’ll stop when you stop sleeping with someone who is literally a part of the government. Shouldn’t you be on our side? On my side? Or did this chick really delude you that much?”

“Can you stop bringing up Jinsoul?” Sooyoung asked, feeling her anger rising. She didn’t understand why Yerim was being this way. Out of everyone, she never expected her to blow up on her. “She didn’t delude me, or whatever it is you keep trying to say. You were wrong. I warned you, and you went behind not only my back, but Hyejoo‘s back too, hell even this org. You put us in serious danger. Joy is dead. They sent a video, untraceable, to us.” She said, standing up. 

“This is something bigger than us. Leave it.” She said, and Yerim rolled her eyes.

“When I find out what’s going on… and this whole situation comes back to bite you in the ass… God I can’t wait to say I told you so.” She bumped hard into Sooyoung purposely as she left the room, and Hyejoo just sat wide eyed at the confrontation that just happened. 

“Fuck.” Sooyoung shouted, flipping the table over completely. Hyejoo just stared, already used to Sooyoung’s breakdowns. Heejin came into the room after the two of them left, seeing the table flipped over along with the papers and books that were on it. She looked at it, and then back to Hyejoo.

“I have hot chocolate…..” Heejin said, giving an awkward smile.

* * *

Jinsoul could tell Sooyoung was in a bad mood, but she also didn’t want to pry too much. So she just comforted her, holding her and sitting in silence. She was sure Sooyoung would talk to her about it when she was ready. She was answering work calls while Sooyoung slept peacefully on her lap, and she rubbed the side of her face with her fingertips. 

She eventually fell asleep and woke up to the sound of the shower running. It was pretty early, about 5 in the morning. So she dragged herself to the room and threw herself onto the bed, falling asleep against the cold blankets. Moments later, she was being held by Sooyoung, and when she woke up again, they had nearly slept through the day. 

But it was fine because she hadn’t felt this well rested in a while. 

“Feeling better today?” She asked the taller girl, biting into her sandwich as Sooyoung opened the fridge.

“I suppose. Things don’t usually bother me for too long.”

“I wish my brain worked like that…” Jinsoul sulked and Sooyoung laughed.

“Trust me— you do not want this brain of mine.” 

“What if I do?”

“You don’t… I promise you that.” 

“What makes you say so?” Jinsoul asked, and Sooyoung just looked into her eyes briefly, taking in the brown color. 

_“You killed them..” Ryujin said to her as she sat at the table. “The people— who killed my parents.”_

_“I did.” She simply said, unphased by her actions. “You’re welcome.”_

_Ryujin didn’t even know what to say. She was slightly relieved, although that wouldn’t bring her parents back. She was happy to know they weren’t off running. “Uh… how did you— kill them?” She asked, and Sooyoung’s eyes changed for a second, before they flickered back down._

_“You don’t want to know. Trust me. You’re still one of the good ones.” She simply said._

_“No— I want to know. Tell me… please?” She begged, and Sooyoung chewed a bit more before letting her sandwich fall back onto the plate. She brushed her hands together, leaning forward._

_“I tied them up…” She said, making Ryujin lean in closer. “And then I simply shot them in the head.” She shrugged, and that was pretty uneventful to the other girl._

_“That’s all? Come on… I know you were trained to do something much worse than that.”_

_Sooyoung laughed. “I see you’ve started your training. You still have a long way to go before you know what I was trained to do. Besides— I was trained to be an assassin. Not a butcher.” She stood up, grabbing her plate and finishing her sandwich as she walked away._

_She was sure Ryujin didn’t want to know what actually happened, besides the fight one of them put up before she sedated him. She was sure the girl didn’t want to know how she practically cut off their limbs one by one, smiling as they screamed in pain. Smiling as they bled all over the place, leaving splattered blood all over her face and hands. She was sure she didn’t want to know, how she beat one of them with a bat until they were unrecognizable, taking her anger out on his body. She was sure of that. All she needed to know, is that they were dealt with._

_No gun involved. Just Sooyoung, her hands, a machete and a bat. And when she was done, she threw their bodies into bags, throwing it out for the garbage truck that next day. She smiled, walking down the street and jumping into the van that waited for it. And the entire ride back, she smiled. She smiled, because after so long, she was able to scratch that itch of hers. And she got rid of some assholes while doing it._

“You just don’t.” Sooyoung said, smiling at her. 

“Have you considered going to…. therapy?” Jinsoul asked, seeing the look in Sooyoung’s eyes change. “I’m not trying to be pushy! I just— you don’t really talk to me about your feelings unless they’re regarding me. Which I appreciate! I just.. when you’re feeling down, and you can’t talk to me. Maybe a professional could help you?” She suggested. 

Sooyoung smiled again, this time it was full of adoration for the blonde. “You’re too cute. But there’s nothing to worry about. I’m fine. I promise it’s okay now.” She reassured. It was true, Sooyoung didn’t dwell on things very long. Unless it involved people she considered her close friends or “family”. Which Yerim technically was to her. But she toughed it out.

She knew Yerim would come around again. Families fight right? 

“I have a job interview today.” Sooyoung lied easily. “Taking out the trash is a little boring these days.” 

“Well that’s good… I never saw you as someone who takes out the trash anyway. I feel like every time I come here I have to clean.” 

“Hey— be happy for me. No judging.” She pouted, and Jinsoul giggled, walking over into her arms. 

“I am very happy for you.” She said, kissing her gently. “Good luck on your interview. I love you.” She smiled, pinching her cheeks. Leaving Sooyoung a cheesing mess, that smile hadn’t left her face yet.

“Wait— that kiss wasn’t enough. I need more.. for good luck.” She smirked, and Jinsoul did the same. 

“Is that so?” 

“Yeah…” Sooyoung said, feeling soft hands caressing her face and pulling her into a kiss. It started out simple, soft, gentle. And then Jinsoul purposely pressed her lips against Sooyoung’s just a little harder, tilting her head slightly to get a better angle on them. She was even more into it when she felt Sooyoung’s hands slowly moving down to her waist. 

She pressed her tongue against her bottom lip, asking for access without even having to say or do much. Sooyoung allowed it immediately, feeling every part of her body on fire. And it seemed as if on queue, Sooyoung’s hands gripped her ass roughly as she bit down on her lip. Eliciting a moan from the blonde that was getting lost in the feeling of Sooyoung’s lips and hands on her. 

And just as Sooyoung went to unbutton her jeans, she backed away teasingly. “Good luck at your interview baby.” She smiled, her cheeks flushed red and her hair a little messy from Sooyoung’s hands in it moments ago. Sooyoung was just left stunned, panting heavily and highly flustered by the teasing.

“W-What?” She questioned, still lost.

“I said good luck. Go— I’ll be here as always.” She smiled, winking and leaving to the room. 

Even while at the headquarters, Sooyoung’s fingertips rested on her lips. It was like she could still feel Jinsoul there. She was in a daze, that was until the room was slightly filling up with people. Yerim purposely avoided eye contact with Sooyoung, staying close to Heejin or pretty much anyone but Sooyoung. It irritated her, but thanks to Jinsoul, all that was on her mind was being with her later. 

“Alright. Big plans today.” Hyejoo started, standing up. She dropped a cube shaped object onto the floor, and it opened, projecting something. “You like it? It’s a to-go hologram. I had one before but I added like better imaging for it. So it’s not all… bootleg and stuff.” She explained, and everyone just stared at her, waiting for her to get on with the plan.

She cleared her throat. “Okay— tough crowd. So, this is our target. Not a new target, but our target nonetheless. Oh Sehun. For those of you who are new, Oh Sehun is a loose end. He’s the son of Shin Kai. If you don’t know who he is—“ She swiped the page to the left, enlarging it and showing a photo of the man.

“He was murdered by the government 4 years ago. His org had since then been passed down to his son.” Hyejoo explained. “Oh Sehun. He was also the cause of one of our agents deaths…. Mark Lee. He was killed the day we planned to get Sehun. But the plan didn’t go as planned. The government was all over it. So now— we are officially taking him out.” 

Hyunjin nodded as she remembered that mission from months ago. “But it won’t be easy. As we said before— he has ties with the government. We’ve caught him conversing and having dinner with multiple agents, on different occasions. The guards he had that day were also government owned.” Yerim added, making Sooyoung look in her direction. 

“This plan is concrete. Solid.” She said, looking directly at Sooyoung. “I’ve also recorded his whereabouts, and the tracker Mark put on his car months ago has helped me get a detailed outline of the routes he takes. Which means he is most likely always going to be in at least one of these areas.” Hyejoo said, clicking onto his picture and having the hologram bring up the different locations. Ryujin was amazed by what she was seeing. But that’s usually the way people acted when they saw Hyejoo’s technology. 

“Which also means— there will _always_ be at least 3 of you working together. You’ll all get a location, and you need to get in quietly, and out quietly. It may be hard— but I’m begging. We can’t attract any government attention to us right now. Got it?” She asked, and they all nodded in unison. “Tomorrow, I will have strategically set up the groups and where I want them to head. Thank you.” 

And Yerim left without saying a word. She really wasn’t talking to Sooyoung huh? “Trouble in paradise?” Ryujin asked, watching Yerim walk away as she stood beside Sooyoung. 

“She’ll come around.” The girl simply said, patting Ryujin’s shoulder. “I need a drink…” 

She ended up at the bar that night. A different one… for obvious reasons. Thankfully, Ryujin wasn’t a drinker, so when Sooyoung was shitfaced, she had a ride home. Even through her drunken state, Sooyoung managed to tell Ryujin where she lived. She knocked on the door, and to her surprise someone actually came. 

The girl had blonde hair, and she was about an inch shorter than her. “Special delivery.” Ryujin smiled painfully, holding Sooyoung up with all her strength. “I’ll just—“ She said, not even finishing that sentence. She followed Jinsoul down the hall to the room, throwing Sooyoung onto the bed.

“Umm— she drank a lot. But I made sure to get her home safe. She needs lots of water, and a shower.” Ryujin said, rubbing her back and walking off.

“Wait— who are you?” 

“I’m Ryujin. Just an old friend of Sooyoung’s.” She smiled. “We just reconnected recently. Don’t worry. I’m not here to cause any trouble. Have a good night uh—“

“Jinsoul.” She introduced, as if on queue.

“Right. She talks about you a lot. Well— I’ll be going now. Good luck.” Ryujin smiled, and Jinsoul shut the door behind her.

When she got to the room, Sooyoung was undressing herself. But she was doing a horrible job at it. Her shirt was stuck on her head and her pants were halfway down. Jinsoul laughed at how ridiculous she was being, but still went over to help her. 

“You should stop drinking.” Jinsoul said, removing her shirt for her. 

“Hmmm ... are you undressing me?” Sooyoung asked, giggling as Jinsoul removed her jeans. 

“I am… but not sexually.” She replied. 

“What if I want you to? Undress me sexually..” 

Jinsoul laughed, putting a hand out to Sooyoung. “Maybe if you sober up enough. Otherwise, you’re getting this shower, some water, and a nice sleep.” She said sternly, pulling her to the bathroom and running the water. She made sure Sooyoung sat on the closed toilet seat while the water warmed up for a moment. She made sure to stay in the bathroom while Sooyoung showered.

She was scared she’d fall over or something, and to her surprise, Sooyoung didn’t end up cracking her skull in there. That shower wore her out, she wasn’t sure if it sobered her up though. She still felt dizzy, and could hardly walk. But thankfully Jinsoul was there to help. They brushed their teeth together, and the blonde pressed her hand against Sooyoung’s lower back to guide her. 

“I’ll get you water.” She said, leaving Sooyoung in the room alone. When she returned, she was sure Sooyoung finished the entire glass in seconds. She must’ve been really thirsty.

“Now… I’m sober enough.” Sooyoung smiled lazily.

“Are you really?” She asked, feeling lips against her neck and a body hovering over her moments after. “We don’t have to Sooyoung. There’s always tomorrow…” Jinsoul assured her.

“What if I want to fuck you like there is _no_ tomorrow?” She asked, speaking against her lips before pressing against them. “Then what?”

“Then I’ll let you.” Jinsoul simply said, and that was enough to get Sooyoung started. She sucked at the base of her throat, feeling Jinsoul’s hands in her hair trying to pull her closer. Her hand traveling underneath her shirt and squeezing at her bare tits. 

“Excited?” She teased, feeling the nipple hard and perky, just ready to be played with and teased. 

“Maybe…” Jinsoul said, moaning when she felt not only Sooyoung’s hot tongue on her but her fingers twisting and pinching her sensitive nipples. “God..” Jinsoul breathed out. Why was she so worked up already? It was kind of embarrassing. 

Once Sooyoung was sure she left enough marks to litter the beautiful girl’s neck, she helped her remove her shirt and shorts. Leaving her slightly naked. She did the same, although she just put them on. And also she could barely hold her balance. But she managed, moving back down to wrap her lips around the nipple that was waiting for a warm tongue on it. Her hand around Jinsoul’s throat as she completely devoured her chest with just lips and tongue. 

She could hardly breathe, and not even because the hand around her throat. But because the build up Sooyoung was doing was killing her. It’d been about a week since they last had sex, a stressful week at that. She just missed Sooyoung, and she was sure nothing would ever compare to the way she makes her feel now. It was like a high, that only Sooyoung was capable of giving her. 

And when she felt her moving down, kissing her stomach and thighs, she knew what was coming next. And yet she still wasn’t prepared, because when Sooyoung boasted about how wet she had gotten her, she was sure she’d faint. Especially knowing how obsessed Sooyoung was with the idea of completely cleaning her up when she was wet.

Tongue moving through her folds eagerly and collecting the sweet wetness on her tongue, all while hearing those heavenly moans. All while feeling Jinsoul’s fingernails scratching at her scalp, tugging at her hair to bring her closer. As if she wasn’t tongue deep in her right now. She couldn’t really go anywhere else. “Oh fuck—“ Jinsoul moaned, rocking her hips against Sooyoung’s tongue that filled her up. 

She was gone in seconds, and she was sure it was because of how much Sooyoung teased her beforehand. 

She wasn’t even ashamed. She couldn’t be, not when Sooyoung was that eager to clean up the mess she made. She tried to stay still when she felt her lips softly kissing her inner thighs, but she jumped continuously, as if she was expecting something more. But she waited patiently, because for the first time she saw something in Sooyoung’s eyes. It was softer. 

Much softer than before, as if she was trying to express herself in the only way she knew how. A switched flipped in her though, because before she could even register what was going on, she was on her knees, looking up at Sooyoung. Taking in her perfect body, seeing that tattoo taunting her. Just to top it off with the view of Sooyoung’s abs. It was too much, and she could see the way her eyes flickered down to the strap she wore and to her lips.

She smirked, and it sent chills down Jinsoul’s spine, because without even having to say the words, she knew what Sooyoung wanted. She felt Sooyoung’s hands holding her hair to the side as she placed her lips onto the strap. She was ashamed at first, on her knees and her center throbbing painfully at her embarrassment. But seeing how much Sooyoung enjoyed the view, she loosened up a little more. 

She winked at her, taking the whole thing in her mouth for a little longer than Sooyoung expected, making her moan unabashedly. “Fuck Jinsoul—“ She moaned, holding her head in place and fucking into her mouth. It was something about being completely used right now that made her wetness slicken her thighs. She was ashamed, cheeks red, hair messy, forehead sweaty. Lips wet, ready to be kissed. 

Sooyoung had mercy on her though, stopping and instead lifting her up and putting her on the edge of the bed. She was satisfied by what she saw. “You enjoyed that huh?” She teased, and Jinsoul actually had to close her eyes before she melted into a fucking puddle. She didn’t even know what to do when she felt that warm tongue on her again, licking her thighs and pussy clean. 

She moaned when Sooyoung pushed the strap into her, leaning her forehead against hers, eyes wide as she watched her girlfriend completely lose her mind. But she stayed there, taking it well even when she felt like she would explode if Sooyoung kept hitting _that_ deep. The sheets being gripped tightly by her as she kissed Sooyoung, muffling her moans that would soon turn into screams. 

It was scary, how good Sooyoung was at this. Because even when she came not once, but four times… she still wanted more. Even when Sooyoung was sure that someone had to have heard how loud she was even through these soundproof walls. The way she moaned Sooyoung’s name, and the way she chanted “I love you” when she was getting so close. How she had her hands on the back of her neck, seeing the aggression in her eyes slowly fade away the longer she stared into Jinsoul’s. 

How she lazily kissed her, even finding herself filled with Jinsoul’s soft fingers. How she scratched at her back, letting herself become completely vulnerable underneath the other girl. How she simply curled her fingers up after driving them hard and deep, making the girl come undone onto her fingers. 

How Jinsoul was falling deeply in love with someone like Sooyoung. And how Sooyoung _finally_ understood what it was like to be loved. And why people were so obsessed with the feeling of it. 

She hated having to leave Jinsoul’s side that morning. Seeing her girlfriend lying comfortably in bed, her pretty blonde hair sprawled out onto the pillow with the blanket covering her bare chest. She got ready, kissed her goodbye, and just looked forward to being with her again. 

Last night played in Sooyoung’s head a lot more than she needed right now. She was trying to focus on Hyejoo as she spoke, only catching what she said because her name was mentioned. 

“Ryujin, Sooyoung and Yerim. You 3 will be together. And you’ll be visiting his house. Heavily armed with guards. It seems he ran to the government for extra security. But I think you can handle it. Right?” And she nodded. Sooyoung was a little happy to have Yerim on her team, despite her blatantly ignoring her for the past week or two. She must’ve really upset the girl. Or maybe Yerim was just stubborn and waiting for Sooyoung to make a move first.

“This should be fun.” Ryujin smiled. “I got the two best people on my team.” 

“Who are you again?”

“Ryujin.” 

“Yerim. I hope you follow directions well.” She simply said, almost as if she was taking a jab at Sooyoung. Ryujin could feel the tension, and she muttered to herself.

“God why did I get put with these two?” 

After they were told what to do, they head out. But Hyejoo pulled Sooyoung back, while the others kept walking. “Promise me you’ll go according to the plan.” 

“Hyejoo—“

“Promise me.” She said sternly. And Sooyoung just stared before nodding and slowly removing Hyejoo’s grip on her. “Because I can’t lose you okay? So just— stop being an idiot for my sake.” She said, fixing up the suit she wore after she ruffled it up a little. 

“Is this your way of saying you love me?” Sooyoung teased, and Hyejoo scoffed.

“Just stay alive idiot.” 

And Sooyoung chuckled, just before leaving to catch up with her team. The entire drive there, they just listened in on everyone else’s progress. Or helped with questions they needed answered. “We got this right Yerim?” Sooyoung asked excitedly, and the girl didn’t reply to her. Instead, she turned to Ryujin in the backseat.

“Can you tell her that I am ready?” And Sooyoung rolled her eyes.

“Yerim said she’s ready.” Ryujin relayed, and Sooyoung laughed.

“Are we seriously doing this Yerim? Like seriously?” She questioned, and the girl beside her turned to Ryujin again.

“Tell her I said yes.” And Ryujin nodded, just before going to tell her.

“She said—“

Sooyoung lifted a hand to silence her. “I _know_ what she said… god Yerim. We need to be on the same page here for this mission at least.” She explained.

“Fine. For this mission. That’s it. Don’t die out there.” She said, and that was all the confirmation Sooyoung needed to know that Yerim still cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran a poll on twitter and you all think Choerry is going to die. You’re all evil I think. 
> 
> Anyways, if you want to talk to me or ask any questions I’m always happy to listen and talk :). 
> 
> @xyvesoulx


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Now things are about to get crazy. Don’t hate me too much 🥺

Ryujin hopped out of the car. Watching the cars leave in and out of the parking lot. “Don’t die on us.” Sooyoung said to the pink haired girl, who saluted her playfully. Ryujin put her hair into a tight ponytail. And the other two girls were on their way. She showed her fake ID to the guard before continuing down into the parking lot and finding the car she needed to get into. She pulled out her phone, scrolling through images of the car and looking at the license plate on it. The parking lot was eerily quiet, and although she knew Hyejoo had eyes on her at the moment, she was still nervous.

But she was trained. She had this under control. When she spotted the car, she knew she had to hurry. Taking out a pick to unlock the trunk of the car. She looked around before hopping in, closing it and hearing the sound echo throughout the lot. She immediately pulled out her phone, letting Hyejoo know she was in. So the plan could move forward.

“Ryujin’s in. Sending a false message to Sehun’s guards. I’ll let you know when they’re moving out.” Hyejoo informed, and Sooyoung listened to her words as she drove quickly to Sehun’s place. 

Ryujin could hear voices getting closer to the car, and the sound of doors shutting. She tried her best to stay still in the back when they swerved recklessly, not wanting to make it obvious someone was there. Thankfully Ryujin was tracked, so Hyejoo was able to see just how close she was to her destination. Warning Sooyoung and Yerim ahead of time.

“5 minutes.” She said to the assassin, who prepared herself for the task ahead. She stayed parked on the side of a road with other cars, before waiting for the car to go a little further before she followed. Ryujin could hear the sound of gates being opened, and the car moved forward. Into an area she assumed was the garage. Her heart beat so hard she could hear it in her head. The second the trunk was open she pulled out her pistol and put a bullet between both of the guard’s eyes. Their bodies hitting the floor hard as she jumped out.

“I’m in.” Ryujin reported. 

“Stick to the plan.” Yerim simply said as they arrived inches away from Sehun’s huge mansion. Sooyoung stepped out of the car, making sure to shut the door quietly. “In and out. Quietly.” 

Ryujin gave them access through the gates. Unlocking every entrance on the lot so they had multiple ways to enter. “I’ll keep going. Let you know if I see anything suspicious. Let’s get this asshole.” Ryujin said, looking down at the bodies on the ground. 

“Let's get out of here in one piece. Got it?” Sooyoung said charmingly, jumping from the brick wall around the lot, and onto a roof like area so she could get to a higher floor. On the roof, there was a ladder to get onto the next platform. It didn’t look too safe, the bars seemed worn out. But she didn’t have much of a choice. So she climbed up, hearing it creaking and popping the more she climbed up. And suddenly, the entire thing was unbolting from the wall. She looked up with wide eyes, quickly trying to climb the rest of the way and jump off. 

She made a lot of noise, so the person inside of the room she was hiding outside of, went to investigate. But she held herself against the wall, her heart beating so fast she felt like she would faint. She had to keep telling herself not to look down, realizing she was up pretty high as the ladder hit the ground. She held her breath, hearing the man inside say something into his walkie talkie. 

He opened the window, stepping out, and the second he did he turned to his right, spotting Sooyoung pointing a gun directly at him. But before he could even say anything, he was shot directly in the chest, and he fell to his death. She let out a deep breath, finally able to relax, even if it was just for a second. Thankfully he fell into some bushes. 

She went inside, hopping down onto the floor quietly. The room was quiet, which meant it was empty here. “I’m in.” She reported, still moving about quietly. 

“Took you long enough.” Yerim said, walking through the basement area. “He’s definitely deep into this government shit. This basement has weapons I’ve never even seen released to the military yet. He definitely has access to something way deeper.” Yerim explained. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he has something to do with that “message” we received.” Ryujin chimed in. “It seems we have most of the floors covered. Just need to find out if he’s in any of the rooms on them.” 

“Hyejoo. Any updates on the other squads?” 

“Seulgi reported 3 minutes ago that the area they checked was clear. No signs of Sehun, only heavy amounts of security. I’ll update you when I get anything from the 3rd team.” She responded.

“Let's search these floors. Remember, quick and— “ 

“Quietly.” Yerim finished. “Don’t disappoint me Sooyoung.” She said. But it wasn’t in a scolding manner. It was gentle almost. Her way of showing she cared without outright saying it to the girl. Sooyoung sneakily peeked outside of the room, testing the waters before stepping out. 

Ryujin didn’t really use her gun unless she had to. Stealthily sneaking up behind guards and snapping their necks, dragging them into the shadows. 

While Yerim’s approach was only shoot or attack if necessary. If she could easily sneak by someone, she would do it. Sooyoung just shot anyone that got in her way. She was determined to end this little chase that had been going on for months. 

“3rd team told me their area is clear too. No sign of him. Your team is our last hope.” Hyejoo informed. 

“He has to be here.” Sooyoung whispered to herself. Seeing two guards outside of a room, looking straight ahead of themselves. Sooyoung didn’t know exactly how she was supposed to take this on. She stayed up against the wall, knowing she would need a distraction. 

_Quietly._

The word rang in her head. Giving her an annoyingly mind numbing reminder. She promised she wouldn’t be an idiot. For Hyejoo. She had to think of something else. “I need a distraction on the 3rd floor. 2 guards looking down the east hallway, outside of a double door. I’m assuming Sehun is inside of there.” 

“I’ll create a distraction in the kitchen.” Yerim assured. “When you hear it. Keep moving. It’s going to shake the house up a little.” 

“Thanks Yerim.” Sooyoung said softly.

“Yeah…” She replied, taking her gun from her holster and moving forward. Sooyoung waited patiently for her queue. Hearing something that resembled an explosion come from downstairs, shaking the floor slightly. One of the guards quickly ran off, leaving the entry a little easier to access. She just had to deal with one person now. Easy.

The taller girl made sure it was safe to go, and when she did she wrapped around the corner and headed to the double doors where the guard stood. 

But she was shaken up when she felt a hand covering her mouth, pulling her into a dark room, and softly shutting the door. Sooyoung attempted to fight back, but the person held her forcefully in place before the lights flickered on. And what she saw made her whimper into the hand that kept those sounds from escaping. 

In the room were two dead bodies. Both of them recognizable to the girls. Ryujin slowly released her hand from Sooyoung’s mouth as she looked at the scene in disbelief. Both Sehun and Joy’s bodies lay in the room. Sehun’s still upright in the chair he sat in, while Joy’s was on the floor facing the other way. 

Sooyoung covered her mouth and nose. And they both just stood in complete silence. Ryujin wasn’t sure what to say. She was just as lost as Sooyoung. His body was riddled with bullets, which meant he was murdered. But the question now, is by who? Who had gotten their hands on him first? 

“Fuck.” Sooyoung gasped, shaking her head back and forth. “You lucky bastard.” She said angrily.

“We found him.” Ryujin informed. 

“Did you kill him?” Hyejoo asked nervously, waiting for an answer. 

“He was already dead.” 

“What? How?”

“We don’t know…” Sooyoung chimed in, walking over to his body. She could hear a beeping sound, so she opened the suit jacket he wore. And pulled his shirt apart, the buttons flying everywhere and her eyes widening at what she saw. A bomb planted on him that was rigged to blow in less than a minute.

“Shit!” Sooyoung shouted. “We have to go— now.” She pulled Ryujin along, running down the stairs despite knowing they would be compromised. 

“Yerim!” Sooyoung shouted, seeing the girl standing over a dead body in the hall. “We have to go. This place is about to blow!” She warned, and Yerim came dashing over to her. They made it out in time, the only escape was jumping out a window into the pool down below. Once they hopped out, soaked and all they attempted to run across the grass, but the mansion blew up before they could. So Sooyoung made them all drop to the floor, shielding their bodies with her own. 

The sound of glass shattering and bricks crumbling rang in their ears, nearly leaving Sooyoung deaf. She checked on the other two, making sure they were okay. “We have to go.” Sooyoung said, helping them up and running off the lot. She let Yerim drive this time, as she reported everything to Hyejoo. 

When they arrived back at the headquarters, Sooyoung seemed to be in deep thought as Heejin tended to her wounds. Only getting a reaction when she began cleaning an area as she prepared to do stitches around her left eyebrow. None of the girls could really figure out her emotions. Although she seemed to be in deep thought, that was about it. She hardly spoke, just sat in place quietly. 

“Do we have any idea who else could have wanted him dead?” Yerim questioned, cleaning the blood from her lip. 

“No clue.” Hyejoo responded sadly. “I could do some digging. But I can’t guarantee any closure for this all. But whoever wanted him dead, definitely had some higher power than us if they were able to kill him in his own heavily armed home.” She explained. “If Joy was there. He must’ve been dead for days. Someone beat us to it.” 

“But who?” Ryujin questioned again, leaving the room silent. Nobody knew. Heejin just concentrated on what she was doing. Even she attempted to pick apart her brain for an answer to all of this. But there was nothing. 

“Do you think it was some other assassins that did the job? Like us?” Sooyoung questioned.

“No. It had to be someone he knew or was close to. They were able to get close enough to him without alarming any guards, or being heavily suspicious.” Hyejoo explained. “It had to be someone they were used to seeing. Otherwise they would have tightened up on the security… I’ll look into it. But for now, we have other things to worry about.” 

And they all waited on information for their next target. The crew was informed that their next target was a government agent that was possibly involved in the killing of their former member. Joy. “Kim HongJoong. 30 year old male who seemed to have not only participated in vote rigging, but also the kidnapping of a ‘foreign exchange’ student.” 

“I assume she posed a threat of some sort for them to target her.” Sooyoung pointed out, and Hyejoo nodded.

“She’s the daughter of a former assassin leader who went by the name of Kim Sungwoo. He was murdered 6 years ago, and she has been constantly protected until she moved from New Zealand to Korea.” 

Hyejoo pulled up a hologram, showing an image of the woman she gave them information on. And then pulled up the image of their target. “Jennie Kim.” 

“Damn!” Lisa shouted, making everyone in the room look back at her. “Sorry.” She shrugged, and Sooyoung shook her head. 

“We need to keep her safe. As she may have more information on her dad’s group that has the government so shaken up about it. So I’ll get some more information before I go through with the plan. But for now. This is what you know.” Hyejoo explained, swiping Jennie’s image off of the screen.

“This is your target. As I said before, he is a government official. Which means—“

“Heavy security.” Yerim finished. 

“Heavy security.” Hyejoo repeated. “I have an idea of where he could be hiding. I’ll be up all night gathering information. Tomorrow morning, I’ll have a plan out and ready for you all. Okay?” 

They all nodded. “Good— none of you die before then okay?” 

Sooyoung chuckled, ruffling her hair and smiling when Hyejoo got visibly annoyed. “You seem a little on edge these days huh?” She questioned.

“I just care. Something you should learn to do.” She said, smacking Sooyoung’s hand away.

“I do care.” She frowned, before smiling again. It was silent for a moment before she spoke again. “Wanna know a secret?” 

Hyejoo slowly nodded, although she didn’t really pay attention fully. “You and Yerim… are the people I… love the most.” She confessed, and Hyejoo turned to her slowly and for a moment, she could see a soft look in Sooyoung’s eyes. And within seconds it was gone. If she didn’t look quick enough she would’ve missed out on that moment. “But don’t tell her I said that.” 

“I never thought I’d see the day.” Hyejoo admitted.

“Well— that should be enough to tell you that I do _care_. Sometimes in general… but especially when it comes to you two.” She smiled softly. “So relax. I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon if I can help it. I’ll see you tomorrow nerd.” 

And Hyejoo couldn’t explain how content she felt hearing that from Sooyoung. She was in the room alone for awhile. It seemed everyone had already left, so it was just her. Staying up late to figure out more on their target. She didn’t know when they got tied into such heavy government missions. She tried to retrace everything to see where things went wrong. But they usually never picked around with them.

They seemed to _always_ find them, however. Despite how strategic each of her plans were, and despite how reckless Sooyoung was. It still shouldn’t have the outcome of all of their missions, swarming with government agents. Where were they going wrong? Hyejoo decided she should be a little more strict on how they go about these missions. She felt like they were slowly putting themselves in an unfortunate situation. 

Just as she was about to piece together an area Kim HongJoong could be, she heard her door shut loudly. Nearly making her fall out of her seat. When she looked, it was Vivi walking over to her. “O-Oh! Vivi… hello. Um—“ She nervously spoke, watching the woman overlooking her desk area. 

“What are you up to Hyejoo?” 

The younger girl cleared her throat. “Um.. just getting some information on a target we believe has some valuable information for us…” 

“Is that so? Let me take a look…” She said, not even giving Hyejoo a second to help. She looked at everything Hyejoo had prepared, nodding her head as if she was silently agreeing. “Kim HongJoong huh?” She questioned, sitting onto the girl’s desk with her arms crossed. 

“Yeah. He’s a government agent… we believe he has information we could use to help us move forward with our investigation.” 

“And what would that be?” 

“We believe he participated in the kidnapping of a foreign exchange student who goes by the name—“ 

“Jennie Kim.” Vivi finished for her, seeing Hyejoo nod almost instantly. “Daughter of Kim Sungwoo. Also leader of one of the most dangerous assassination groups in Korea… well— that is until he was _murdered_.” She chuckled, making Hyejoo tremble slightly. 

“That’s… usually what happens when you poke your nose in the government’s issues. Or try to find things that just— aren’t there.” She shrugged. “You know that right Hyejoo?” She questioned.

“Y-Yes.” 

“Good. So I assume you’re catching my drift here.” 

“Uh…” 

“Shut this down. This whole plan. Stay out of it. It could put you in some serious danger. I can’t afford to lose you.” She said, almost sincerely.

“B-But— we can’t just leave her captured!” Hyejoo defended. “They’ll kill her! She could help us. We could really use the help. Maybe her father knew something and it got him killed. The government is shady. They know everything that we are up to somehow.” 

“Then try harder!” Vivi shouted, shutting Hyejoo down immediately. And although the younger girl was taller than Vivi, the older woman’s attitude and aura was intimidating to no end. “Her father is dead, because he chose to snoop in something he had no business snooping in on. That’s what happens. You die. You get killed. You get shut down, permanently.” 

Hyejoo just stared at her. “Plan things better. Stick to taking out these assassin groups. _Those_ are the problems you face. You don’t face the government. I can only protect you careless children for so long.” She snapped. “And that’s an order. If I find out any of you are putting us in danger, then I will handle you personally.” 

Hyejoo didn’t understand why Vivi just blew up on her. But she seemed serious about what she was saying, it was scary. Especially because Hyejoo wasn’t a confrontational person. She usually just relaxed, and did her own thing. So the fact that she was basically being backed into a corner here left her on edge. “This will be your new target.” She threw a tan folder down on her desk. “I’ll be back tomorrow morning to check on your progress.” She added, doing the buttons on her suit jacket and stepping off. 

She was stunned for a few minutes before she finally snapped out of it, opening the folder and sitting back into her chair. 

Jinsoul was looking into a case when she heard a knock on her door. Her eyes darting in the direction of the sound. Sooyoung stood outside of it patiently, hands behind her back holding a bouquet of flowers. When Jinsoul opened the door, she could see Yves standing in front of her, a bright smile on her face. “Hi Princess.” She smiled, kissing her on the cheek softly. 

The smell of the shampoo she used quickly washing over Sooyoung and making her sigh contently. “Hi baby..” Jinsoul smiled, her heart beating out of her chest at just the sound of Sooyoung’s soft voice. 

“I got you flowers.” Sooyoung said, taking her hands from behind her back with that charming smile still on her face. And when she saw the look in Jinsoul’s eyes and the smile that formed on her face, she knew she was in deep. She’d bring all the flowers in the world to Jinsoul if it meant she’d smile like that. 

“Sooyoung— that’s so sweet.” She smiled, leaning up slightly to kiss her softly. But she pulled away far too quickly for the taller girl. And it made Jinsoul giggle when she visibly pouted. “What are you doing here? And what happened to your eye?”

“I missed you...” Sooyoung said. It was simple. She missed Jinsoul. She always did. Every second that she wasn’t with her. If she wasn’t killing she was with Jinsoul. If she wasn’t doing either of those, she was thinking about Jinsoul. How pretty her eyes are, how soft her lips felt against her lips and against her skin. How soft her hands were, and the way it made Sooyoung feel so safe when she cupped her cheek with them. “And it’s nothing. Was playing around with some friends and things got a little out of hand.” 

How soft and sincere her eyes were. Jinsoul was perfect. Sooyoung felt like she had no flaws… unlike herself. Maybe that was the reason she was so infatuated with her. She was perfect. Every inch of her. From her voice, her face, her body, all the way to her personality and just the way she carried herself. “Geez.. what do you and your friends get up to?”

“We like to play fight very often. I did train in martial arts for a few years.” That was true.. to an extent.

She found it cute how clueless Jinsoul could be. Was she really that good at manipulating people? Lying directly to her face and still having the blonde needy and wanting her whenever they lay within an inch of each other. Or just simply having her crave Sooyoung’s attention. “Are you busy?” Sooyoung asked, peeking over her shoulder at the papers scattered onto the coffee table. 

“Uhh.. yeah. I have to look into this case for my boss..” Jinsoul informed, turning to look at the papers. 

“Can I take you out?” Sooyoung asked, and Jinsoul could pick up in her tone what seemed like shyness. It wasn’t something she was used to. Sooyoung was always bold and confident, and very… charismatic. She could easily get her way. But right now she was standing in front of Jinsoul like a lost puppy. 

“I really have to work on this case Sooyoung…”

“It’ll be quick!” She tried to convince. “I promise. I’ll bring you right back home after.” Jinsoul stood for a moment. Knowing that she really wanted to go, but she’d probably be up all night. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make though. 

She sighed softly. “Let me get dressed.” She said, seeing Sooyoung raise her fist excitedly like a child. She followed Jinsoul to her room, and the girl placed her hand against her chest to push her back softly. “You’re not allowed in here while I get undressed…” Jinsoul laughed.

“Why?” Sooyoung whined.

“You can’t keep your hands to yourself, that’s why.” Jinsoul said, and Sooyoung couldn’t even deny that. 

“Fine.” She smiled, feeling Jinsoul kiss her once again before closing the door. Sooyoung leaned up against it, waiting patiently for her to finish. “Have you eaten?” She asked, hearing a “yes” from the other side of the door. 

She leaned up against the door, waiting until she heard the knob turning. When Jinsoul stepped out in her casual attire, Sooyoung couldn’t help but feel her heart take a leap. It was just jeans and a blue long sleeve and yet Jinsoul still looked so stunning. 

“So where are we heading?” The blonde asked as they walked to the car. 

“There’s a carnival in town.. it leaves soon. So I wanted to take you while I still had the chance to.” She smiled, pulling out of the parking lot. “Sorry it was so impulsive… I tend to do things that way.” She admitted, hearing a lighthearted chuckle from Jinsoul.

“It’s okay. We all have our ways of doing things.” She reassured, and Sooyoung smiled for a second. She wondered if Jinsoul would think the same way if she found out who Sooyoung was. Of course she wouldn’t. She would think she’s a monster. Sooyoung wasn’t a scared person. It was hard to invoke fear in her. No matter who you were. She was never scared. 

Sooyoung’s weak spot was the people she cared for. That was her fear. Losing those she held dear to her heart… and there weren't many people. One of Sooyoung’s biggest fears, is Jinsoul finding out, and losing her. It was something she tried to ignore, but with things being the way they were lately. It was hard to not think about the what if’s. 

If anything she was more open with Jinsoul these days. Trying to give her a sense of security. It was a little crazy how quickly she had fallen for the blonde. How she would basically do anything for her. Do anything she asked. Gave her anything she wanted. If Jinsoul told Sooyoung she needed a vacation away from all of this shit for a few days, she wouldn’t hesitate to have them hopping on a plane to somewhere. 

Anything for Jinsoul.

When they arrived, it seemed Sooyoung was even more clingier than usual. Jinsoul didn’t think that was possible… but Sooyoung was proving that it was. Somehow. 

Wherever she went, she pulled Jinsoul along. Like everywhere. It was heartwarming though. Seeing how carefree Sooyoung was. Despite the eyes on them, Jinsoul felt safe when Sooyoung was holding her from behind. Regardless of the judging eyes, it didn’t matter when Sooyoung was holding her so tightly. Giving her words of encouragement as she threw the darts at the balloons. 

“I suck..” Jinsoul sadly said, giving up for a moment. 

“Hey.. you don’t suck.” Sooyoung assured her. “Just— concentrate. I’m sure you’ve used a gun before. So you can aim. Just breathe, relax your shoulders, and focus on where you want the dart to go.” Sooyoung said, placing her hands on Jinsoul’s waist. Jinsoul listened carefully, following her words and concentrating. 

And although she didn’t get it on her first attempt after Sooyoung’s words, she encouraged her to go again. And she finally did it, smiling brightly as Sooyoung grabbed one of the darts and popped another. Winning Jinsoul her prize. She pointed out a fluffy brown bear, handing it to Jinsoul. 

“Thank you baby! I love it.” She smiled brightly, holding it close to her. 

“Good.” She smiled, seeing a cart in the distance. “Cotton candy!” Sooyoung shouted, making a few heads turn in her direction. Jinsoul didn’t mind though. It was a bit hard to keep up with Sooyoung when she was moving so quickly though. She was practically being dragged around the park. 

Sooyoung bought them both cotton candy, hooding the bear for Jinsoul while she ate hers. Once they finished, Sooyoung suggested they get on the roller coaster there. It wasn’t too much to handle. Jinsoul still wasn’t a fan. But after being convinced with kisses, she gave in. “Hold him. And keep him safe.” She said, jokingly threatening the employee as she sat down into the coaster cart. She pulled the lap bar down.

“It’ll be okay. I’m here pumpkin.” Sooyoung said sweetly, teasing her slightly with the pet names. Jinsoul just rolled her eyes, but her cheeks heated up when Sooyoung grabbed her hand and held tightly. “I promise it’ll be okay.” She said seriously this time, and Jinsoul nodded. One look in those soft eyes and Jinsoul felt so safe and content. 

It was ridiculous. How easily Sooyoung could have her under this spell of hers. Things that she wouldn’t do in a million years, Sooyoung could have her doing in 5 seconds, without a second thought. Jinsoul had experienced love before. But this was next level. She was so caught up in thinking that she didn’t even realize the ride had started, and she was slowly going up the tracks. She was just taking in Sooyoung’s side profile as she looked down at the people on the ground of the bright carnival.

Her smile bright and her hair blowing slightly in the wind. How people could be this perfect.. Jinsoul didn’t really understand. Even with that cut on her eyebrow, she was still stunning, and if anything it just made her look even more attractive. Sooyoung turned back to her just in time for when they reached the top, scrunching her nose cutely as she held Jinsoul’s hand tightly. Bringing her back down to earth.

She was reminded that she was on a ride when she heard the sounds of people screaming behind her, and she faced forward realizing they were in fact going down. Sooyoung screamed slightly, and Jinsoul tried her hardest not to, keeping her head onto Sooyoung’s shoulder. Her eyes shut tightly, as she heard Sooyoung’s adorable giggle as the ride continued. 

She was happy when it was finally over, Sooyoung helping her out as she stood on the platform. “That wasn’t too bad right?” She smiled, walking towards the exit. 

“Bad enough.” Jinsoul frowned, and Sooyoung pulled her in for a hug.

“Stop being so pouty. You had fun!”

“My eyes were closed the entire time.” Jinsoul muttered.

“That’s the first sign that someone is having fun.” She said cheerily, and Jinsoul quirked an eyebrow up at her. “Okay— that was a lie. No more rides for you.” Sooyoung assured. 

“I can do rides! Those things are just… scary. I don’t know. Maybe I'll be able to ride them better one day. For you.” 

Sooyoung smiled at that. “For you.” It was simple, yet so heartwarming. And it gave Sooyoung a sense of security. She wasn’t ready to take Jinsoul home just yet, so she suggested they go for a small walk. It was along the lake, and in the distance they could see the lights from the tall buildings. 

It was quiet and peaceful here, even though the carnival wasn’t too far away from them. Sooyoung hardly spoke, she just kept Jinsoul close to her until she found a spot for them to sit. She removed the jacket she wore, laying it onto the ground and sitting onto it. She tugged Jinsoul’s hand cutely, gesturing for her to sit onto her lap. 

She did so, feeling Sooyoung wrap her arms around her lovingly as she leaned her head against Jinsoul. She didn’t speak, just taking in the view and the feeling of Jinsoul being so close to her. “Do you sometimes just… want to get away?” Sooyoung questioned suddenly, relaxing at the feeling of Jinsoul’s hand running through her hair soothingly. “From your thoughts I mean..” 

“Sometimes… yes. Life can be really stressful at times.” Jinsoul answered softly, feeling Sooyoung nod against her.

“Sometimes… I just wonder what it would be like to live outside of myself. To be normal.” Jinsoul didn’t understand what she meant.

“I think you’re pretty normal.” She kissed her forehead, and for a moment it almost felt like it burned Sooyoung’s skin. She was _far_ from normal. The things she would do to just live in someone else's body for a day. Just to see what it’s like to have normal thoughts, emotions, feelings. 

“I think you’re really sweet.” Was all she responded. She didn’t agree with those words at all.

“Everyone is different Sooyoung. It’s okay to not be normal. I don’t think I’m normal.. especially with the things I let you do to me. We’re both— not normal. And that’s okay. Normal is boring.” 

“How cliche of you..” Sooyoung laughed. 

“I know. But it’s true right? Who wants someone normal? I like you like this.” 

_You don’t know the real me._

“I’m glad someone does.” 

Being here was just relaxing. It felt like she could finally take a breather. She felt safe right now. Safe with Jinsoul. Safe away from the busy city, the busy streets. Her busy life. She would be lying if she said she was tired of her life. She loved this. As sick as it made her. She loved it.

She just hated her mind. How she thought, how she reacted. She just hated herself. She wished she was like other people.. at times, she felt so detached from the world. From everyone, and everything. If Jinsoul knew who she was, and what she’d done, she would treat her the same way anyone else would. Sooyoung couldn’t blame her. She was a murderer after all. A brutal one, with no remorse. She enjoyed it. She always did.

That wasn’t normal. As she thought to herself, she thought about what it would be like to live a normal life with Jinsoul. She wondered if she would have met her in a different universe, where she was normal. Where she could be her true self and not have to look over her shoulder every second she wasn’t behind closed doors. Oh how she wished to be like Jinsoul. She envied her in a way. But at the same time, it just made her more protective over her.

She knew how people could be. She has seen the worst of them, and Jinsoul was someone good. 

Jinsoul stood up, putting her hand out for Sooyoung to take. They walked back to the car, only after Sooyoung chased her halfway there, threatening to tickle the blonde. Sooyoung stuck to her word. She really did just want to take Jinsoul out. She missed her. Things were really stressful lately, but seeing Jinsoul made it all better. 

“I love you.” Sooyoung said softly, pulling her in for a kiss. 

“I love you too.” Jinsoul smiled, stepping out of the car. Sooyoung followed closely behind, resting her chin onto Jinsoul’s shoulder as she unlocked the door. Sooyoung had a long day, so naturally she was knocked out once Jinsoul stepped out of the shower. But she could hear Jinsoul rummaging through the drawers, waking her up for a moment.

“Done?” She heard Sooyoung’s quiet voice ask. 

She nodded, turning back to the drawers. “What color shirt should I wear to sleep?” 

“I’d rather you not wear a shirt at all.” Sooyoung said through hooded eyelids. 

Jinsoul looked away shyly. Her cheeks going red. Sooyoung laughed to herself, as she could see her reflection in the mirror. “I’m serious Sooyoung.” 

“I think you look really good in red.” 

The next time she saw Jinsoul, it was when she was cuddling up against Sooyoung. “Goodnight..” Sooyoung said sleepily, kissing Jinsoul’s neck softly. Jinsoul smiled to herself. 

“Goodnight.” 

“I love you..” 

“I love you too.” 

“No like.. I really love you. I’m sure I’d do anything for you.” Sooyoung rambled. “I’d die for you even.. “ 

Jinsoul felt her heart rate rising from those words. Sooyoung really did love her. It’s not like she didn’t know. But for a moment, she believed Sooyoung was just throwing those words out there. Unaware of the meaning. But she proved time and time again that she meant it. “Well— you’re not dying anytime soon. But I appreciate the sentiment.” She laughed, feeling Sooyoung hold her tighter. “I love you too. Now go to sleep.” 

And she didn’t have to tell her twice, because Sooyoung was already out of it. It was easy for her to sleep when she was tired, only if her brain was quiet. But it seemed even easier to sleep when Jinsoul was by her side. God, why was she in so deep? 

Jinsoul was sleeping peacefully, even in her unconscious state she could feel Sooyoung’s warmth. Keeping her safe as always. It wasn’t until she felt Sooyoung twitching against her every so often. 

She ignored it the first time, just pressing herself closer against Sooyoung, to let her know she was there. It stopped momentarily, and then it started again, but this time, she could feel Sooyoung holding her. Gripping at her shirt tightly and shaking. 

“Sooyoung?” She called out softly, not wanting to startle her.

_“Yerim!” She shouted, standing as her friend was held in place by two men. The person wielding the gun, had a mask on. Her voice was that of a woman, but Sooyoung couldn’t quite decipher what she was saying._

_“Please let her go! I’ll do anything! I’ll tell you anything!” Sooyoung cried out, trying to release herself from whatever held her in place. “Just leave her alone!” She pleaded, seeing Yerim look defeated as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was heartbroken, seeing Sooyoung’s tears for the first time in all the years she knew her._

_“Maybe next time she’ll learn to stay in place.” The woman said, raising the gun and pointing it at Yerim’s head. Sooyoung looked away when she heard the sound of the gunshot. So shook up that she wasn’t even crying anymore, but hyperventilating._

_“Yerim.” She said pathetically, feeling like she had just failed her friend. Her closest friend, that she considered a sister. The force that held her let her go. And she felt her body hit the floor as every inch of it ached. She couldn’t move, she was so stunned by what she was seeing._

_“I’m so sorry…” She cried, crawling over to Yerim and placing her hand onto her head. “I’m so fucking sorry.”_

_She felt like her world collapsed. She was just left here with her friend. Dead. Her Yerim. And as she stayed close to her, she could hear the sound of shoes clicking against the ground briefly. But before she could even react, she felt something sharp against her back. Pushing into her and making her eyes widen._

_She couldn’t move, she couldn’t even turn around to see who was responsible for it. She was stabbed in her back again, and left to bleed out. This didn’t feel real. This couldn’t be real. It couldn’t be._

“Sooyoung!” Jinsoul shouted, shaking her profusely. The girl quickly jumped up, nearly pushing Jinsoul off the bed in the process. Hyperventilating and looking around the room terrified. 

“Please—“

“Sooyoung.” Jinsoul said softly. “You’re okay. It’s okay. I’m here. Everything is okay.” Her soft voice cooed for the 5th time. This was really starting to scare Jinsoul. She really didn’t know what was wrong with Sooyoung. Had she suffered some traumatizing event that still bothered her till this day? She’d been on edge ever since the bathtub incident. 

“You’re okay. I promise baby.” Jinsoul said, holding her tightly as she heard Sooyoung let out a deep breath. 

Sooyoung was horribly shaken up by that nightmare. So shaken up, she apologized to Yerim that next day. It was out of nowhere, and she was very straightforward, but she realized how much she really loved Yerim. That dream struck a different type of fear in her. Her worst fear. 

“I’m sorry.. for those things I said. I know how much Jinsoul means to you… I used that against you and I apologize.” Yerim said, holding Sooyoung’s hand.

And usually Sooyoung would pull away but she just held on tighter. “I know. I forgive you. I’ll always forgive you. I love you a lot Yerim.” 

“I love you too idiot.” She said, pulling Sooyoung into a hug. Their moment was interrupted when they heard the door open, and Hyejoo walked in. She had just returned from Vivi’s office. She seemed a little visibly shaken up, but she brushed it off, sitting into her seat.

“So… change of plans. We’re going to be focusing on a new target.” Hyejoo announced.

Sooyoung’s eyebrows furrowed. “What? What happened to the kidnapping victim?” 

“We’re dropping the case.” Hyejoo simply said.

“And just leave her to die?!” Sooyoung pushed. “We need her. She’s an important part of this.”

“We’re moving onto a different case.”

“But why?” Sooyoung prodded. “There’s a girl's life in danger and we’re aware of it and we’re supposed to just… move on?” 

Hyejoo sighed, her frustration showing. She was just as irritated by the situation as they were. “Hyejoo. Why are we dropping the case?” Yerim asked.

“Because Vivi told me to!” She shouted angrily, realizing she had blown up on the wrong person. She was just so frustrated. Bags under her eyes from being awake all night trying to piece together something. “She told me not to prod with government agents. It’s for our safety. And I’m not jeopardizing that.” 

“Your new target.” She continued. “Kim Namjoon. He’s the leader of the last main assassin group, that we’re aware of.” 

They all looked at each other. Why did Vivi not want them to move forward with the mission? 

“B2K. They’ve been tied to the assassination of Park Sohee. An underground organization that was trying to bring down the government. Vivi ordered that we take him out and the remainder of his crew so there are no loose ends.” After Hyejoo explained, she didn’t speak anymore. “Good luck. And stay alive please..” 

Sooyoung nodded, and although they were concerned, they had a mission to do. She had a visible look of worry on her face. So they all headed out, all of them except Yerim. Leaving Hyejoo alone with her thoughts. Her frustration nearly getting the best of her. 

“There’s something seriously wrong going on huh?” Hyejoo heard her ask, and when she looked up she could see the look of worry on her face. 

“ _Seriously_ wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for chapter 9, I think i’m going to do two parts depending on how much I write for it and then 10 will be the last chapter. Are you excited? 😊


	9. Chapter 9: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets come out. And the girls have to figure out what they’re going to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// Violence, slight gore

The weather was dropping, everyone wearing their fur coats and dropping the leather jackets for the season. Hyejoo waited for her friend to come back to the table, her friend, who she had known for only 5 years. Her friend, that she hoped would be here for eternity. Yerim. 

“Sooyoung isn’t going to like this.” She heard a voice say, her eyes finding the lips that those words spilled from. Grabbing the hot chocolate she bought for her. 

“Sooyoung… she’s just following orders. But something doesn’t seem right. I talked to Heejin a few days ago, she said the same.” Hyejoo responded. “Our answers are with that girl, if she’s even still alive..” 

“And you want to take that risk?” Yerim questioned nervously.

Hyejoo thought for a moment, her eyes filled with a look of nervousness. This could either make or break them. She knew how much danger they could be in if Vivi found out they were going behind her back and disobeying her. “Someone has to…” 

And Yerim placed her hand atop of Hyejoo’s, giving her a look. She was in, 100%. So for 3 straight weeks, the world was eerily quiet. Hyejoo waited patiently for a lead on something, if there was someone they needed to take down. But there was nothing. Not even anything from Vivi, who was sitting in front of Haseul currently. 

“Taking out Sehun pretty much sealed this all for us. The girls took out Kim Namjoon a few weeks ago. So now— we just need to gather information that ties all of the killings back to one person.” Vivi spoke, standing up in a room full of government agents.

“One… main person. The others will eventually come tumbling down. They’ll come for us, we’ll look like the good guys when we take them out. They’re a threat to society.” She added, turning to the projector in the room, the lights turning off.

Haseul listened carefully, watching as Vivi went down the list of killings her assassination group were apart of. Until she finally stopped speaking, flipping the screen to an image. “Our main person—“ 

“Ha Sooyoung. 26 year old female, 5’5, brown eyes, brown hair. Trained assassin that I took in a few years ago after her camp mysteriously was raided and all of the officials were taken out. Trainers, nurses, doctors, cooks, guards, bosses.” 

Vivi smiled. “From that point on, she was great. I gained her trust, I used her. Until I met someone who I could rely on to carry out my plan along with me. Jo Haseul.” She turned to the next page. “From there on out. I used Ha Sooyoung, along with Choi Yerim, Son Hyejoo, Jeon Heejin, and Kim Hyunjin, to help me take down some of the greatest most powerful assassin groups in this country.”

“Our country will be cleansed of those serial killers that have no remorse, making it a safer place for those living here.” Haseul smiled as she listened to Vivi, knowing her plan from the moment she introduced it to her. “But our biggest threat, is Ha Sooyoung. She has connections. She’s reckless, but she’s smart. She can fight, she can kill more than 20 people in less than 5 minutes if she was allowed the opportunity.” 

Vivi flipped the slide to another image of Sooyoung in training. “Her only fear, is drowning. She has a way of not showing her emotions. The only emotion she shows, is anger, and maybe happiness when she’s ripping apart some poor bastard in an abandoned warehouse. Any other time, she’s charming, she’s beautiful, she’s manipulative, she is _dangerous_.” 

Haseul stood up and walked over to Vivi as the lights in the room came back on. “I have a crew of people who will be working on gathering all the evidence and information that tied back to all of the assassinations so we can pin it to the organization. Then— we get the girl. And sentence her to death.” 

The room clapped as Haseul smiled brightly at Vivi. Her plan was going as she expected. The claps stroking her ego even more, as she was deluded into believing she was the good guy. 

And while everyone was doing things that would potentially end in one person's downfall, Sooyoung lay comfortably across from Jinsoul. Her hand stroking her hair and her pretty face. Just taking in her beauty as they lay in complete silence. Not even having to say a word to explain what they were feeling right now. 

“Do you think I’m crazy if I say I want to marry you one day?”

Jinsoul chuckled slightly, feeling Sooyoung’s warm hand caressing her cheek. The scar on her eyebrow healing and sleepiness in her eyes slowly fading away. “I wouldn’t say you’re crazy…” She said honestly. “Didn’t see you as the married woman type, however.” 

Sooyoung laughed at that, and Jinsoul’s heart nearly stopped when she saw her smile. She felt Sooyoung intertwined their fingers together. “I didn’t either.. until I met you. Now— I can’t see myself not… being with you.” 

“One day.” Jinsoul smiled, kissing her softly. And they lay there for hours, just enjoying each other’s presence. They didn’t need to speak, but when they did, it was just a simple “I love you”. Until they eventually fell asleep, holding each other tightly in the quiet room. And for the first time in forever, Sooyoung dreamed of something beautiful.

_Jinsoul stood on the sand, the sun slowly setting and the waves hitting the shore. She wore a white dress, and it would be too cliche to say she looked like an angel of some sort. But it was true, she looked godly. Sooyoung used her camera to capture the scene in front of her. Wanting to remember this moment for a long time._

_Jinsoul’s wavy hair blew in the wind, a white flower resting prettily in her hair as she looked down at her feet. The water washing over them, leaving sand in between her toes. When she turned around, she could see Sooyoung smiling at her brightly, taking pictures. So she decided to pose for her, both of them laughing loudly when a wave unexpectedly hit Jinsoul, although Sooyoung saw it coming. She just didn’t say anything, laughing until her stomach hurt when Jinsoul ran from it._

_She tackled Sooyoung onto the sand, tickling her and hearing the girl beneath her squealing like a teenager. When she stopped, and Sooyoung was all out of breath, chest rising and falling, she smiled. Pressing her lips against Sooyoung’s and straddling her. Feeling the way her hands slowly roamed her body, as they just enjoyed the way their lips felt against each other._

_It wasn’t until Jinsoul pulled away that Sooyoung felt her heart ache, even though she didn’t move very far. She grabbed Sooyoung’s hand, pulling her off the ground and walking towards the water. Sooyoung didn’t know why she did it, but she was shocked when she saw Jinsoul stepping out of her dress. Smirking as she did so, and even removing her bra. Tossing it to the side. She looked at Sooyoung, as if she was waiting for her to do the same._

_She got the hint, removing her shirt and then her bra as well, tossing it onto the sand and holding the hand that waited for her. Jinsoul slowly walked into the water, Sooyoung behind her timidly walking. “It’s okay..” Jinsoul said, feeling the hesitation from her. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” And although Sooyoung was still nervous, Jinsoul’s soft voice could get her to do anything._

_So when she was in the water, floating as it rested at her chest level, Jinsoul eyed her gently. “I won’t ever hurt you.. you know that right Sooyoung?”_

_“I do.” She said quickly. She had complete faith in Jinsoul._

_“No matter what.”_

_“I… know.” She hesitated. The reminder of the person she was slipping from her mind only for a little._

_She was surprised she maintained eye contact with Jinsoul, when her chest was basically out on display for her. But she just looked so pretty. Unreal almost, like a painting of some sort. Jinsoul kissed her. Softly at first, and then the kiss deepened. And Sooyoung followed along, getting completely lost in the way her lips felt against hers. How Jinsoul’s hands ran through her hair and the way she bit down onto her lip, only to suck on it shortly after to soothe the pain._

_So lost in Jinsoul that she didn’t even realize she was sinking, going under, because all that mattered was Jinsoul. Jinsoul’s body, her lips, her eyes, her hands. And as they were completely submerged in water, Sooyoung didn’t care. All the air she needed being pumped into her lungs from Jinsoul’s kisses._

_And before she knew it, she was above water again. Her lips still connected with Jinsoul’s and when she backed away, Jinsoul was smiling brightly. Her hair wet, strands sticking to her skin and her lips slightly swollen from their previous actions. And then, they were back on land, getting dry and putting their extra outfits on. And before the sun could set fully, Sooyoung made sure to take pictures with Jinsoul._

_All of them coming out perfect, because Jinsoul was _perfect_. They enjoyed dinner that night on the beach, a popular seafood place in the area before their night on the town came to an end. Where they ended up in bed, naked, leaving their marks of love on their skin. _

_Jinsoul’s moans sounded even more heavenly that night, so heavenly that Sooyoung had to keep herself from having her own release too fast. She had to grip the headboard tightly as she rubbed their wet centers together, and Jinsoul’s nails scratched down her back so hard she thought she felt blood dripping down her back._

_And it felt good, too good. So good that she couldn’t hold out for much longer, coming before Jinsoul could. Which was a bit of a shock to both of them. But it just made Jinsoul giggle, she didn’t mind. She just waited for Sooyoung to come down from her high, she could wait. And the wait was worth it, especially when Sooyoung instead filled her up with two fingers. And used her tongue to push her over the edge just a little faster._

_And that, was the perfect end to their night. The sheets were soft and Jinsoul’s skin was even softer. And very warm, so Sooyoung held her close. Falling asleep to the sound of her soft breathing._

And when Jinsoul felt Sooyoung twitch again that night, her eyes opened quickly, waiting for the next one to happen. Preparing herself for what was to come. But it never came, because when she felt her twitch again, she turned to check on her, and saw her smiling gently in her sleep. Like a baby. Jinsoul felt herself relax again, smiling herself as she lied down and snuggled up against Sooyoung again. 

Falling asleep to Sooyoung and waking up to Sooyoung had become one of her favorite things. And even when the other girl didn’t have to get up, she still wobbled her way into the bathroom when Jinsoul was getting ready for work. Her hair messy from sleeping so hard. They’d brush their teeth together and as Jinsoul was on her way out, she’d give her girlfriend a kiss as she sat on the couch watching tv. Waiting patiently for her girl to come back home.

But once she was gone, Sooyoung had gotten curious. She walked to Jinsoul’s office, but the room was locked. She stood for a moment, debating on if she wanted to be a nuisance and break it down, or just pick the lock. Her rational side telling her to pick the lock. So she found a pin of some sort, toying with the lock until it opened. 

She looked around the room. It was neat. Things were carefully placed in their respective areas. The desk was also neat, papers stacked neatly. Folders in the file cabinets. She didn’t know where to start. 

So she started with the computer. It seemed like the easiest place to start. Thanks to Hyejoo and her hacking skills, she could easily access Jinsoul’s computer. And after some needed snooping around, she came across a folder. It was titled Haseul. It seemed almost impossible to get into. She was sure Jinsoul didn’t even know how to get into it. So she texted Hyejoo, asked her for a simple favor that was granted. 

Some photos, some were documents, some were audios. She listened to one, hearing a voice that sounded far too familiar.

“It’s great doing business with you.” She heard the woman say. The audio files weren’t long. It was almost as if they were recorded and cut into pieces. Only leaving parts of the conversations in. She clicked on one of the photos, it was an image of a woman stepping out of a government official building. One that was a little further away from the main one. Each time she clicked on another photo, another face slowly came into frame. 

And her heart stopped when she saw who it was. “Vivi?” She gasped, sitting back for a second. What the fuck was Vivi doing around an government official? And why was she somewhere so secretive? 

She pulled out her phone, taking out the usb from it and connecting it to the computer. She needed to put those files onto her phone so she could take it to Hyejoo. 

After much more scrolling, she came across a video. The one they were sent, but from a different angle. It was Joy, standing on her knees with a gun pointed at her. Vivi just watched, and the fear in Joy’s eyes explained everything now. 

She turned away when she heard the gunshot go off. Clicking out of the video instantly. “Fuck…” She whispered. And then the next video really floored her. She watched as Sehun stared at the screen. Speaking into the camera. 

“I’m Oh Sehun. If you’re seeing this video, I am probably dead. Or captured. I work for Wong Kahei. Also known as Vivi. A few years ago, I came to realize my father dying wasn’t a coincidence. She wanted me in power because she knew it would be easier to manipulate me once she trained me, and took me in. Hence what she is doing to her current agents.” 

He spoke quietly, his eyes darting around the room. He looked nervous, and he spoke quietly as if he was afraid someone would hear him. The outfit he was in was the same outfit he wore when the girls found him dead. “I was forced to do what I did because she threatened to take everything from me, and kill me. But I was unaware that once she was done with me. I would be dying anyway.” He said, his eyes watering for a second before he blinked. Clearing his throat in the process. 

The entire time he spoke, he didn’t look at the camera. Until his last few words. “I am going to die— no matter what I do at this point. So I thought I should warn you, and tell you that you’re not safe. None of you are. Vivi is—“ and he stopped when he heard a knock on the door. 

He straightened himself up. “Come in!” He shouted, the door being opened and closed. 

“I see you did what I told you to do.” She heard a woman say somewhere off camera. Sehun swallowed hard, looking at her and flaring his nostrils.

“I did..” He said quietly. 

“I appreciate your service Sehun.” She said to him and he nodded timidly. And the moment he looked up, he was shot directly in the chest. 

Sooyoung looked away from the screen, only looking up once she heard shuffling coming from the video. But it simply stopped there, and she stood in shock. Making sure it was all downloaded to her phone. But there was no hard proof Vivi had anything to do with Sehun’s death. And she should know better to trust Sehun or anyone at this point. 

“Shit…” She sighed loudly. “Shit!” She shouted, running her hands through her hair.

* * *

“So Sehun was killed by the government?” Heejin questioned. 

“That’s what I’m betting on. It had to be someone close to him. As I’ve said before.. so far we have two people who could have information on him. This person, who is now deceased, Hwang Yeji.” Hyejoo said sharply. “Or this person. Who is very much alive. Jo Haseul. Government agent who is almost _always_ on the scene after our missions.” 

“Our first mission. Rescue Jennie Kim.” Hyejoo said. “Keep in mind. We’re _not_ supposed to be doing this. So I need you to be 100% on your A game here.. it’s dangerous. Very dangerous. Not only for Jennie, but for us as an organization and us as people.” Yerim nodded her head as she spoke. 

“I’m putting my full trust in you to carry this out. Without a sound. We went over the plan numerous times this week. Don’t fuck it up.” Hyejoo said sternly, standing up and slightly towering over them all. “Good luck.” 

They all nodded, moving about to go on with it. Heejin staying behind with Hyejoo incase she needed help at the office. The girls on their way currently, Yerim, Hyunjin, Ryujin, Seulgi, Lisa, and Eunbi. 

2 girls per car. 

Yerim with Lisa, Hyunjin with Seulgi, Ryujin with Eunbi. “Heading out.” Eunbi said, swerving out of the parking lot of their headquarters. Hyejoo kept updated with them until they gave an estimate of their arrival time. She was so focused she hadn’t even realized Sooyoung had came into the room. And although Yerim was speaking to her, she couldn’t even hear anything. 

“Sooyoung?” She questioned, her heart racing rapidly. “W-What are you doing here?” She questioned, standing up. 

Sooyoung stood in place with her hands in her pockets, a leather jacket with a white button-up shirt underneath. “Give me the location.” She simply said, seeing the younger one’s eyes widen. “I want in.” 

Hyejoo broke down the plan for her as she drove to the location. “Just… stay in unison with the others and everything should go fine.” She assured. 

Sooyoung was aware of the consequences of this mission. So she didn’t pull any asshole moves. “We’re going in..” Eunbi announced, parking far down the road and running through the fields. “There’s guards everywhere though.” Eunbi said. 

“I have sights on one.” Hyunjin said, in the distance with a sniper aimed on the guards from a tower. “You get the first two, I'll shoot the one guarding the entrance and Yerim will take out the one walking back and forth.” She ordered.

“On the count of three.” 

“Got it.” Yerim said, eyeing the guy that was walking and looking around. 

“1.” 

Eunbi moved forward.

“2.” Hyunjin said, and when she simply said “3.” She pulled the trigger, the bullet whizzing directly in between Eunbi and the guard she was going for and hitting the one at the main entrance. He fell to the ground as Yerim attacked the one who aimed his gun at Eunbi, snapping his neck and putting a bullet into the guard that was still standing.

“I see you can’t handle two on your own…” Yerim pointed out.

“I-It’s not something I do very often.” She responded.

“Hm.” Yerim simply said, stepping over the bodies. “Front entrance is clear.” She reported.

Hyejoo smiled to herself. They went inside quietly, making sure the doors didn’t close too hard. “I’ll keep my sights outside for a few minutes and then I'll head down.” Hyunjin said. 

Jennie sat on the floor, her hands tied behind her back and her head hanging low. She was exhausted, hungry, thirsty, bruised. She was sure her time was running out here. They could hold her here all they wanted, she still wouldn’t speak. But they would also let her rot away in this room. Underground. Where nobody would ever find her. She had completely run out of tears to cry. 

She was empty now, the only time her head raised was when someone stepped into the dark room she was in and said something to her. Otherwise, she kept to herself. That was all she could really do anyway. She lost track of time. How long had it been? Days? Months? Hours? It all felt the same eventually.

While the crew quietly maneuvered throughout the large building, filled with guards that wielded large guns, Sooyoung also moved around. Crawling through a vent and attempting to quietly open it. But she froze when she heard someone talking in the room. She looked down, and it was two guards having a conversation. “Shit..” She whispered to herself. 

She’d have to find another way, but she couldn’t move right now without them hearing. So she waited. “When do you think they’ll finally kill that bitch? She’s stubborn.. and obviously not going to open her mouth about anything.” One of them said.

“Who knows… besides— maybe we could get a quick fuck or two in before she’s blasted huh?” They laughed, and Sooyoung felt her stomach churn at that. She slowly pulled the knife from her boot, dragging her arm up in the cramped vent and using it to slowly untwist the screws on the vent. 

“Government bitches. I can’t wait till this is all over with. Luxury houses and cars. A bunch of whores to lay up with.” He said, and Sooyoung was on the 3rd screw now. 

“Boss said we don’t have much left. Just a few loose ends and we’ll get paid the big bucks.” They gave each other a fist bump and Sooyoung cringed. She finally unscrewed the last one, holding it in place so it didn’t fall. 

She lifted it slowly, pushing herself out and hanging onto it. But the sound was loud, causing the two men to look up at her. “Sorry— this is awkward huh?” She asked, dropping down quickly and smacking the gun from one of their hands. She quickly got behind the other guard, holding a gun to his head. “Put the gun down…” She said quietly, watching as his friend stood in place. “You move one fucking inch and your buddy here is going to be having a closed casket funeral.” 

He didn’t move, only stood in place. “Where is the girl?” She questioned, pressing the gun to his temple.

“What girl?” He challenged, feeling the butt of the gun hit him hard onto the side of his face. He cried out for a second. 

“Jennie Kim.” She said clearly. “Don’t play fucking games with me.” 

“W-We don’t know. We don’t know where she is.” She hit him with the gun again.

This time she pulled her knife out again. “Lie to me one more fucking time and i’ll cut your dick off.” She threatened, and she could hear him whimper. 

“We don’t know! We really don’t know! We just know she’s in the building somewhere. I swear…” He cried like a baby, and if Sooyoung wasn’t so annoyed she would probably laugh.

“What a pussy you are.” She mocked, lifting him up by his collar. 

“Give me your badges.” She ordered, watching as both men removed them as she kicked the gun out of reach. “Thank you.” She said, eyeing them both. 

“Take off your shirt.” She said to the taller one, and they both looked at each other. “Do it.” She said, aiming the gun recklessly. 

And when she did she had to hold in her laugh. “You seriously think someone is going to want you with that beer belly of yours?” She mocked. “The reason you can’t get a woman to lay with you, let alone be in the same vicinity as you is because you treat them like whores like the pigs you are.” 

He swallowed loudly, looking down at himself. “A-Are you going to kill us?” He asked.

“Yes. I am.” She said honestly, lifting the gun and shooting the shorter one in the head. His body dropping immediately. The taller one fell to the floor in shock, backing into a corner and crying to himself. “Judging by the beer belly, and the loss of hair, I'm assuming you’re a father of some very small children. So I’ll keep it clean for you.” She said, pulling out her knife and jamming it into his stomach.

He gasped out, holding her hand in place as she pushed it deeper. “You would’ve been better off as a chef of some sort. But I’m sure you didn’t think you’d be dying to an assassin right? Right… well— thank you for cooperating.” She said, pulling it out and stabbing him a few more times until his body went limp. She stood up, breathing heavily.

She didn’t know why she just did that. But she was sure it was because of the anger she was feeling at that moment. She stepped out of the room, gun in her hand as she stayed in the shadows of the large building. If her guess was correct, Jennie would be far underground. That’s usually where people were hidden. In the darkest part of a building. No sunlight. No windows. A room of darkness. 

“Any updates?” Hyejoo asked.

“Nothing yet. The girls haven't reported anything yet. I’m heading down from the tower now.” Hyunjin replied, a bag over her shoulder. 

Lisa walked ahead of Yerim, making sure the shorter one stayed behind her as they navigated the eerie halls. They checked each room on this empty floor, no sign of Jennie. And as they cleared that side of the building, Ryujin and Eunbi were clearing out the other side. 

Sooyoung, however, was making her way down to the basement. Putting down anyone that got in her way. _Quietly_ of course. There was only one room down there, just in the middle of the empty basement. Lights on around it, but you couldn’t see much inside. But even from what she could see, there was no sign of Jennie. She went inside, turning on the light and scanning the room. It had a chair and a desk in the middle of the room. “Huh…” Sooyoung said, walking forward quietly.

“I’m not a big fan of jumpscares Jennie.. so I don’t recommend you scaring me.” Sooyoung warned. But there was still nothing. She walked over to the desk, looking down onto it. It had a range of codes on it. “What is this?” She questioned, taking pictures and sending it to Hyejoo. 

“Hyejoo— I need you to figure out what these codes mean… if they mean anything. I’m inside an empty room and found it.” She informed, and Hyejoo got right on it.

“Running it through the system now.” She announced, watching as the codes showed up on the monitor. “Seems like a code to a vault or something.” 

“There is no vault in here.” Sooyoung sighed. She kept looking around, until she stepped onto an area in the room. She stood in place. She stepped forward, and then backwards. When she stepped forward, the floor sounded hollow, when she stepped backwards it was the opposite. 

She got down onto the floor, placing her ear against it and knocking. “Or… maybe it is.” She said, quickly standing up and searching the room. She came back around to the desk, noticing a hatch that was hidden underneath it. “Yes!” She shouted, moving the desk quietly. She tried to pull it open but it wouldn’t budge. 

“Hyejoo. I need you to run me each of those codes so I can try and open this thing.” 

“Try 452323.” She said, and when Sooyoung said it didn’t work, she went to another code. “Okay. Usually these vaults only allow a certain amount of attempts. In most cases, high profile ones only allow 3 attempts before it’s sealed completely and has an alarm go off.”

“That is the last thing I need right now.” 

“Try 950124.” She tried, and it didn’t work.

“Hyejoo…” 

“Just— give me a second.” She said calmly. There were only 2 codes left. 

960116, and 961209. She thought for a moment before proceeding.

“Try 960116.” She said, and Sooyoung took a deep breath before doing it. The hatch making an unlock sound. 

“It worked!” Sooyoung said excitedly, opening the vault. It led down to a dark area, stairs ascending deeper down. “Fuck this is creepy…” Sooyoung said to herself.

She put on her flashlight, walking down the stairs as it creaked. It smelled like mold down there. She held her gun in her hand as she moved forward, the stairs leading to an opening, and as she stepped down further, she was blindsided. Getting headbutted by the person and making her gun fall to the floor. Her phone falling as well but thankfully upright so the flash was still on. She blocked the kick that came her way, and she quickly jumped up.

Grabbing the girl and slamming her down onto the concrete floor. “Stop!” She shouted. “I’m not here to hurt you!” Sooyoung assured, her nose leaking blood. 

The girl beneath her struggled until she realized she wasn’t getting out of this. “Jennie Kim?” Sooyoung questioned, flipping the girl over. She looked timid, but she nodded compliantly. 

“Sooyoung.” She said, helping her up and leading her up the stairs. Jennie’s eyes closed for a second, as the bright light wasn’t too familiar to her. She wore a green tank top with khakis. Her shirt bloodied from what Sooyoung assumed the beatings she took. She had a visible limp, and it was obvious some of her wounds were becoming infected from not having treatment.

Sooyoung just eyed her carefully. “I got her.” She said simply, and Hyejoo nearly jumped out of her seat. 

“Can I trust you to not try and kill me or something?”

She nodded again, feeling Sooyoung gently turn her around and shoot the cuffs off of her. Breaking them in half. “Now— you and I need to work together to get out of here. But if you try anything funny, I’ll put a bullet in between your eyes. Got it?” Sooyoung warned, and Jennie nodded. 

“And I don’t trust you with a gun.. so just stay close to me.” 

Hyunjin was inside now, going to the electrical room. 

“Everyone get out in one piece. Only kill if you need to.” Ryujin said, running off into the fields with Seulgi. “We’re out already.” 

“Making our way out.” Yerim said, Lisa right beside her.

“Trying.” Sooyoung added. She made her way back to the room she originally came from. Shutting the door behind them. “Don’t look over there.” She warned the girl, purposely standing in her view so she didn’t see anything. She opened the window, looking out to see if there was a way down. She poked her head back inside, and Jennie waited. And just like she said, she didn’t look.

“There’s a fire escape right outside this window. It’s a small jump, but I think we can make it. But you’re going first. I want to keep an eye on you.” She said, stepping aside and watching as Jennie stepped out. Her body was weak, and she was tired and sore. But she managed. Sooyoung followed right behind her. 

“Bomb is set. 3 minutes to get out of the area.” Hyunjin relayed, making her way back to the entrance. Sooyoung jumped down first, since the stairs were jammed. And she caught Jennie when she jumped down, not wanting her to land awkwardly and hurt herself. 

She gestured for her to follow, running through the fields blindly and hoping they were going the right way. Once she reached her car, she immediately heard Hyejoo asking if they were all safe.

Just as it was down to the last minute, Hyunjin made it out. Eunbi waiting out front for her, and quickly driving off. 

“Safe.” Hyunjin assured. “Seulgi and I.” 

“Same here.” Lisa said. “Yerim and I are safe, we’re pulling off the lot now. 

“Safe. Eunbi and I.” Ryujin added. Now they all waited for Sooyoung to report. But she truly wasn’t safe until she was driving off because her car was the closest to the building. She switched the gear and the car sped up as she drove down the road, hearing a blast from behind her that shook the ground. 

“Safe.” They all heard her say. “Jennie and I are safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of chapter 9. There will be a 2nd part and then the final chapter will be 10. I’m excited, really really excited. I hope you enjoyed this chapter 😊


	10. Chapter 9: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// Violence 
> 
> * slight degrading kink at explicit scene *

Hyejoo wrapped a blanket around the girl, while Heejin handed her some tea. She seemed timid, and afraid. But overall, she felt safer here than she did back in that hole. “I know it’s hard to trust anyone right now… but we’re not going to hurt you.” Hyejoo calmly said. “We just want to ask a few questions about your father.” 

“No—“ Jennie immediately said. “I don’t want to talk about my father.” Her voice was stern, although they could tell she was scared out of her mind. 

“We just need some info about him so we can—“

“No!” The anger rising in her voice as she stood up. But Sooyoung instantly stood up with her, eyeing her harshly and making her sit back down immediately.

“Look— I’m not as nice as Hyejoo is. So stop being an entitled little bitch and help us before we all end up in a pine box, 6 feet underground.” She said sharply. “Whatever your dad knew, it must’ve been something really promising if they killed him the moment they found out.” 

“And then what?” Jennie said, a tear falling down her cheek. “I help you and then I die? Better yet, you kill me? I have a life ahead of me. I don’t want to die.” 

“We won't let you die.” Yerim spoke up, walking over to comfort her. “Everyone in this room is going to protect you for as long as we can. I’m Yerim.” She introduced. “Sorry we had to meet under such conditions.. but I swear we don’t want to hurt you.” 

Jennie sat quietly for a moment. She placed her mug onto the table and lifted herself up. “My father… he had been investigating the government ever since my mother was killed after she served for our leader. He was sure the reason she was murdered was because she knew something they didn’t want her to know.” She explained, and the girls all sat and listened carefully. Hyejoo taking notes and Sooyoung just listening as she twirled her pistol in her hand.

“One night, I snuck into his office and I overlooked his work. I was young and curious. So I snooped around. It was loads of work… research. He was really involved in this.. it must’ve been something serious.” A tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. “He lost hours of sleep, staying up so late I had to help him to bed the next morning. I remember him telling me— we’ll get justice. I didn’t know what he meant. I still don’t. When he was murdered. I didn’t bother to say anything.” 

Sooyoung turned to her. “So why did they keep you alive?” 

“I ran away..” She simply said. “It wasn’t until I moved, that I realized it was a grave mistake. I was captured almost immediately. They beat me. Starved me ... and I still wouldn’t speak a word.” She laughed bitterly. 

“What did he know?” Yerim asked, watching as Jennie slowly turned to her. Her face bruised up and the blanket still wrapped tightly around her.

“The Korean government was planning on mass genocide. Starting with the millions of prisoners locked away in jails. Some innocent, some not so innocent. They want to keep the country “pure.” Meaning people would be homeless, starving, killed. But they didn’t care. They were going to wipe out the lower class. As well as criminals.” Just so they could have complete control of us all.” She explained. 

“The plan… it originally starts with— a dire need to… take down all underground organizations.” 

They all turned to each other. “You people aren’t heroes. Nor do you claim to be. You’re killers… for the right reasons. You kill those who serve a threat to you and to your country. The government.. those are the real monsters. They want power. Complete power over everything and anything we do. You’re not safe. None of you are safe.” Jennie cried, and Heejin instantly held her close. 

Sooyoung didn’t even know what to say. Hyejoo was stunned as she held the pen in her hand, while Yerim just stood up with her hands in her pockets. “Here’s the thing— and I seriously need you to stop lying because I'm losing my patience.” Sooyoung started. “Your father was a powerful leader of an assassination group that went by the name of IO9. Yes, he died. But that’s because he was murdered for snooping around in government official’s business. He would have leaked that information. And that would have made him a very powerful man. _That_ is why he died.” 

Jennie was stunned into silence. “Your mother was killed by a government official, because she was working alongside your father. Which resulted in her death, leaving your father alone, to figure it out on his own. The remainder of his group, after he died, was left to protect you.” She stated firmly. “Which is why you moved from New Zealand, because your personal guards, were then murdered by the one and only, Kim Jungeun.” 

Hyejoo sat wide eyed, as Jennie quickly wiped her tears away and cleared her throat. “Which then… leads me to think— hm, how were you able to stay in New Zealand so long without protection?” Sooyoung stood up, walking over to the girl. “Because you signed an agreement with the government to keep your pretty mouth shut huh?”

“You—“

Sooyoung shushed her, placing her fingers against her lips and eyeing her so intensely Jennie felt a chill down her spine. “I’m assuming you had a change of heart. Realized what they were doing was fucked up, so you wanted an out… right? Things got a little too real for you huh?”

The girl sitting down, swallowed hard, her skin clammy. “I see right through you Jennie Kim. So I’m going to need you to tell me right now if you’re going to help us— or keep feeding us bullshit.” 

“Sooyoung..” Yerim said, watching as the older girl lifted her gun up to Jennie’s head. 

“I’ve learned my lesson the hard way. To not trust an outsider. So I won't hesitate to put a bullet in you, if you become a risk to anyone’s life in this room.” She said sternly, putting her gun away. “What did your father know?” 

The room was eerily quiet for a moment. Nobody moved or spoke. They all just waited patiently for the girl to speak. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts, and this time she looked directly at Sooyoung. 

“It’s true. That is the Korean government’s plan. But they are starting with underground organizations. Everything is true. Except for the part where my parents are innocent people. They’re just as innocent as you people are. The only problem now— is that I don’t know who is in charge of this plan now.” Sooyoung sighed, running her hand down her face. 

“Who was it originally?” Yerim asked.

“Shin Kai.” 

Hyejoo immediately looked up at her, and then back to Sooyoung. “Sehun’s father?”

Jennie nodded. “He was forbidden to share information about the plan. But he had an ego. He thought he could do anything. As if he was untouchable. He wiped out over 10 organizations before he was killed.”

“How do you know all of this?” Heejin questioned. 

“I’m nosy.” She simply said. 

Sooyoung felt like her head was going to explode any second now. This was far too much. It was all making a complete circle. “So now we just have to figure out who the person in charge is now?” She asked.

“I’ll get on it.” Hyejoo said, quickly standing up and going back to her desk.

“Call me when you have something… I have a date.” Sooyoung said, standing up and grabbing her jacket. Once she left, Yerim pulled up a chair beside Jennie. She looked down at her folded hands, her eyes still watery from before.

“Try to not take her words to heart… we’ve been a bit on edge about outsiders since a friend of ours… died.” Yerim mentioned. “She just worries about us.. as much as she tries to hide it.” 

“I get it.. I was taught not to trust outsiders too. My dad… always told me to be wary of people. Never know when they can just flip the switch and “Stab you in the back.” 

Yerim giggled. “Your dad seemed smart.. to an extent. Having power truly is a horrible thing huh?” 

“Horrible… horrible thing.” Jennie agreed, smiling weakly.

* * *

“Sooyoung— it’s so cold!” Jinsoul whined as they walked down the busy street. 

“It’ll be worth it. I promise.” Sooyoung tried to convince, holding her girlfriend close to her. It was really cold out these days. The weather was quite confusing. Some days it was terribly cold, other days it was warm enough to go out in a simple long sleeve. Today, was not one of those days. They were bundled up to the neck, Jinsoul even had a cute beanie on. 

After what seemed like forever, they finally got where they wanted to go. “Tada!” Sooyoung said excitedly, making Jinsoul forget about the cold momentarily. She turned to where Sooyoung was looking, and she smiled brightly when she realized where they were.

An outdoor ice rink with pretty lights decorating the sides of it. There were tons of people there, as well as kids having a fun time. “I-I can’t skate..” She admitted, and Sooyoung laughed.

“It’s okay— I’ll teach you.” She held her hand, walking to the rental booth and getting them a pair of skates. Sooyoung put hers on first and then helped Jinsoul with hers. Making a cute butterfly knot for her. “Just— focus on me.” She smiled, pulling Jinsoul slowly onto the ice. 

“Sooyoung I’m scared.” She said shakily.

“It’s okay to be scared baby. The worst that could happen is you fall.” She said, and just as those words left her mouth a kid fell beside them. But he hopped back up immediately, smiling at the couple. “And you get back up, and you keep trying.” 

Jinsoul wasn’t sure at first, but with Sooyoung looking at her so gently and the way her words felt like a warm hug.. she tried to be confident in herself. Sooyoung skated backwards, holding Jinsoul’s hands and moving slowly. Whenever she felt like Jinsoul was losing her balance, she’d hold her tighter, keeping her in place. 

“You’re doing good.” Sooyoung complimented, smiling at her. Her cheeks rosy from the cold air on them. “Just look at me.” 

And so Jinsoul did just that. Holding onto Sooyoung’s hands for dear life. She almost forgot that she was skating, because she was so lost in Sooyoung’s eyes and the way the pretty lights flashed in the background. Because she randomly tripped over herself, bumping directly into Sooyoung. She squealed as if she was the one that hit the ground.

But it was really just Sooyoung who broke her fall. She groaned slightly, but brushed it off. She had been through worse pain. Jinsoul apologized over and over again, but Sooyoung just got up, helping the blonde up as well. “It’s okay! It didn’t hurt that bad… as long as you’re not hurt I’m okay.” She smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

“Now— I’ll go around the rink with you one more time, and then you’re gonna try on your own okay?” 

“I… don’t know about that.”

“Don’t knock it till you try it.” She winked, holding Jinsoul’s hands again. Jinsoul really focused now, knowing she’d be on her own doing this soon. 

Sooyoung looked at her. “Ready?” And although she wasn’t, she didn’t want to disappoint Sooyoung. So she nodded, feeling their hands slowly disconnect. She missed the feeling of her already, and she was moving on this ice like a newborn deer. Flailing her arms to stay balanced.

Sooyoung just laughed to herself, staying close enough to catch Jinsoul if she needed it. But eventually she straightened up. “Good! Just like that. Now just stay relaxed, breathe and flow.” Sooyoung guided. Jinsoul wondered how Sooyoung was just about good at everything. She was a prodigy of some sort. But it only made her more attractive. 

She had the looks, the personality, the talent. It was insane how perfect she was. Seeing Sooyoung made her feel so safe and secure. So safe, that she didn’t even realize she was perfectly skating on her own, Sooyoung cheering her on and bringing her back to reality. “See! It’s not that hard.” She smiled, moving alongside Jinsoul now.

She let her go around a lap again on her own, and then intertwined their fingers and skated side by side. Jinsoul was so happy, she couldn’t even hide the huge smile that was on her face from the darker haired girl. After they went around a few more times together, laughing and smiling, they slowly slid off the rink. Removing their skates and making their way back home. 

Sooyoung excitedly pointed at items in the shop windows as they walked by. Going as far as to joke about saying she could fit into a dress that was made specifically for a toddler. Getting a laugh out of Jinsoul at how hard she tried to convince her. 

When she got home, Jinsoul had to find the strength to pull away from Sooyoung and her onslaught of kisses. And while she prepared dinner, Sooyoung made a fort. Jinsoul was too occupied as she made a pizza from scratch. So when Sooyoung walked by the kitchen with blankets and pillows, she didn’t even notice. 

Not until she actively went looking for Sooyoung after she put the pizza in the oven. “Sooyoung!” She called out, leaving the kitchen and going over to the living room. She immediately saw the fort, and she smiled to herself. She smiled even more when she saw a head peek from underneath it, smiling back at her. She came out halfway, leaving her legs inside of it. 

“Do you like it?” She said cheerily.

“I love it.” Jinsoul giggled. Sooyoung was adorable. “It looks comfy.” 

“It is!” Sooyoung said, jumping up and walking over to her. “You can see after dinner. But for now— I’m going to go shower.” She pecked her lips playfully a few times before kissing her cheek and walking to the bathroom. 

Jinsoul hoped the food would be done before she got out. She watched TV to pass the time, while Sooyoung sat underneath the hot water. Running her hands through her hair as the water trickled down her tanned body. She scrubbed at her skin, enjoying the way the heat felt on her aching muscles. 

The stress from the past few days slowly melting away the longer she stayed under the water. Jinsoul hopped up excitedly when she heard the bathroom door open, and a cute wet haired Sooyoung stepped into the kitchen. Still drying her hair and wearing a shirt that was just a little big on her. “Dinner is ready.” She smiled, handing her a plate and sitting across from her. 

Sooyoung didn’t waste any time taking a bite, making exaggerated noises to express how good it was. Doing anything she could just so she could hear that low giggle from the other girl. Even if it meant making a fool out of herself. 

She helped Jinsoul with the dishes, and then waited for her to finish showering. Once she heard the water turn off, she walked to the living room and lay in the fort. Waiting for Jinsoul to come too. She quickly got dressed and stepped out. “Sooyoung?” She called, but the girl didn’t answer. 

The lights were turned off as well, the only thing lit up was the fireplace. So the last option was the fort. She slowly lifted the blanket, smiling when she saw Sooyoung waiting for her with the flashlight from her phone. “Took you long enough.” She laughed softly, pulling Jinsoul into a kiss. It was very spacious under there, and she had pillows and a blanket for them to lie on.

“Sorry… I’m here now though.” And Sooyoung nodded, kissing her again. 

“Let’s chat..” She suggested, crossing her legs and looking over at her pretty girlfriend. “What made you want to be a cop?” She asked.

“Detective…” She corrected.

“Same thing in my book.” Sooyoung said truthfully.

“I like solving things. I find it fun to piece things together and come to a solution.” She smiled. 

“Puzzles are pretty fun to solve.” Sooyoung teased. 

“Not like that.” Jinsoul pushed her playfully, shyly smiling down at her hands. “How is the office job going?” 

“Good. It’s pretty easy most days. Government jobs aren’t too hard when you work in business buildings. It’s the other stuff that’s hard.” 

“Like the fbi and what not.” 

“Yes..”

“Jinsoul— have you ever been in love?” 

She looked up at Sooyoung. The question was simple. She was just curious. Genuinely curious. “I’m in love right now..” It was her honest answer. 

Sooyoung smiled and shyly looked away. “I mean— before me.. someone like you has definitely been with other people.” 

“I have.” She admitted. “And I have.. loved people. But none of them the way that I love you. Something about you— you’re so much different from the others that I’ve been with.” She was finally able to maintain eye contact with the other girl, although Sooyoung’s tender gaze made her confidence falter just a little bit. It was like she was staring into her soul.

“You love… so hard. You’re so caring and… _interesting_. I’ve never met anyone quite like you. Every moment that I’m with you, I find something new about you. A new quirk, a new habit. I never… argue with you. That’s a first for me.” She laughed. “I’m pretty headstrong so.. it’s strange. The way I feel like you’re just so— perfect for me.” 

Sooyoung felt her heart jumping and she had a sudden urge to just hold Jinsoul forever and keep her in her arms. “Sooyoung— have you ever been in love?” 

“You’re my first love.” She said easily. “You’re my first and only love… I love you.” She said, pulling Jinsoul on top of her. “You’re the only person I want..” 

Jinsoul smiled before slowly leaning down to connect their lips in a gentle kiss. Soft and warm. So soft, Sooyoung pushed against the kiss, wanting to feel her lips fully against hers. She needed her. She craved her. All of the time. 

And Jinsoul craved her too. So when she felt eager fingertips at the hem of her shirt, she didn’t hesitate to remove it, letting Sooyoung’s hands freely roam her exposed chest. Moaning when she scratched down her back at just the feeling of her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. God she wanted Sooyoung so badly. 

Sooyoung switched positions, gently laying her head down onto the pillow as she removed her own shirt. Moving in between Jinsoul’s legs and pressing her lips against her neck. She was really sensitive right now, for some reason. So everything Sooyoung did, it sent heat throughout her body. Her cheeks heating up as she felt her wetness forming _already_. It was embarrassing. But could you blame her? 

She was sure nobody could. If they knew how good Sooyoung was with just her mouth. This had to be a crime of some sort. Making someone feel this good. And when she felt Sooyoung’s hand around her throat as she kissed down her body, saying gentle “I love you’s”. 

She couldn’t even ignore the throbbing sensation she felt. Nor could she ignore the obvious teasing Sooyoung was doing, purposely pressing her knee against her center. “Please… Sooyoung.” 

“Please what?” She whispered.

“Please don’t tease…” 

“Hm.. when you beg like that it’s hard to go against your wishes.” She smirked, kissing her softly and then trailing her tongue down her body. Pressing her lips against her sensitive nipples and removing her pants. Her hands felt hot to the touch, so she involuntarily moaned when Sooyoung pressed a hand against her center. 

“Now I see why you didn’t want me to tease. You’re such a mess already..” She smiled, removing her hand and licking the wetness from her fingers. Jinsoul whimpered at the sight of that, closing her legs around Sooyoung’s waist. Smiling at the taste of her favorite girl. She opened her legs gently again.

“Can I taste you?” She asked cutely, lowering herself in between Jinsoul’s legs. The blonde nodded eagerly, even going as far as to spread her legs even more. Sooyoung laughed at her desperation. But she didn’t tease. 

“Sooyoung—“ She moaned, her hands softly running through her dark silky hair. She tried to pull Sooyoung as close as possible, loving the way her tongue moved through her folds. 

“Don’t stop…” She moaned, her pretty lips falling open as she moaned out to Sooyoung. Wanting her to know how good she felt. Her fingertips gently rubbing at Sooyoung’s scalp. And although Sooyoung was literally about to make her cum, she felt butterflies in her stomach when Sooyoung reached up for her hand, holding tightly.

“I’m close.” She warned.

“Good.” Sooyoung said softly, pressing her tongue against her clit just a little harder. Moving her tongue against it and feeling Jinsoul’s thighs twitch and shake. She kissed her softly, holding her in place as she came down from her high. 

“Wait here..” Sooyoung said quietly, leaving the fort. Jinsoul lay in place, feeling slightly embarrassed at the mess she made. When Sooyoung returned, it was a bit dark, so Jinsoul couldn’t really see her. 

“Did you miss me?” She said slyly, positioning herself in between Jinsoul again. 

“I always do.” 

“Good.” She simply said, before pushing herself into Jinsoul. She watched as her eyes closed slightly and her mouth opened from surprise. She wasn’t expecting that, but it felt so good. Especially with Sooyoung kissing her neck as she moved in and out of her. 

She held her hands above her head, deepening the kiss and swallowing every moan that left Jinsoul as she thrusted into her. “You’re taking it so well princess.” Sooyoung complimented, seeing Jinsoul’s eyes softly look up at her. 

It just felt so good. Having Sooyoung this close to her. Her brain was confused with the amount of things she was feeling. She didn’t understand how Sooyoung could be so gentle and so rough at the same time. It drove her crazy. All she could do was just lay there and enjoy it, even when the pleasure was too much for her.

She just loved Sooyoung. She loved making love to Sooyoung. She just loved her. Everything about her. Especially now, as she maintained eye contact with Jinsoul, smiling every so often when she made a cute noise. The moment she heard Jinsoul say she was close, she wrapped her hand around her neck.

Sitting up slightly so she could move her hips better. “You like this don’t you? Being choked out like a dirty whore?” 

Jinsoul hated the tingling sensation that ran through her body hearing those words. She was ashamed at how sexy it was. She was ashamed that she genuinely enjoyed every second of it. Feeling the way Sooyoung stretched her out and made her feel all full. “S-Sooyoung.” She choked out. 

“Yes?” 

“Harder.” She pleaded, closing her eyes and holding onto the hand tightly as she choked her. And Sooyoung did as she was told. Wanting to push Jinsoul over the edge. “Fuck!” She whined, her moans coming out breathy. 

She came hard, her nails digging into Sooyoung’s wrist. And her cheeks flushed red. Her body shook as Sooyoung slowly removed herself from her, kissing her everywhere. “God— I love you..” Jinsoul said, hearing Sooyoung chuckle. 

She gave her a second to calm down, staying close to her. She felt a kiss on her nose. And just from the look in Jinsoul’s eyes, Sooyoung could tell she wanted to ask something. “What is it?” She asked, and Jinsoul looked away slightly.

“It’s nothing. I was just thinking about something..” Sooyoung turned on her side, facing Jinsoul fully now. 

“What is it? You can tell me…” 

She sighed, trying to find the courage to say what she wanted to say. “I want to use it... ” She said, and Sooyoung tilted her head slightly. “That—“ She pointed, and Sooyoung looked down. 

“You want to use it on me?” She asked, and Jinsoul nodded cutely. “Okay..” She slowly removed it from herself. She helped Jinsoul put it on, watching as she cutely sat as Sooyoung did so. 

“Comfortable?” She asked, adjusting the straps on her.

“Yes.” She smiled, and Sooyoung grabbed a small bottle. Putting the liquid onto her hand and placing it onto the toy. And then using whatever was remaining and putting it onto her center. 

“Come.” She beckoned, laying on her back and spreading her legs. “And relax.” She giggled. 

Jinsoul gulped loudly, making Sooyoung laugh again. But the laugh didn’t make her feel small or shy, it made her feel more comfortable. She felt safe. Sooyoung wasn’t judging her. She helped her position herself, slowly pushing it into Sooyoung. “G-Good… you’re doing good.” She reassured, gripping her waist and pulling her closer.

Jinsoul was fascinated by the sight of Sooyoung enjoying her. She found her rhythm, holding tightly onto her as she moved her hips back and forth. 

“Is this okay?”

“Perfect. It’s perfect.” Sooyoung assured, her eyes shut tightly as she focused on the pleasure she was receiving. She was already on edge just from seeing Jinsoul come undone. She hated how sensitive she would get just from seeing Jinsoul in complete bliss. “Just… a little faster— please.” 

Jinsoul picked up her pace, feeling Sooyoung pulling her closer. She held her so tight, as if Jinsoul would leave her any second now. Jinsoul wasn’t going anywhere. She didn’t plan on it anyway. “You’re beautiful.” Jinsoul complimented, moving Sooyoung’s hair from her face. 

“Y-You too..” She managed to say in between moans, holding Jinsoul close to her. She didn’t want it to stop. It felt so good. But she was slowly giving in, her orgasm building way too quickly for her. “I— I…” Sooyoung moaned, freezing in place as she came. 

Jinsoul kissed her as she fucked her through it roughly. Wanting to hear every moan that she let out. Sooyoung breathed slowly, just blinking, trying to get herself together before she spoke. “That was nice.” 

“It was.” She laughed, moving away. 

Sooyoung dozed off for a few moments, only opening her eyes when she felt Jinsoul adjusting herself beside her. Neither of them spoke, just softly running their hands over the other’s skin. Just appreciating the simple things about each other. “Is this what love feels like?” Sooyoung suddenly asked, her voice was timid as she used her hand to push Jinsoul’s hair from her face. 

“Like… I can’t imagine myself without you.. like I can’t— just simply breathe without you. I’ve never felt something like this before.” She confessed. “I only feel it with you. I’ve never had this feeling in my life.” 

Jinsoul smiled gently, closing her eyes and relaxing her body. She could feel herself slowly drifting off to sleep, not only because of the hand stroking her hair. But because of how soft Sooyoung’s voice was, lulling her to sleep. “Love.. feels— fulfilling and yet so empty at times.” She spoke, and Sooyoung eyed her carefully. 

“Fulfilling… because you love the person so much, everything about them. The way they laugh… the way they talk, smile, the way they simply.. just care for you. And make you feel like the only person in the world.” Her voice slowly fading away as she tried her hardest to stay awake. “And yet… so empty. So empty, because— you feel like no matter what you do, no matter how many times you say it.. it won’t ever be enough to truly express how much you love the person.” 

Sooyoung kissed her forehead softly. “I want to spend every day of my life, showing you how much I love you… until one day I can fully express how much I do, so I can fill that emptiness.” Jinsoul smiled, her eyes closed completely now as she slowly fell asleep. 

“Okay..” She softly said, finally drifting off to sleep. Sooyoung smiled, slowly moving closer to her and closing her eyes.

Jinsoul was awoken by the sound of her cell phone ringing early that morning. Sooyoung was knocked out cold, not even moving an inch when Jinsoul slipped from her grasp. 

“Hello?” She said, voice raspy from just waking up. 

“Ah.. I’ll try to get there as soon as I can.” She said, hanging up the phone and sighing. She really wanted to just spend her day laying with Sooyoung. It was funny, how she enjoyed the simple things. Like simply sitting across from her and eating dinner. Or laying in bed and just staring at each other for hours. 

Softly touching the other just to remind themselves that this was all real. She got ready for work. It was gloomy that day. It seemed like it would rain any second. Except it didn’t. Instead the sky just rumbled every so often. 

When Sooyoung woke up that morning, Jinsoul was already awake, getting ready for work. She spotted her girlfriend stepping out from under the fort, pulling her shirt down over her head. 

She had to keep her feet planted to the floor so she didn’t run over to her and start running her hands all over her toned stomach. That tattoo would be the death of her. It was too sexy. “Leaving me again?” Sooyoung teased, seeing the blonde pout.

“You know if I could— I’d still be in that fort of yours.” Her voice whiny as she walked over to Sooyoung. “But I’ll be home later. We can work on that puzzle you bought me.” She smiled. 

“Fine.” She pouted, feeling Jinsoul kiss her immediately. “Have a good day at work.” She smiled, and Jinsoul smiled back, putting on a coat.

“I won’t. But as long as I get to come home to you I’ll be okay.” She winked. “I love you!” She shouted, before shutting the door.

“I love you too..” Sooyoung said to no one. Jinsoul was already gone now. She didn’t know what to do with herself. The weather wasn’t well enough to go out on a little walk. So she decided to just sit in and watch something on tv. Waiting patiently for her girlfriend to return home so she could hold her in her arms again. She always enjoyed that. Laying on the couch with Jinsoul laying on top of her or leaning back against her. 

Watching some random movie or show on tv until they got bored of it, and ended up making out on the couch. Sometimes it led to something more, other times it led to them giggling and teasing each other. Eventually resulting in Sooyoung chasing Jinsoul around the apartment. Feeling her heart become fuller at the sound of Jinsoul’s goofy yells and cheesy smile. 

She never got tired of hearing her voice. Or hearing her laugh. Especially when she was the reason behind it. Whatever they did, it always ended with an “I love you”. It became Sooyoung’s favorite three words. She truly did love Jinsoul. And she wasn’t sure if she should be happy about it, or be deathly afraid. It was a risk to trust someone this much in this line of business. Let alone love them this much. 

But that was the thing. Sooyoung loved Jinsoul. And Jinsoul loved Sooyoung. She couldn’t change that. Nor did she want to. In the end, she was all that mattered to the taller girl.

* * *

“It doesn’t make sense..” Hyejoo sighed frustratedly. “The only person it all ties back to is Jo Haseul.” 

“But that’s the same person Sooyoung said she saw make an appearance a lot in those files.” Hyunjn pointed out, moving her seat closer to Hyejoo. “Maybe she is the one in charge.”

“I doubt it.” Ryujin said, laying on the floor and tossing a ball up and down. “She has to keep a low profile. She technically is the chief of police, who just so happened to get tied up with the government. She has to be a pawn of some sort.” 

Hyejoo sat for a moment, making the picture of Haseul bigger on her screen. “So you’re saying there’s someone else behind this all… but she’s just working alongside them?” She questioned, and Ryujin nodded.

“Now we just need to figure out who.” Yerim added. When suddenly she received a phone call from someone. It was an unknown number. But Hyejoo picked it up. 

“Hello?” 

“Yes…?” She looked around the room, seeing everyone looking back at her.

“Are you on your way?” She questioned. “Oh! You’re here now? Well— I’ll send someone up to get you.” Hyejoo said, hanging up the call.

“That was Chaewon… Heejin could you go and bring her down here?” Hyejoo asked calmly.

“Who the fuck is Chaewon?” Ryujin questioned.

“She works with us. And also them… but mostly us.” Hyejoo responded.

Hyunjin scoffed. “And we’re supposed to trust that?” 

Hyejoo rolled her eyes, turning back to her desk. “I trust her.” She simply said. So they all waited for Heejin to return with Chaewon. When the door opened, they all turned to it. Hyejoo even stood up, eyeing the shorter girl. 

“Things are bad… really, really bad.” She spoke, holding a laptop in her hand. Hyejoo furrowed her eyebrows, walking over to her as she handed the taller girl the laptop that she held. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long. I had to cut and edit a bunch of shit to make the audio clearer and stuff…. so you’d know for a fact. I didn’t want you to think I was giving you false info.” Chaewon explained, and Hyejoo nodded, walking to the table and watching as everyone crowded around her. 

Hyejoo didn’t know what it was. But the moment the audio started she could hear clapping. Loud cheering as well. 

As the crew back at the headquarters looked into what Chaewon gave them, Vivi was at the government building. Haseul sitting in a seat at the round table in a room. The blindfolds down so outsiders couldn’t lurk.

“I’m sure you’ve all seen some foul things in your career. But what I am about to show you is far more gruesome I’m sure of. So here’s a fair warning.” Vivi spoke, turning the lights off in the room. “We have a national threat on our hands. And we’re going to need the best of our people to bring this person in.”

Jinsoul sat at the end of the table, eyeing the projector carefully. A national threat? Like a terrorist of some sort? 

“Our first victim. A woman drowned inside a prison toilet. Our suspect escaped the next day, killing an officer in the process..” She showed the images of the murders, and Jinsoul had to clear her throat for a moment. 

“Our next victim. Choi Hoseok. A member of I916, an American assassination organization.” She showed the images. “He was tortured, and then shot in the head. Left to rot away in an empty warehouse.”

“Kim Doyeon.” She said. “Turning the slide to a clear image of the woman. “Leader of I916. Took control when her father was murdered, passing the org down to her.” 

As Vivi went down the list of names, Hyejoo and the other girls listened to the audio files. Her mouth dropping disbelief at what she was hearing. She felt her body go numb when she heard those next words coming from that awfully familiar voice on the laptop. 

_”From there on out. I used Ha Sooyoung, along with Choi Yerim, Son Hyejoo, Jeon Heejin, and Kim Hyunjin, to help me take down some of the greatest most powerful assassin groups in this country.”_

“Oh shit...” Ryujin said quietly. Hyejoo didn’t even know what to say. Her entire body and mind went numb. All of these words were just going in one ear and out the other. She wasn’t processing any of it. Her mind in denial as it tried to convince her that it was just her brain playing tricks on her. That wasn’t Vivi. Vivi wouldn’t do that to them. This was just a horrible misunderstanding.

She managed to tune back in. Listening to the next lines. 

_I have a crew of people who will be working on gathering all the evidence and information that tied back to all of the assassinations so we can pin it to the organization. Then— we get the girl. And sentence her to death.”_

Yerim backed away from the table instantly, standing up and looking at everyone in the room. Her heart racing so fast she felt like she just ran a marathon. “T-They’re going to k-kill Sooyoung. They want to kill her.” She said shakily, looking at them all with terrified faces.

“They’re g-going to pin this all to her and kill her. Sooyoung was just following orders. I-I don’t get it!” She shouted, and Heejin quickly walked over to her, trying her best to calm the girl.

“What the fuck do we do?” Lisa questioned angrily, standing up from her spot as well. But Hyejoo was stunned. She couldn’t believe this was happening right now. She didn’t know what to do. 

“They’re going to kill her first... because she’s the strongest out of us all…” She spoke calmly. But it was unsettling to everyone in the room. “And then— she’ll come for us. Because we won’t have Sooyoung to protect us and pose as a threat to them.” She felt sick. This couldn’t be real. The person they trusted completely turned on them. 

“Hyejoo— what do we do?” Yerim questioned, getting frustrated when she didn’t reply. “Hyejoo?! What do we do?!” She yelled, and Hyejoo shook her head and closed her eyes.

“I don’t know! I don’t know how much they know. If they’re on their way. I don’t fucking know anything! God— how did I not know?” She sighed, hitting herself against the head.

“Hwang Yeji. Kim Jungeun. Kim Hoseok.” Vivi listed, showing each of the victims photos. “All murdered by the same person— are you following?” She questioned the room, and they all nodded, waiting for her to proceed.

“Hwang Yeji’s father.” She spoke, showing the image of him dismembered and hanging from a pole. Jinsoul had to look away. Who could do such a thing? “These are monsters amongst us. Look at what they’re capable of.” She said angrily, trying to keep the people in the room convinced.

“This person has murdered over 20 group leaders, as well as their members. Giving us an estimated total of over 700 people killed in only 2 years. By the same person.” She informed the room. “100 in the past 3 months.” 

Jinsoul could hardly focus. How could someone do something like this? Knowing they were still just out there on the streets made her feel sick to her stomach. 

“The latest victims, Kim Namjoon. And our very own— Oh Sehun.” Jinsoul looked down sadly. “This person is the most wanted person in the whole world. Crazy right?” Vivi questioned, staring directly at Jinsoul.

“And we’re going to capture them, and make them pay. Right?!” She questioned, hearing everyone in the room loudly agree with her. “We’ll be the heroes. We’ll have the press and the nation on our backs.” 

Jinsoul just sat in place, still feeling off after seeing so many gruesome deaths. She was so out of it. She could hardly pay attention to the noise around her. Vivi held a folder in her hand, looking directly at the blonde who could barely hold her head. She slid it down to Jinsoul, leaning onto the table and eyeing her intensely.

“They’re going to kill Sooyoung. We have to warn her. It isn’t safe here. We need to leave.” Hyejoo said, standing up and going into autopilot. Her mind was going a million miles per hour. “And Yerim— I’m sorry… but we’re going to have to take that chip out.” She sadly said, watching as the girl instinctively reached up to rub at the back of her neck.

“All of you. We can’t have you getting tracked down. Heejin will perform the procedure… it’ll be quick. But it’ll hurt like a bitch. We don’t have time for anything else though. So just trust her.” She said calmly. “After that— we’ll stay in a motel or something under some fake names. Figure out what to do here. In the meantime, I’m going to call Sooyoung.” 

Yerim nodded, still rubbing at the back of her neck as something that has been apart of her for so long was about to get taken away from her. But she complied, knowing it was for the better.

As Hyejoo called Sooyoung, the others packed up as much as they could. Sooyoung was knocked out on the couch when her phone rang, rudely awakening her. But she instantly relaxed when she saw who it was.

“Hyejoo? What’s up—“ She was cut off immediately, sitting up the moment she heard the panic in Hyejoo’s voice. “Whoa whoa… slow down— Hyejoo I can’t understand you.” 

“What?” Her face dropped, and she stood up instantly. “Me? They want me? Who wants me?” She was confused. Especially because Hyejoo wasn’t making any sense, just babbling on about something she could hardly understand. 

“Vivi… she was working with the government this whole time. She used us Sooyoung. And now that she got what she wanted she’s coming for us all. The government. They’re going to kill us. But not until they get you.” She explained, and Sooyoung just stared dead ahead of herself. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Do you have proof of this? Or are you just speaking out of your ass?! You better be telling the truth.” She said angrily. But her anger wasn’t directed at Hyejoo.

“I swear.. we’ve been looking into this the past few days and Chaewon just gave us the last bit of proof we needed. I swear. Please trust me on this Sooyoung.” Hyejoo pleaded. “I need you to come to us. I’ll send you the location, but after that you need to ditch your phone somewhere.” 

Sooyoung listened to every word she said. The first time in her life she actually fully followed directions. “Okay Hyejoo. Everything will be okay. _I promise_. Just— relax. Keep everyone together. I’ll be there soon.” 

Back at the government building, Jinsoul’s heart raced as Vivi tossed the tan folder. It slid across the table, landing directly in front of her. She looked up at Vivi, and then at Haseul who gave an _almost_ sympathetic look. The blonde swallowed hard as she grabbed the folder, and Vivi turned back to the projector. She felt dizzy. Something was _horribly_ wrong.

“This— is the person who will be sentenced to death. Hopefully in the worst possible way.” She moved onto the next slide, and just as she did, Jinsoul opened the tan folder. A photo of Sooyoung on screen. And Jinsoul’s heart dropping down so far she was sure it’d never come back up. 

“This is the woman who goes by the name of Yves. A highly trained assassin for the past few years. One of the best I’ve ever seen. Her real name, is Sooyoung. _Ha Sooyoung_ is our target.” 

And Jinsoul’s entire world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is the final chapter... are you scared? Well. I’m excited. It’s been such a fun journey and I’m so excited to wrap this up and complete it. I hope you’re enjoying still! 
> 
> Besides, the worst hasn’t even happened yet 🥰
> 
> Twitter: @xyvesoulx


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit finally hits the fan. And the crew has to figure out where to move from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. LIKE SERIOUS MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. I WARNED YOU....**
> 
> TW:// Suicidal thoughts, extreme violence, Major character death. Mentions of abuse. And sad, sad, sad. Very **sad**
> 
> _Flashbacks in italics_
> 
> If you’ve read the trigger warnings. Then continue. If you don’t think you can handle it. I’m giving you a chance to back out. Now. Do it. No? Okay. Continue. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.

_”Focus Sooyoung!” The instructor shouted at her. The girl sweating profusely and getting slammed onto the mat every other second. Why she had to be up at 4 in the morning everyday… was beyond her. She trained for hours. Sometimes until the sun went down again. If she wasn’t fighting, she was exercising. Most days, she ran uphill with weights on her shoulders. Her body so sore the next day she had to hold onto her surroundings to keep herself up._

_She wondered, why someone like her had to end up here. Why did she have the parents she had? Why did she have the feelings she had? She yearned for normalcy. Just a normal thought. One that didn’t involve her hatred for not only herself but the people around her. She wondered, when this would all come to play. This training… what would it be used for?_

_The beatings she took every single time she tried to run away. They got worse each time. They hoped they could beat some sense into her. She would never get away._

_“When do you think we’ll be getting out of here?” Sooyoung questioned the brunette beside her. Both of them sitting on the cold floor against the wall._

_Yerim sighed. “I don’t know. One day.. hopefully soon.” She replied. Unaware that the day they had been hoping for, would be so soon._

_Sooyoung was stubborn. Annoyingly so. She never learned it seemed. Even when she was aware of the consequences. She attempted to run away again. Each time getting closer and closer to an escape. Or so she thought. Each time it was to help her form a complete plan. She traced how far down the gate went, how high it was._

_If she could dig a hole underneath the electric fence. She thought about it every second that she sat in a dark room alone. This time, she was beaten so bad, she couldn’t even move for 4 days. Yerim took care of her. Feeding her slowly, helping her to the bathroom, helping her shower, holding her whenever she went into complete shock. Staring at the walls. Sooyoung hardly ever cried._

_At least, not around anyone. Even when she was beaten, she took every hit. Even when it hurts so bad she could hardly breathe as she was stomped out and punched across the face. She was surprised she even looked like a human when she finally got out of that hellhole._

_“You were destined to be great.” The man said to her, cupping her face in his large hands. “I know that one day you’ll make me very proud. You’re one of a kind Sooyoung.” He complimented, and she just stared up at him with wide eyes. She hated him, she really did. But she had no strength to do anything about it. Training everyday. Getting beat every other week. It was taking a toll on her._

_“Why are you even here?” Sooyoung questioned the younger girl. Her eyes watering as she looked down at her hands._

_“My mother was raised here… I don’t— really know my father.” She explained. “This is all I know.” She laughed bitterly._

_“People like you don’t deserve a life like this.” Sooyoung said, pulling at the grass around them._

_“People like me?”_

_The older girl nodded. “Good people. You’re a good kid.”_

_“You’re good too Sooyoung.” Yerim smiled._

_“I’m not good. I’m just better than the bad guys. So it makes me look good.” She said truthfully. “I’m not a good person Yerim. Never was. Never will be.” She stood up dusting off her pants._

_Yerim followed her, blocking her eyes from the bright sun. “Although— it does feel good, killing an asshole that caused people you care about so much trouble.” She smiled. “Don’t confuse a good person with someone who just does a good thing every once in awhile.”_

* * *

“It’s not safe here. We have to split up.. just for a little while.” Hyejoo suggested, watching as the crew sat in the room. Some standing up and leaning against the walls while others just sat still, with their heads low. 

“Whoa whoa… split up?” Ryujin questioned, standing up from her spot. “I think that’s an idiotic idea.” She challenged.

“It’s for the best. It’ll take them longer to get to Sooyoung if we split up.. she’ll have time to completely get away from here.” She sighed.

Ryujin scoffed. “We are not _splitting_ up. Just listen to yourself! When have we ever split up? They can’t take us down if we’re all together. All of us together, we’re fucking unstoppable.” Ryujin chuckled. “Every situation that we’ve been in— we’ve gotten out of it, because we have each other. Come on guys… splitting up is a death sentence.” She tried to convince.

“And staying together is even worse… I can’t….” She swallowed hard, as if she was trying to keep herself from crying. She breathed in deeply and sat up straight. “I can’t lose Sooyoung.” 

She looked over at Hyejoo briefly, seeing how scared she was. Sooyoung kept a front up though. Pretending she was strong. Although she was terrified. Not for herself. But for her friends. Her friends that she considered family. “It’s for the best Ryujin.” They heard Sooyoung say.

“I’m the one.. who got sloppy. I was the one who trusted Vivi from the start.” She explained, and Ryujin scoffed even louder this time. Even rolling her eyes in the process. They were being empty headed right now. 

“We all trusted her! You’re not the only one. We came from the same hellsite. She treated us well. There was no way we would have known she’d use us.” She said, and Sooyoung stood up quickly.

“They want me!” She shouted at the pink haired girl, seeing her stand her ground even though Sooyoung was quite intimidating right now. She just eyed her. “I am the one they want. They know what you’re all capable of. But they’re even more aware of what I’m capable of. Let them take me— or at least let them fucking try. I can’t lose… anymore of you. It’ll break me.” 

Sooyoung’s voice was mixed with a range of emotions. Anger, hurt, sadness. But she kept her head held high, somehow.. 

“I have fucked up so many things in my life.. leading up to this point. But I refuse— to fuck this up too, and cause even more harm to everyone. Because… if any single one of those fuckers lay a finger, on _any_ of you. I will kill every single person in this fucking country.” She said, getting even closer to Ryujin. 

“So please— stop being stubborn and making this harder on all of us.” 

She walked away, sitting back down in her seat. Pouring herself a glass of whiskey. “I just don’t want any of us to be alone.” She simply said, and Sooyoung nodded. Because she understood, she really did. But she refused to put them in harm's way once again. 

“Everyone had their chips removed.. correct?” Hyejoo asked, and they all nodded. The bandaging on their necks from the procedure. All of them feeling slightly empty as something that had been with them so long was taken away. But they also felt free. 

“Do you think Jinsoul knows?” Sooyoung questioned, and everyone in the room went quiet. 

“I don’t know. I really don’t know..” Hyejoo replied. “All I know— is you need to run. Far. As far as you can. For as long as you can. Because staying still.. anywhere, will get you killed.” 

“You have all the money you need to just find you an island with small civilization.” Ryujin suggested jokingly.

“That sounds ideal.” Sooyoung smiled gently. She really didn’t know what to do.

Ever since she found out, Jinsoul had gone into a state of shock. She felt stupid, lied to, played. Did Sooyoung actually love her? Or was that just a little front she put on to get Jinsoul to believe every little lie she told her. She felt like a fool. She was surprised she even still had a job. Although Haseul constantly reassured her that it wasn’t her fault. Sooyoung was good at what she does. 

But Sooyoung got inside of her head. Talked sweetly to her, kissed her, touched her. It made her mind go blank. She was an idiot. She cried for hours when she was finally able to go home. Her heart ripping in half every single time she attempted to look into the file with Sooyoung’s photo inside of it. 

She poured herself multiple shots of vodka. Hoping it would numb the pain she was feeling. But if anything, it just amplified it. She hated that she missed Sooyoung. She hated that she wouldn’t trade what they had for anything. But she especially hated knowing that Sooyoung was going to die. 

She threw up multiple times when she heard the charges against her, and how when she was captured, she would be put on death row. It was horrible. And it made her sick seeing how quickly things had changed in just a day. Her world was shattered, and the one person who could even attempt to make her feel better was somewhere else. Probably on the run at this point.

She didn’t even get to say goodbye. 

She cried the entire night, waking up the next morning to a message from someone. Her eyes were puffy and her head was aching from the amount of alcohol she consumed. 

The text was from Sooyoung, simply telling her to call a number. She hesitated, but she eventually did it after she paced around her room for 30 minutes. The phone ringing for a really long time before it was picked up. She fixed her voice, clearing her throat and trying to cheer herself up.

“Hello?” She said, feeling her heartbeat getting faster at the sound of Sooyoung’s voice. 

“Jinsoul…. Hi.” Sooyoung said quietly. They didn’t really know what to say. Neither of them wanting to bring the situation up. Sooyoung not wanting to, because she didn’t want to say anything if Jinsoul didn’t know just yet. Jinsoul not wanting to, because she was unsure if Sooyoung was aware she knew or not.

“How are you?” Jinsoul questioned, and Sooyoung felt herself relax for a moment. 

“Tired.” 

“Me too.” 

Silence.

“Um.. have you eaten breakfast yet?” 

“I honestly just woke up.” Jinsoul replied. “Have you?”

“Not really hungry.” She replied softly. “I miss you.”

“You saw me just yesterday.” 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t miss you.” 

Jinsoul didn’t respond to that. She definitely knew. “I-I gotta go Sooyoung.” She said, hanging up. Sooyoung moved the phone from her ear and looked down at it. 

Jinsoul threw her phone onto the bed and screamed at the top of her lungs. She was a mess right now. She sat back down in her living room, eyeing the folder on the table. She flipped it open, seeing a picture of Sooyoung once again. The face that usually made her stomach fill up with butterflies was now making her heart stop every other second. 

How could someone like Sooyoung even be capable of doing such things? She knew there was no way of getting her out of this. The things she did… were gruesome, and horrifying. How her Sooyoung could do something like this… it was just terrifying. She put her complete trust into someone like this. Someone who could have easily slit her throat and left her to bleed out in her apartment.

But she didn’t. She was completely infatuated with Jinsoul. The way she looked, the way she smelled, the way she walked, and talked, and the way she smiled. She was completely head over heels for Jinsoul, and although it was hard to remember or believe such a thing right now. Sooyoung really did love her. That wouldn’t change. 

She just couldn’t help but go back and look at their conversations, the photos they took, and simply just think about Sooyoung. She wanted her mind free of this situation but it was impossible. She hated herself for falling so hard for this fucking woman. Sooyoung was nearly perfect, or so it seemed. Jinsoul constantly went back and forth in her emotions. Sadness, denial, anger and self hatred. 

Her mind wanted her to not believe Sooyoung did these crimes so badly. But the deeper into the file she got, the more evidence there was to backup everything she was being accused of. 

So she cried some more. 

_Sooyoung lifted her shirt, flinching slightly as the area was still sore and tender. She had gotten her dragon tattoo._

_“Looks great.” Jiwoo complimented, making the taller girl turn around and look at her. “Although I would say a jaguar would suit you better.” She smiled, handing her something to eat._

_“A jaguar?”_

_“Yeah… dragon is nice too though. Dragons. Fire. Very fitting. Jaguars are just sexy.” She said, immediately regretting those words._

_“Are you calling me sexy?” Sooyoung teased and Jiwoo instantly shook her head._

_“No! No— not like that. It’s just— jaguars are very… dominant, fierce, powerful. That’s what I see in you.”_

_“So you don’t think i’m sexy?” She teased again, seeing Jiwoo become flustered even more._

_“I—“_

_“I’m just fucking around Jiwoo. I get it. But dragons just look cooler. Maybe sometime in the future I’ll get a jaguar tattoo for you.” She smiled._

_Jiwoo smiled too, leaving the room slowly. “I like how that entire encounter just happened as if I wasn’t even in the room this whole time.” Yerim suddenly spoke._

_“Be quiet little one.” Sooyoung playfully threatened. They both had fallen asleep shortly after. Until Sooyoung heard the sound of gunfire. Her eyes instantly opened, looking around the dark room as she heard another gunshot go off. This time, it woke Yerim. They were completely unarmed, and it seemed as though the gunshots were getting closer._

_“Come here.” Sooyoung whispered, pulling Yerim into the corner with her. She held her tightly, as the gunshots went back and forth. Almost as if it was a shootout of some sort. The sound of an explosion really shook them up. Were they being attacked?_

_“Everything will be okay.” Sooyoung assured the girl in her arms. Knowing she would do anything in her power to keep the girl safe if she had to. The sounds coming from outside terrified her to no end. Suddenly their door being hit hard._

_Sooyoung made a gesture to Yerim, telling her to keep quiet as she creeped over towards the door. The second it was bust open, she waited to see the man walk just a little further up before she snapped his neck and grabbed his gun, killing his friend before he could get her._

_She didn’t even flinch seeing his head basically explode in front of her. “Come on.” She said to Yerim, grabbing her hand and keeping the large rifle across her body. She held Yerim’s hand tightly, the moment they stepped outside of the dingy room, the other dorms were on fire. People were dead in the road._

_That same road she was dragged across whenever she had gotten out of line. She held Yerim tightly, avoiding the open areas and trying to sneak in the shadows where they couldn’t be seen. “Fuck— Jiwoo…” Sooyoung whispered, remembering she had many other friends that are still here. She couldn’t just leave._

_“What’s wrong?” Yerim questioned, bumping into the girl when she abruptly stopped._

_“I can’t leave them.”_

_“Sooyoung— it’s dangerous. We don’t know who these people are. What they want. Who they are. You can’t just go running around being a hero.”_

_“I don’t think I’m a hero Yerim.” Sooyoung replied sharply. “I’m just a person. Who wants to do a good thing. I don’t leave people behind.”_

_“I hope you stick to that one day.” Yerim said, shaking her head and insisting on accompanying her. She made it to the dorm Jiwoo usually stayed in. When she got inside, the room was full of blood, and she only assumed the worst. Yerim swallowed hard, but she was quickly knocked out with a gun to the back of the head._

_Sooyoung heard it immediately, turning around and of course putting up a fight. She killed the man that knocked out Yerim, letting the rifle nearly empty a clip into him. Before she was tackled by two other men. And even they had a tough time keeping her down for a moment. But she eventually got tired. She watched as they picked up Yerim, dragging her away from the dorms and out onto the roads where trucks lined up._

_She got tossed into the back of one, cuffs on her hands so she couldn’t do anything funny. Yerim thrown into the truck with her, still knocked out cold. Sooyoung just eyed her carefully, knowing she would be out for a bit. When she turned to the left, her eyes lit up as she noticed Jiwoo was also on this truck. The girl sadly smiled at her, a cut across her cheek, enraging Sooyoung even more._

_She couldn’t wait to get out of these cuffs. It seemed like forever until those trucks finally stopped moving. And when the doors were opened, Sooyoung had to squint because the sun was so bright. She was pulled out, and pushed into a line of others. Yerim had finally woken up, although her head hurt. But she stuck close by Sooyoung, no matter what._

_This new building, they weren’t sure how to feel about it. It was new. Wherever they were, she couldn’t really tell. This area was also gated off, but in a less hostile way. You could at least walk outside of these gates and maybe see some sort of civilization. They were fed, and given clean clothes. If they were wounded, they were treated and taken care of._

_“Where are we?” Yerim questioned._

_“I have no idea…” Jiwoo said truthfully. The three of them sticking close together since they got here. Sooyoung didn’t want to eat. Too caught up in her own stubbornness to give into whatever was going on here._

_“Ha Sooyoung?” She heard a man call._

_“It’s Yves.” She corrected annoyingly, and he shook his head. “Could you come with us please?” He said, and the other two girls looked at her._

_She didn’t know what to say. “Our boss would like a word with you.”_

_“Who is your boss?” Sooyoung questioned._

_“Vivian Wong. And she’s your boss now too.”_

Things were getting scarier. The assassins in their group dropping like flies every single day. Yesterday, it was Eunbi and Eunseo. The day before that, Seulgi. They were running out of time. It was scary, because some of the best assassins in the world, were getting taken out every single day, like it was nothing. Sooyoung became antsier. Feeling herself going crazy the longer she had to sit in this fucking motel.

Her random outbursts at the others and a string of apologies following after. She didn’t mean it. She was just frustrated. And while she was frustrated, Jinsoul sat at a table with other government officials. Listening to the plan they had. She was numb. She could barely hear what they were saying. Everything going in one ear and out the other. She didn’t want to hear about how they would capture Sooyoung.

How she was going to die. How they planned to take her in and investigate into her more. Putting her more into the public eye. Letting the world tear her apart for the crimes she committed. She didn’t think she could take it. So when she threw up for 4th time that meeting, Haseul scoffed.

“Will you give it a rest you drama queen?” She said, putting Jinsoul on the spot. “You’re a grown woman. You’ll be okay. You’ll see that this is not only good for you, but good for this country, and maybe even your future children.” 

“You have no fucking idea what’s good for me.” Jinsoul snapped back, slamming her glass onto the table and walking out.

“Drama queen.” Haseul muttered.

“Get your dog under control…” Vivi whispered to her. 

“Don’t worry. She’s just going through a little heartbreak.” 

“How anyone could be heartbroken over someone like Sooyoung is beyond me.” Vivi insulted. “But I guess I’ll let her get out the dramatics.” Haseul laughed at that, and they returned back to talking about the plan.

Jinsoul returned shortly after, cleaning herself up after she let herself have another good cry in the bathroom. “We don’t want to kill her immediately. So when we find her— you just cuff her or something. Sedate her if you have to. If she puts up a fight. Beat her senseless. But don’t kill her.” Vivi explained.

The blonde stared down the table with a blank expression. She was there, but she wasn’t really there. Her brain just reminding her of all the good times she had with Sooyoung. She smiled gently to herself, feeling guilty immediately after. For seeing the human side in someone so monstrous. 

Their plan. Capture her. Bring her in. Get her to confess to her crimes for media play. Torture her, and finally put her on death row. Jinsoul was sure the torturing part was a bit too much. But she was also outnumbered by the mindless sheep in the room. And to them, she was just a damsel in distress. 

Sooyoung had already cleared her apartment of anything important. Photos, guns, paperwork that could be used against her. Hyejoo shredded it all. If they got out of this alive, they would start anew. Hyejoo didn’t know why, but she had this urge to just hug Sooyoung when she saw her staring into space. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked, bringing her a glass of apple juice. Sooyoung smiled at the gesture. 

“For the first time in forever. I feel— lost. I don’t know what to do here… if I leave, I’m leaving you all alone. If I stay, I’m putting you in more danger. I won’t ever forgive myself if something happens to you all.” Sooyoung spoke, holding the glass in her hand. 

Hyejoo didn’t even know what to say. “We were a team.” She spoke. “And over the years, we became a family. So no matter what happens, we will _always_ be family. So I really need you to stop putting the weight of the world on your shoulders.” 

“How do I not? You guys are kids… how we all ended up here— I still don’t know. I don’t know what I was expecting the ending would be for us all.”

Heejin stood up from her side of the room. “This line of work. There are only two ways out. You die. Or you change your identity and run for the rest of your life. Sooyoung— sometimes that’s just what we have to do. Even if it means leaving some people behind. You do it to survive.” 

“Heejin…” Sooyoung trailed off.

“No I’m serious. You keep beating yourself up over this when we, as a whole, are telling you what’s best. You know why? Because we won’t be mad at you. We know how it goes. We understand. Maybe someday we’ll see each other again. But for now, it’s about survival.” She said sternly, and that was honestly the first time they had heard Heejin speak that way. But she really needed to get the message through Sooyoung’s thick skull. 

“You can’t stay here Sooyoung. You see what’s been happening. It’s only a matter of time before they find us all too. We _have_ to split up. We have to run. Are you hearing me?” She walked over to the girl, and Sooyoung stood up as well, pulling her into a hug as she cried against the taller woman’s chest. She gently patted Heejin’s head, letting her get her tears out.

“I love you. But you have to run. I’d feel a lot better knowing you’re alive out there somewhere, and not getting hung in some government basement.” She said harshly, but it was true, and for a moment she saw Sooyoung’s eyes water. But she blinked and it went away.

“So I run?” She questioned, looking at the others in the room.

“As fast as you can.” Hyunjin replied. “We’ll be running too. All of this…” 

Sooyoung nodded, clenching her teeth tightly as she fought her urge to cry in front of everyone right now. She glanced at them all once again, feeling her heart aching knowing this may be the last time she ever saw them. “Have I ever told you how much I love you guys?”

They all smiled, although they had watery eyes. Yerim quickly jumped up, holding Sooyoung so tight she could hardly breathe. But she just hugged her back, kissing her on the forehead. “We’re family. Forever. You got that?” Yerim said through tears. “And we can’t lose you. So please— just go. Hop on a flight to… fucking somewhere. Just leave.” 

“Tomorrow. I’ll leave tomorrow.” Sooyoung assured them. “But there’s someone I need to see first.” 

“Who?” Heejin questioned.

“Her little girlfriend.” Ryujin teased.

“Highly doubt that’s her girlfriend now.” Hyunjin added, getting looks from everyone in the room. 

“I’m going to miss your smartass mouth.” Sooyoung smiled.

“Gonna miss you being an asshole.” Hyunjin responded, smiling as well. 

Sooyoung slowly looked over to Hyejoo. “You’re a talented kid. I really wish you didn’t get caught up in this bullshit.” She said sincerely. “I’m so sorry.” 

_Ever since a little girl, Hyejoo was into video games. Shooters, fighting, rpgs. She loved them all. So much, she joined a programming club each year of her middle school days. In high school, she excelled in basically everything. She was top 5 of the smartest kids in the entire country. Number 1 in her school. 35 worldwide._

_She was a genius, most would say. Graduating from High School a year early, and going to college to put her programming skills to use. She watched movies, she played games, she studied. She had a job here and there, but after 2 years of college, she dropped out. She didn’t feel like she was getting anywhere, and school was harboring her success._

_She wanted to be bigger, do greater things. It wasn’t until she got a call one day. A woman, who seemed very interested in her work. It was sketchy at first. The woman seemed full of shit. But she gave it a try. At the time, she was already living on her own, seperated from family as they disowned her after finding out about her sexuality. Screw the talent she had._

_She was gay!_

_Hyejoo met the woman in a fancy building, on the top floor, dressed in a nice pressed out suit. She offered her millions of dollars on the first meeting. Hyejoo couldn’t believe it. She felt she was being scammed or set up. But before she could even begin to see what she was being offered outside of money, she was told to sign a contract. A 30 page long contract. She nearly fell asleep reading through it._

_But the further she read into the papers, the more she realized she was in some deep shit now. The woman just eyed her carefully. “You know— now that you read all of that, you basically have to accept the deal, or I’ll just have to kill you.” She laughed, and Hyejoo laughed along. She couldn’t be serious right?_

_“I’m serious.”_

_Oh._

_“Look— I’m not trying to go to jail or something.”_

_“You won’t.” She assured. “You’re completely protected by us. You’ll have protection all of the time. You won’t even have to leave this building. You can do everything from your very own office. We also have some of the best technology that you can put to use. Nobody has ever seemed to get it down properly.” She smiled, and Hyejoo was a little more interested now._

_“My own office?” She questioned._

_The woman smiled. “Your very own office. But before I show you. I need you to sign.” She gestured to the paper, and Hyejoo waited a bit before picking up the pen. Her hand shaking slightly as she got closer to the paper. The moment she signed, it was snatched from her._

_“Easy. Follow me.” She smiled._

_Hyejoo quickly stood up, following the woman. They stood in the elevator together, and she pressed a series of buttons before another panel opened, switching out the original buttons. “What the—“ Hyejoo said, and the woman chuckled._

_She pressed the button, and when the doors finally opened they were in some sort of underground area. But it was.. cozy. It was a lounge area, and an upstairs. They walked down the hall together, and the woman stopped in front of a door, unlocking it with a key and turning the lights on._

_Hyejoo’s mouth fell open as she saw the office. It was basically a computer science major’s dream room. “Holy shit…” She said._

_“This is all yours. You’ll be working with some of the best agents in the country. Helping them get through their missions with your brains, and this billion dollar technology that we’ve been working on for years.”_

_Hyejoo nodded, walking over to the desk with all the monitors._

_“Right… and you are?”_

_“Kwon Eunbi. Welcome to the team.” She smiled, shutting the door and leaving Hyejoo alone in the room. She jumped around excitedly, checking out all the gadgets and equipment she had._

_It was days before she met the woman in charge. “Vivi.” She introduced._

_“Hyejoo.” The younger girl said, standing up and adjusting her glasses._

_“Glasses huh? How about we get you some contacts. Or we could perform a surgery that makes your eyesight 100%.” She suggested and Hyejoo’s eyes widened._

_“Uh… I’ll take the contacts.” She laughed nervously, and the woman smiled._

_“You’ll be meeting our new recruits here shortly. They may not be too nice… as they’ve just come from a very bad place. So be patient with them. I’ll explain our mission tomorrow. It’s great to finally meet you.” Vivi said, smiling and leaving the room. The sound of her heels clicking down the hall._

_Hyejoo met the new recruits the next day. They seemed a little out of it. The two girls, Yerim and Jiwoo were pretty nice though. Sooyoung… or Yves, as she liked to correct numerous times, was a bit of a dick. Yes, even to Hyejoo._

_“What are you, like the one who sits on her ass while we do the hard work?” Sooyoung challenged._

_“Um… no. And this is hard work too… actually.” She defended, seeing the girl roll her eyes._

_Sooyoung walked over to another part of the room. And Yerim slowly sat in front of Hyejoo. “Don’t mind her… she’s been through a lot.” She tried to inform the other girl. “I’m Yerim..”_

_“Hyejoo.”_

_“Yeah. We’ve heard a lot about you.” She smiled._

_“Except for Sooyoung.”_

_“She’s just angry right now. Give her a week or two and she’ll be nicer.” She patted her knee, leaving her alone._

“Don’t be.” Hyejoo said. “Without all of this, I wouldn’t have met you. That’s something I wouldn’t change. Ever.” The moment she finished saying those words, Sooyoung pulled her in, hugging her tightly. Hyejoo’s arms were floating for a bit before she finally wrapped them around Sooyoung’s frame. 

“I wish we met under different circumstances.” 

“Me too.” Hyejoo said sadly. 

And while they said their goodbyes, Sooyoung’s home was being raided. Vivi sitting in her office watching it all go down via helmet cams. She watched as they wrecked Sooyoung’s home, checking every closet, every cabinet, every room. But she wasn’t there. Sooyoung must’ve been aware. “Clear.” She heard one of the swat members say, and they all put their guns down. 

“She could be well on our way out of the damn country now if she knows.” Vivi said angrily to Haseul. 

“How would she know?” Haseul questioned.

“I don’t know. But whoever told her was someone who was in our meetings.” She shook her head. 

“Jinsoul?” 

“I wouldn’t put it past her. But I know my team. They probably already ditched their phones by now. There’s no way for Jinsoul to get in contact with her.” She sighed. “We need to move faster and be more aggressive.”

“I’ll let my team know.” Haseul said, standing up and leaving the room.

“Thank you.” Vivi said, downing her glass of wine.

* * *

Sooyoung was supposed to leave that day, but she was stuck once again, when 3 more of their members were killed. “Shit..” She said to herself, hearing the names of the ones who were caught within hours. 

“I’m scared to even fucking move.” Sooyoung admitted. “If they’re picking us off this fast… god.” She sighed. 

“I think we should all leave tonight. I’ll figure out how to fake some boarding passes for us all to go to different countries. New ids, all of that. But for now, we _have_ to stay low.” Hyejoo begged.

“I-I need to see Jinsoul.” Sooyoung said, panicking slightly. She had been drinking for the past hour, hoping it would calm her nerves. But it seemed to be getting worse. She wondered how much Jinsoul knew, and what she planned to do. What was she even supposed to say? 

“Sooyoung…” Yerim pleaded. 

“Yerim— I love her. I can’t just.. leave. Without saying goodbye.” 

“Sooyoung it’s dangerous. You shouldn’t be out there. If they’re picking off people like this, who knows who could be next.” She tried to convince but Sooyoung wasn’t hearing it. She was stubborn. A trait she would never seem to grow out of. 

“Sooyoung. Yerim is right.” Hyejoo tagged in. The other girls just sitting around the room watching the 3 talking.

“I need to do this. For myself. I know you guys don’t understand. But I love her. And she loves me. I just want to… hug her, or something.” Her voice trembling. She was fucking terrified. 

“Sooyoung… weak spots. Do you remember? We can’t have those. They make us vulnerable. They put us in danger. Please just—“ 

“No! I’m doing this. For myself. Nothing you have to say will change that okay? I’ll be back, I’ll take that boarding pass and fake id, and I’ll leave. I promise. But just… let me do this.” She pleaded and Hyejoo’s eyes watered for the first time as she feared for Sooyoung’s life.

Heejin quickly ran up to her, hugging her tightly. “You better come back. In one piece.” She said. “And if not one piece— you know I’m here to fix it.” She smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek.

“I promise.” She hugged her again. “I _will_ be back.” 

_”This is a really bad cut…” Heejin said to the taller girl, stitching the back of her calf up. “But thankfully the glass didn’t cut any important muscles or anything.”_

_“I’ll make sure to not jump through anymore windows.” Sooyoung smiled, seeing Heejin shake her head._

_“You’re something else Sooyoung..”_

_“Since you’re nice and the least annoying person here— I’ll let that slide.” Sooyoung said, laying her head back down._

_“Well… thank you— I guess?”_

_Sooyoung just laughed, waiting patiently for Heejin to finish. She thought about how nice Heejin had been to her from the start. She also wasn’t harsh on her whenever she got injured after doing something dumb. “You know— I’ve never had to care for someone this much in my life.” She confessed, hearing Sooyoung chuckle._

_“I’m a bit of a mess.” She admitted. But Heejin didn’t mind._

_“That’s fine. Just don’t die on us.” She said, finishing up her stitches._

_“I don’t let anyone close enough to lay a finger on me.” She winked, pushing her pants leg down. “Thanks for saving me from amputation once again.” She ruffled her hair, and Heejin just allowed it._

_“You’re so dramatic.”_

_“And you’re amazing.” She smiled, just before leaving the room._

Before Sooyoung left the motel, she called up Jinsoul, asking her to meet her somewhere. It was in a somewhat secluded area. Not too far from the beach with loads of people. 

“It’ll be quick. I just need to speak to you.” Sooyoung pleaded, and Jinsoul sat at her table, hands shaking as she debated on whether or not she was really about to do this. 

“Okay. I’ll meet you there.” She said, hanging up the call. She put on a hoodie, and on the way there, she continuously touched the promise ring Sooyoung had bought her. Sooyoung buying the matching one just weeks before… all of this.

She had to wipe her tears multiple times as she drove there, feeling herself struggling to breathe the closer she got. 

“I’ll be back. I love you.” Sooyoung said to them, putting on a mask and getting into her car. She drove as normal as she could, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention. She didn’t know why she felt so nervous right now. The guilt and fear eating her alive right now. She didn’t even know what she was going to say to Jinsoul. She just needed to see her. Just one last time.

It was raining. Thundering. Lightning. She knew she shouldn’t be out there. Neither of them. 

She parked a little to the side, rather than in the lot with the other cars. She quickly walked across the street, through the trees slightly, stopping in her tracks at what she saw. It was a girl, with black hair now. Jinsoul could hear Sooyoung approaching. “Jinsoul?” She called out, and her heart stopped when she turned around.

She looked… stunning, and for a second, Sooyoung forgot why she was even here. “You look… amazing.” She complimented, removing her mask. 

“It’s cold. You should dress warmer.” She simply said, not even acknowledging the compliment. Sooyoung just looked down at herself, taking in the outfit she wore. A white thin long sleeved and some light blue jeans. It slowly became drenched from the rain though.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She replied.

Jinsoul just stared out at the water, tears in her eyes. “How could you lie to me?” She asked, and Sooyoung felt herself freeze.

“I-I don’t think someone like you should know what I’m up to.” 

“You don’t think I deserve to know what the fuck you’ve been doing?”

“Jinsoul you wouldn’t love me if you knew—“

“You’re right. But at least you wouldn’t have been a liar.” She said bitterly. “I trusted you. I let you— lay in my bed. _Touch me_ , kiss me… I just can’t believe this. How was I so stupid?” She questioned, leaving Sooyoung quiet. She didn’t know what to say. Nothing she said would make this right.

“You know they want you dead right?” 

Sooyoung nodded. “I’m not even supposed to be with you right now. They’re probably already searching every place they think you are.” She said sadly. “I’m just angry.” 

“I know.”

“I’m angry— because I still love you. And I’m angry, because I feel bad for you. Because.. now everything makes sense. Your trauma… your nightmares… how secretive you always are… it must suck.” She said, grasping Sooyoung’s attention again. “How do you get away from this Sooyoung?”

“I’m leaving. Tonight. I’ll be on the run.” 

“And you’re telling me that? A cop, who could easily call someone right now and tell them I have eyes on you. Why?”

“Because I trust you.” She said. As if it wasn’t the most obvious thing in the entire world. Jinsoul is the only person she had allowed to get this close to her. She didn’t let anyone else get this closer to her. Touch her, kiss her, feel the love she had to dig very deep for. She didn’t even think she was capable of loving someone else. 

But Jinsoul showed up, and she fell, so hard. That even her peers had to make her realize how dangerous it all was. But she didn’t care. She loved Jinsoul, and somewhere down the line, Jinsoul realized she loved Sooyoung. “You won’t get very far.” Jinsoul said bluntly.

“I can.” 

“But it won’t last. You’re wanted everywhere. Your face— is already plastered all over the news since an hour ago. You’re not safe Sooyoung. No matter where you go.” 

“I’ll hide.”

“There is no fucking hiding!” Jinsoul shouted. Cursing at Sooyoung for the first time ever. “God— I know that you’re smart. You have to see how you’re outnumbered here. You’re fucked. Completely fucked, and you know what? That breaks my heart, because there’s nothing I can do to help you.” 

“You know who I am right? What I do? What I’m capable of?” 

Jinsoul chuckled, but it wasn’t because she found anything funny. “I am _very_ aware of who you are, and what you’re capable of. I’ve been studying it for the past few days.” 

“And yet you still want to help me?” Sooyoung questioned, she was confused.

“Love doesn’t just go away overnight Sooyoung. You’re a fucked up person. But fuck, I really love the person that I knew. She was gentle, and sweet, and so fucking caring. It’s messing with my head. Because I should hate you. For putting me in this situation..”

Sooyoung moved closer, holding Jinsoul’s hand tightly. “Then come with me.” She said, making eye contact with the girl she loved so much. Her brown eyes even prettier with her dark hair accentuating her features. “We can run together. I have friends who can change your identity. We can be happy together, and in love. Just—“ She started shaking, and Jinsoul felt her heart break even more now when Sooyoung started crying.

She never saw her cry, ever. So this really shocked her. It made her feel even worse about what was going to happen. “I’m so fucking _scared_.” She confessed. “I’ve never been so scared in my entire life. But right now, I’m so fucking scared. But I know that I love you. And I can’t be without you. So just— come with me.” Sooyoung begged her, tears falling from her eyes.

Jinsoul could tell she was losing it. Her sanity slipping from her every passing second. “Sooyoung— I can’t. I can’t. I’m sorry.” 

“Then fuck you!” She shouted, making Jinsoul jump back. Her eyes immediately softening.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean that— I just.. fuck Jinsoul. I love you so fucking much. But if you don’t come with me, I will never see you again. You realize that right?” 

“If you’re going to die— I’d much rather I’m not with you so that I can live peacefully with the fact that maybe you’re alive out there.” She was being honest. She couldn’t be with Sooyoung. Not like this. “And I love you too, so much that I can’t even breathe right now. But we can’t be together. If you’re going to run— then run. But I’m not coming.” She said.

And Sooyoung quickly closed the distance between them, kissing Jinsoul aggressively, knowing it would be the last time. She didn’t want to stop, and her tears kept escaping with her eyes shut tightly as she got lost in Jinsoul once again. Just one last time. And Jinsoul’s heart ached even more, because she loved Sooyoung.

She’d never been kissed, touched, or loved better, by anyone in her entire life. Sooyoung was perfect for her, she was sure. So she hated herself for what she was about to do. She cried on her way here thinking about it. And as Sooyoung held her face in her soft hands, Jinsoul reached behind herself, grabbing the gun she had hidden under hoodie.

And when Sooyoung heard not one, but two gunshots, her eyes widened. As she slowly looked down between them and fell to the ground. Jinsoul held her close, not letting her hit it completely, and she could see the tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Jinsoul sobbed. 

“Y-You shot me?” Sooyoung questioned, looking up at Jinsoul in disbelief and coughing up blood. 

“I’m so sorry.” Jinsoul repeated. She hated herself, she really did. “I love you so fucking much. I’m sorry.” 

Sooyoung just stared at her, her breaths getting slower. “I-I love….” She breathed deeply, and her head slowly leaning over. Jinsoul cried, screamed as she held Sooyoung in her arms. Kissing her head and holding her face in her hands. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” She repeated. Holding her tightly, even though she was already gone. She felt at peace, knowing that nobody else could hurt Sooyoung now. Knowing she didn’t have to run for the rest of her life. She deserved so much better, and Jinsoul really hoped in another universe, somewhere, they would be together again. 

“Fuck… fuck—“ She cried. “I’m so sorry.” She doesn’t know how long she stayed there, crying and holding Sooyoung and kissing her forehead and her cheeks. Rocking her back and forth, not wanting to let go. But it had been at least an hour. She slowly lied her down, looking over her once more and wiping her tears.

“I’m so sorry..” She said. Taking off the ring and placing it onto Sooyoung’s chest. “I love you.” And she left, quickly going to her car. Now it was Jinsoul’s turn to run.

* * *

“Where the fuck is she?” Lisa questioned, the girls packing their things. Yerim sat on the bed, staring down at her feet.

“Something isn’t right…” She said, looking up at Hyejoo. “I _feel_ it.” 

Hyejoo shook her head. “Everyone just calm down.. she’ll be here soon. We’ll give it like another 30 minutes, and then we start worrying. Okay?” She said, trying to calm not only them down, but herself. 

The 30 minutes dragged out. They waited, and waited. Even adding another 15 minutes onto it. “Fuck.” Hyejoo said, jumping up and opening her laptop. 

She used it to track down Sooyoung’s car. Thanking herself for adding that feature to it ages ago. “She’s down by the pier.” Hyejoo simply said. “It’s where they used to go on dates…” 

“So what now?” 

“I’m going to go and get her.” Hyejoo said.

“You can’t just leave. It’s dangerous!” Hyunjin stood up, grabbing her wrist and holding her in place.

Hyejoo snatched it from her grip, looking her up and down. “I’m not leaving without knowing if Sooyoung is okay or not.” Her voice stern as she looked around the room. “None of you leave. If I'm not back by 12, leave. Don’t wait for me.” 

“I’m coming with you.” Yerim stood up. 

“Me too.” Heejin said.

“Heejin?” Hyunjin questioned, looking at her in disbelief. 

“She’s my friend.. I have to know if she’s okay.” She simply said, turning to the other girls. Hyunjin knew she wouldn’t win this fight. So she just gave in, spinning Heejin around and kissing her.

“Come back okay?” She said, watching as Heejin nodded with soft eyes. 

As Yerim drove, Hyejoo called Sooyoung over and over again. She didn’t answer. Not once. Numerous messages sent too. Something was very wrong. “Anything?” Yerim questioned, her hope shrinking even more when Hyejoo shook her head no. But she tried to stay optimistic. Maybe Sooyoung was just fighting her way out of something right now. So she couldn’t respond. She always got out of situations like that. 

She’d call them soon and let them know she’s okay. But the closer they got, the more she realized her hope was being shattered. But she held on, even if it was just a little string of it. When they arrived, Hyejoo immediately spotted her car. “That’s her car!” She said, tossing her laptop to the back. She jumped out of the car, quickly using her thumbprint to unlock the doors to Sooyoung’s car.

She looked into the vehicle. “Her gun is still here.” She said. 

Yerim turned around, looking into the trees. She walked off, and although Hyejoo was still searching the car, Heejin noticed she was walking off. She looked between the two of them, wondering if she should follow Yerim or just stay put. 

“W-Wait up!” She shouted to the girl, who was making a beeline for the trees. Hyejoo quickly poked her head back out from the car. Seeing the two girls running off. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” Hyejoo questioned, shutting the door and waiting for a car to pass by to catch up. Yerim didn’t even care that she was getting hit with random branches. It didn’t bother her. She just wanted to see Sooyoung. If she was even here. She had to be.

When she emerged from the trees, tripping over some roots protruding from the ground, she hit it hard. And when she looked up, she felt her lip quivering and tears falling down her cheeks. She grabbed at whatever she could, feeling herself stuck in place as she cried. Heejin finally caught up, seeing Yerim on the ground and another body a little further ahead.

Yerim finally got up, running over to Sooyoung. Crying, screaming, hoping this wasn’t real. Hyejoo caught up too, seeing Yerim holding someone. Heejin was just frozen in her spot. 

“No…” Hyejoo breathed out, running over to the two girls. She had never seen Yerim cry so hard, for as long as she knew her. She held Sooyoung so tightly. 

The taller of the two girls, just knelt down, rubbing Yerim’s back as she grieved. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know how to feel. The only emotion she felt was anger. Whoever did this would pay. She slowly removed Yerim from the girl, seeing a ring resting on the ground beside her. She immediately noticed it was the same one Sooyoung had on her finger. 

“They’ll pay… I’ll make them pay. Every single one of them.” Yerim muttered. “Every single one of them.” 

“But there’s someone we need to get first before we do.” Hyejoo said, holding the ring up and inspecting it. Yerim turned to her, eyes red and cheeks stained with tears.

“ _Jinsoul_.” She said quietly, almost as if the name would cut her tongue if she spoke it too loud. 

Hyejoo couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe any of it. And in the distance, she could hear sirens. “We have to go.” Hyejoo said, pulling Yerim off the ground. “Now.” 

“W-We can’t leave her!” She fought, tugging away. But Hyejoo was stronger, somehow. Maybe because Yerim didn’t have the strength to fight. 

“I know. I know.” Hyejoo said, holding the girl as she sobbed. She looked over to Heejin, who finally realized the severity of the situation. She quickly ran over, pulling Yerim away and running into the trees.

Hyejoo finally let her tears fall once she was alone. “I’ll make them pay. I’ll make them all pay. I promise.” She said to Sooyoung, before turning around and running off. 

They had to leave now. 

And while they rushed back to the motel, Jinsoul was at the airport. Hair in a ponytail, and a simple suitcase with her necessities. She left her gun in her car, along with her badge. 

“To LA huh?” The man said, looking over her boarding tickets. She didn’t reply. The only thing on her mind was Sooyoung. Her Sooyoung. Who she killed, just hours ago. He just raised his eyebrows when she ignored him, handing her the tickets back as she moved forward. 

She went through security, and found her gate. She waited anxiously for her flight to be called. She kept her mask on, covering her nose and mouth, with a black cap on. Legs crossed, and her suitcase beside her. She really wished this was a dream. But reality set in once again when the face on the screen stared back at her.

The image of her Sooyoung plastered all over the screens in the vicinity. **Ha Sooyoung found dead.**

As much as it hurts her to look, she just couldn’t bring herself to look away. She was so beautiful.  
How did her life get so fucked up? Why weren’t things easier for her? Why did someone so amazing, get so unlucky? Sooyoung never asked for any of this. 

Her flight was called next, and she quickly stood up, getting into line and waiting her turn. The woman in front of her turned around slightly, and gave a soft smile. “You look worried.” She said to the girl, and Jinsoul looked down.

“A girl like you shouldn’t be stressing. You don’t want wrinkles now do you?” She said sweetly, and Jinsoul couldn’t even find it in herself to give even a fake smile. 

“I’m fine.” She lied, and the woman turned back around. And once her ticket was scanned, she pulled her mask back up and got onto the plane. She sat at the window, removing her hat and her ponytail. She felt a lot safer on this plane now. Since she wasn’t so out in the open. The black hair definitely helped her not stick out as much.

To LA she went. She opened her wallet, her vision getting blurry as her eyes welled with tears at the photo she had inside of it. A picture of Sooyoung with pancake batter on the tip of her nose and on her cute puffy cheeks. That bright smile showing and her nose cutely scrunched up as she held a spatula in her hand. Jinsoul laughed softly, remembering that day. God this guilt would eat her alive. But it was also eat her alive to know Sooyoung was out there, getting chased down every second of her life.

It was a tough decision. It really was. But she fucked with the wrong people. Unaware of the consequences to her actions. She leaned her head against the window as the plane started to takeoff.

* * *

“We shouldn’t have let her go.” Hyunjin said, seeing how distraught her friends were. “I knew it was dangerous.”

“She wouldn’t let us stop her. You know that.” Ryujin said, trying everything in her power to keep from having a meltdown. Yerim was completely out of it. She didn’t speak, and when she did, it was very monotone. She sat in the corner, knees up to her chin, with her eyes trained on the dirty carpet of their motel.

“We should’ve tried harder.” Lisa added.

“Well it’s a bit too late now don’t you think?” Hyejoo snapped. “You people— all of you, should know how Sooyoung is. She would’ve went there either way. I just wish…. I just wish I went with her or something.” Hyejoo said, swallowing hard. 

“Hey— let’s not blame ourselves here alright?” Heejin tried to help. “Sooyoung was one tough cookie. She didn’t make us come because she trusted Jinsoul.” 

“Which is even more of a reason to beat her senseless.” Yerim said, standing up and punching her hand through a wall. She didn’t even flinch. “She betrayed her. God— she fucking trusted her.” Yerim cried again, this time Lisa comforting her. 

“We’ll get payback. But for now— we have to lay low. They got Sooyoung out of the way. They’re coming for us next. You know that… let’s just… wait a bit.” The pink haired girl suggested. “And then, we find each other again.” 

“How?” 

“I don’t know. Hyejoo has that crazy technology shit. She’ll figure it out.” Ryujin responded. “We find each other— and we kill every single last one of these motherfuckers.” 

Hyunjin nodded. “We need to leave. Now.” Lisa pointed out, grabbing her things. “All of you— stay alive. We have unfinished business.” 

They couldn’t make any promises. But they sure as hell would try.

* * *

“Where the fuck could these little things go? They’re smart. But not that smart.” Vivi said frustratedly. Haseul massaged her shoulders.

“We’ll find them. I have a good search team looking for them.” 

“It’s been 2 weeks.” Vivi said angrily. “Clearly they’re not good enough.” 

“Vivi. This world is really big. We can’t find them overnight.” Haseul tried to speak, but was cut off sharply.

“Then find someone who can. Now!” She shouted, and Haseul nodded before quickly leaving her office. 

And while Vivi stayed in her office, head high, Jinsoul lay in a hotel room. Crying so much she had a consistent migraine. It was finally hitting her. Sooyoung was gone. And it was because of her. And now that she had time to think about it, she regretted it.

She should have ran with Sooyoung. Even if it meant they wouldn’t be safe, or be together long. She’d much rather be in her arms right now, listening to the sirens in the distance. She smiled, thinking about their first encounter. How she basically attacked Sooyoung, but had the situation flipped around in no time. Sooyoung was different. So much different from anyone she had ever known.

And she was sure she wouldn’t find anyone else like her. And although she didn’t deserve it, she had dreams where Sooyoung would visit her. And it was pleasant, they were happy. They were in love. And she held onto them so tightly that it shattered reality around her. The guilt eating her alive so much that she started hallucinating. 

She swore she heard Sooyoung sometimes. Swore she saw her in the distance. Whenever she’d go shopping, she swore she’d look up and see Sooyoung passing by quickly flashing her a smile, in which she would return. 

Until she realized it was just some woman asking her where the bread aisle is. Breaking her heart for the 20th time that day. She wondered how much longer she could go on, feeling this way. Every passing day, she felt herself giving up. It was on her mind all of the time. She could hardly eat, she could barely sleep, as badly as she wanted to. She couldn’t even think properly. Everything was just _Sooyoung_.

It got so bad that she started calling her. Hoping this was a nightmare, and Sooyoung would pick up and tell her everything was okay. She once dreamed, that Sooyoung was there. And when she asked her questions, Sooyoung happily answered them. Every single one. She learned, through her dreams, that Sooyoung was a troubled kid growing up.

She was different from everyone else. She didn’t fit in, as cliche as it sounds. People called her weird. Her own parents called her weird. Nobody accepted her. Not until she met others who were like her. Not until she met _Jinsoul_. She held her tightly. And apologized, over and over again, in which Sooyoung kissed her and smiled.

“What is there to be sorry for? You did what was best for me right? I could only run for so long.” She said, giving Jinsoul some closure. And when she woke up, she cried even harder. Until she knocked out once again.

* * *

**1 Month Later**

Hyejoo stood in the mirror, her face becoming thinner from the weight she lost. Her eyes puffy from the amount of crying she did in the past few weeks. But now it was time to shape up. Yerim helped her adjust her tie. Chaewon sitting on the bed, as she just arrived a few days ago. 

“Thanks Yerim.” Hyejoo said softly. 

“We’re going to be okay. You know that right?” Yerim questioned, seeing how worried Hyejoo was. 

As hard as it was to believe. She had to stay strong. Like Sooyoung. “I do.” She simply said, walking away from her. She stepped out of the room, going into the living room of the apartment where everyone else sat. 

They all looked at Hyejoo, as she wore a suit like the rest of them. She cleared her throat and walked forward. “Now— over the past few weeks, I’ve been contacting some people, who can help us. Guns, cars, people.” She began explaining. “But before anything, my friends and I have some business to take care of.” She informed. 

And they all knew what she was referring to. “We’re going to make them pay for what they did to us. For what they did to Sooyoung. Every single one of those fuckers are going down.” They all clapped for her, and she had to keep herself from cringing. 

“Our target. Jung Jinsoul. It seems she has also disappeared, on the same night Sooyoung was killed. We found a ring, and after Heejin was able to find some dna attached to it. It was confirmed, the ring belonged to Jung Jinsoul. Also known as, Sooyoung’s ex-girlfriend.” She flashed an image onto the screen in the room. 

“If you happen to find her before me. Please don’t kill her. I have a few words for her. Bring her to me. Are we clear?” Everyone in the room nodded.

“For Sooyoung.” Lisa said, raising a glass to everyone in the room. And they all repeated. “To Sooyoung.” 

And as they left the apartment, suits and all, Hyejoo sat beside Yerim. “Are you sure you want to do this?” She asked. “Like— be apart of it?” 

Hyejoo didn’t even look in her direction when she said that, placing her hand on the wheel. “This is personal. We _will_ make them pay.” She said starting up the car and swerving out of the parking spot. 

And Jinsoul sat on her bed, the white dress on that Sooyoung had bought her months ago. The one she loved Jinsoul in so much. Because she looked like a “goddess”. She held a glass of wine in her hand. 

Waiting. 

Patiently waiting.

For the _inevitable_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the end. A very sad ending huh? Well, thats reality. Things don’t always go how you want it to. And sometimes, the bad guys win, and it sucks. But.... if you want. I could do an alternate chapter, with a better ending. Where the good guys win... yes? Maybe. We’ll see. 
> 
> So now that’s out the way. I just want to say, thank you so much for sticking by me as I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing for it. It was a bit of a journey right? I enjoyed it. I love all the reactions I got to each chapter as well. It gives me lots of motivation. Like a lot. So thank you for the kind words and always being so nice to me. 
> 
> I’m sorry about the sad ending. (Really I am). I hope you can all find it in yourselves to forgive me. Like you always do right? ❤️
> 
> Happy stories coming soon. I promise. Yvesoul happy family right? I gotchu. But again, thank you so much for the constant love and support. Now. Come and attack me if you want. I’m always happy to hear everyone’s thoughts.
> 
> twitter: @xyvesoulx

**Author's Note:**

> Are you guys scared? :p 
> 
> I wont update this story as frequently as my other fic, but I at least wanted to start on this one because it’s been something i’ve been wanting to write for a really long time. And now I get to share it with you all, so that makes me excited. I hope you’re enjoying it just as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> I’m on twitter: @xyvesoulx, same as my name on here and I like talking about fics and pretty much anything else 🥺


End file.
